


Potential Good Company

by stranger12



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Multi, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 97
Words: 165,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dean situation doesn't go as Rory hopes and she's left heartbroken but determined not to let it beat her down. At Yale, she has a one night stand with Colin McCrae and ends up in a triangle with his best friend Logan Huntzberger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Never Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's an asshole.

Rory leaned against Dean’s chest and closed her eyes. She wasn’t a virgin anymore, she’d just lost her virginity to her first boyfriend, her first love, and it had felt wonderful, magical, everything a girl wishes for.

“Hey, I think I need to get back now” – he said all of a sudden. She pulled back from her daydreaming and turned to stare at him.

“What, now?”

“Yeah, I think it’s best” – before she could utter a protest, he was up and searching for his clothes. She sat on the bed feeling confused and torn.

“Dean?” – he had managed to find his pants and shoes, and was holding his shirt before he turned to her.

“Yeah?”

“Are we–? What did this–?” – he laughed a little, and she was hurt at how much it sounded like a snort.

“God, you’re still the same Rory, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry?” – he smiled and went over to kiss the top of her head.

“I’m not sure what you thought, but this wasn’t... I mean, I’m not just going to leave Lindsay”

“No, I know” – she said quietly, looking down – “I mean, you need to... Move out and settle things and–” – he burst out laughing.

“Yeah, not that. Rory” – he sat on the bed, and she was shocked at how much his face looked just awful, not at all like the boy she’d fallen in love years prior – “What we had was great, it really was, but that’s all it was, right?”

“What? Dean! I– I lost my– I was–”

“I know, and I’m kinda surprised at that, didn’t think Jess– Well, anyway” – he grinned and looked quite unlike himself – “Maybe we can keep this between us, yeah?”

“But I– Wait, but you said you love me” – she whispered, a sinking feeling taking over her.

“Well, I did love you until you went behind my back with Jess”

“I never–” – she shut up, because she had cheated on him, even if she’d never told him about it.

“So, really. I’m sorry, but I love Lindsay, she’s my wife, and I’m not going to leave her”

There were few times when Rory felt like her world was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to fix it, but this time took the cake. Her first love, her first, and he was– Why was he–?

“Rory!” – Lorelai screamed as she went into the house. Dean leaped from the bed and hurried to the window and, with only a look over his shoulder, he was gone.

When Lorelai walked into her daughter’s bedroom feeling exhilarated and giddy and eager to share her wonderful news, what she encountered was her kid in bed, crying like she’d never seen her cry before. She rushed and sat beside her and just held her as the girl turned to cry on her shoulder, not saying a word.


	2. Blind Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai is comforting.

After Rory calmed down and stopped shaking and sobbing, she started telling her mother the whole story in a broken voice. How she’d renewed her friendship with Dean, about Jess’s brief return, about the tension between her and Dean, and how that culminated in her losing her virginity to him that night and him coldly telling her that it had meant nothing, pretty much.

Lorelai didn’t say anything, and just kissed her and held her as she started to cry again, but she started to feel hot, so hot she knew she was probably burning on the inside she was so furious.

How could that little shit do this to Rory? They’d been so in love, once upon a time, Lorelai had invited him into her home, treated him so well, liked him so much, and this was what he did? It wasn’t enough the way he’d broken up with Rory, twice? He’d better not show his face near her any time soon, she might rip his head off, literally (and she could never tell Luke even a hint of what happened, because he would definitely seek Dean out and kill him, consequences be damned).

“What am I going to do?” – Rory asked, sniffing but looking a little better after drinking some cold water.

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to go over to Lindsay and tell her about Dean”

“Okay. We can go right now if you want” – the girl grimaced.

“I don’t really want to do that, I don’t want to make a scene” – she hugged her knees – “I can’t believe Dean would– That he–” – she lowered her head but didn’t cry again.

“I’m so sorry, babe” – Lorelai said, soothingly rubbing her back – “He’s the worst kind of jerk”

“And I believed him” – she whispered.

“Hey, now, that’s not on you, it’s on him. He’s the asshole, not you”

“But I knew he was married, and I didn’t even care”

“Well, hun. I can’t say I would be totally happy about it, but if he was for real, and he left Lindsay, and you two got back together, then, I guess it would be okay, but it’s not the case. He lied to you”

“I thought I knew him”

“We all did, babe”

“God, I think he– I think he just wanted to have sex with me because we never did it when we were together!”

Lorelai said nothing, mostly because the cruel thought had crossed her mind, but she didn’t want to be the one to put it out there.

“It’ll be okay, babe, you’ll see”

“I don’t know how it can ever be okay”

“Well, it will. This bad thing happened to you, but you’ll move on. We can egg his house, if you want. Maybe TP the hell out of it” – that made Rory crack the first smile since Lorelai found her.

“I’d like that” – suddenly, she widened her eyes – “Oh, God, mom, the inn! Shouldn’t you be back?”

“Hey, hey. You’re more important. Don’t worry, Michel and Sookie are there, they can handle things. Besides, it’s just our friends, it’s not the end of the world”

“Okay. Okay, good” – then she looked at her mother and narrowed her eyes – “What are you even doing here?” – sensing Rory was on her way to recovery, Lorelai didn’t restrain the wide, brilliant smile that spread across her face.


	3. A Nice Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai's Summer.

Though Lorelai was loath to do it, she encouraged Rory to go away with her grandmother to Europe for the Summer. The girl didn’t want to stay in Stars Hollow so soon after what happened, and Lorelai didn’t blame her at all. She hadn’t really seen Dean around, which was good, because she still wanted to cut his head off.

Rory wrote to her dutifully through e–mails and postcards regaling her with stories about ‘doing Europe right’, as Emily put it, which really just meant fancy hotels and restaurants and nowhere near as much excitement as backpacking had been, but Rory seemed better about Dean. Some of her melancholy seeped through, Lorelai had anticipated it, but her personal notes were always warm and light nevertheless.

Things with Luke were... Good, so good. There had always been something there, a spark, a chemistry she never wanted to admit to, but that they were ‘them’, she had no problems daydreaming about her downright handsome he was, and sexy (damn, he was sexy), and kind, the kindest, and patient (so damn patient). She didn’t know how, but she was in love with Luke Danes.

She couldn’t wait to tell Rory all about it. An e–mail just didn’t seem the right way to tell her that she may have found the One across a cup of coffee so many years prior and she hadn’t even known.

However, while Dean had been pretty much MIA, Lindsay had definitely not.

Lorelai saw the unhappy housewife all around town with her mother, mostly, telling her and everyone within hearing distance all about how Dean was so much more interested in her, in their marriage, how much more loving and energetic he was of late, and it was all Lorelai could take before she burst into their little tête–a–tête to say that, yeah, Dean was actually a cheating bastard who stole something precious from her daughter because he could, because she was too trusting of her first boyfriend.

She didn’t do it, though, of course. Rory didn’t want a scene, and Lorelai wasn’t going to let her nerves get the best of her, no matter how satisfying it would no doubt be (that and, if she were to do it, Rory would have to be beside her to enjoy Dean being eviscerated for being a douchebag).

So she worked. She opened the inn for the public and worked her ass off to make sure it was successful (and by God it was), and she tentatively dated Luke. She went to see her father every Friday like clockwork, and was saddened by how upset he was but pretended not to be. Her parents had always been authoritative and smothering but they loved each other, they had always been the Gilmores, Richard and Emily, and now they were Emily with Rory in Europe and Richard at Home. It was so wrong, but she didn’t dare tell her father that, she didn’t think she would care to see him blow up – or worse, break down.

The Summer came to a close and Rory finally returned home.

Then Dean decided to make an appearance in their lives again.


	4. My Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory's Summer.

The Summer with her grandmother had been difficult. While she loved the woman dearly, Rory thought she understood what her mother always said about Emily Gilmore being a sergeant and a bully and a Hartford wife by the way she spoke to people sometimes, but she knew so much about things, and she had a genuine love for art and history (she wistfully reminded Rory of her degree and how she never got to put it to good use outside of her home and functions on occasion).

So they did Europe ‘right’, and boy, what a difference it was. Having times and schedules and tickets to set places and booked hotels (actual hotels, just them and not twenty other strangers in close quarters). Sure, Rory’s first trip to Europe would forever be engraved in her heart, but travelling with her grandmother was pretty great too, if very different.

She thought about Dean a lot, and what a mistake she’d made believing in him, trusting him, being his friend, and who was she kidding? She had wanted him, she wanted him to leave his wife, to be with her and only her. Her feelings for him had not been pure and friendly when they started talking again, and she was reaping the benefits of that. Sure, Dean had been a manipulative, lying jerk, but she– She was a jerk too. Despite what people might think of her, she was not pure of thought.

When her grandmother was back at their room, whatever city they were in, she walked around, saw the sights, went to museums and just wanders the streets. In between thinking about Dean, she thought of Jess. Maybe she should’ve lost her virginity to him – at least he had never tried to manipulate her, he always gave her a choice, and while he lied to her, he never lied about his feelings for her, and he ended things with Shane before they got together, and she couldn’t say the same about Dean. God, she was so selfish.

It was hard, so hard to face herself in the mirror some days, knowing that she’d been a complete asshole, she’d helped Dean cheat on Lindsay, and she’d not cared about her at all! She wanted Dean, she got him, and she wanted him to leave his wife! God, she was the other woman! She was the dirty mistress, the secret Dean would keep secret – and if she was dumb enough, they’d continue their affair, he might lie to her, pretend he was going to leave Lindsay, and she’d believe him.

At least he’d broken it to her soon enough and didn’t string her along (like, she shamefully admitted to herself after breaking down in a French beach, she’d done to Dean when Jess was concerned). Now, she could pick herself up.

Emily asked her what was wrong, but she didn’t confide in her. Her grandmother would shun her, shame her for being a mistress, for ‘luring’ Dean, and she got it. God, if Richard cheated on Emily, Rory would think he was the worst scum on the planet, no matter when in their marriage he’d done it. Even the whole Pennilynn Lott situation, Richard one day explained to Rory, was closed when he finally decided Emily was the right one for him.

Rory wrote several letters and post–its to her mother and Lane (and even a couple to Luke, as he was dating her mom, she thought fondly), but she always stopped short of writing Dean. She wanted to put to word what a spineless ass he was, a cheater, a disgusting person, but, she couldn’t. She just– Couldn’t.

One day in Rome, she sat in front of the open window as her grandmother slept soundly, and made up her mind and started a long, heartfelt letter.


	5. Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory & Lindsay talk.

Lorelai and Rory were taking a stroll down Stars Hollow, talking about their Summers when they came across Lindsay and her mother. The woman looked furious and cold, but the younger one took a deep breath and turned to Rory.

“Hey. Can I talk to you a little? Just us?” – she said politely, and while the mothers stared at each other, Rory nodded and followed her former classmate down to Weston’s.

“I take it you got my letter?” – Rory asked nervously. Lindsay nodded and hung her head. God, she looked devastated, and it only made Rory feel even worse about herself. How could she have done something so horrible to someone so sweet?

“I haven’t talked to him yet” – she said softly – “I’m not– I don’t know how to talk to him about it”

“I’m sorry, Lindsay. I know it’s not something I can ever apologize for, but I am” – the blonde looked up and grimaced.

“My mom wants me to blame you and kick Dean out, you know. But after I read your letter... I mean, I’m pretty angry at you, you did have some part in Dean cheating on me, but he’s– God, I can’t believe I married someone like that” – she sniffed and Rory sensed she was about to start crying.

“He fooled you. Hell, I think he fooled me even back when we first started dating. Did he ever tell you how he dumped me on our third month anniversary because he told me he loved me and I didn’t say it back?” – Lindsay started and shook her head.

“That’s bad” – she bit her lip – “He told me he loved me four months in, and I– I’m not sure if I did love him then, at least not the way he said he loved me, but I said it back” – she laughed mirthlessly – “Maybe I should’ve done the same as you did and not said it before I was ready for it”

“I can’t believe he’s this kind of person, I still can’t”

“I know. My mom can’t, she’s pissed that he’s been able to hide this from everyone”

“My mom’s pretty much the same way” – Lindsay put a hand on her face, and Rory felt a sharp pain in her heart at how broken and aged she looked. Clearly the stress of her marriage to Dean so far, plus his cheating, had taken its toll, and she’d been such a bright girl before. She’d always been bright and happy and beautiful, and Rory had a hand in how she was.

“What do you think I should do?” – the other girl asked, looking her right in the eye.

“Me?”

“Yes. I mean, he lied to you too. He got you in bed by lying to you, and that’s just– I mean, he cheated on me, on our marriage, but what he did to you wasn’t right either”

“No, but what he did– What he IS doing to you is so much worse” – she paused and hesitated. Lindsay frowned.

“You can say it”

“I... I mean, I’ve been thinking about it”

“Okay?” – Rory took a deep breath.

“Do you think I’m the only one?” – Lindsay swallowed and looked down.

“I think he’s cheated on me plenty besides with you, yes”

“He’s the worst”

“He really is”

“You should file for divorce and set fire to all of his things” – Rory said, only half kidding. Lindsay smiled a little.

“I’m not too sure about setting anything on fire, but... I think getting a divorce is the right thing to do” – she looked at the table – “My mom is pretty upset about it, she doesn’t really want me to divorce him, but she agrees that what he’s done can’t be forgiven that easily”

“I know I’m probably the last person you want to hear this from, but if you need any help... I mean, I know my mom would also help, but I– If you need me to prove what he’s done, I’ll speak to your lawyer, anything you need” – Lindsay smiled a little more.

“My mom will probably be horrified when I tell her, but I think I’ll take you up on it”

“And if you need anyone to kick his ass, I’m sure Luke would be more than willing, trust me” – that one made Lindsay crack up.

“Oh, I’m sure. I remember when he went at it with Dean in the middle of the street some years back”

“Though if I tell him what happened between, us, he might just kill him” – Rory thought out loud and Lindsay snorted, looking much more like the girl Rory went to school with.

“I don’t doubt it. Luke loves you like a daughter, everyone knows that”

And he never really liked Dean, actually”

“I guess he might be the only one who ever saw him for what he is”

“Yeah...” – they remained in silence.

“I should go, my mom...”

“No, yes, of course” – they got up and stood awkwardly in front of each other – “I’m really sorry again for everything” – Lindsay smiled sadly.

“It’s okay, I guess. If not for you, who knows for how long I’d stay married to Dean with him cheating on me left and right, as I’m sure he’s been doing all along?”

“Point taken”

“I’ll let you know if my lawyers will need your statement or something”

“Yes, please do” – they traded tight smiles and parted ways.

Lorelai was waiting for Rory at Luke’s, flirting easily with the man, who looked ever so fondly at her, and Rory couldn’t believe how sweet they looked together.

“Hey mom” – she said, sliding beside her mom on the counter. The older woman rubbed her back gently.

“Hey babe. How did it go?”

“Alright, I guess” – she glanced at Luke, who’d already gotten busy across the diner, taking orders – “She’s going to file for divorce”

“Oh, wow. Good for her”

“I told her I’d testify, anything she needs me to do”

“That’s great, babe” – she kissed her forehead and nuzzled her head – “He’s a jerk and I hate him forever” – she mumbled, making Rory laugh.

“Thanks, mom” – she looked at Luke quickly – “You’re not telling Luke, are you?”

“Are you kidding? There wouldn’t even be a tooth left of Dean if I did. No, that’s staying between us. And Lindsay and her mom and dad, I guess”

“Thanks” – they grinned identically when Luke returned. He stared at them uneasily.

“Everything alright here?” – he asked slowly.

“It would be better if I could get some coffee and chili fries” – Rory piped up innocently.

“And more coffee for me” – Lorelai added. The man rolled his eyes but nonetheless turned to the coffee machine.

“You two will die before you’re fifty”

“But we’ll die happy at least” – mother and daughter traded grins over their cups as Luke turned to order the fries.

“Is that Dean?” – the man said wonderingly, squinting as he looked out his window.

Lorelai and Rory snapped their heads back and, sure enough, Dean Forrester was purposely walking over to the diner, head to toe dripping wet and looking thunderous.


	6. Ghost of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Dean.

Luke frowned deeply when Dean stormed into his diner, getting his floors all wet! The hell was the kid thinking?! But after glancing at a cold Lorelai and a stiff Rory, he quickly realized something other than his wet floors was wrong.

“You!” – Dean hissed, stomping to Rory. Luke narrowed his eyes and took deep breaths.

“Back the hell up” – Lorelai hissed back, moving quickly to stand between her daughter and her former boyfriend – “before I make you” – Dean barked a laugh and shook his head, spraying Lorelai and the nearby people with water.

“You and what army? Get out of my way” – he roughly pushed her aside, and that. Was. It.

“Consider me her army” – Luke said, voice dead cold. Dean stopped and turned to him as he made his way from behind the counter. The Gilmore girls looked between them with trepidation.

“Luke–” – Rory started softly.

“What the hell are you coming into MY place of business and touching MY girlfriend like that for?” – the man said, getting in Dean’s face, and though he was a little shorter, there was no denying the way Dean swallowed and looked a little threatened. But the kid wasn’t that smart after all, and kept his head high.

“She got in my way” – he said, apparently holding his temper in check – “I need to talk to Rory”

“Oh, you are definitely NOT getting anywhere near Rory”

“Oh really?”

“Yeap, starting with you getting the hell out of my diner. Out!”

“Make me” – the taller, but dumber, male said, and Luke felt more than saw his patrons wince.

About five seconds later, Dean and Luke were in the middle of the street in a familiar scene, though this time, the former was pretty furious, and the latter was just vicious. Lorelai and Rory stood alongside most of Luke’s customers staring, shocked, as the two started trading punches.

“Luke, stop!” – Lorelai cried.

“This is all my fault” – Rory whimpered.

“What in the world is going on here?!” – Taylor bellowed, staring at the two men with wide eyes. He looked ridiculous in his Shoppe outfit, but it was enough to make Dean and Luke back away from one another – “What is happening? Are you two fighting?”

“No, we’re hugging, we’re gay now” – Dean said dryly. Taylor started and frowned.

“Excuse me, young man, but I do not care for your little joke”

“Oh shut up, Taylor, and fuck off” – the crowd went ‘ooh’ and their town selectman’s face closed up.

“I do hope you understand that you are fired, effective immediately, from Doose’s market”

“Well great! Why would I wanna keep working there! The pay’s shit anyway!”

“And you are barred from the premises of all of my places of business!”

“Fine! Why would I wanna come to your stupid overpriced market or your dumb candy store anyway!”

“Now, listen, young man–!”

“Leave it, Taylor” – Luke said tiredly, breathing hard – “He’s too dumb, it’s not even worth it” – he backed away towards his diner – “And obviously you’re banned from the diner too, you little shit”

“Just as well! It’s a fucking dump!” – Dean screamed and turned to Rory – “And you little tramp–!”

“Hey!” – most of the crowd screamed.

“Shut the hell up, all of you! This is none of your fucking business, Jesus! Stop meddling for once!”

“I’m calling the police!” – Taylor exclaimed, and rushed back to his store.

“Fucking call them then! And you little whore, why the hell would you tell MY wife to fucking divorce me?! Where do you get the right?!”

“I didn’t tell her anything like that” – Rory braved on, though Lorelai and Luke tried to shield her – “She asked me if I thought she should divorce you, and I said yes”

“Why’s that any of your business?” – Dean hissed.

“Because you cheated on her with me!” – the girl screamed – “You lied to me! You said you loved me and I was too dumb to believe you, you creep! And hell yes I told Lindsay to dumb your sorry, cheating ass!”

“You fucking–” – Luke’s face closed up again and he stepped in front of Rory.

“Don’t say another word” – he said coldly.

“Get out of my way”

“You start walking away before I break your face”

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try”

“Hey! Dean! What are you doing?!” – Lindsay came running towards the spectacle. She looked between Luke and Dean, both bleeding and furious and sighed – “Dean, what the hell are you doing?”

“I got home and your bitch of a mother was there waiting for me, she threw a fucking bucket of water on me and told me you were divorcing me! What the hell, Lindsay, you can’t even tell it to my face?!” – he turned to her, but the crowd swiftly stepped in front of her, forming a wall in front of her. Gypsy stood right in front of Dean and looked up at him without a hint of fear.

“You pretty boy better step away before I do more damage than Luke could ever dream of doing to you” – she said completely calm and collected, and Dean hesitated. Clearly, despite his stupidity, he knew she was not one to be crossed on a good day.

As the stalemate continued for a few more minutes, the police showed up. She took one look between the trapped Dean, in the middle of the street surrounded by a mob of clearly angry townspeople, and Luke, a little to the side with Lorelai and Rory of either side of him, and sighed.

Stars Hollow was never boring, to be sure.


	7. Steps Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin comes into the picture.

In the end, no charges were filed against Dean or Luke, though by the time that was settled, Dean had been barred from several places around town, and he couldn’t even cross a street without someone looking at him like he was scum (sometimes even telling him as much). Lorelai invited Lindsay to stay up in her inn in one of their empty rooms, and the girl gladly accepted just to get away from town, if only a little bit. It helped that Lorelai pointed out that if Dean showed up, she’d call the police and have him arrested for trespassing and harassment.

By the time Rory returned to Yale, Stars Hollow had effectively shunned Dean, and were so behind Lindsay she wouldn’t even have to pay for her divorce attorney. Dean’s parents weren’t really blamed for their kid’s actions, but their continued support of him wasn’t seen in a great light. His sister was fearful to go to school, but her peers only told her they felt sorry she had such a horrible brother. Needless to say, the Forrester household was not a happy place.

Despite all that happened, and was still happening, Rory decided that she should, and would, take deep breaths and take it easy. Lindsay had blamed her (though nowhere near as much as she should, Rory thought) for her part in the end of her marriage, her mother and Luke made disappointed faces at her sometimes but overall supported her, and the townspeople often came to her to tell her what a horrible little fiend Dean was, and how he fooled them all. It made her feel better about the entire situation, and going away to school certainly helped.

Being around her friend Marty helped too. He was so fresh and carefree and simple, and he had no idea about Stars Hollow and Dean and her, and she felt no desire to tell him about it either. They talked easily, and she liked him, she just wished she liked, liked him. Why did she have to go for Dean? God, that was dumb.

After Paris returned with the sad news of Prof. Fleming’s demise (no, not during sex, people), Rory put her energy into helping her friend with her time of grief. She felt bad that she thought her problems were big – Paris lost someone she loved dearly, no matter how gross everyone thought they were together. Now THAT was bad, and Rory decided to be a good friend and support her through this time, even if it meant putting up posters of the departed Prof. around campus and hosting his wake at their dorm.

Good thing she didn’t really care about her reputation, because it would be shot to hell after hosting a wake for Prof. Asher Fleming.

Marty was beside her the entire wake, helping her deflect attention when some dumb guys tried to come in with a keg and when people started getting way too handsy where Paris could spot them. All the while, Rory thought about Paris, who was pretty devastated, and how sweet Marty was, and man, she felt no attraction to him. If only she wanted him like she’d wanted Dean (and Jess, God, Jess), maybe things would be good again. But she felt nothing like that for him. He was just Marty, her friend. Her sweet, nice, funny friend.

Sigh.

After the wake, she comforted Paris and put her to sleep, said goodbye to Marty and resolutely headed to a bar, which she’d never done.

The pub, which from the few directions she got was the place to go at Yale, was pretty full, and she quickly found a quiet spot at the bar where she could people watch and drink her sorrows away using the fake ID Paris got her the year before.

“Hey” – a guy came up to her some time into her second drink. She was a little weak from the alcohol, but she could tell he was dark haired, dark eyed and attractive enough.

“Hi~” – she greeted with a smile that was probably drunker than she hoped it would be.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’m not sure I should drink any more” – she said honestly. He grinned, and she noticed it was a nice grin. And a nice mouth.

“Okay. Wanna get back to my dorm then?” – he asked pointblank, and she started.

“Excuse me?”

“I think we both know that I only want to buy you a drink so we can talk a little and I can convince you that coming back to my dorm would be a good idea”

“You always liquor the girls you go home with up?” – he snorted.

“No, I get them loose. Unlike some of my peers, I don’t enjoy my girls so drunk they don’t even know what we’re doing. I prefer a little more participation than that”

“Oh” – she stayed quiet as she drank the last of her drink.

Should she go back with him? Unlike with Marty, she felt a stirring of desire for this handsome stranger, and what was the harm? She wasn’t that drunk, she wasn’t a virgin anymore (thanks, Dean), and she was in college, for God’s sake! If there was any a time to be sexually loose, wasn’t it in college? So she grabbed her glass and tilted it back in a single gulp. The guy stared at her amusedly when she turned back to him.

“Okay” – she said.

“Okay?” – he asked, smirking.

“Yeap. Wait, no. First things first. What’s your name?” – he grinned and extended a hand.

“Colin McCrae” – he blinked after she suddenly snapped a photo of him as she shook his hand – “What was that for?”

“Oh, sorry, I’m sending your picture to my roommate in case you’re a serial killer or something” – Rory babbled as she fumbled to indeed send his picture to Paris (who hopefully wouldn’t go into a rage about it) – “Okay, there!”

“And should I take your picture before I let you into my dorm?” – he asked, still holding her hand.

“Huh?”

“What if you’re a serial killer or something?”

“Oh, I’m not”

“That’s what a serial killer would say” – she laughed a little – “And you haven’t even told me your name yet”

“Right! Sorry, it’s Rory Gilmore” – they shook hands again.

“Rory Gilmore. Nice to meet you. Now, shall we?”


	8. The College Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the pub meeting.

Wow. Just. Wow.

“Okay, that was different” – Colin said breathlessly beside her – “You sure you’ve only ever done it once?” – she’d been mortified, but ultimately decided it would be best to let him know about her utter lack of experience. He’d been shocked but really understanding, and boy, Dean who? She’d forever consider Colin McCrae her first, ‘cause. Hot. Damn.

“I am very sure” – she answered, feeling bubbly and tired and complete.

“Okay, I need something to drink. Want a water or something?” – he asked, getting up without a hint of shame as he walked around naked to his mini fridge. She sat on the bed, holding the sheet over her naked form.

“Sure, a soda if you have it”

“I’ve got ginger ale. Nothing better to help with the hangover” – he walked back and she adverted her eyes from him. Considering all they’d just done, she felt really silly, but. Truth be told, she’d barely looked at Dean when they did it, so it felt weird to look at a guy she didn’t really know (though he’d given her the first mind blowing orgasms of her life).

They sat in silence as they drank, though Colin’s eyes remained on her, and after putting his water down, he started kissing her shoulder and neck, drawing easy gasps from her.

“Round two?” – he asked softly, and took the soda can off her almost slack hand.

Rory always considered herself a thinker first, whatever else second. Always. But it was impossible to think about anything other than the way Colin went down on her and how good it felt and, oh, yes, yes, yes. If only she’d known sex could be so amazing! Not with Dean, ew, but maybe Jess– Oh, God, oh God.

By the time the Sun was coming up, they were well into their third round, lazily moving against each other, and Rory couldn’t think of anything else she wanted to do for the rest of her life but be in bed with Colin. Her mother could’ve mentioned sex didn’t have to be a big deal – but man, Lorelai could’ve told her it could be the most exciting and intense thing she’d ever experience.

They laid on top of each other after, neither in the mood to talk, but too tired to move. Rory wondered as she fell asleep if she should’ve offered to leave, Colin didn’t seem like the type of guy who liked girls staying over, but hey, they’d done it all night long, she thought she earned the right of a little nap.

She woke up to her phone blaring. Colin mumbled, annoyed, and she fell off the bed when she tried to reach for her cell. He blinked down at her, confused and only half awake.

“You okay?” – he asked, yawning.

“Yeah, sorry for waking you, I’ll just” – she managed to get her phone, finally, and picked up with a sigh – “Hi, Paris”

“Where the hell are you?! I get up this morning to find you gone, and the picture of some frat boy on my phone that you sent last night saying you were off to a one night stand?! What the hell Gilmore!” – Paris screamed in her ear, and yeap, Colin was more than just half awake now. She glanced over her shoulder and found his amused eyes dancing at her as he smirked.

“I’m sorry, Paris, I got– You know, carried away, but I’m okay, everything’s okay, don’t worry”

“And why did you even go off to screw some stranger?! That’s really unlike you, Gilmore, are you on drugs? Did he spike your drink? I told you never to leave your drink unattended!”

“He didn’t drug me, Paris” – she hissed – “I came because I wanted to, okay?”

“Fine” – Paris said curtly – “Are you coming back today or should I write you off as lost to the world of cheap, frat boy sex?” – Rory’s cheeks flamed and she refused to acknowledge Colin’s laughter.

“Of course I’ll be back today, Paris, geez. Thanks for the concern, bye” – she hung up before her roommate could embarrass her any more.

With trepidation, and still reddened cheeks, Rory turned back to Colin, who was fully awake and still smirking, the jerk.

“Jealous girlfriend, I take?” – he asked, sitting up and extending a hand that she gladly accepted to sit beside him, her shame at being naked erased some time between round two and three when he taught her how to give a blowjob (and though she didn’t love it, it was nowhere near as bad as Paris, Louise and Madeline always made it out to be).

“My roommate, the one I sent your picture to last night”

“Ah. She’s reassured I’m not a serial killer?”

“Well, I’m alive despite your attempts to give me a concussion” – she said daringly, and he laughed sharply.

“I’m sorry I got a little carried away” – he let a hand ghost over her thigh – “Last night was incredible”

“It really was”

“You have to get back right away?”

“Huh?”

“Your roommate sounded pretty pissed”

“Oh. No, it’s okay” – he smiled and leaned for a quick kiss.

“Wanna grab something to eat? What time is it?” – she looked down at her phone.

“Just after nine”

“Great, we can have brunch. You wanna swing back to your dorm?”

“And face the wrath of Paris Geller? No thank you”

“I feel like I know that name” – he mused as he hopped off the bed and went to get fresh clothes as Rory picked up hers (which she’d thrown all over his floor) – “What does she look like?”

“Hum, I don’t know. We’re about the same height, I guess, she’s blond, smart. Intense”

“Doesn’t ring a bell” – he pulled out a shirt and paused – “Wait. Paris Geller”

“Yes...?”

“Oh God, did she used to date a guy named Jamie?” – Rory widened her eyes.

“She did, until a few months ago”

“I knew that name sounded familiar” – he walked back to her – “Jamie’s my cousin”

“Oh”

“I think I met Paris over Christmas two years ago”

“Yeah, she said something about meeting Jamie’s family...” – she said, feeling awkward about the way Paris and Jamie broke up.

“She dumped him over that old guy who died, right?”

“Prof. Asher Fleming, and yes, kind of”

“He’s not over her, you know” – he commented, pulling Rory to him.

“Really?”

“Yeap. As horrible as she treated him at the end, he was pretty in love with her”

“I know. He came over to our school one time when we were still in high school”

“He might’ve mentioned it. Now, enough about them. Where do you wanna eat?”

“Anywhere with pancakes”

“Your wish is my command, miss Gilmore”

“Lead the way, mister McCrae” – he grinned, kissed her breathlessly, and put a hand on the small of her back as they exited his dorm.

Did all couples who had a one night stand go out for brunch? Oh, to hell with it. For once, Rory Gilmore was going with the flow, she was going to follow her desires and not overthink it. All the better that Colin was a stranger and, if worst came to worst, she could walk away without trouble.

Easy.


	9. Brunching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin & Rory get brunch.

Colin didn’t know what the hell he was thinking.

When he spotted the girl who turned out to be Rory Gilmore (near virgin, beautiful, witty and shockingly amazing in bed), he just went for an easy lay, a quick in and out one night thing and that was it. Then one time became two, and three, and he didn’t have the strength to have the ‘this was great, get out’ talk with her before they slept together – and damnit, he didn’t sleep with girls, he screwed them, thank you. But Rory was different somehow.

Which brought him, them, to brunch. Brunch! Him, doing brunch with a girl he barely knew besides how she sounded when he screwed her brains out and what her pussy tasted like and how that pretty mouth felt against his dick– Oh boy, bad place for a boner. Anyway. He didn’t do brunch with one night stands.

Rory ordered a massive stack of pancakes, and he ordered some waffles. She looked unsure of herself in the daylight, and if she had only had sex with one guy before him, then she didn’t know what she was doing either. Great, what a pair they made.

“Just so we’re clear” – she started before he could – “You don’t have a girlfriend, right?”

“No, I don’t”

“Or a wife”

“Or a wife. Jesus, I’m barely twenty one, what kind of twenty year old is even married these days” – she pinked and looked away and oh fuck – “Oh shit, you’re not married, right?” – she widened her eyes and snorted.

“Ah, no, no worries there”

“Hm... Oh, was the guy married?”

“The–?”

“Your first”

“Oh. Yeah, he was. He’s my age, actually”

“Jesus Christ, why did he get married so soon?”

“That’s a good question”

“Are you two–?”

“No, God no. It’s a long story and I’m sure you don’t want to hear it”

Colin didn’t reply, as their orders arrived, but as he watched her pour a disturbing amount of syrup on her pancakes, he realized he kind of did want to know about her little tryst with a married guy. He wanted to hear her talk about her life before their paths crossed, he wanted to brunch with her.

Jesus, he wanted to brunch with her.

They dug in, though Rory was much more enthusiastic about it, and Colin was shocked she really could eat that many pancakes while he could barely manage his waffles. And she didn’t even get up to go to the bathroom like some girls he’d met often did. No, she just asked him if he wanted some coffee, and he gladly accepted as he tried to finish all of his food.

Though Rory was awkward, they did start some small talk (ridiculous in an on itself after everything), and he found out she was a sophomore Journalism major who loved books and reading and writing, and she came from a small town near Hartford, where her wealthy grandparents lived (and man, Colin knew Richard and Emily! He would never be able to look them in the eye again). She’d gone to Chilton, where she met Paris, and they’d been roommates since the year before.

To his slight horror, even after they finished their coffees, Colin still didn’t want to let go of Rory. She was the most interesting girl he’d ever met, and she’d not once mentioned his family, his father. Did she not know who he was? Maybe she didn’t, which made her all the more alluring. After they paid (separate checks, she insisted), he whispered in her ear and invited her back to his dorm for takeout and a few more rounds, and he swallowed dry at the way her big, beautiful baby blues darkened ever so slightly in clear desire.

They didn’t even make it to the bed the first time, just narrowly managed to get her underwear off and a condom on him and did it against the wall. He loved the way she clung to him and moaned quietly in his ear.

For the rest of the afternoon, they spent their time talking, eating a mountain of Chinese, making out and fucking, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had such an amazing time with a girl. He didn’t think he ever did, besides Juliet and Steph (and they didn’t count). Just talking to Rory was– It was different, it was exciting and fresh and she was– She was amazing.

As nighttime came around, Rory adamantly told him she had to get back to her dorm, get ready for the new semester, and even the promise of even better sex didn’t deter her for a moment. Even pressing her against a wall and kissing the life out of her only made her pause long enough to catch her breath. She smiled at him and he smiled back without thinking.

“Think you can ditch your precious books some time this week?” – he heard himself ask. She giggled and nodded.

“I’m pretty sure I can” – she said coyly, batting her eyelashes at him.

“That’s really not fair, I hope someone’s told you before”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” – she retorted, clearly amused.

“Sure you don’t” – he kissed her softly – “Can I get your number?”

“As long as you’re not planning on starting to stalk me”

“With Paris Geller as your roommate? I would never take the chance” – they shared a laugh as she programmed her number of his phone and called herself to store his.

As she walked down the corridor away from his dorm, Colin watched her go and felt... Weird. He wondered if it meant something that he was itching to go after her – and not just to have sex again.

“Hey man” – his best friend Logan greeted, frowning confusedly at him – “You okay? You didn’t answer your phone all night or today” – he commented, entering the dorm familiarly, their mutual best friend Finn trailing behind looking drunk as usual.

“Have fun with that Sheila, mate?” – the Australian questioned, throwing himself on the couch.

“Wait, you were with the same girl since last night?” – Logan asked, incredulously. Colin shrugged, unwilling to say much more – “Must’ve been pretty good in the sack”

“I guess” – he said evenly. His friends traded looks – “So, you guys want to go down to the pub?”

“Sure...” – Logan elongated the word, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Colin would tell them about Rory. Eventually. Maybe. Probably.

... Maybe not just yet.


	10. Down and Dazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory reaches out to Colin. ;)

It had been a couple of days since Rory last saw Colin, and she was anxious.

Classes were as hard as she’d expected them, and Paris was still going on and on about her little escapade, but all Rory cared about was Colin. Thinking about his touches, the way his body felt against hers, his voice when he dryly talked about his life, and the way he’d look at her and make her weak to her knees. She wanted to go to his dorm and have her way with him and go out for dinner and hang out like she was doing with Marty, except–

She liked Marty, really, she did, but he was her friend. Colin was not her friend, he was a guy who gave her so many orgasms, who taught her a little about what she liked and didn’t like, who made her feel alive like she hadn’t really felt since Jess left. She wondered if the sex with Jess would’ve been so electrifying.

Paris had been shocked to learn Colin was Jamie’s cousin, and though she acted aloof, Rory could tell she felt guilty about the way she ended things with him, so both girl spent their Monday morning side by side on the couch watching TV and commenting on the cousins’ sexual prowess (Paris was pleasantly surprised by how Rory opened up to her, and in turn she talked about how sweet but intense Jamie had always been). Eventually, Paris confessed she had had an adventure with Prof. Fleming, but Jamie was– Jamie was her first love, and she still cared about him a great deal.

After Marty left for the night, clearly sensing Rory’s detachment, she grabbed her phone and after staring at it for a few moments, she started writing to Colin to ask about Jamie, a safe enough topic.

‘Is Jamie still at Princeton?’ – some minutes later, he replied, and she pictured his smirk as she read it to herself.

‘Sure is. How did Paris Geller react when you told her about Jamie & I?’

‘Pretty sure her jaw hit the floor’

‘Should I mention it to J?’

‘Not yet. But maybe see if he’s still interested?’

‘He was over the Summer when we last talked, but I can ask’

‘Thank you =D’

‘Miss Gilmore, you use emoticons?’

‘Not often, Mr. McCrae’

‘Don’t start with me’ – she frowned at the screen.

‘Start what?’

‘You call me Mr. McCrae, I’m gonna wanna come over and let you say it again while wearing your schoolgirl uniform. You still got it?’ – Rory flamed and bit her lip.

‘I still have it. It’s here in my dorm’

‘Don’t tempt me’ – she hesitated but pushed forward.

‘Or what?’ – he had to be smirking, she was absolutely sure.

‘I’ll bend you over your desk, you’d like that?’ – she gasped to herself.

‘Yes’

‘You want me to eat you out, Miss Gilmore?’

‘Yes’ – God, she did. He was so amazing at it.

‘Tell me what else you want me to do’ – he ordered, and she had to catch her breath before she wrote him back.

They kept writing back and forth for the rest of the night, and Rory felt frustrated when it was time to sleep, she had an early class and couldn’t be late. She pulled her hand off her pants with a mournful sigh.

‘I have to go now. Early class’

‘Seriously?’

‘Sorry’

‘Tease and tease, Miss Gilmore. I’m gonna have to punish you next time I see you’

‘:)’

‘Night’

‘Bye’

She leaned back into her pillows and imagined Colin in his bed, jerking off to their conversation. She wondered if he was as hot and bothered and horny as she felt. God, she had to make sure she had her Chilton uniform at hand, she was pretty sure Colin wasn’t kidding about his schoolgirl kink.

The next day, Rory’s classes finished early, and she had plenty of time to lock herself in her room and text Colin. He took a while to reply, stating he’d been on his last class, but now he had all the time in the world for her.

After an hour trading increasingly explicit texts, and boy, Rory didn’t think anyone would believe the things she’d written, she finally swallowed dry and took a leap.

‘Come over’ – she wrote, and a breath later, she got a quick text from Colin.

‘Where r u?’ – she giggled, thinking he was as eager as she was, and quickly let him know and waited for his arrival.

“Hey, Paris?” – she hesitantly called out to her roommate in the living room, reading a book.

“What?”

“So, hum, Colin is coming over” – the blonde snapped her head at her.

“What?”

“Colin? Jamie’s cousin?” – Paris rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I know which Colin you mean. But what would you like me to do about it? Need condoms? Lube?” – Rory flushed at the smirk that spread across Paris’s sly face.

“No, I just wanted to let you know so you’re not surprised”

“I won’t be, but please try to keep it down. Is he staying the night?”

“I’m– I’m not sure”

“Just don’t let him have any of my stuff from the fridge, and make him put something on during breaks if he decides to come out of your room”

“Oh God”

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll be hearing much more of that, you seem like a screamer” – as Rory babbled, mortified by Paris’s comment, someone knocked, and the blonde jumped at the chance to answer – “Hello, Colin”

“Paris Geller” – Colin greeted, making his way in. When he saw Rory, he looked her up and down slowly and smirked.

“I already told Gilmore, but do try to keep it down, okay?”

“Just like you and Jamie?” – he shot back, and Rory was shocked by the way Paris pinked.

“Shut up, frat boy”

“I heard you can be pretty vocal with the right incentive” – he winked shamelessly, and laughed all the way to Rory’s room at Paris’s irritated but embarrassed mumbling – “Well, Miss Gilmore, you seem to be missing an uniform” – he said quietly before pulling her to him and kissing her.

Considering they spent most of their time naked, Colin barely seemed to miss the uniform, though he did tease Rory and said he’d love to see her in it – then he described everything he was planning on doing while she was in it. He spoke the way he wrote, or he wrote he was he talked, and it got her all tingly for him. She promised she’d wear the Chilton uniform if he’d wear one of his many school uniforms, and he looked shocked for a single moment before laughing.

“Only if you call me Mr. McCrae when I make you cum” – he whispered in her ear.

“And you can only call me Miss Gilmore”

“Deal” – he slyly slipped a hand in between her legs, making her gasp – “Wanna have dinner or go again?”

Her mother wouldn’t believe it if she told her she refused food, but considering the mind boggling sex she was having, she imagined Lorelai Gilmore would just giggle like a little girl and demand every filthy detail.

Colin did end up staying over that night, and the couple and Paris even shared a late dinner of takeout in which Paris made dirtier and dirtier comments on their sex life, and Colin ruthlessly returned fire with fire by telling her how everyone in his family knew how she liked it with Jamie. Rory tried not to giggle, she did, but she never got to see Paris so embarrassed (and she didn’t think sex was the thing to break Paris’s stonewall, especially given how the Bicentennial at Chilton had gone down), so she decided to quietly savor it, just like the way Colin let his hand rest on her leg most of the time when he wasn’t eating.

They didn’t have much sex after dinner, just the one time, and the rest of the time they stayed lying in bed, talking.

Rory wondered as they again slept together if it was possible to fall in love with someone so quickly.


	11. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory returns home.

By the time Friday came around, Rory had spent a good portion of her time texting Colin, or stealing a couple of hours and here and there at her dorm. He explained with fond exasperation that his roommate and best friend Finn didn’t like girls in the dorm, so neither of them brought girls over when the other would be around. Rory didn’t mind, as Colin always poked a little fun at Paris whenever they crossed paths.

On Friday after they were done for the day, they again went back to hers for some afternoon delight, as he called it, and afterwards she basked in the heat of his body under hers.

“Oh God, I don’t wanna go” – she moaned against his shoulder.

“Go where?”

“Hartford, my grandparents, Friday night dinner”

“God, that sounds terrible. I mean, your grandparents aren’t that bad, but God”

“You know them?” – she asked curiously.

“Yeah, didn’t I tell you?”

“Nope”

“Well, I do. My father’s friends with your grandfather. He’s a lawyer” – he explained.

“The Hartford elite really is a village, huh?”

“Pretty much. Too bad we never met before now” – he commented, placing a kiss on her neck – “And too bad you have to go. I just managed to get one of my old school uniforms” – he said teasingly.

“We’ll just have to leave it for tomorrow, I guess”

“Oh shit”

“What?”

“No, the guys wanted to do something tomorrow” – he said, sighing – “I mean, I’d rather stay in with you, but you know”

“Of course, they’re your friends” – she was disappointed, but it was his friends, he couldn’t just blow them off. They had been spending a lot of time just them, after all.

“You wanna come meet them?”

“What?”

“I mean, Finn will hit on you from the start, and Logan will be ridiculously whiny about not seeing you first, and Steph and Juliet will adopt you and give you a makeover to make you look like a prep girl, but. What you think?” – she looked at him, trying to see if he was being honest or not, and smiled.

“I’d love to meet them” – they kissed passionately – “Wait, I have to go”

“Just a quickie?”

“It has to be the world’s quickest quickie, then” – she said, giggling and pulling him to her.

Fifteen minutes later, she was almost dressed, though it was difficult with the way Colin kept kissing her and putting his hands under her dress – not that she minded it too much, but it was making her horny, and they’d done it three times already. Another one and she’d be late, and her grandmother would be furious.

“I’m coming back tonight” – she told him, playfully batting his hands off of her. He huffed dramatically.

“Well, I suppose I’ll stay here and make friends with Paris. Do you think she’d mind if I called Jamie and put him on speaker?”

“Don’t do that, that’s mean”

“To Jamie, you mean”

“To both of them” – she walked over and kissed him soundly – “Don’t be mean”

“Don’t take too long, or I can make no promises on who I call and put on speaker to deal with your roommate”

“Mean”

“No, just really, really horny”

“It’s not like I don’t want to stay, but–”

“Hey, Gilmore. I get it” – he said softly, kissing the top of her head – “You’ve obligations, I get it. Now go before I rip into that dress, your tits look amazing” – she laughed at his boldness and kissed him again.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, don’t bully Paris”

“Like that girl can be bullied into anything by anyone” – he huffed.

“And put some pants on, or she will try to castrate you”

“Duly noted. See you later, Gilmore” – he waved her goodbye, standing in her room in all his naked glory smirking over her shoulder at a suddenly irate Paris.

“Make him put something on!” – the blonde screamed before Rory hastily closed her door.

“I’m going over to Hartford now, Paris, see you later”

“If he comes out here naked–”

“I already warned him, but if he does, please don’t maim him too badly” – Paris snorted.

“I’ll keep his dick more or less intact for you, don’t worry” – Rory rolled her eyes, cheeks only a little bit red, and off she went.

As she walked to the parking lot, she bumped into a blond guy with his arm around a pretty brunette girl and a taller guy on his other side looking pretty out of it.

“Oh, excuse me” – Rory said hastily.

“That’s okay” – Logan looked her up and down and sent her a smirk before continuing on his way. Rory frowned at his back but kept going to her car.

She just hoped her grandmother wouldn’t be able to tell she’d just had sex, Rory didn’t think she would be able to survive the mortification.

 

Dinner was tense.

Between drinks with a clearly affected Richard and dinner with a cold and trying too hard Emily, Rory felt exhausted by the time she left the house. Her mother looked just as drained as she felt, but then Rory thought of Colin waiting for her back at the dorm and it made her giggle. Lorelai stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Anything you’d like to share with the class there, missy?”

“Well, kind of. I need to get back to school, but...” – she quickly pulled her mother into the jeep, and Lorelai looked positively intrigued.

“Okay, we’re safe from the prying ears of the likes of Emily Gilmore, unless she has spies out here, now spill!”

“Alright, alright, but I would like you to keep an open mind about what I’m about to tell you” – Lorelai stared at her then rolled her eyes heavenly.

“Babe, if you’re about to tell me about your lesbian adventures, let me tell, I’m all for it, you go girl” – Rory sighed.

“No, mom, I’m not going for girls, Paris kissing me during Spring Break was more than enough, trust me”

“Okay, then...?”

“I told you about Prof. Fleming’s wake, right?”

“Yes... Oh God”

“What?”

“You’re not doing an old guy, right? ‘Cause, sorry, babe, but ew” – Rory groaned.

“First of all, to each their own, though, yeah, I don’t want to date an old guy either, and second of all, it was just the start of my story, so please stop interrupting me or I’ll never get back to Yale like this”

“Alrighty, boss. Mouth shut” – Lorelai mimicked locking her lips with a key and grinned unrepentantly at her unimpressed daughter.

“Okay, so, after the wake, I went to a bar and there was this guy, and he kind of... Well, he invited me back to his dorm” – the older Gilmore gasped but dutifully said nothing – “And I went with him”

“Rory! You did?”

“Mom, no interrupting, please”

“Alright, alright”

“Anyway, I did go back with him, but before I did, I took his picture and got his full name and sent it over to Paris” – Lorelai opened her mouth but quickly closed it at Rory’s glare – “So we went to his dorm and we, you know, and it was really good” – she blushed and smiled shyly – “And we’ve kind of been you know, hanging out these past few days, and he’s actually back at my dorm waiting for me” – Lorelai’s jaw was visibly dropped – “And now you can talk”

“Oh my God! That’s–! Wow, so unlike you, babe! But it’s okay, you’re okay?”

“Yes, I am”

“Wait, what’s his name?”

“Colin”

“Is he cute?” – Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows.

“Mom”

“What? If he’s cute enough and that good, I might just ditch Luke and steal him from under you. Or is it from on top of you? Who’s on top?” – she grinned filthily and Rory’s entire face flamed.

“Mom!”

“Oh, babe, you’ve been having great sex– It is great, right?” – Rory nodded, still embarrassed – “And you still can’t joke with your mommy about it?” – she paused – “Although I would never want my mother to know a thing about my sex life, but anyway” – she winked awkwardly – “I’m a cool mom, right Rory?”

“Don’t quote Mean Girls at me”

“Oh what, but I am. I am the coolest mom. But seriously, this guy, Colin. What’s he like, tell me more”

“Well, one thing about him... Do you remember Paris’s ex–boyfriend, Jamie?”

“Never met him, but yeah”

“They’re cousins” – Lorelai gasped.

“No way!”

“Yeap. And Paris and Colin have actually met before”

“Wow, this is an English village. That is so creepy, especially considering gran and grandpa” – the Gilmore girls shuddered.

“Don’t remind me. Well, anyway, Colin stayed back at the dorm, poking fun at Paris about Jamie, and Paris might hurt him at some point if I don’t go back soon”

“You really like this guy, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say like him, like him, but, I don’t know. He’s smart and funny, but kind like Luke and– Well, Jess, dry and sarcastic, and he actually wants to talk to me, not just– You know”

“Hum, I see. Well, I’m glad for you, babe. So, Colin, right?”

“Yeap”

“I will remember that” – Lorelai couldn’t hold back a smirk – “So, how good are we talking here?”

“MOM!”


	12. Everything is Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Rory returned to an eerily silent dorm. Paris was nowhere to be seen, but Colin was on the couch watching television. He grinned up at her.

“Survived the dinner, I see”

“And you survived a night with Paris”

“Actually, I don’t think I have the constitution to survive a whole night with Paris Geller” – he raised his eyebrows once with a smirk – “Although you wouldn’t be able to tell from looking at Jamie, so what do I know”

“You weren’t too mean to her, right?” – she asked as she slipped off her shoes and sat beside him.

“Just enough that she stormed off to places unknown, but you know, she did bully Jamie’s new cell number from me before she left” – he leaned for a quick kiss.

“I liked them together, Jamie was really good to her”

“Not that great, I heard, since she didn’t get into Harvard because of him”

“Oh God” – Rory groaned – “You know about that?”

“The CSPAN meltdown? Yeah, Jamie was horrified so obviously everyone he told about it went online to find it” – he slipped a swift hand under Rory’s skirt – “Wanna put on your uniform now?” – she gasped at his wondering hand and hot breath on her neck.

“Where’s your uniform?” – she managed to ask.

“We’ll have to make do with what I’m wearing now, I guess” – they quickly made their way to her room after Rory reassured him that Paris would kill them both if they had sex on the couch.

Colin sat in Rory’s bed as she removed her Friday night dinner dress. It was awkward to strip for him, his eyes on every inch of exposed skin, but she could tell he was very interested in what he was seeing, so she shoved the embarrassment down and dug into her wardrobe for her Chilton uniform. She’d have to thank her mother for packing it for her.

“So that’s the Chilton uniform” – Colin mused, leaning forward.

“This the one” – she took a chance and winked at him, and though he looked very surprised for a moment, he laughed but still didn’t take his eyes off her.

She put the skirt, shirt and jacket on, but before she could make herself proper, Colin was on her, kissing her and pawing her everywhere.

“What do you want me to do first?” – he asked huskily.

“I–” – she’d listed the things she wanted him to do, but that was text. Text was easy, actually opening her mouth and saying what she wanted was impossible. She looked down at her buttons and waited for him to get angry or annoyed or something.

“Do you want me to finger you?” – he asked softly, putting his hand on her leg. She looked up in surprise to find him looking at her earnestly – “Want me to go down on you? Want me to fuck you?” – she flushed and reached out to him hesitantly.

“All of it?” – she mumbled, suddenly uncertain. They’d done all those things and more several times since Saturday, but– The way he looked at her was different, it was so much more intense, and vibrant and she felt lightheaded.

“Your wish is my command” – he leaned and whispered in her ear – “Miss Gilmore”

“Mr. McCrae” – she gasped when he started to remove her underwear.

“Only after I make you cum, Gilmore, remember?” – he teased, and she absently kicked her panties off.

Colin made good on his promise, and when Rory could speak, it was mostly in whimpers as he brought her over and over to the edge. And not once did he let her remove even her jacket, just mumbling against her skin how hot she looked, and how he couldn’t believe any of her boyfriends had managed to keep their hands to themselves when she was an actual schoolgirl.

They were lying in the afterglow of an amazing, life altering round of everything thrown in sex when Paris barged in without even knocking. Rory squeaked before she remembered she was still in her uniform, but Colin only had his shirt on (if undone). He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at the blonde.

“Jesus, Gilmore, never pegged you for the schoolgirl fantasy type” – Paris stated, rolling her eyes before turning to Colin and ignoring his junk completely – “I called Jamie. He might call you later to chew your head off”

“Jamie doesn’t do that” – Colin scoffed.

“He sounded fairly mad that you gave me his number”

“And what did you even say to him, anyway?”

“None of your business, McCrae”

“If he’s mad enough to wanna rip my head off over the phone, then yeah, it is my business, Geller, now talk” – the blonde shifted in place.

“It doesn’t matter what I said” – she finally answered – “I just wanted to let you know–”

“Why my cousin’s gonna call me sometime in the future”

“Yes. Now, I’ve let you know, you can go back to your kinky sex”

“It’s really not that kinky” – Colin mused and Rory smacked his shoulder, too mortified by his lack of shame and Paris’s lack of interest in it.

“Whatever. Just keep it down, I’m planning on waking up early and going to the paper, so I need my sleep”

“I’ll be sure to remember that” – Colin mock saluted Paris and chuckled as she slammed the door shut – “Okay, seriously, I don’t know how you stand her, she’s so uptight”

“Paris is a very nice person once you get to know her, although I confess if does take a while to accomplish that”

“So, wanna have really loud sex now or later?” – Rory laughed while blushing.

“Don’t go starting a war with the likes of Paris Geller, I’m the one who’s going to suffer”

“Alright, Gilmore, but should I fuck you so good you end up being loud anyway, then it’s not on me, right?” – she huffed, cheeks bright red, and smacked his arm again.

“Behave”

“Why, I thought you liked it when I was bad” – he kissed her before she could say another word.

Colin didn’t quite manage to make Rory be loud enough to bother Paris, but even Rory would have to confess it was a near thing.


	13. Just Musing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan considers Colin's new girl.

Logan didn’t know what to think of Colin.

They had been friends for a long time, ever since their parents shipped them off to boarding school and they bonded over their crappy fathers and uneasy at their set futures. Eventually they met and befriended the crazy Aussie Finn and the trio had spent most of their time together since, even going around the world for a year. Girls never really came between them, mostly because they were not keen on settling down just yet (they’d have plenty of time for that after school).

And then they returned to Yale, Colin met some girl and decided to spent almost an entire week (outside of classes, which the most serious of the troublemaking trio insisted on dutifully attending) with said girl, and shirking away before Finn and Logan could badger him into at least reveling the girl’s name, something. It was unnerving, and even Finn was dead curious. A girl would have to be seriously special to capture any of them.

Colin did take a little time to agree to go out with them and Juliet and Steph and some others from the Life and Death Brigade, but did text to say he would bring his mystery girl along. That in itself solidified Juliet and Steph’s remarks that maybe Colin had finally found a girl worth keeping around – the terrifying g person. The gf, the girlfriend. Colin was someone’s boyfriend. That was– Shit.

Regardless of the slight panic that bubbled inside Logan, he supposed the right thing to do was to wish his best friend luck. Just because he wasn’t ready for a commitment like that didn’t mean he should begrudge Colin his desire for a girlfriend. She was sure to be one of a kind, anyway, and who knew, maybe she’d be like Steph and Juliet, great girls and great friends (except she’d be with Colin, and the girls had zero interest in sex or a relationship with any of three guys).

By the time Colin stumbled into the dorm he shared with Finn, he looked tired, like he’d barely slept, but he couldn’t hardly stop smiling.

“You look thoroughly shagged” – Finn stated, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

“That I am, my friend, that I am. ‘m just gonna take a shower first” – he slipped away before anyone could hold him in place for a nice grilling.

“I still can’t believe Colin has a girlfriend” – Steph commented.

“She’s gotta be pretty” – Juliet added.

“Oh, and smart. Colin would never go for a dumb girl”

“And probably preppy, he is so predictable”

“She goes to Yale, right? She’s gotta”

“I don’t think he’d make the effort to date a girl who didn’t go to Yale”

“A pretty, smart and preppy Yalie” – they paused – “We will never figure it out”

“Mostly because we don’t even know that many girls here”

“Yeah” – they turned to the amused Logan and Finn with narrowed eyes – “It’s all your fault”

“Me?” – Logan said, laughing.

“You all!” – Juliet accused – “We hang around you guys! So all the girls we meet just want to get to you through us!”

“At least Colin’s girl managed to get to him all on her own. Points in her favor”

“I only hope she enjoys shopping”

“She’s gotta be society, though, right?”

“Maybe she’s on a scholarship!” – they gasped in unison. Logan and Finn had given up interest in the conversation, and had wandered off to get drinks. Thankfully, the girls didn’t need their input, and continued to guess at the type of girl who could’ve snagged Colin.

When Colin came out of his room looking pretty and proper as usual, the girls pounced on him, throwing question and question quicker than he could possibly answer, not that they seemed to interested in his answers anyway. He looked to his friends for help, but they simply raised their beer bottles at him mockingly.

The small party for the start of the school year was pretty wild, courtesy of Finn, when Logan’s father Mitchum called him. He cursed and went outside to pick it up. His father rarely called, and when he did, it was never a good idea to just blow him off.

Mitchum was lovely as usual, and spent a good ten minutes chewing Logan out for not having any bylines on the paper, and why was he partying already? Didn’t he have enough of that the year before? On and on, and Logan bore it all as gracefully and with as little sarcasm as possible. Mitchum Huntzberger did not enjoy sarcasm, especially from his smart mouthed son, he’d made it pretty clear over the years.

After hanging up, Logan remained in place and groaned into the night. His father already controlled most of his existence, always had, why did he have to ruin his few moments of peace with his friends? Logan was going to follow The Plan Mitchum would enforce the moment he graduated, couldn’t he just party his way through Yale?

“God, this looks worse than Spring Break with Madeline and Louise, and that was bad enough” – a girl said near him. He looked around the corner and saw a blond girl with an irritated expression and a brunette with big blue eyes and an exasperated look to her walking down the hallway.

“Paris, it is not that bad. And you could’ve stayed back if you wanted to, no one forced you to come”

“I know, I know, but this is college, right? I should experience things”

“Right” – brunette sounded skeptical – “Just, please, for the love of God, don’t kiss me again, that one time was all the lesbian experience I never wanted to have” – blond girl rolled her eyes heavenly.

“Don’t flatter yourself just because you have a boy toy” – brunette flushed.

“He is not–”

“Spare me, I don’t care in the least” – she suddenly looked at Logan and glared – “What are you looking at there, buddy? We don’t want your drugs, thanks a lot”

“Paris, you don’t have to be so rude” – the other girl said – “I’m sorry about that, I’m sure you’re not a drug dealer”

“I could be” – Logan replied, smirking and putting his phone back in his pocket – “If that’s what you want me to be”

“That was pretty lame, even for me” – the blonde said, huffing – “Are we going in or do you want to get crack and finally step out of my way on the paper?” – she demanded of her companion, who sighed.

“Sorry again” – she told Logan, and pushed Paris in front of her into Colin and Finn’s.

Target set. Lock and load.

Logan was determined to party and screw his way through Yale, Mitchum Huntzberger be damned.


	14. Paris Just Wants to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go partying.

Colin was pretty glad to see Rory, even if she had brought Paris along after all. The blonde was not impressed by the little gathering, he was sure, but fuck it, Rory had come, and she looked pretty good. He didn’t know why she insisted on wearing clothes that didn’t show her body to their best advantage, and man, did she have a nice bod, but then again, he was the only looking at it on a regular basis, so just as well.

“Hey, Gilmore” – he greeted, quickly leaning for a kiss. Paris made a gagging sound behind her – “Hi, Paris. I’m sure you can find someone you can gag on around here” – he shot at her, earning him a mild glare from Rory and a very heated death look from Paris.

“Your boy toy should learn how to hold his tongue” – the blonde said before huffing away to the drinks table. Good girl.

“Do you have to be so crude with her?” – Rory demanded, stepping way into his personal bubble, and he didn’t mind one bit.

“You should’ve heard the things she said last night” – the girl grimaced.

“If it’s anything like what she’s told me over the years” – she shook her head.

“Anyway. Wanna come meet Finn? I don’t know where Logan is”

“Sure, lead away”

Finn was hitting on two red heads, though neither looked that into him. If Colin wasn’t seeing things, they looked interested in each other, if anything.

“Finn!” – he called his attention, and the Australian looked at him then at Rory just behind him and opened a wide smile.

“Mate! And who is this lovely vision?” – he ditched the red heads, who, Colin noticed, got closer and started talking in low tones.

“This is Rory. Gilmore, this is Finn. Don’t mind him, he’s Aussie and doesn’t know any better” – the girl laughed and let Finn kiss her hand.

“You are much too good for Colin here, love! Why don’t we get you some red hair dye and run off into the sunset? I shall take you anywhere you like!” – he said dramatically. Rory retrieved her hand with a look at Colin.

“So sorry, Finn, but I like my hair the way it is” – he gasped.

“The tragedy! But oh well. It is lovely to meet you, Gilmore. Have you met our dearest friend Logan by any chance?”

“No, I haven’t”

“Oh, there he is now. Logan, mate, come meet Colin’s friend”

Logan looked a little drunk already, Colin noticed, and he looked almost shocked when he set eyes on Rory. The girl just raised her eyebrows.

“So this is the one who’s been taking Colin off our hands all week” – he stated flippantly.

“I still don’t want any crack, sorry” – Rory retorted with a hint of humor.

“Mate, you’re selling crack? Has Mitchum cut you off?” – Finn joked, though his expression was serious as usual.

“Not just yet” – he smirked at Rory, who smiled back tightly – “I’m Logan”

“Rory”

“Rory. And you are Colin’s... Whatever, right?” – the girl gave Colin a long look.

“Yes, his something” – she replied evenly.

“Gilmore” – Paris slid beside Rory suddenly – “Some guy just hit on me, it was very disconcerting”

“Okay... What do you want me to do about it?”

“Well, tell me how you deal with it! Between boy toy here and your crack dealer, you’re more used to this than I am!” – she snapped. Jesus, what did Jamie see in her?

“I am not used to guys hitting on me” – Rory said, pinking adorably and pointedly not even glancing at the guys – “What did you tell him?”

“That if his dick’s as small as his brain clearly is, then there’s nothing for us to talk about” – Finn burst out laughing, and Logan and Colin snorted. She turned with a furious glare.

“Paris, Paris” – Rory tried to divert her attention – “Were you at all interested in him?”

“No, of course not. That would be being attracted to your boy toy, that’s disgusting”

“Okay, then, besides you being super rude to the poor guy, what’s the problem?”

“I don’t like getting hit on”

“Well, I’m sorry, Paris, but you’re an attractive girl–”

“Who doesn’t want a repeat of Spring Break now, huh, Gilmore?” – Rory’s face flamed, and Colin and his friends were very interested in some background information on THAT little remark.

“Shut up, Paris. Anyway. You get hit on, that’s a fact of life. Deal with it the best you can and try not to maim anyone, that’s a felony”

“Unless they try to cop a feel, then it’s all fair game” – Logan said in a wise voice.

“Oh, fuck off, pretty boy, nobody asked for your opinion”

“Paris!” – Rory exclaimed – “You know what, if you don’t want to stay, you can go! You don’t have to stay, you didn’t even have to come!”

“I think this whole college experience thing is bullshit, but truth be told, Asher has been dead a while and I have needs too”

“Oh boy”

“So I’m going to go by your example–”

“Well, excuse me” – Rory mumbled.

“And find some nice piece of ass to hook up with and be my booty call!”

“I’m your booty call?” – Colin teased Rory, who ignored him after a quick embarrassed glare.

“You go and do that then. If you go back to his place, though, get a picture and send it to me”

“Like I wouldn’t be able to take him down if he tried anything funny, Gilmore. Please” – she turned around and surveyed the party, and Colin was pretty glad he was not in her immediate line of sight. Whoever went home with her would have to have iron balls (he had a new appreciation for Jamie – for someone with such an honest, earnest face, who would’ve thought he packing so much brass?).

Rory sighed deeply before slowly turning back to him. Logan and Finn were smirking widely at her.

“So, that’s my roommate Paris” – she said with a nervous laugh.

“Intense” – Logan commented, opening a beer.

“I like her attitude, but I’m not sure I can handle her” – Finn said next.

“It does take a very special man” – Rory nodded.

“She’s my cousin Jamie’s ex, by the way” – Colin stated, and his friends stared at him incredulously.

“The same cousin who came to spend Spring Break with us and spent the entire time drinking and moaning how Paris screwed him over but he still loved her?”

“I thought he meant the city” – Finn commented.

“Nope. That Paris”

“Poor Jamie” – Rory tsked, leaning into Colin familiarly, her hand on his waist a welcome touch.

“You know, he called me a little before the party started” – he told her – “He was drunk off his ass, mumbling how I was a douchebag traitor for doing this to him, and he would bash my head in the next family reunion”

“Jamie said that?” – Rory asked lightly – “I guess dating Paris affected him more than I ever thought possible”

“Right? And that’s why one should think twice before getting down with her”

“Duly noted” – Logan said dryly.

“Maybe if she dyed her hair...” – Finn mumbled.

“Don’t mention that to her, though” – Rory warned – “I’m pretty sure she would not take kindly to your suggestion”

“Thank you for the advice, love, although, I tell you, if she were a red head, that fiery personality would fit right in” – the Aussie sighed – “I would marry her right away”

“Wow. To each their own, I guess” – the girl said, smiling bemusedly.

Colin was glad his friends liked Rory, though when Juliet and Steph came along, they jumped and squealed so hard he was afraid Rory was going to bolt to get away from the firing squad, but she stayed strong and smiled and was her charming and sweet self, and Colin could tell his girl friends were sold.

“You have to come shopping with us!” – Juliet demanded.

“Oh. Hum, sure, I guess” – Rory said uncertainly – “I’m just afraid I don’t really have a lot of spending money. For clothes, anyway” – the girls gasped.

“What do you mean! That’s all spending money’s for!”

“That and shoes, bags, hats...”

“Right. Well, I usually spend my money on books and stuff”

“That’s just wrong” – Steph turned to Colin with a dangerous glint – “You’ll help out, right?”

“Er, what?” – Rory squeaked.

“He can fund our little shopping spree, can’t you Colin?” – Juliet added.

“No, he can’t” – Rory stated adamantly. Colin frowned at her.

Sure, they weren’t together, together, and they owed each other nothing, but... If she were his girlfriend, he’d be more than glad to fund her occasional shopping trips, no problem. He felt something weird at the way she refused his money so easily, and didn’t know what to make of it.

“Of course he can!” – Steph insisted.

“Look, I would love to go shopping with you two, but I don’t have that much money to spend on clothes. I was raised pretty frugal, I’m afraid”

“Richard and Emily let you be frugal?” – Colin snorted a little. Rory looked away, looking embarrassed.

“They can be pretty extravagant” – she conceded – “but my mom always raised me not to give much importance to money, so...” – she shrugged awkwardly, and suddenly Colin felt like an ass.

Lorelai Gilmore escaped society with no money from her parents. Rory grew up poor, and despite going to Yale and meeting her grandparents weekly, she still didn’t have that much money after all, and even if they were together, he doubted she’d even use his money for anything so frivolous like clothes shopping – if anything at all.

“Aw” – Juliet and Steph looked disappointed.

“Hey, Gilmore” – Colin decided to step in before the girls pulled out The Pout. It was deadly – “The girls are right, I can totally bank you this one time” – she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Excuse me?” – she asked with barely contained anger. He smiled at her and spoke in her ear.

“As long as you promise to get something for me to see, you can max out all my cards for all I care” – he placed a soft kiss on her neck and smirked at the way she flushed.

“So you’ll come? He said it’s okay!” – Juliet asked excitedly.

“I suppose” – Rory mumbled, looking at him with questioning and heated eyes.

“By the way, I like garters belts and corsets” – Colin whispered in Rory’s ear, and the girl went red from head to toe.

The image of Rory in some slick corset and garters was pretty hot and seriously, she could burn his card – as long as he got those.


	15. Girls Will be Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory, Steph and Juliet go shopping and get to talking.

Rory didn’t even know there were so many stores in the mall, considering how many bags from different places Juliet and Steph were carrying and, man, they looked as weak as her but they had to have some arms to carry all that.

“Oh, and Colin did mention we had to make sure you went to Victoria’s Secret no matter what” – Steph said, winking. Rory pinked a little.

“And he didn’t talk about it, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind some really hot clothes for you to wear on top of everything we get there” – Juliet fired away with a smirk.

“I just... I don’t feel comfortable using his money like this...” – the girls stopped and stared at her.

“Rory, seriously. Colin wouldn’t part with his card unless he really wanted to. Trust me, if he gave it to you, he would be pretty disappointed if you didn’t use it”

“And not on books” – Steph said sternly – “Colin told us that. No bookstores” – Rory gasped mockingly.

“That boy can be so mean” – she mused, giggling. The other girls joined her easily.

“But seriously” – Juliet started – “Go crazy for once! I mean, maybe not like us, that’s for professionals at the shopping game, but get something!”

“I’m sure Colin will love anything you get, really” – Steph squealed – “He’s never liked a girl this much, you know”

“Plus, he must trust you NOT do run off with his card”

“Oh” – Rory said softly.

Did Colin trust her so much? He didn’t even know her that well outside of the bedroom. Or maybe... Maybe something she told him in between their passionate times made him trust her? She didn’t know what it was. Maybe because regardless, she was a Gilmore and worst came to worst, he could always get his money back from her grandparents?

She shook her head. That wasn’t it, Colin wouldn’t be do that. SHE trusted him more than that. Maybe... Maybe.

... Maybe he liked her too. God, that was a scary thought. But maybe... Maybe he did like her and wanted to take care of her somehow? That was what Richard did, after all. But Rory didn’t want that, didn’t want Colin to hand over his card, pat her head and tell her to go get herself something pretty.

Then again, maybe the girls were right, and Colin would enjoy whatever she got. He’d certainly enjoy peeling them off her, she was sure.

“Okay, you know what?” – she suddenly told the girls, who looked at her in anticipation – “Let’s get me something that will make Colin drool, and something to go on top of that” – the girls smirked in unison.

“I like the way you think. Let’s knock that boy’s socks off. C’mon!”

 

Rory stood in a Victoria’s Secret’s changing room feeling uneasy. Oh God, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“Hey, Rory, come out already! We want to see it on you!”

“I don’t think–” – she squeaked when Steph tore the door open with a determined glint in her eyes.

“Wow, that looks really hot!” – Juliet gushed – “Man, Colin will tear that thing with teeth! Rawr!” – Rory’s cheeks darkened as she stood in the extremely revealing underwear, complete with corset and garter belts.

“And it looks totally virginal, which, as we all know, all guys love” – Steph winked – “All guys love a virgin”

“But you should get something in every color, seriously”

“Black would look amazing against your skin”

“Oh God, yes, black! I don’t think red though...”

“No, not red. Maybe blue? Or purple?”

“Or both! We’ll be right back, stay put!”

“Like I could go anywhere” – Rory mumbled to herself, closing the changing room door and sitting on the small seat there. She sighed and got her phone from her purse.

“Hey babe!” – Lorelai soon greeted.

“Hey, mom...”

“Oh, oh, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I mean. No, it’s nothing, I don’t know why I even called”

“Because you miss mommy?”

“Sure, that and...” – she sighed again – “I’m in a Victoria’s Secret” – Lorelai gasped.

“Dirty!”

“Mom”

“Sorry, sorry. So, you getting something for Colin, are we?”

“Yeah, I guess. I went to that party yesterday, remember I told you?”

“Yeap”

“And I met two of his girl friends, Steph and Juliet, who are pretty great, if really into shopping”

“Ah, hence the underwear shopping”

“Right. Except, well”

“What?”

“Colin kind of... Lent me his card” – Lorelai gasped, and it was not at all fake.

“He gave you his card?” – she asked in an awed voice.

“Yes... Is that weird? We’re not even... You know, together or anything”

“Well, babe. I think it means... He likes you”

“He did sort of ask for some... Stuff”

“Ooh, kinky”

“Mom, I’m gonna hang up”

“Okay, okay, sorry. But seriously. Maybe it means...” – she hesitated – “That he likes you even though you haven’t known each other long. A society man never lends his card out to girls just like that”

“You think?” – Lorelai snorted.

“I know so. Do you think your father ever gave me HIS card? Please, babe. This guy likes you” – the elder Gilmore paused – “Do you like him, hun?”

“I do, I like him a lot, and he’s so great, just like I told you, and I met his friends, and they’re nice, and I–” – she fingered her underwear – “I kind of want to max out his card on sexy clothes and underwear” – she confessed in a small and shamed voice.

“Oh, hun. That’s good”

“It is?”

“You like a boy and he likes you back, what’s so bad about that?”

“I don’t know, I mean. We met a week ago and he’s giving me free use of his card? Who knows how high his limit even is!”

“Is it black?”

“... Maybe”

“Then you got yourself a boy who REALLY likes you, babe” – Rory sighed.

“I just don’t know if this is too fast”

“You can just not use his card, hun”

“I know. But I–”

“You want to make him happy”

“Yes, and–”

“Getting sexy clothes would make you happy too”

“Yes, it would” – she sighed again – “I don’t know why I’m freaking out”

“Well, he is your first society beau”

“I guess”

“So, mommy’s advice is, don’t go overboard, enjoy your shopping spree on him, and get things YOU want, not things you think HE will like, okay?”

“Okay”

“And have fun after he sees you in them”

“I’m hanging up now, I really am”

“Maybe stop by a costume store–”

“Mother”

“Is there a sex shop–”

“Hanging up!” – and she did as Lorelai laughed on the other line.

“Hey, Rory?” – Steph called out from outside the door.

“Yes, sorry” – she opened the door and found the girls looking curious.

“We couldn’t help but overhear a little bit of your talk” – Juliet said, looking apologetic.

“Oh”

“And we just... I mean, we love Colin so much, even though he can be such a stiff and really arrogant”

“And kind of a snobby prick too”

“But we love him anyway. And we didn’t want to push it...”

“But we think we should tell you right now”

“Okay?” – Rory said uncertainly.

“He really likes you. There, I said it” – Steph stated.

“He’s never had a girlfriend. Well, none of them boys have, but anyway. And I don’t know if you two are you know, getting serious”

“And it would be awesome if you did, you’re so great!”

“But he gave you his card”

“Guys don’t lend girls they aren’t serious about their cards for spontaneous shopping sprees”

“Even if said spree involves a lot of hot lingerie”

“So don’t freak out, please”

“We’ll make sure Colin tells you how big this is”

“Oh, no, please don’t” – the girls traded looks.

“He can be a little slow in the feelings department”

“He might need a little push”

“No, please, no pushes. I– I want to talk to him about it myself”

“Well, alright then. But do it after the sex”

“All the sex” – Rory pinked as they laughed.

“Now. We come bearing presents” – they shoved a pile of all kinds, all colors underwear at Rory – “Just remember. Only get what you’re comfortable in”

“And that makes your girls looks awesome”

“And your ass, seriously”

“Yeah, they all gotta look perky and pretty”

“... Okay, then. Aren’t you two–?”

“Oh, we are now. Try everything on, don’t worry about us, we’ll be around”

“Yeah, trying our best to bankrupt our parents” – they winked and whirled around. Rory again locket herself in and sighed.

She picked up a black number that looked daring and sexy and my God, she wanted to try it on right now.

Colin seriously wouldn’t know what hit ‘im.


	16. Boys Will Play as Boys Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin considers his thing with Rory.

Colin, Finn and Logan were enjoying their Sunday by playing videogames at the Aussie’s insistence, though all three were pretty into it by the time Juliet, Steph and Rory rolled into the first two guys’ dorm carrying what looked like an entire mall worth of bags. The guys stared at them as they dropped everything and moved to the fridge to get drinks. Logan paused the game, and Finn didn’t even comment.

“Have fun?” – the only blond stooge asked amusedly.

“Like you wouldn’t believe it!” – Steph exclaimed – “Rory’s a great shopping companion” – she winked at the brunette, who bit her lip and looked at Colin.

“Get anything good, Gilmore?” – the preppy guy asked teasingly, and the girl visibly relaxed.

“Not sure you’ll think that but–”

“Oh, trust us” – Juliet cut in – “You will l–o–v–e it all” – she giggled.

“Even I was a little tempted” – Steph winked at her obviously new BFF while said BFF blushed.

“Why, if it’s THAT good, I wouldn’t mind seeing it for myself” – Finn stated while leaning on the couch.

“Sorry Finn” – Rory said, laughing a little – “But sadly, I can’t. Colin has dibs”

“Hear that, Finn? I’ve got dibs” – Colin crowed some, making Finn grimace. Logan looked amused and intrigued.

“Why, Gilmore, that’s an awful lot of teasing” – the blonde mocked.

“I’m hardly teasing you guys”

“Just Colin” – Steph agreed.

“Oh my God, Colin, you are going to die when you see–” – Juliet started – “Well, that one, the last one you tried on” – she told Rory, who flushed further while adverting her eyes from all the guys.

“That one’s a little...” – she mumbled.

“It’s so hot! It’s really hot” – Steph told Colin seriously.

“Well, I think the guys and I have spent enough quality time together” – he stood up and looked at Rory with a smirk so dirty it sent his girl friends into a fit of giggles – “Unless you’re busy right now, Gilmore”

“Oh, hum, no, I guess I’m free now” – she managed to say, her cheeks so red he thought she might be running a fever – “Let me just–” – she motioned to the bags.

“I’ll help” – he offered, and dutifully carried the ones she pointed out, all the happy at how many from Victoria’s Secrets there were. He threw a grin over his shoulder at his friends – “Don’t wait up”

 

“Jesus, Gilmore, you had to buy the entire store?” – Paris snipped as the couple entered the dorm.

“And to think you got laid last night. Not that good, Geller?” – Colin snarked back.

“None of your business, boy toy”

“I shouldn’t like that as much as I do” – he deadpanned.

“Jesus, you two” – Rory said, rolling her eyes and poking Colin into going to her room.

“She’s fun to make fun of” – Colin explained himself as soon as she closed the door. He dropped his bags in front of her wardrobe and stepped forward to wrap his arms around her – “Now, I see you had a very successful shopping trip” – he teased.

“That’s for you to decide in a couple of minutes” – Rory teased back, kissing him softly – “Oh, before I forget” – she grabbed her purse and returned his card. He made a show of inspecting it.

“Not too bad considering you had Steph and Juliet with you. Those girls are known to make their parents cry when they see the credit card bills” – he grinned and carelessly tossed it on her desk. She looked that way bemusedly – “I’ll get it later, we’ve much more important things to take care of right now” – he whispered, kissing her neck – “Can I see some of the things you got?”

“I may have gotten a few” – she confessed, gasping as he put his hands under her shirt.

“Show me some”

“Then go hang out with Paris a little bit” – he sighed at this and stepped back from her.

“Do I have to? I think she might tell me about last night, and I don’t want to hear about how she nearly killed a guy with her vagina”

“She’s not– Okay, she might tell you all about last night–”

“Thank you”

“But I’ll make it worth your while” – she said, and boy, that was hot to hear.

“I’ll hold you to that, Gilmore. Five minutes?”

“I’ll call you” – she said instead, and with a mournful sigh, he went to join Paris in the living room.

“Got kicked out already?” – Paris commented snidely.

“Just for a while” – he didn’t even consider sitting beside her. She snorted.

“That means she’s putting on something she bought today with, I assume, your little black, limitless card, right?”

“What’s in it for you, anyway?” – Paris looked at him with a closed off expression.

“I hope you’re not trying to buy her off with expensive clothes and underwear and good sex”

“Excuse me?” – she rolled her eyes.

“I’ve known her for years, ever since she transferred to Chilton and dumbly tried to take my place”

“Wasn’t she valedictorian?” – he was thoroughly ignored.

“And I’ll tell you right now, she can’t be bought”

“Why would I even try to buy her?”

“I’ve known you rich boys my entire life, I know you always have an agenda”

“Yeah, my agenda is to get back to her room in a while and have sex with her”

“Right, and after that?”

“I don’t know, maybe get something to eat, what do you care?” – she glared at him.

“She’s my roommate, and my friend. You can’t use your money to get what you want out of her then leave her when you get bored. Your type always gets bored”

“My type? Oh, what is that type exactly?”

“Rich and careless”

“I’ll concede to both points, but what does that have to do with Rory and I?”

“The fact that you have to even ask–!”

“Look, Geller. I get that you want to protect her, I do, but seriously. Back the fuck off. I’m not going to hurt her” – she looked furious for a moment before turning her back to him.

“If you hurt her, I will rip your balls off” – now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“Duly noted”

“She’s not like the other girls you’ve screwed before”

“No shit”

“So don’t fuck up”

“Geller, seriously. Get a life and stop meddling in mine”

“Colin?” – Rory called out from her room. He mock saluted Paris’s back before going back to Rory’s.

She was near her bed wearing the most angelic, innocent and virginal of underwear. The bra hugged her perfect tits and pushed them up (not that they needed the help), the panties hid just enough to entice the hell out of him, and the garters– He couldn’t believe she actually went and got garter belts. He wanted to rip those stockings off her so bad. Actually, screw it, he wanted to rip it all off her.

“I believe Keanu Reeves said it best when he said ‘Wow’” – he quoted, making her grin. She bit her lip, looking uncertain, but nonetheless she beckoned him over, and he could hardly resist her.

“Like it?” – she asked hesitantly – “I got some corsets, but I really liked this one–” – he interrupted her rambling with a deep kiss. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

“You look amazing” – he managed before rushing to press her against the nearest available wall. She laughed as he put her down and hastily tried to undo his pants.

“Wait, hold on” – he looked up in despair. Wait? Seriously, wait?

“What?” – she smirked seductively and flipped their positions.

“I want to do something first” – she said softly, her dainty hands undoing his pants with ease. She dropped them and promptly got on her knees.

“Oh” – she looked up at him with those Bambi eyes and he nearly ruined things by being premature.

Her technique was pretty faulty, and she might’ve used more teeth than he was usually comfortable with, but fuck damnit it felt good. For her turn, he gladly laid her in bed and stayed on the floor, making her gasp quietly, though he was so thorough she would pull at his hair and bite her lip instead of making much more noise. He’d eventually break her, and if it annoyed Paris, all the better.


	17. Good Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded relationship defining talk.

Rory and Colin were on the floor, panting after a particularly intense bout of sex. The girl was glad (so very glad, happy, sated) that he liked the white ensemble. He’d been so passionate she had to remind herself over and over that Paris was right outside so no, she couldn’t scream Colin’s name each time he pleasured her.

“Okay, that was the best I’ve ever had, probably” – he commented, lying back on the bed.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah. You, Gilmore, are incredible in the sack, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise”

“I will put it on my resume” – he laughed sharply, and she smiled at how his usual seriousness and flippant attitude washed away just like that.

“Come here” – he said, and she to settled beside him. She pulled her comforter from the bed and covered them as she snuggled against him – “This is nice”

“Yeah”

As the high of the incredible (amazing, everything one should ever want in a sexual encounter) sex waned, her mind started to drift to the hours before at the mall with Juliet and Steph. She had been meaning to talk to him, and the girls had advised her to do it after the sex, but maybe she should wait a little longer? They were still catching their breath, after all.

“So, what else did you get?” – Colin suddenly asked.

“What?”

“Or was it just lingerie? ‘Cause if all those bags have underwear in them, I’m gonna need some Red Bull so we can get through them all” – he smirked at her – “If every time you wear something new the sex is this amazing, I might never wanna leave this room” – he teased and kissed her gently.

“Hum, since we’ve on the subject of the, uh, shopping today”

“Uh–oh, what did those crazy girls buy with my card?” – he groaned – “I told them NOT to go anywhere near it!”

“Oh no, they didn’t use it”

“Well, good. One time, Finn was dumb enough to lend it to them when their parents cut ‘em off and I tell you, when the bill came, his parents almost cut him off” – she couldn’t help it, she laughed.

“I promise, your card was safe and sound with me”

“Good to know. So, what’s up?”

“Hum... I just. The girls said some things about, hum, you letting me use your card”

“Like what?”

“Like... You never really let anyone else use it. Particularly any girl” – his face turned serious.

“Well, that’s true enough” – he said evenly.

“Why did you let me go around with your card? I could’ve spent a ridiculous amount on jewelry and cars and stuff”

“Did you?”

“No, of course not” – he gave her what she considered a fond smile.

“And that’s why I trusted you with it, Gilmore” – he pulled her in a kiss – “But you could’ve gotten some jewelry, you know”

“I couldn’t do that”

“Well, maybe next time” – he kissed her again, distracting her momentarily.

“Wait” – she pushed him away some – “What do you mean by ‘next time’?” – he blinked at her.

“You know. Next time the girls drag you with them to shop. Might be tomorrow, the way they love to do it” – he joked.

“Colin” – she said softly and he slowly turned serious.

“Look, Gilmore, I haven’t had a girlfriend, ever, and after the year I had, that was definitely not on my plans”

“Okay?”

“Then I met you, and you’re different than the other girls I’ve met and been with, and I guess I find myself liking you more than should be allowed after knowing you for all of a week” – he said earnestly, his dark eyes on hers.

“I like you too” – she said breathlessly.

“Alright then” – before he could lean for another kiss, she grimaced.

“I really hate to be that girl, but” – she sighed – “What are we doing?”

“Hopefully gearing up for more sex?” – he joked, then turned serious again – “Look, Gilmore. I don’t know if I want a girlfriend right now. We’re in college, I don’t think that’s for me, but I’ll be honest. At the moment, the only girl I want to be with is you, whether sexually or otherwise”

Rory thought back to Dean and Jess, and how she’d jumped into being their girlfriend, and look how that turned out (all the times). And Colin– The same spark she’d felt the moment she met Jess was there with Colin, only they’d consummated their– Relationship, dare she put it that way. And he’d trusted her with something precious to a guy like him without a second thought.

“I was a girlfriend from the time I was sixteen pretty much until I graduated high school” – she stated simply – “All of last year was kind of lonely, I guess, and I didn’t think I’d be a girlfriend any time soon, then I met you and– You’re a great guy, and I, well, the sex is...” – he smirked fleetingly at her shyness – “And I don’t want to be with anyone else either right now”

“Okay, so...?”

“I just want to know where we stand”

“Sorry, Gilmore, but this is pretty much all I can tell you. I don’t want anyone else, but I’m not sure I want to... Label this, I guess”

“Oh”

“Do you mind that?”

“I’m not sure”

“I mean, we’ve only just met, despite all the sex we’ve had so far”

“Yeah...”

“But I want to be with you”

“I want to be with you too”

“So...?”

“So. I don’t know” – she sighed unhappily.

“Hey” – he kissed the top of her head – “Relax, Gilmore. Stop overthinking this. I don’t know if we’ll get serious next week or if we’ll smash each other’s cars the week after that, so for now, just relax. Seriously” – she looked into his eyes, and they were earnest and gentle, so she sighed and decided to let herself be guided by her heart and not her head.


	18. Spend a Little Time With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai & Rory go shopping and get to talking, as you do.

Lorelai sighed contently as she took a deep breath of her large coffee. Rory was too busy with her own drink to notice.

“At least I know Yale is keeping you caffeined, and we all know that that’s the most important” – the elder one piped up.

“Not my education and the foundation of my future career”

“Duh, of course not. Coffee, babe, coffee! And although Luke’s is better than any other, this one is actually fairly decent, mommy approves”

“You’ve been here many time in the past year, and you’ve had coffee in each of those occasions, you know”

“I know, but this tastes different”

“Tastes like it usually does to me”

“But you have it every day, several times a day, I would guess”

“You would guess correctly”

“So you’re too used to it”

“Maybe I am. I am a lucky girl”

“That you are, but I do have Luke’s coffee any time I want, even at home” – she said slyly.

“Mom, gross”

“Hey, I listen to you talking about all your dirty sex with your boy toy, as Paris described so charmingly”

“She is charming” – Rory mumbled – “And you could call him by name, you know”

“I know. Colin” – she dropped her voice and giggled – “Ok, sorry, it’s just. Dean and Jess rolled off my tongue much better”

“That almost deserves a ‘dirty’”

“If it’s only an ‘almost’, then I am not doing it right”

“Nope, sorry, still not there”

“Dang it. Maybe if I were to meet boy toy, I might have some better comebacks” – Lorelai said with a smirk. Rory looked unmoved.

“Mother”

“Wow, not with that tone, missy”

“I told you, Colin is with his friends right now”

“As Luke is with his fish, but seriously. Mommy would love to meet this young man”

“And you sounded just like–”

“Don’t say it”

“But you did” – she snorted – “‘He’s a fine young man’” – she mocked her mother, who gasped.

“You take that back! I do not sound like Emily!”

“I will do no such thing, and you totally did”

“I raise you so well and this is what I get in return?!”

“Yeap”

“That’s it, you are cut off, missy”

“Right for the throat, huh” – Rory deadpanned.

“I’ll have Luke cut you off too” – Lorelai joked.

“Nooo! Not Luke’s coffee! Mommy~!”

“Sorry babe, you brought this on yourself”

“Please, no, I’m sorry. You’re not Emily Gilmore!”

“Damn right I’m not. I don’t think I call pull off that hair”

“Can’t argue with you there, sister”

They spent the entire day at Yale, talking, walking around, drinking coffee and trying out some new places Rory hadn’t gone to yet. Lorelai appropriately oohed and gushed over Colin’s card, which he’d again lent Rory while he was away, before giggling uncontrollably.

“Man, the things Emily would have to say about your boy toy just handing you his card” – she managed to say as the giggles subsided, though they didn’t disappear. Rory rolled her eyes.

“Please don’t tell her. She would make it out to be way more than it is”

“What is it anyway? You’ve been going out with him, what, a few weeks?”

“Just about” – Rory sighed.

“Aw, babe, talk to mommy, c’mon. What’s going on in that bright little head of yours?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I like being with Colin so much. And no, not just in bed” – she swiftly interrupted Lorelai – “And I like his friends too! Juliet and Steph are definitely not like Madeline and Louise, although they talk about boys a lot too, but they’re really nice to me, and they are really smart even though they usually hide it well, and Logan and Finn are crazy and wild and so much fun”

“Sounds like your college days are finally taking off” – Lorelai said with an amused smile – “I always hoped you’d go a little crazy when you came to Yale, you know”

“You did?” – Rory asked, surprised.

“Well, maybe this year, anyway. After the whole Dean thing, I mean”

“Oh”

“You deserve all the fun you can get, babe, enjoy it to the fullest and tell mommy all the dirty details” – she giggled.

“You are possibly the only mother in the world with such an interest in their kid’s sex life”

“Well, you’ve only ever had a romantic life, now it’s much more interesting, no offense”

“Poor Luke” – Lorelai gasped.

“What you mean?!”

“If you’re so interested in MY sex life, well then, yours must be pretty bad”

“It is not! You can totally ask Luke how I always manage to rock his world!”

“And does he rock your world? Not that I need nor want details” – she hastily added.

“Of course he does! I mean, we’re not young and eager like you and boy toy–”

“His name’s Colin”

“But we make do just fine, missy”

“I guess that’s good to know. So, all good in the Luke front?” – Lorelai’s smile was shy and sweet and utterly happy.

“Everything is perfect. Luke is the perfect man” – she confessed warmly. Rory smiled back.

“I’m really glad for that, mom. Luke is a great guy, I’m happy you two finally got off your asses and went for it”

“You know, being with boy toy is making you mean to mommy, I don’t think all the sex is doing you any favors”

“Paris would have things to say about that”

“How is Paris, anyway?”

“Humping her way through Yale, if you can imagine it”

“I don’t think I want to. Or do I?”

“Well, I don’t, so I don’t really have any details to give you. But I tell you, she spends so little time at the dorm these days, between classes and the paper and the guys”

“Wasn’t she talking to Jamie again, though?”

“She was, but I’m not sure what happened there. I asked Colin to see what was going on, but apparently Jamie clammed up and refused to say anything about it”

“Wow. Man, you have a steady boy toy, and Paris goes out every night looking for one. You guys really are enjoying college life”

“Better than her trying to cop a feel”

“That goes without saying, especially because I don’t think you’d be able to handle her, babe” – they snorted.

“It would take a lot more stamina than I think I can scrounge up, true”

“Even with all the training with boy toy?”

“I think I’m going to ignore you now”

“Nooo, don’t. Mommy will be good, I promise and– Wow, that would look good on you” – they stared at the tight deep blue dress on display – “Are you getting that?”

“I don’t know... I have nowhere to wear it”

“Eh, an opportunity always presents itself when you have the right outfit for it. Besides, it’s on boy toy, and from everything you’ve said, I’m guessing he wouldn’t say ‘no’ to something like this, would he?” – Rory stared at the dress and tried to imagine the look on Colin’s face, the way he’d kiss her and–

“Let’s see if they have my size” – she decided, and Lorelai cheered.

“That’s the spirit! And let’s see if we can find something sexy for Luke to drool over” – she shrugged and gave her daughter a coy smile.


	19. Those Meddling Kids!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan & Finn are good friends.

Colin returned from the LDB event exhausted, if exhilarated. It was a mere preamble to their annual one, but it was pretty good nonetheless. Maybe the gorilla masks were a bit much, but hey, if it kept their anonymity, that’s all that matters in the end, right?

As he walked with the guys back to his dorm, he texted Rory to see what she was doing. She took a while to reply, and curtly said she was in the middle of research so she sadly wouldn’t be able to meet him that day. He was surprised, as since they’d met neither had refused a chance to spend time together without a good excuse (like her Friday Night Dinners, which deserved capitalization).

“Reporter Girl not up for a booty call?” – Finn dryly asked, stumbling around the dorm for a glass of water.

“She said she’s chasing a story”

“She is on the paper, and she’s pretty serious about it too” – Logan commented lightly.

“I know she is”

“Wanna go find someone else to hook up with?” – the blond proposed and Colin frowned.

“No, I don’t” – he replied in clipped tones. His friends stared at him with raised eyebrows.

“Alright, mate” – Finn began – “I think it’s time for a chat”

“About?”

“You and Reporter Girl, obviously” – the Aussie sat across from Colin while Logan remained beside him.

“What about it?”

“You haven’t been with anyone else besides her since we came back” – Logan went first.

“No, I haven’t, and at the moment I have no plans to”

“But why? I mean, she’s great, don’t get me wrong” – Finn said – “Hangover tacos are a genius idea, I will always owe her for it, but”

“It’s weird”

“Why is it weird?”

“Because you won’t even commit to her!” – Finn exclaimed, waving his arms around – “You won’t hook up with anyone else, and I don’t think she has either, and you won’t do anything about it!”

“Like labeling what we’re doing as dating?”

“Well, aren’t you?” – Logan pressed – “You hang out all the time, you go to dinner, lunch, even brunch sometimes, and even though her roommate scares me shitless, you get along with her... More or less”

“And give her your card all the time”

“Not all the time” – Colin protested lightly.

Oh no, that’s right, you’ve only done it twice since you’ve met her” – at his friend’s uneasy silence, he snorted – “Sorry, three times then” – Colin sighed.

“I don’t see why you two are so invested in this” – Logan shrugged.

“You’re our friend, dumbass” – he replied simply.

“I would imagine you wouldn’t be too keen on my officially getting a girlfriend”

“I confess it’s disconcerting” – Finn said – “but you two are good together”

“So you two are trying to get me a girlfriend” – Colin stated somewhat incredulously.

“Not as much, actually, but pretty much, yeah” – Logan conceded – “You aren’t even seeing other people, it’s– Well, weird”

“We’ve just met and we agreed things would be easier this way”

“Easier how?”

“She’s had boyfriends, she is a boyfriend kind of girl. I’m definitely not boyfriend material”

“Yes, taking her out all the time, funding her shopping trips, putting up with her roommate and hanging out with her regardless of sex. Indeed, I can see how you would be a terrible boyfriend” – Finn said dryly. Colin rolled his eyes.

“Look, I appreciate your concern, but Gilmore and I are fine. If I need your input, I will ask for it in the future” – he made the crucial mistake, though, of instantly looking at his phone when it buzzed. It was a message from Rory, asking him if he would be busy the next day (with a heart emoticon that he had to smile at).

“A terrible boyfriend” – Finn finished, shaking his head and getting up.

“Pub?” – Logan proposed simply.

“You know what, after all this talk, that’s the only thing I want right now” – Colin quickly agreed, and off they went.


	20. Hounding Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory has something to ask Logan.

While Rory wished to spend time with Colin, the trail of the Life and Death Brigade called out to her and she could not ignore it. She’d never felt something so powerful when it came to stories, this could be her break! Getting inside one of Yale’s most infamous secret societies, reporting from their point of view as best as she could, it would be the dream!

Now she only needed Logan freaking Huntzberger.

Seemed the blond’s grandfather was a member back in the day, and she knew his father Mitchum had attended Yale as well, so she didn’t think it was too big a stretch to think that Logan was in the Brigade as well, especially given how wild he seemed. She laughed a little to herself, thinking it was all too obvious that Colin and Finn (maybe even Juliet and Steph) were Brigadiers as well.

She would’ve gone after Colin, but Logan’s grandfather was a member for sure, and she had to follow that thread, not jump for the easy way through her– Not boyfriend. No, she needed to do it the right way, and she had to talk to Logan.

“Hey, Huntzberger!” – she cried out as he walked around with Finn and Colin. The latter raised a curious eyebrow but kissed her cheek familiarly nonetheless when she approached, though she tried to keep her eyes on Logan.

“Gilmore. Nice to see you, anything I can help with?”

“I don’t know, maybe” – she said coyly, batting her eyelashes. Colin turned a full on suspicious look at her while Finn started giggling. Logan raised both eyebrows and smirked.

“Why, miss Gilmore, you have me intrigued. How may I be of service?”

“Your grandfather is Eli Huntzberger, correct?” – she asked in her best reporter voice. The boys visibly started at the non sequitur.

“Er, yes, he is”

“Great! I got the right Huntzberger then” – she joked a little, and the blond gave her a bemused smile.

“You did, Ace” – Ace? Whatever.

“Anyway, I just wanted to see if you would be willing to sit down sometime to talk about him”

“... Oh. Hum, sure, I guess” – he paused – “Are you writing something on him? I didn’t think Doyle would assign something so...” – he made a vague hand gesture.

“No, Doyle didn’t assign me to write about your grandfather specifically, and he didn’t assign me this story in particular either”

“And what story exactly are we talking here?”

“The Life and Death Brigade, actually” – Rory said with a sweet smile, her eyes hard as she took in each of the boys’ reactions. Man, were they bad at hiding their surprise, they would have to work on that.

“Excuse me?” – Colin asked hesitantly.

“The Life and Death Brigade. Have you heard of it? It’s pretty famous on campus”

“Is it?” – Logan asked lightly.

“Yeap. And I found some evidence of your grandfather being a member, back in the day”

“Indeed. Evidence” – he traded looks with his friends – “Like what, Ace?”

“Sorry, can’t divulge my sources” – she answered simply – “And I have other evidence that the Brigade is still very much active today”

“Really?” – the blond paused, as if waiting for something, but he huffed when Rory just kept smiling widely and implacably – “I don’t see why you’d want to talk to ME about it” – the girl’s smile turned a little vicious and they seemed to want to take a step back. Her mother always told her she looked kind of terrifying when she smiled like that, and that her grandfather shouldn’t have taught it to her.

“I know plenty about legacies, Logan, and your grandfather and father went to Yale, plus several others before them. Your grandfather was a Brigadier, your father was a Brigadier, and so are you” – she stated and shrugged – “Now, it is a secret society so I understand if you don’t want to talk about it out in the open, however I do want an interview”

“And what if I refuse to give it?” – Logan asked after a dead silent moment in which Finn looked more and more amused, and Colin somewhat concerned and hot (she could tell, obviously). The blond, however, looked... Defiant? She couldn’t tell for sure.

“Oh, nothing much. But I will keep pursuing you and everyone else in your circle until I get what I want” – she turned to his companions – “Finn, you’re not a legacy, but you have known Logan a long time, I’m sure he would’ve stuck his neck out to get you in, and Colin, honestly, I know you’re a Yale legacy too, and if Finn’s a Brigadier, you’re a Brigadier too” – she almost told them about the gorilla masked girl but shut up just in time. No reason to give them the little she had.

“Impressive, Ace” – Logan mused, a smirk spreading across his face – “You gonna follow us around and hound us for interviews until we give in?” – she looked him right in his eye, gathering up all of her Lorelai Gilmore courage. Good thing her mother never went into journalism or politics, she’d have crushed everyone in her path, and that would not have been pretty.

“You’re a newspaper man, aren’t you, Logan? I’ve read the few things you’ve published in the Daily News, and even managed to get my hands on some of your pieces from high school” – he stiffened every so slightly – “Clearly you know how to get whatever you need in order to complete a story, and trust me, I know how to do it too, and I will get it, come rain or high water” – she smiled benignly – “Now, Huntzberger. Would you be willing to get together some time to discuss your grandfather, your father and your involvement with the Brigade?”

“Ace–”

“And perhaps I should give you a little hint of what I’m willing to do to get what I want” – she motioned them closer, and they obediently leaned into her as she whispered – “Paris Geller is my roommate and friend. She’s got tricks up her sleeves that would give you boys nightmares for months” – they straightened up and Logan shivered slightly.

“There’s no need for the heavy artillery, Ace” – Logan conceded gracefully, and she grinned triumphantly.

“So, when and where?”

“My dorm, Wednesday, four o’clock, think you can swing it?”

“I totally can” – she turned to Colin, pulled at his sleeve a bit and smiled shyly. He smirked back and waved his friends goodbye as the two walked away, barely able to keep their hands off each other.


	21. Them Brigadiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys discuss lettng Rory tag along to the LDB event.

“You just had to find a ball busting journalist to date, didn’t you mate?” – Finn said after Colin returned from a lovely, truly lovely afternoon and early evening with a smug as hell Rory.

“You say anything, Finn?” – the Aussie huffed and Logan easily took over.

“How the hell did she even get wind of the LDB?” – he asked.

“She did mention your grandfather” – Colin mused, getting comfortable on the couch – “There was that one time his picture was printed in a Daily News issue” – his blond friend groaned.

“God, I forgot about that! It was such a long time, I don’t think even my dad remembers that happened!”

“Clearly, Reporter Girl is more tenacious than one would think” – Finn commented dryly.

“Which sucks for us”

“And what exactly are you planning on telling her on Wednesday anyway?” – Colin asked Logan, who shrugged.

“Haven’t gotten that far yet, but I have reached out to a few key Brigadiers to tell them about the situation at hand, and I think until Wednesday I can convince them it wouldn’t be terrible to invite Ace to the anniversary event” – even Finn’s eyebrows shot up.

“Are you serious, mate?”

“Like a heart attack. I don’t want Paris teaching Rory how to terrorize people, most of all me” – he shuddered – “I’ve heard stories, and trust me, she doesn’t just look vicious”

“Jamie did say she scared politicians shitless the Summer they met” – Colin commented – “And she just talked to them then”

“I can’t see Reporter Girl being vicious. Then again, she might get her roommate to do her dirty work. THAT I can see happening” – Finn shook his head – “That girl could get someone to commit murder for her”

“That’s very true” – Colin said wisely. His friends stared at him and rolled their eyes – “And if the Brigadiers refuse to let her come?”

“Then I’ll give her an exclusive, talk about my grandfather, Mitchum, whatever, and ask for complete anonymity. I think she’s fair enough to grant it without much fuss”

“We could give her a few lines too, about our involvement, so it’s not too focused on you. It might be too obvious if it was all on you, and who knows how the Brigadiers, current and former, might feel about it” – Colin proposed.

“You could talk about your dad” – Logan pointed out – “And your uncles, they were all members, and wasn’t your mom too?”

“No, that’s dad’s second wife, actually. Mom went to Brown”

“Ah, yes. Too many Mrs. McCrae, man”

“Tell me about it. Anyway, need me to talk to some of them?”

“Don’t think so, but I’ll keep your guys posted. I’d rather Ace went to the event, I don’t wanna spend hours talking about my dad, or my grandfather” – Colin wrinkled his nose.

“And I don’t want to talk about my family either”

“So it’s settled. I’ll make them accept Ace, no matter what. You know her size, right? Get her a dress” – he told Colin, who shrugged.

“I think I can swing one, shouldn’t be too difficult”

“Just don’t tell her what it’s for, just in case”

“I’m not a complete idiot”

“You’re shagging her, you’re not exactly reliable, mate” – Finn piped up.

“Eat me, Finn”

“Whatever you’ve heard about us Australians, I assure you, I am not a cannibal”

“... I’ll go get Gilmore’s dress”

“Nothing too clingy!” – Logan joked as his friend moved to his room. He just got a middle finger for his troubles, and shared a laugh with Finn.

“Do you think you’ll have much trouble getting them to go with it?” – Finn asked quietly.

“Nah. We’ll get Ace to agree not to give out anyone’s names or physical descriptions or anything, it’ll be fine”

“Think Reporter Girl will wanna jump too?” – Logan raised an eyebrow – “You know I probably won’t make it, mate”

“Too true. And I have no idea, but if I can’t convince her, I’m sure Colin could” – they smirked dirtily at each other.

“Should we tell him to get something that will be good for flying?”

“If he can’t figure that one out, he’s more out of touch than we thought, and it’ll be a good lesson if any”

“Eh. If needs be, we’ll make sure Reporter Girl is wearing knickers at the very least”

When Colin emerged from his room not too long after, Finn was mumbling in his sleep and Logan was on his phone, heatedly talking about Rory to some Brigadier (though he was winning the argument). One movie and a nightmare that made Finn roll off the couch later, Logan was finally done.

“She’s in” – he announced with a shit eating grin.

“What did you have to promise them?” – Colin questioned.

“Nothing much, just that Ace would follow a few ground rules”

“Good job”

“Thank you. Now, what dress did you get ‘er?” – Colin rolled his eyes but he did get up to grab his laptop and show the soft blue ballroom dress he rush ordered for Rory – “Huh. You know, I bet she can even go commando and take the jump and no one will see a thing” – Colin snorted.

“Yeah, ‘cause I can just see Gilmore agreeing to jump without any underwear”

“Guess you’ll have to remember to make sure she puts in on then, man”

“Thanks for the reminder”


	22. Blindfolded Reporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory is escorted to the LDB event. ;)

The girl known as Rory Gilmore, Reporter Girl, Ace (and even Mary, once upon a time) stood in her dorm’s courtyard leaning against a wall wearing a blindfold. She could only imagine what her fellow Yalies thought about it, but then again, it could not be the weirdest thing they’d ever seen (it wasn’t for her, anyway, not after the time she was unfortunate enough to see Paris dragging a boy in briefs across a hallway. His briefs were Superman’s, and her roommate looked like she was gonna cut a bitch).

“Hey, Gilmore” – she felt Colin’s hand on her waist and his breath against her neck.

“Hey. You’re my escort today, I take?”

“Yeap”

“Can I take this off?”

“Nope, it’s kinkier this way” – he snarked and directed her– Somewhere. She would’ve rolled her eyes had they not been covered up.

“If you’re taking me to some sex dungeon, I’ll tell you right now, Paris totally knows who I’m with and she will beat the SWAT to you”

“Thanks for the warning, Gilmore, but the powers of Paris Geller will not be needed for I am definitely not taking you to a dungeon, or a sex dungeon, for that matter”

“Good, ‘cause that’s way too kinky for me” – she heard herself say, and Colin laugh, and her cheeks instantly filled with red hot blood. Jesus, that sounded so much like her mother!

That was it, she was her mother. Great, what her grandparents feared most had finally come to pass. At least she’d skipped the teen pregnancy (she did, however, make a mental note to never, ever, ever, ever, ever forget to take her birth control pill – somehow, she didn’t think being a Yalie and pregnant would make anyone in her family too proud of her).

“Watch your feet” – Colin warned, opening a car door.

“Morning, Ace” – Logan greeted in a chipper tone.

“Hi, Rory” – Steph said happily.

“Bloody Sun” – Finn mumbled, very unhappily.

“What’s wrong with Finn?” – Rory questioned.

“You can see?” – Colin asked, sounding annoyed.

“I can recognize your voices, give me some credit”

“He has a thing with the Sun” – Logan provided the explanation as Colin huffed.

“It’s too bright!” – Finn moaned as the car started moving.

“Can I take this off now?” – Rory asked, motioning to the blindfold.

“Nope, sorry” – Logan said, not sounding like it at all – “I’m afraid our destination is a secret, Ace”

“Seriously?”

“Yeap. And I hope you don’t have any plans for tomorrow, ‘cause this is an overnight trip”

“Overnight?”

“Yeah. Didn’t we tell you that?”

“Must’ve slipped your mind” – she replied with a deep sigh – “I need to at least let Paris know, otherwise–”

“Yes, we know, Gilmore” – Colin said amusedly – “SWAT teams have nothing on Paris Geller”

“You’re joking, but you know it’s true”

“And to think she wants to be a doctor”

“She wants to be a doctor?” – Logan repeated, sounding really shocked.

“Or a lawyer, but she is pre–med” – Rory answered, getting her cellphone from her pocket carefully – “Colin, will you call Paris for me, please?”

“Sure thing, Gilmore. Want me to talk to you?”

“Sure, if you don’t care about your balls”

“Just about as much as you” – she blushed as everyone, minus a grumbling Finn, laughed. Colin put her phone in her hand just as her roommate picked up, her tone snippy.

“What now, Gilmore?”

“Hey, Paris, just to let you know I’m not coming back tonight” – the blonde remained quiet for a moment too long.

“Weren’t you going after a story today?” – she finally asked sounding way too calm.

“Er, yes, and I am, but turns out, it’s going to be an overnight thing, so”

“I see” – Paris said in a clipped manner – “Let boy toy know that if I don’t hear from you tomorrow, I am coming after him with everything I got, and I don’t care one bit who his daddy, Andrew Ariel McCrae, is or does for a living”

“Paris–”

“Just let ‘im know, okay. Also, I’ve got those other douches’ information as well”

“I’ll be sure to tell them. Bye”

“Goodbye”

“So? Is Paris coming for us?” – Logan joked from somewhere behind Rory.

“Well, if she doesn’t hear from me tomorrow, she might” – she answered honestly.

“Wait, seriously? I was kidding”

“Yeah, Paris can be pretty intense and overprotective”

“Clearly” – Steph said under her breath.

“And she wanted me to let you know she knows you guys’ information. Well, you guys, guys, she didn’t mention you, Steph”

“What kind of information?” – Colin asked wryly.

“... Is your dad’s name Andrew Ariel McCrae?”

“Fuck me, no one uses his middle name!”

“Yeah, I kind of thought as much”

“Paris is scary” – Colin concluded and slipped an arm around Rory, and she gladly snuggled against him, making Steph giggle and Logan sigh mockingly.

“That’s why I’m glad to have her on my corner at all times”

“I take it back, you’re the scary one, Gilmore” – Colin joked, brushing his lips against her cheek.

“Thank you. My mom is very proud of me” – that drew an easy laugh from everyone, though Finn soon turned it around and started yelling at someone on the road.

“Why do we always let Finn drive again?” – Steph mused.

“He is the best driver out of all of us” – Logan replied smoothly.

“However chaotic” – Colin added in a deadpan tone.

Rory fell asleep with Colin rubbing her shoulder, her blindfold nearly slipping, but she felt Logan adjusting it tightly. The feel of Colin’s warm body, the motion of Finn’s smooth (if loud) driving and the near complete darkness made it all too easy for her to let go of her intense curiosity about where they were going and what they were going to do there overnight.

“Hey, Gilmore” – Colin gently shook her awake. She yawned and blinked after he removed her blindfold.

“Are we here?”

“We are here” – he confirmed, and directed her outside.

The massive woods stared back at her, as did the magnificent, bizarre vision of beautiful white tents and a bunch of people dressed in what looked like white turn of the century, explorers’ clothes. She turned to Colin with a breathless smile and he smiled back.

“And to think some groups just go bowling” – Logan called out from nearby after shouting at Steph to go make sure Finn didn’t fall off a cliff.

They were near a cliff? And a forest? She so should’ve studied topography before she came! Also trees! If her mom had forced her to be a girl scout, she probably would be able to tell where they were! Damn her mom for wanting her to focus on studies and broadening her pop culture knowledge!

“Ready, Gilmore?” – Colin asked amusedly.

“As I’ll ever be. Lead the way, McCrae”


	23. A Night Under the Beautiful Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's brief thoughts on Rory.

Logan observed Rory.

She’d long ditched Colin and told him not to hover, she’d be fine, thank you for the concern. The brunet looked put out, both by her rebuff and balls to take on the LDB by herself, but after a quick kiss, he stepped away and went to change. Logan followed suit, and when he exited his tent, ready to blend in with the masses, he spotted her sticking out like a sore thumb, the only one around in color, her eyes darting everyone so she could capture every detail, her hands glued to a pen and a notebook.

The other Brigadiers had not been too happy about Logan’s proposal to have a reporter in their midst, but after being told she was a legacy Gilmore and Colin’s current more or less girl, they relented, though it didn’t mean they were about to give her the gold just like that, especially as she refused to play along.

Some time after she’d struck out with several groups, Logan saw Colin finally get fed up and walk up to her and tell her about her white outfit. Even from afar, the blond could see they way her eyes widened and sparkled as she pulled his friend into a kiss and skipped away to her tent to change. Colin stood there for a few moments, looking after her, before he spun around and returned to his previous group (but considering who was there, it was understandable why he hadn’t cared about getting up and leaving, it wasn’t like the conversation could be that entertaining).

A few minutes later, Rory sported a wide smile as she walked around the LDB members wearing a simple but beautiful white dress that made her look like one of their own. Several Brigadiers nodded her way, finally acknowledging her after at last seeing her try to blend in, if only visually. Though Logan couldn’t hear her, he thought she was getting a lot more from the Brigadiers now that she looked like them than she ever would’ve otherwise.

Rory didn’t linger much with any group, instead fluttering about, catching lines and stories from the friendlier Brigadiers before moving on. While she didn’t seem keen on Colin’s hovering, she didn’t seem to mind his occasional presence one bit as the brunet came to her every now and then to steal a moment from her. Logan was surprised his friend was staking his claim so obviously and still wouldn’t commit to her.

Looking at her, Logan conceded that there was something very alluring about the way she moved in her dress, making her curves very apparent to anyone who looked for more than a moment, and he found himself looking for way more than just a few beats. She sure wore it well.

The image of Rory and Logan going at it in her tent without either removing their outfits came to him violently, and he had to shake his head to get it out, though it was pretty difficult. Sure, Rory looked virginal and gorgeous, but it was no reason to think of her that way. She was Colin’s. It didn’t make him want to walk up to her and take her against a tree any less, though. He wanted to see if she was loud, if he could make her cum, if she’d blush as she held him as he moved with her.

... Jesus, he needed a drink. And to get laid, ASAP.

Thankfully, he always kept some condoms on him, and it’s not like it would be difficult to find a Brigadier willing to spend the night with him, or go into the forest where it was dark for a quickie. It paid off to have a reputation such as his, and to be an attractive young heir to a fortune such as the Huntzberger.

Too bad getting totally smashed and flirting with two girls he planned on fucking didn’t make him want to be in Colin’s place, with Rory giggling against the brunet as they clumsily, drunkenly stumbled to her tent, hands groping shamelessly (though, to be honest, by this time, the Brigadiers had either gone to sleep, too into drinking, or too horny to give a shit). Logan hated the way Rory pulled Colin to her and how much he wanted to be his friend, how much he wanted Rory to himself.

Shit, that was messed up.

He took a big swig of his champagne and proposed to the girls they move on to his tent for some fun. Their giggling made him cringe on the inside, especially because he was only barely attracted to them, no matter how beautiful and hot they were.

They– They were not Rory. Shit.


	24. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Jump, I Jump Jack, redone.

Rory woke up with a slight headache and Colin body pressed against hers. She blinked and tried to remember where she was.

The Life and Death Brigade. Lots of expensive champagne. Nearly humping Colin in front of his friends, then particularly fast and dirty and rough sex in her tent. He had ripped her dress off of her, mumbling how he’d buy her a hundred more, and Rory couldn’t care one bit. Then they’d fallen asleep in an increasingly familiar position, their bodies glued and entwined.

“Gilmore?” – Colin mumbled, against her skin.

“Hey”

“What time is it?”

“I’ve no idea”

“Shit, we’re gonna be late” – he groaned after looking at his phone and retrieving his phone from his pants on the floor. Just then did Rory notice it was ringing, which was probably what woke her up in the first place – “Put your dress on”

“Hum, the one you destroyed?” – she asked dryly, and he snorted and smirked at her as he got up.

“As hot as that would be, nope. Check under your bed, I’ll go change too. I’ll wait for you, ‘kay?”

“Sure” – he kissed her quickly, pulled his pants up and walked off carrying his shirt and vest. He’d lost his fancy hat some time between the singing and the large consumption of champagne.

Rory looked under the bed and found a large box. God, she hoped it wasn’t a gorilla costume, who knew with these guys? With a deep breath, she opened it and was deeply surprised when she saw the beautiful soft blue dress. She’d never held something so stunning, though she felt slightly guilty, remembering the dress her mother made her for her first (and only) dance, but this was– It was different.

After putting it on, she fixed her hair as best as she could, feeling giddy and excited.

“Gilmore, you decent?” – Colin called out playfully.

“Just about” – she exited and smiled brightly at the way he stared at her, top to bottom.

“Do I know how to pick a dress of what?”

“You picked this?” – she asked, letting her eyes up and down his figure. Man, he looked good in his tux.

“Sure did, Gilmore. Now, very important” – he winked at her – “Are you wearing any underwear?” – she flushed and hit his arm.

“Of course I am!”

“Just checking” – he gallantly offered her his arm, and they moved along the forest in a pleasant pace to a large clearing where some Brigadiers were already gathered.

“Wow” – she said breathlessly as she spotted several structures around the clearing.

“You haven’t seen nothing yet. But I gotta go, I’m master of ceremony” – he quickly kissed her and waved her goodbye as he rushed forward. Logan and Finn slid close to her as soon as he was gone.

“Hey. Well, don’t you guys look sharp” – she commented, and they really did. Though Finn looked as out of it as usual (she was, however, starting to see when he was totally off and when he was more or less faking it). Logan looked simply dashing, but his smirk seemed a little dim.

“And you look great, Ace”

“Are you wearing knickers?” – Finn asked bluntly, making Rory’s cheeks redden.

“Why is everyone asking me about that? Am I wearing a clock of nakedness or something?” – the Aussie smirked slowly and wiggled his eyebrows.

Thankfully, before he could speak, Colin stood in front of the Brigadiers with a glass of champagne and a slightly ridiculous top hat.

“Good to see everyone here today. Without further ado, I do declare here gathered, one hundred and eighth assembly of the honorable Life and Death Brigade. Please raise your glasses. In Omnia Paratus!” – Rory nearly didn’t grab the champagne glass Finn hastily handed her.

“In Omnia Paratus!” – everyone cried, even Rory, caught up in the moment and in between the enthusiastic Logan and Finn. Colin caught her eye and winked as he downed his drink and she did it too and giggled.

“That a girl! Now, you might wanna cover your ears” – Logan warned, and Rory dutifully did. Even so, the sound of the huge gong behind the group was damn loud.

Everyone scattered fast, running to the various activities. Rory didn’t know if she should follow suit, if it would be wrong to join in some of them, if despite the night before and standing there in a ball gown, she was supposed to maintain her journalistic coldness and not engage. The decision was made for her when Colin started pushing her forward with a forceful hand on her back.

“Now, Gilmore, when are you getting a chance to do anything like this again?” – he questioned, eyes dancing in mirth.

“Never, I guess?”

“You guess! Only the Brigade does events like these! No, Gilmore, unless you join us, you will never have another chance like this – in fact, you shall never have another chance like this because we never do the same thing twice” – the girl stopped when he did and surveyed how the Brigadiers enjoyed themselves without a care in the world.

“I don’t know if I should” – she said softly.

“Everyone has only one life to live, Gilmore. Only you can choose how much excitement you wanna inject into it, but a chance for something like this? Will never come again” – he kissed her cheek and started walking away backwards – “Carpe Diem, Gilmore!”

“I thought your motto was ‘In Omnia Paratus’!” – she exclaimed back, opening a wide grin and running after him, best as she could. Finn and Logan laughed and raced ahead.

“One must always be ready to enjoy everything in life, Gilmore, now come!” – he waited until she was close enough and grabbed her hand – “What do you want to do first?”

The Three Stooges, as Juliet, Steph and even Paris sarcastically called the three best friends, explained all the options for entertained and she decided to try shooting poor suckers. Finn laughed himself silly but was quick to instruct her on the basics.

“I see the lady has decided to take part in the festivities” – Robert Grimaldi commented with a slight bow.

“The lady has” – Rory replied, eyeing the way he held his paintball gun and shot almost expertly on the guys jumping on the mat – “Can you teach me how to do that?”

“Love! You spit on my kind offer?!” – Finn cried out, pretending to weep in Logan’s more than used to it shoulder. The blond sighed deeply as Colin tested the weight of his gun.

“I’m sorry, Finn, but the lady has spoken” – Robert mocked and quickly showed Rory how best to stand and to take aim and shoot to try to get a hit. He was by no means a perfect shot, but among the gathered Brigadiers, he did seem the best at hitting his targets.

“Okay, here goes nothing” – Rory said under her breath and put her eye through the scope.

She saw the guy take the jump, she fired. She missed.

“Damn” – Robert stated mournfully – “Blame the gun, I usually do”

“I guess I’m not made for sharpshooting, I guess I should stick to writing after all” – Rory commented in an even tone, and handed her gun to Logan – “I am going to check out the rest of the stuff, interview some people, we’ll catch up?” – she told the boys.

“Don’t wander far from the group, Ace” – Logan warned.

“And that was not a joke, actually” – Colin added with a serious look her way.

“Oh. No, I’ll be close by the entire time, promise. Somehow I don’t think the woods would be good interview candidates” – she threw them a coy smile, and even Robert, whim she barely knew, laughed as she walked away.

She spent the better part of the next couple of hours interviewing all the Brigadiers who had the time and patience to talk to her. A lot were too caught up in the games (and she didn’t have to be goaded much into joining one of the other, though she always waited for an invitation) to even notice her, but a lot were just hanging around or waiting for their turn or nursing an injury or catching their breath to go again, so she actually managed quite a few interviews. She had a feeling her participating in the previous night’s soiree had helped her case, and everyone she talked to was very friendly (some of the guys a little too friendly, but they were quickly turned down).

By the time lunch approached, Rory had drank her fair share of champagne (all in all, she could understand why it seemed to be the drink of choice among the Brigadiers) and Logan came to get her.

“Logan!” – she exclaimed, giggling a little. The blond smiled crookedly at her.

“Having fun, Ace?”

“Yeap! And I got tons of interviews for my article! For a bunch of articles! Doyle will be so pleased!”

“I have no doubt, Ace. Now, ready for the main event?”

“Main event? Main event!” – she said excitedly – “You guys always have a main event! Is it happening now? Where is it, what is it?” – he laughed as he directed her towards where a lot of Brigadiers were gathering.

“Look up” – he told her, and she obediently did.

“Wow” – she swayed a little on her feet but Logan kept her upright – “Are they going to jump?”

“Yeap”

“Is that safe?”

“Totally, we’ve made some test runs, don’t worry, we like to defy death, not cause it”

“Very good to know, can I put that on the article?” – he laughed again.

“Sure thing, Ace. Now, I have a proposal”

“Dirty” – she said instantly, then giggled at his stunned expression – “Sorry, sorry, it’s my mom’s thing. Continue”

“Okay” – he nodded towards the tall structure – “I’m going up there in a while”

“You are? Wow”

“Yeap, and Finn was supposed to come too, but you know Finn”

“Yeah, I guess I do”

“So...” – he looked at her pointedly and she narrowed her eyes.

“So...?” – she asked slowly, and he sighed and shook his head.

“I think you had a little too much to drink, Ace” – he mumbled – “Wanna come up with me?”

“Up? What, there?!” – she pointed up – “But I don’t wanna die yet!”

“You’re not going to die, Ace, no one is dying today, relax”

“Oh. Hum, okay!” – she said brightly – “Are we going now? Where’s Colin?”

“He’s master of ceremony, or he would be up there already”

“Aw. I wanted to jump with him” – she pouted.

“Maybe some other time, Ace. Now c’mon” – he grabbed her hand and they went to the side of the structure.

“Don’t look up my skirt” – she said seriously, and swaying only a little as she went up. Logan chuckled under her, and she hoped he wasn’t trying to sneak a peek, that was low.

Rory had never been much for heights, but as she stood several feet above ground, looking down at the grouped Brigadiers wearing a beautiful, though ridiculous, ball gown, she felt– She felt–

“You okay there, Ace? Let’s get you set up, I promised no one was dying today, so we can’t have to falling without the proper gear” – Logan said, directly her to a brightly grinning Seth, whom Rory met the night before.

“And it goes with your dress, nice” – he said, strapping a dark blue belt around Rory’s waist. She was handed a black umbrella and finally it seemed real.

“You promise I’m not going to die?” – she nervously asked Logan. He smiled reassuringly and grabbed her hand.

“I solemnly swear, Ace. You ready?” – she took a deep breath. 

“You jump, I jump, Jack” – she replied, and she made sure to keep her eyes wide open when the entire group jumped at once.

“That was incredible! Once in a lifetime!” – Rory exclaimed, looking at Logan.

“Only if you want it to be, Ace” – he replied breathlessly.

“Gilmore!” – Colin came rushing and kissed her soundly – “You jumped! That was amazing!”

“Wanna go up there and do it with me?” – she asked, clinging to him.

“You know what, we should! Seth, we’re going back up!” – he exclaimed, and Rory looked up and saw a hand with what looked like a thumbs up – “Let’s go, Gilmore!”

“You coming too, Logan?” – Rory asked the blond before following Colin. He shook his head, and handed her his umbrella.

“Knock ‘em dead, Ace” – he said softly, and walked away. She frowned at his back as he joined the Brigadiers who’d lingered to see the new group jump. Seemed Colin and her weren’t the only ones who decided to have a take two of the stunt.

Shaking her head and holding the two umbrellas tightly, Rory again climbed the ladder to meet with Colin and the others.

The brunet smiled at her and kissed her before taking her hand and opening the umbrella.

“Ready to go again, Gilmore?”

“At your count, Mr. McCrae” – he smirked at her.

“One! Two! Go!” – he screamed, and the second group jumped with loud yells – “What a rush! This is the best one ever!”

“I can see why you guys love defying death so much! It’s fun!” – she confessed.

“Now that that’s over, Gilmore... Let’s go grab something to eat, shall we? I’m starving”

“Food! God, so am I!” – he laughed at her and let her lean on him as they stumbled back to civilization for a much needed rest and feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easily one of my favorite chapters to write (and read!).


	25. Up in Twos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory presents Doyle with her article on the LDB.

“Gotta say, Gilmore” – Doyle drawled dryly, flipping through her article on the LDB – “This is very good. Very, very good. I assume you have a lot more material than what you put here?”

“Yes, I do, but it was so much that I couldn’t possibly put everything in one article”

“I completely agree. Maybe you should consider splitting it into two” – he handed her back her article.

“Really?” – she asked excitedly.

“Yeap. This is a one of a lifetime chance for our readers to get a glimpse of these guys, we should milk it for all we can”

“You got it, boss, I’ll give you my first draft in a couple of days, if that’s alright?”

“Take your time, Gilmore, given what I just read, I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be perfectly acceptable” – he gave her a teasing smile and with a brusque hand, he dismissed her. She didn’t mind, and giddily returned to her table. Paris slid close as if she had the power to teleport (quite possible, come to think of it).

“What did he say?” – she demanded.

“He liked it! And he said I should write two articles!”

“Nice work, Gilmore. All that time with those brainless trust fund champagne drinking assholes worked to your advantage, it seemed”

“Hey. I drank a lot of champagne that weekend too” – the blonde rolled her eyes.

“Spare me of the details, Gilmore. I also don’t need to know how often you and boy toy humped, wherever it is you went” – the brunette blushed.

“We did not– We didn’t do that”

“Right, I’d buy that if I hadn’t spent the better part of my semester so far being forced to hear you guys going at it”

“Paris!”

“I really need to find a booty call too, but he needs to have an available dorm” – the blonde commented under her breath and span on her heel, seemingly in search of said booty call. Rory shook her head and started to think about how to split the experience with the LDB into two articles.

“Hey, Ace” – Logan greeted, leaning against her table.

“Hi, Logan”

“Is this your article?” – he questioned, motioning to the neglected now scrapped pages.

“Oh, yes, but I’m rewriting it”

“What, why?”

“Doyle gave me the go ahead to write not one, but two articles on the Brigade event”

“Well, well. I didn’t think Doyle did that”

“I think he liked it a whole lot more than I thought he might”

“You did get a lot of material”

“Yes I did. Do you want to read it?” – she thrust the pages in his face, and he laughed as he accepted them.

“Sure thing, Ace. Can I show it to everyone?” – his lack of specificity meant the rest of the LDB, she knew, so she nodded carefully.

“I guess”

“Hey” – he leaned closer after looking around – “If you followed the rules, there’s nothing for you to fear”

“I did, and I– I don’t know, I mean, I wrote about the Brigade” – she said, easily skipping any further knowledge on the identities of the Brigadiers – “but I’m not part of it”

“Huh, you’re right”

“Logan...?” – she asked slowly, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

“It’s all going to be okay, Ace, trust me”

“You’re not a doctor” – he grinned.

“But I could be”

“But you’re not”

“No, I suppose I’m not. Well, trust me, I’m a Huntzberger”

“That says nothing to me, you’re the only Huntzberger I’ve ever known”

“Then... Trust me, I’ll read your article and buy you coffee for a month if things go up in flames”

“I will keep you to your promise, Huntzberger”

“Anytime, Gilmore”

“Hey, Logan?”

“Yeah, Ace?” – she leaned and whispered.

“Do you think you could help me with some details I might have missed? Especially after my one too many champagne glasses?” – he grinned.

“Sure you want my help and not Finn’s or Colin’s?”

“Well, you are in the paper, and you can write, when you take the time to do it”

“Ouch”

“So I know you’ll be able to lend me your expertise and talent and knowledge without trouble” – she finished as if he’d never spoken.

“I suppose when you put it so like that...”

“Great! The pub or your dorm? I’d say mine, but. Paris”

“Yikes. Yeah, no, no Paris. Hum, we can go to the pub, I guess. We can meet a few of our now mutual friends, I’m sure they’d like a chance to add their two cents”

“I think I’m going to start writing a few articles on the LDB, just to be safe”

“That might be wise, Ace”

“Alright then. What time?”

“I am at your disposal, miss Gilmore”

“In that case, Mr. Huntzberger...”


	26. Pub Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory meets the LDB at their usual environment.

Colin smiled easily as Rory slid beside him and kissed his cheek fondly. Logan slid after her with a wink at Juliet and Steph.

“This is a nice surprise, Gilmore. You never wanna come here” – the brunet commented, taking no time to put an innocent hand on the girl’s leg.

“Logan invited me. I gave Doyle my article–”

“Really great, by the way” – Logan interjected, flapping the pages around before Steph snatched them with a huff.

“And Doyle told me to write two articles on the LDB! Isn’t that amazing?”

“From what I’ve heard about this guy, it really is. So, how does that relate to you coming to the pub?”

“Oh. Logan said I should come and talk to you guys, and him of course, and try to squeeze a little more information out of all of you”

“You can squeeze me anytime, love” – Finn flirted, as you do. He was nursing a beer and making eyes with every pretty girl in sight, though he had yet to have any luck (though Juliet and Steph’s presence right beside him probably didn’t help matters, not that Colin thought he’d noticed).

“I will be sure to remember that, Finn” – Rory replied in all seriousness – “And where are these Brigadiers I heard so much about, huh, Huntzberger?” – she asked Logan, who grinned lopsidedly.

“Easy, Ace, they will be here eventually. For now, enjoy yourself a little! Order something, put it on our tab”

“Can I order some fries?” – she shyly asked.

“Gilmore” – Colin started, rolling his eyes – “You can order anything your little heart desires, trust me, we’re not going bankrupt anytime soon, and I think we can afford your appetite, as big and bizarre as it is” – she gave him a mock glare.

“Don’t talk about a girl’s appetite as bizarre”

“Yeah!” – Juliet agreed instantly.

“Although you do eat a lot, for anyone, girl or boy” – Steph commented, her eyes still on the article.

“See, Gilmore? They agree with me”

“Don’t flatter yourself. And you know what? I wanna try this place’s chili fries, do they have chili fries? And onion rings and normal fries”

“My Lord, you don’t need to clog your arteries in a single sitting” – Finn chided lightly.

“What can I say? We Gilmore girls are all about unhealthy but delicious food. Oh, and add a Long Island Iced Tea to my order, Huntzberger”

“Does anyone else wanna order something before Gilmore here gets all the food in the place?” – Colin questioned all too seriously, earning an annoyed slap from Rory.

“I want another Irish Coffee” – Steph said.

“Just a martini will do for me” – Juliet piped up.

“And another pint!” – Finn bellowed.

“Get a pitcher” – Colin advised Logan.

“I will be back shortly” – the blond said, rolling his eyes and moving away from the table.

“So, what would you like to know about us, miss Gilmore?” – Colin asked softly in the girl’s ear.

“Actually, I didn’t get a chance to interview any of you guys that day” – she answered with a giggle as his breath tickled her neck.

“Aw, that’s right!” – Juliet exclaimed – “I was far too busy to give interviews, really” – she winked mischievously.

“And I was in no condition to give interviews” – Steph added, putting the article on the table – “I gotta say, this is pretty awesome”

“It is?” – Rory asked in a surprised tone.

“Yeap, and I was there! Although I don’t know how I feel about you talking about our grand tradition of ballroom gowns so dismissively”

“Well, they are hard to move in, especially in grass”

“That is very true” – Steph conceded – “But they’re so fun to wear!”

“Oh, Colin picked a beautiful dress for me, one of the best I’ve ever worn” – Rory complimented – “but it was a little stifling to wear it all day long”

“I suppose” – Steph said airily – “I did prefer the white dress from the night before” – she confessed. 

“So did I” – Colin mumbled before stealing a kiss from Rory. She flushed, clearly remembering the hastiness of their sex that night.

“Okay, drinks” – Logan announced, returning with a waiter with a filled tray – “Pitcher for the table, fresh glass for the drunk Aussie” – he pointed at the tipsy and almost drooling Finn – “Tea for the lady” – he winked at Rory – “Martini for the red and coffee for the blonde. And glasses for myself” – the waiter expertly distributed the requested as told, and quickly swapped Finn’s dirty glass – “Thank you very much, my man, we’ll be here a while and hope for your continued efforts to accommodate us accordingly” – the blond slipped a few bills in the man’s hand, and got a quick smile back – “Alright! Now, what was everyone talking about?”

“Dresses” – Steph said, sipping her coffee. Logan grimaced.

“Can we change the subject? What do you want to know about us, Ace?”

“Oh, hum, I don’t know. I mean, maybe... Can you talk about how you got into the LDB?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t be terrible if we did” – Colin mused – “Ask away, Gilmore, and leave nothing out. If we don’t want to answer something, or can’t, we will let you know”

“Okay then. Will everyone please tell me how you entered the hollowed Brigade?” – she asked, quickly rummaging through her bag and retrieving a notebook and a pen.

Hours later, Rory was on her second notebook of the day, and other Brigadiers had indeed shown up, and they were even more friendly than at the event, Colin was glad to notice. He thought they might freeze her out once they were back at Yale, but she had clearly made a good impression on them (not that Colin thought she would make a bad one).

“Okay, so there was this one time” – Robert started, barely able to speak as he laughed alongside the rest of the now large group (about fifteen Brigadiers, all who took over the booth beside the one Colin and his friends were in, plus a couple of nearby tables they’d brought closer) – “I swear, our previous generations were as insane as we are”

“Was there any doubt?” – Logan snorted.

“There is a picture in the archives with a bunch of people jumping off a bridge” – Rory pointed out.

“That seems dangerous. At least we had potatoes test our tower!” – Seth commented.

“Potatoes?” – Rory asked, frowning.

“Not important” – Logan hastily said.

“Anyway” – Robert tried to continue – “My father and my uncle, both of which were on the same LDB generation, plus my mother, who was in the next group, came to our anniversary... My freshman year”

“That was a bad one” – Colin groaned.

“I swear, I did not need to know that back in the day, they would sometimes celebrate by having orgies. Orgies!” – he spat, and shuddered. Everyone laughed.

“No one needs to know about their parents’ sexual exploits” – Rory said wisely.

“Thank you! And I don’t know if anyone told you, Gilmore, but we have a long standing tradition of jumping off really tall places”

“Yes, I gathered as much”

“Right, so that year, we bungee jumped off a bridge in New York, and it wasn’t that bad, even with my parents there, but they decided, hey, you know what would be awesome? To do it naked. Naked!”

Rory laughed as loudly as everyone else, and even Robert, though he huffed and looked peeved as hell, was unable to remain unaffected by the cheery environment. He did, though, order a round of tequila, making everyone cheer even louder.

“Suffice to say!” – Robert wrapped up the story – “My parentals are NOT to be allowed entrance to ANY event as long as I am at Yale” – he rose his recently delivered tequila glass and put it up – “To no family members embarrassing the hell out of us like that, ever!” – everyone just had to follow suit, and Colin got it. He didn’t think he’d survive his father, or mother, or both (!) showing up to a Brigade event and messing everything up like Robert’s parents had (and seriously, no one thought it was funny or cute at the time).

“Oh, man, my mom would just love to do something crazy like what you guys have done” – Rory said wistfully.

“Is she hot at least?” – one Brigadier asked lewdly.

“Fuck off” – Logan snapped at him, making him shut up.

“I’ll be honest, I was cursed with really attractive parents” – Rory confessed, laughing nervously – “Everywhere we go, guys and girls stare after them. It’s really annoying, especially when mom comes to visit”

“Please introduce me to your mum next time she’s around, love” – Finn begged – “I do love gorgeous older women” – Rory gagged as people laughed.

“The worst part is that she’d adore your accent, Finn. But she is in a committed relationship, so I’m afraid you’ve lost your chance there, buddy, sorry to say”

“I’m sure I can persuade her to a night of passion” – the Aussie said, puffing up his chest arrogantly.

“Oh God, ew”

“What about your dad, then?” – Juliet asked, wiggling her eyebrows – “I don’t mind an older guy every now and then” – Rory smiled tightly.

“If you like ‘im, take ‘im, honest to God. I think he’s single right now”– she said, and though it probably sounded funny and lighthearted to everyone, Colin thought he heard some bitterness there. He gently squeezed her hand and gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head.

The group continued their merry and impromptu gathering, and Rory even managed a lot more interviews and general information on the Brigade that she’d been missing. She laughed and commented she might have to convince Doyle to give her a column so she could publish everything she’d managed to get.

“Well, if you do, then you must join us” – Juliet gushed.

“Join you?” – Rory asked slowly.

“Well, yeah. You’d be a fabulous addition to our little group” – Steph insisted.

“Oh! Oh, I don’t know. I have so much going on as if. School, the newspapers” – she glanced at Colin but said nothing – “Plus, I don’t really... Have a lot of spending money, so I wouldn’t be able to contribute to the Brigade”

“What about your grandfather?” – Seth asked.

“My–?”

“Wasn’t he a member?”

“My grandfather? Oh, I don’t think so” – but Rory looked curious – “Would he have been allowed to tell me?”

“You are family” – Robert mused carefully – “but we never approached you, so, no, technically, no, he wouldn’t be able to tell you about us, even if you are a Yalie”

“Huh. And now that I know, and I’ve been to an event, can I ask him about it?”

“Ask him away, Ace” – Logan advised – “I’m pretty confident that he was one of us, is one of us. He’s a legacy, right?”

“Yes, his father and grandfather attended Yale too. Well, technically his grandfather attended Oxford and then Yale, but that’s worth something, right?”

“Most definitely” – Colin answered – “And if he is a member, then you can be formally asked to join”

“I can?” – she asked, sounding very pleased.

“We need more brains and beauty in the LDB” – Steph piped up, winking at the boys – “It’s a little limited with all these grunts around”

“Well, excuse me” – Seth mumbled into his drink.

Colin couldn’t wait for Richard Gilmore to reveal to his granddaughter that he had been, and as with all members still was a Brigadier. Then Rory would be one of them, and their little gathering could be commonplace.

That and, he wouldn’t mind having her as his jumping partner. Her enthusiasm was greater than any Brigadier he’d ever met, himself included, even on their first stunts. Maybe then he’d finally start enjoying himself in the LDB, which had started getting boring since before he took the year off Yale.

Oh well.

Soon.


	27. The Elders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gilmore girls go to Friday Night Dinner.

Lorelai sat beside Rory on her parents’ pool house and her father’s current humble adobe and sighed.

She loved her parents, really, she did, but by God, they exasperated her. Would it kill them to make better arrangements? Maybe drinks with Emily one week and dinner with Richard the next! It would probably involve a cheese platter and barbecue but hey, Lorelai and Rory loved it all! It didn’t always have to be fancy dining at the Gilmores!

Except, it had to be.

So she sat there and smiled as her father handed her a martini, and she pretended she didn’t want to scream at him for being so– So–! For not realizing he was perfect for Emily, and she was perfect for him!

“Oh, grandpa, can I ask you something?” – Rory started as soon as she got her soda.

“Why, anything for you, Rory” – the older man replied fondly.

“I’ve recently made friends with some young men and women at Yale”

“Ah! I am very glad to hear it”

“Yes. Well, I’ve spent time with them” – Lorelai had to swallow the giggles that half formed in her throat. Must not laugh, must not, then her father would ask what was so funny, and she would blurt out about sweet Rory doing the nasty with some boy who wasn’t her boyfriend! The horror! – “in particular at a certain event” – Richard raised his eyebrows expressively, the man had very expressive eyebrows – “involving the guys wearing tuxedoes and the girls wearing ball gowns”

Richard gasped and looked all too gleeful. It was disturbing, it was bizarre, it was not something Lorelai particularly needed to see from her father. The man was scary when he was angry, but a giddy Richard Gilmore? Shudders.

“Rory! I do so hope you are speaking of...?” – he trailed off meaningfully. Thankfully, Rory had talked to her mother about the LDB, or his antics would be very annoying.

“The Life and Death Brigade, yes, grandpa” – Rory replied with a patient smile – “I went to their anniversary event”

“My word! To be invited to such an event without even being– Why, it’s almost unheard of!”

“I may have bullied one of the members I know into letting me tag along so I could write a piece on the LDB”

“That’s remarkable! How did you find the Brigade, then? Exciting, isn’t it?”

“Very much. And everyone was really nice to me, they answered all my questions, they even included me in some of their, ah, stunts”

“You don’t say! Which one, tell me”

“Well, some of the guys were doing this thing, they were using paintball guns to shoot guys that were jumping into a huge air mattress type thing, and they taught me how to shoot”

“Ooh, that sounds like fun! What else?”

“And I was in the main stunt, jumping off several stories high. We were all strapped of course, it was perfectly safe, and it was such a rush. I did it twice, actually”

“My, oh my! Rory Gilmore, you are practically a Brigadier already!” – Rory smiled at his enthusiasm, and Lorelai couldn’t keep a grin off her lips. As slightly disturbing as he was when he was so worked up, it was kind of cute and sweet how bright eyed he got when it came to all things Yale.

“And given our conversation, I am pretty sure I don’t need to ask you if you were a member, grandpa”

“Touché” – he conceded gracefully – “And for the record, once a Brigadier, always a Brigadier, my dear”

“Good to know. I’ll add that to the article. Well, one of the articles. I’m kind of negotiating with my editor to write an entire series, there’s just so much to tell about the LDB!”

“There is, isn’t there! Why, do make sure your editor sees reason, it would be a most interesting read, I have no doubt”

“And maybe you wouldn’t mind sharing some of your experiences with the Brigade? Maybe even some of your friends?” – she batted her eyes and boy, Lorelai always knew teaching her kid that trick was bad. Rory was all things nice in the world, but man, she could be ruthless when she brought out the big guns.

“I certainly would not! And I think it wouldn’t be too difficult to persuade some of my fellow Brigadiers to either, as long as everything remains anonymous, of course”

“Of course. I’ve been told the rules many times. No names, no descriptions, nothing too incriminating, nothing identifiable whatsoever”

“Good. Why, this IS exciting!” – Rory and Richard grinned in unison and okay, THAT was freaky – “Have you been invited to officially join the Brigade?”

“No, not really” – she shook her head.

“Oh, I see. Well, would you consider it, if you were?”

“I don’t know. I mean, the guys kind of talked about it, but like I told them, I have school and the newspaper, I’m not sure I would be able to squeeze being a Brigadier on top of all of that” – Richard hummed and nodded.

“Yes, of course, your school and the newspaper should come first. Oh well, something to think about. Now, if you ladies aren’t happy with this spread, I’m sure we can find you something more to your liking” – he motioned to the untouched cheese plate.

“Oh, I thought it was just decoration!” – Lorelai exclaimed, smiling coyly – “In that case, don’t mind if I grab some” – she got a napkin and placed several types of cheeses on it.

Not too long after, with Rory and Richard giddily discussing the Life and Death Brigade, it was time for dinner with Emily.

The woman was less prickly than usual, and asked Rory and Lorelai about their week, any news. The younger Lorelai cleared her throat and looked a little uncertain.

“Hum, grandma, actually, I kind of have some– I wouldn’t say news exactly, but something I thought you might like to know”

“Alright” – Emily put down her silverware and looked intently at her granddaughter, who smiled nervously.

“So, in the past month or so, I’ve made friends with a nice group of Yalies”

“You have? That’s wonderful! Well, who are they, tell me more”

“Hum, well, there’s Colin McCrae, Logan Huntzberger, Finn Morgan, Stephanie Blake and Juliet Houghton” – Emily looked stunned for a moment before brightening up.

Okay, that never bode well for anyone. Giddy Richard? Bright Emily? God.

“What a marvelous group of friends you manage to make! How did you meet?”

“Oh, hum, at the local pub” – Rory blushed a little, and Lorelai had to look at her plate and stab a stray carrot. Sure, the pub. After she had a one night stand that turned into something of a relationship.

“I see. Ah, I am very glad to see you making such nice friends. I know the Huntzbergers quite well, actually, and Logan is such a nice boy” – she looked pointedly at Rory.

“Yes, I guess he is”

“Hum. And, if I may ask, are you seeing anyone right now?”

“What?” – she blushed further, Lorelai noticed after a quick peek. Oh boy, that did not sound good.

“One of these boys, or any other”

“Oh, hum, well, not... Not as much, grandma” – Rory mumbled a little.

“I see. Well, you’re young! You will find the right boy eventually”

“Yes, I guess”

“But that’s exciting! Are you good friends with them?”

“I think I am. Some more than others”

“Interesting”

Danger. Danger. Danger! Interested Emily is never a good thing.

“Well, it’s nice to make friends”

“Yes it is, grandma” – Rory visibly relaxed, but Lorelai knew it was not to be. Her daughter was far too sweet for the likes of Emily Gilmore. She had no idea what was going through her mother’s mind, and Lorelai honestly didn’t either, but she doubted Emily herself knew it. But everyone would know soon.

Oh, but they would. Tis’ the Gilmore way.


	28. A Brief Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys before the meat market.

Logan groaned when he saw the name on his phone. His mother. Great.

“Hey, mom” – he greeted with a slight wince.

“Hello, son. How are you?” – she asked in her usual saccharine tone.

“All good. You?”

“Great” – she paused – “So, you are coming to a party on Friday”

“No I’m not”

“Yes, you are, and there is nothing to discuss further”

“Mom–”

“It will be a little Yale alumni party, with current Yalies to be in attendance as well. I believe your little friend Colin is invited too”

“Good to know” – at least he wouldn’t be stuck with his parents the entire night.

“It will be at seven sharp – DON’T be late – at the Gilmore residence, you remember where it is, right?”

“The Gilmore–? In Hartford?” – he asked in slight shock.

“Yes. Emily and Richard?” – she was rolling her eyes, he was sure of it.

“Sure, yeah, I remember where it is”

“Good. Friday, seven o’clock. Come properly dressed, yes?”

“I think I can remember those instructions” – he answered flippantly.

“Don’t be cute with me, Logan. Don’t be late, or–”

“There will be hell to pay, yes, I know, mother”

“I’ll see you there” – she hung up on him, and Logan was sure she was soon on her way to finishing another bottle of wine.

With quick fingers, Logan called Colin.

“Hey man”

“Hey” – the brunet replied, yawning.

“So, Shira called”

“Which’s only just not as bad as Mitchum calling you”

“Exactly. So, apparently there’s going to be a party at the Gilmores on Friday”

“Gilmores? As in Richard and Emily Gilmore?”

“The very ones”

“Huh. Hey, Gilmore, did you know your grandparents are throwing a party on Friday?” – Logan heard his friend ask the girl.

Oh great. He caught his friend in bed with Rory Gilmore. Just great. Awesome. Perfect.

“What?” – he heard her say.

“Logan was invited”

“And my mom said you probably were too, so be on the lookout”

“And seems I am only a phone call away from my father and I will be in too”

“Well, guess Friday night dinner’s cancelled this week” – Rory said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Thanks for the heads up, man” – Colin said.

“No problem. See you guys at the pub later?”

“You’ll see me, Gilmore has schoolwork”

“And newspaper stuff to go through” – she piped up.

“Yes, yes. So, I’ll be there sometime later, and Gilmore will probably miss it”

“Too bad. Well, I’ll let you get back to whatever”

“Thanks, see ya”

 

Colin did indeed show up at the pub later, though the scowl on his face was out of place. He rarely ever showed his anger so blatantly.

“Scotch” – he asked the waiter right off the bat and, okay, that wasn’t a good sign.

“Everything alright, mate?” – Finn asked slowly.

“Just peachy, Finn” – was the scathing retort.

“Well, excuse me” – the Aussie mumbled into his beer and Colin sighed.

“Fine, I’m sorry. I just got off the phone with my father”

“Ah” – Logan eloquently said.

“I am invited to the Gilmores on Friday, by the way” – he told his blond friend – “You can tag along, Finn, if you want”

“Alright. Wait, where are going?”

“Gilmore’s grandparents are throwing some kind of Yale alumni party on Friday”

“I’m not sure I want to go to something like that”

“You and me both”

“So, what else happened with Andrew?” – Logan interrupted.

“Nothing much, he just wants me to know I am to apply myself” – he said sarcastically – “because after this it’s off to Law School”

“Ouch, seriously?” – Logan was barely surviving four years of higher education, he didn’t know how his friend would stand another few. Thank God his father wasn’t making him get another degree before kicking him to work for the company.

“Yeap. He’s courting Harvard for me, but Yale is not out of the race just yet”

“Plus every other Law School in the country and beyond” – Finn mused, eyes sharp for once, despite the alcohol in his system.

“Nope. It’s either Harvard or Yale, father thinks I get into enough trouble in New Haven as is, he thinks anywhere else might be way too wild for me”

“Too wild?”

“As in, he’d never allow me to go to Columbia, for instance”

“I can see why Andrew wouldn’t allow that to happen” – Logan agreed, cringing a little.

“Yeah. So in a few short years, I am going to be a full douchebag lawyer just like my pop” – Colin said bitterly, and downed the scotch the waiter had just put in front of him. He signaled the man to keep them coming – “Might as well drink like him, huh?”

“Take it easy, man” – Logan tried to appease him. Looking sideways, Finn looked concerned, and a worried Finn? Nope, not a good image.

“I wonder if I can go to Law School, pass the bar and high tail it out of this fucking coast, even the country”

“You have some years to figure this out, mate” – Finn commented lightly.

“I guess. Jesus, I don’t know why he even gives a shit”

“Here’s to fathers. May we one day be rid of them” – Logan proposed, raising his beer. Finn followed suit and Colin poured himself out of the bottle their waiter quickly brought, and put his glass to theirs.

“And may we never need to resort to hiring a hitman” – he said, dry, bitter and everything in between.

By the time Colin reached about a third of the scotch bottle, Finn snatched it and declared the night over, even as his friend tried feebly to reach for it. Logan helped Colin to his feet as they walked out of the pub.

“He’s such an asshole!” – the brunet wailed unhappily.

“That he is, man” – Logan agreed, struggling to keep him upright.

“I fucking hate him sometimes, you know?”

“Do I ever”

“And the worst part is that I wanna be a lawyer, you know?”

“I know, man, I know”

“But I wanna be legendary, not just draw up pre–nups for quick and dry, one month long marriages!”

“You will be legendary, mate, don’t worry” – Finn said, helping Logan.

“But I won’t be! I’m a McCrae! We’re the rich for the law” – he frowned – “We’re the lawyers for the rich!” – he corrected triumphantly.

“It’s not that bad!” – Logan tried.

“No, I could be in line to head a media conglomerate” – Colin got in Logan’s face with a serious expression – “No offense, man, but that sounds boring as shit” – the blond shoved him away but laughed.

“Can’t argue you with that one”

“And hotels!” – he exclaimed at Finn – “Working with people on vacation? Fuck that!” – Finn grinned.

“Don’t forget the cheating spouses, mate”

“I bet all my future clients will be your guests!” – Colin then seemed to become a little depressed – “I hate this” – he said quietly.

“So do we, man”

“Think Gilmore will be too angry if I go there now?”

“If Ace doesn’t hit you, Paris will definitely cut off a limb”

“She’s so mean”

“Paris?”

“Of course, Gilmore’s way too nice. Except sometimes” – Logan didn’t want to know about their sex life, seriously. He didn’t.

“Do tell” – Finn predictably asked, smirking.

“Sometimes she’ll ride me so hard I think she’s trying to break my back” – Colin said then laughed – “You’d never think she’s so fucking wide. Wide. Wild!”

“Girls who look innocent are usually the best in bed” – the Aussie mused.

“Amen to that, and Gilmore is the best. She’s great” – he groaned – “I need sleepy”

“We’re almost there, man, hang on”

With some difficulty, Finn and Logan finally managed to get to the dorm and dump Colin in his bed. He was already sound asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

“Andrew is such a dickhead” – Finn commented, throwing himself on the couch in the common room.

“No more different than out fathers”

“I suppose. But Colin will be alone for Law School”

“We’ll all be alone, Finn” – Logan bitterly said. And they would, him wherever Mitchum decided would be the best starting point for his illustrious Huntzberger Group career, Finn would probably return to Australia, and Colin would be in Harvard or Yale.

Fuck, that was way too depressing a thought after a night at the pub. Or for any moment, in reality. No, Logan was determined to party his last few moments of peace away, and screw the future. He’d have more than enough time to die inside for years to come, no need to anticipate it. Finn was clearly in on it, now if only Colin would get with the program...

Other than screwing Rory Gilmore. He was definitely enjoying himself before going off to Law School and who knows if he’d get to have a girl like Rory there. And then marriage – Andrew was terrible at being a husband, but he sure liked being a groom, and Logan had no doubt he’d make Colin be one as soon as possible, so Colin better enjoy his regular, apparently good sex now.

... Logan needed to get laid. He still kept picturing himself and Rory, and that was shitty. She was Colin’s. C’mon.


	29. A Market? A Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meat market, redone.

Rory sighed on the phone yet again.

“No, mom, it’s really okay”

“I know they’re up to something” – Lorelai repeated – “One moment they’re yelling each other’s faces off and now they get together to throw some random Yale alumni party? C’mon Rory, wake up and smell the conspiracy!”

“I’m sure there’s no conspiracy, mom”

“You are way too trusting, kid, seriously”

“I don’t think grandma and grandpa would do this for some nefarious reason. I mean, maybe they’re getting ready to get back together” – Lorelai gagged.

“But I do concede that those two are perfect for each other. Well, good luck I guess, and let me know if it turns out I am right”

“Will do. Do you think my dark green dress will be appropriate?”

“I think so. What does Colin think?” – Lorelai asked slyly.

“Mom”

“Well, excuse me, but he’s going to the party, he’ll be seeing you, you might as well ask for his opinion too. I’m not going to be see you tonight anyway!”

“The green dress it is” – Rory stubbornly said.

“Not asking for his opinion? That a girl”

“You are so confusing”

“That’s what I aim for. But seriously, I’ll be at Luke’s, he’s making me dinner, but call me, okay?”

“I will, I promise. I have to go now, or I won’t be ready in time”

“Okay, bye babe, I don’t see how but have fun”

“Thanks” – she rolled her eyes fondly and hung up.

The dress she selected to wear was hanging on her wardrobe and currently staring at her. She liked it fine, it made her feel pretty, and... Well, she did want to look nice, for her grandparents and for Colin too, why not? She nodded to herself and got to work on her makeup, something light and romantic, nothing too much. With expert hands after growing up with Lorelai Gilmore for a mother, she was done in no time, and quickly changed into her dress.

“Paris” – she called out, going out her room while putting on her heels – “I’m going now” – the blonde was busy looking over a multitude of papers and books spread on the coffee table.

“Yeah, yeah” – she snipped.

“I should be back Sunday”

“Yes, I know, you’ve mentioned it”

“... Okay, then, bye”

The drive down to Hartford was nothing special, and Rory filled her time thinking about the people she was going to meet that night, maybe even Colin’s father, maybe even Mitchum Huntzberger! That would be amazing! After the high of the possibility of meeting the mighty elder Huntzberger died down, she spent most of her drive nervously thinking about Andrew McCrae. Sure, she wasn’t Colin’s serious girlfriend or anything, but still. She liked him so much, she wanted his father to like her, or at least not think badly about her.

The Gilmore home was eerily empty when she pulled up, but a hired valet took her keys with a polite if dry smile, and she took a deep breath before going in.

Her grandmother was efficiently directing some of the staff around, but she turned to Rory with a genuine smile.

“Hello, Rory”

“Hi, grandma. The place looks great”

“Why, thank you. And you look so lovely”

“Thanks”

“Now, I have a little surprise for you”

“Oh?”

“How about we head upstairs?”

“Okay...?” – she said hesitantly, but Emily Gilmore wasn’t a weak woman by any means, and bossily directed Rory to her own bedroom, where a stylish woman stood by with a bunch of– Oh crap, she was a makeup artist.

“This is Luna, she is a true artist with makeup”

“Oh, Emily, you are too kind”

“This is my granddaughter Rory”

“Hello, Rory. My, I love your eyes! We’ll have to do something to bring them out even more, won’t we?”

“I... Guess?”

“Lovely! And something about your hair too...” – the woman reached out to touch Rory’s loose tresses, and the girl suddenly felt silly for doubting her mother.

Emily Gilmore was Up to Something, and she fell for it. Just great. But she sighed and dutifully sat on the proffered chair and patiently allowed Luna to expertly and quickly do her hair (she had to concede that it was simple but elegant). When she moved on to the makeup, Emily hummed while looking her over.

“You know what would just finish the look?” – she asked as if to Rory.

“No?”

“A nice diamond necklace” – she produced the item and Rory widened her eyes in alarm before Luna turned her head forcefully to carefully apply gloss.

“Oh, grandma, it’s beautiful” – the girl said after Luna finished and Emily had already put the necklace on her – “But... It’s so expensive, isn’t it?”

“What of it? A diamond necklace is supposed to be worn and seen, what use does it have in a dusty old box?”

“Yes, but what if I move wrong and it breaks or falls or...?”

“Nonsense! Now, you just need earrings” – Rory sighed. Yet again, she spurned Lorelai’s wise words and she was being punished with ostentatious jewelry (and eventually a tiara. A tiara! Why does someone NOT on a royal family even have a tiara for? She could hardly see her grandmother (or her mother!) wearing a diamond tiara!).

... It all did look nice though, between the makeup, the hair and the bling. Damnit, she liked the way she looked.

“You look beautiful” – Emily stated with a smile – “Now, shall we go downstairs? Some of our guests should have arrived already”

“Okay, then”

Rory had to take several deep breaths as she moved along the corridors and down the stairs. Sure enough, the Gilmore home seemed suddenly filled with a lot of people. A lot, a lot. Her grandparents sure knew Yale alumni.

Her grandfather shepherded her around and introduced her to some people, and her grandmother smiled and laughed while she showed Rory around. The girl smiled pretty, feeling awkward in all of her diamonds, especially her tiara. The tiara! Still, it was kind of nice to make connections, though the boys she met were a little insipid, droning on and on about their wealth and sports and stocks. She could talk stocks, the economy, but honestly. Just. No.

She morosely stepped outside onto the patio to get some fresh air after being stuck in a conversation with three guys and managing to slip away politely. She wondered where the boys were, if Colin was around somewhere and hadn’t come to see her just yet.

“Hey Gilmore” – said guy came up behind her, smiling crookedly. She grinned back widely, feeling like it was the first time in the night she was smiling for real.

“Hi” – he had his hands in his pockets, and he looked pretty good. He stepped close to her but didn’t reach out to her.

“So, you look...” – he let his eyes lazily trace her body – “Shiny” – she laughed.

“Thank you. My grandmother...” – she shrugged.

“Ah, yes, the power of the higher society grandmothers” – he slowly reached out to brush his fingers on her cheek and she leaned against his hand – “You look beautiful, Rory”

“Thank you. You look great too” – he snorted.

“You’re impressed by little, this is hardly better than what I usually wear” – she pinked and lowered her voice.

“It is a little more than what I usually see you in” – he raised his eyebrows in surprise at her boldness, then smirked.

“Why, Gilmore, not where your grandparents can hear, I’m not that kind of guy” – she giggled and even he laughed a little – “Okay, that was a little heavy handed, huh?”

“Very” – his hand was still on her, and the way he smiled at her...

“I’m glad you’re here” – she confessed, putting her hand over his – “The guys in there are a little ridiculous”

“Aren’t they? Most of them are losers, and most aren’t even in the Brigade. Trust me, only Brigadiers are anywhere near worth the effort of getting to know” – he looked around and quickly kissed her – “C’mon, the guys are foraging for alcohol for a little sub–party”

“A sub–party? Intriguing”

“It’s the way to cope with these things. No offense meant to your grandparents, Gilmore” – he dropped his hand, but continued smiling just so at her.

“None taken, it is a little boring” – she frowned – “Was it just me or are there no girls here tonight?”

“No, there are a few” – she started.

“There are?”

“Yeah, they’re at the sub–party already. Steph and Juliet’s parents are actually long Princeton and Columbia graduates, so your grandparents wouldn’t invite them, even though they are from Hartford, but yeah, there are some girls, they were just wise enough to escape early on”

“Oh”

“C’mon, Gilmore, sub–party” – she bit her lip but nodded and happily followed him into the pool house.

Sure enough, it was filled with Brigadiers and three bored looking girls hanging around a pool table holding cues and seemingly waiting for their turn. She spotted Finn with a bottle of champagne in a corner, and Logan swiftly walked up to them.

“I see you managed to wrangle Ace from those losers” – the blond said, grinning and thrusting a champagne glass to each – “Your grandmother sure knows how to throw a party”

“She does, though this one was kind of a bust”

“Oh, I don’t know, the guys in there looked like they were having fun” – he said dryly – “But we are having way more fun in here. So, which activity would you care to engage in, Ace? I’m sure someone could teach you to play pool, in case you don’t know already. Just don’t ask the girls” – he said quietly – “They’re vicious, trust me”

Rory looked over at the pool table, and the guys looked nervous as the girls moved to play, but she didn’t understand the game to know what was going on.

“I will take your word for it, Huntzberger. And I think I wanna sit for a while, my feet are killing me” – she stumbled into the couch and sighed happily, especially after Colin slid beside her and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

“By the way, Gilmore” – the brunet said after a few blissfully quiet moments – “You do know this is a meat market, right?”

“Excuse me?” – the girl asked after a beat.

“There’s about four girls in the entire party, all others current Yalies are guys” – he paused and she groaned.

“I can’t believe this! My mom was so right!”

“She told you this was going to be a matchmaking night?” – Logan asked flippantly.

“No, she said my grandparents were up to something, and they were! Oh my God” – she touched she necklace, then the earrings and tiara – “My grandmother dressed me up in diamonds so I’d be shinier for you guys!” – she exclaimed.

“That’s one way to see it”

“One way? One way?! That’s the only way! I’m wearing a tiara!”

“It is very pretty on you, love” – Finn commented, walking into the conversation innocently. She turned furious blue orbs at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

“I can’t believe this! I don’t want to be married off! I was a deb already, isn’t that enough?!”

“You were a deb?” – Logan asked incredulously.

“Oh, bite me, Huntzberger. And yes, I was. And I keep making the same mistakes, I never learn!” – she drank her champagne and shoved it in Finn’s direction – “Pour me some more, barkeep” – the Aussie looked surprised but did as told when her eyes flashed at him.

The stooges spent most of the next few hours with Rory, though Finn and Logan often walked around the room, went to grab more alcohol, and suffered through a few rounds of pool (Rory thought she got what Logan was talking about when she saw one of the girls clear the table in just a few shots and beat the blond to the floor with a quick smirk). Colin mostly remained by her side, to which she was very glad.

“Are you going back to the dorm?” – he softly asked her when the sub–party was dying down.

“No, I’m getting back to my mom’s”

“Too bad, I’m gonna miss you”

“Do you–?”

“What?”

“No, never mind” – he looked at her.

“You want me to meet your mom”

“What? No, I–” – his face was deadpan – “Okay, yes, I kind of– Yes. And mom did kind of mention she might wanna meet you”

“Well, hot damn”

“She wants to know the sweet guy who lends me his card every time I go shopping”

“Did you tell her it’s not all selfless, and sometimes I rip things off you?” – he asked with a dirty grin. She was already far too drunk to flush any more.

“Not in so many words, but she got the gist of it, I’m sure” – he looked shocked – “What?”

“You seriously told your mom–?”

“I don’t tell her about everything we do, but I do kinda tell her some things”

“And you’re sure she doesn’t want me in arms reach so she can strangle me for corrupting you?”

“She’s more likely to hug you for it, actually”

“Seriously?” – the girl giggled.

“If you knew her, you wouldn’t be asking”

“I don’t know if I should. I only have this to wear”

“Oh. Well, it’s okay, it was just a thought” – she said evenly.

“Your mom runs an inn, doesn’t she?”

“What? Oh, yeah, she does. The Dragonfly”

“You think she can swing a few rooms for Finn and Logan too?”

“Why do you guys always go everywhere together?” – she asked, mockingly exasperated, her smile betraying her.

“We do separate when we fuck, Gilmore, unless you didn’t notice it” – he kissed her – “Besides, I think it would be nice to get away a little bit, and you do know Finn’s family’s in the hotel business, right?”

“They are?”

“They are. Mostly in Australia and Europe, but they are moving into the US and Asia, I think”

“Oh. Hum, I guess I could call her. Oh, I don’t have my phone...” – he pulled out his promptly.

“Think she’d mind it if I bunked with you?”

“I’m not having sex with you with my mom in the house” – she did blush this time.

“We can be quiet, and she has a boyfriend, she could stay with him for the weekend”

“So we can have sex in my childhood bedroom? No, I’d rather do it in the inn, and that’s only marginally less awkward” – she ignored his smirk as she dialed her mother – “Hi, mom”

“Hey babe! Having fun at the Gilmores? Meet any celebrities?” – Lorelai greeted, firing the questions in quick succession.

“No celebrities, unless you mean in the financial world”

“No, ew, God no”

“So no. And I’m having fun. I met with the guys”

“Oh, the guys, huh? Is this Colin’s phone, is he there with you? You’re naked, aren’t you?”

“No, mother, I am not”

“One night alone with the Gilmores and I’m ‘mother’ to you now? Right for the gut, hun”

“This is Colin’s phone, yes” – Rory ignored her mom – “And hum, I know you’re with Luke, but could you check if there are any available rooms right now?”

“Oh, babe, I don’t even have to check. We have four empty rooms. Why?”

“Hum, would you mind if Colin, Finn and Logan came to stay at the inn?” – the girl asked hesitantly.

“Babe! Of course not! Bring your boyfriends–”

“Mom”

“And their parents, although it would probably be a tight squeeze there”

“Dirty”

“Got a ‘dirty’! Yes!”

“Mom”

“Sorry, sorry. No, babe, seriously, bring the boys over. We welcome their business, and I would love to meet your young man”

“Mommy”

“What? And if you say the name ‘Emily Gilmore’...”

“Sorry, sorry. Well, Colin hasn’t actually–” – she suddenly noticed she was alone, and Colin was across the room conversing with his friends, who looked her way and gave her thumbs up and wide grins – “Oh, well, I guess he talked to them, and they’re in, so. Three rooms at the Dragonfly”

“Coming right up! I’ll let the guys know to make sure it’s tidy and ready to go. When are they coming in?”

“Tonight?”

“Oh. Yikes. Well, since they are your friends, I don’t think it would be an issue, I’m sure we can work something out”

“Are you sure?”

“Worst comes to worst, I’ll make Michel go up there and check them in” – Lorelai joked.

“Don’t do it, he’ll be so crabby”

“He’s always crabby, babe. But seriously, if needs be, I’ll go”

“No, mom, you’re with Luke”

“Hun, it’s my business, and they are three guests. We’ll work something out, don’t worry. Now go back to your fancy partying. Are you coming back home or are you spending the night at the inn?” – Rory could feel Lorelai’s eyebrow wiggling.

“I’m hanging up now”

“See you later, babe!”

Rory sighed deeply as she leaned back into the couch.

“So, love, I hear we’re off to a little adventure in the woods?” – Finn approached and said with a drunk grin.

“That we are” – she looked at Logan, who winked.

“What did you mom say?” – Colin questioned, putting an arm around her.

“I don’t think I want to go over it again” – she replied, rolling her eyes – “Suffice to say, she’s dying to meet you guys, and she’s making sure your rooms are nice and ready for when we get there”

“Looking forward to it, love” – Finn opened a wide grin – “Now, onto the important bits. How many red heads are in this lovely town of yours, love?”

Rory laughed and couldn’t answer, and the Aussie playfully continued to question her on the subject of beautiful red heads in Stars Hollow.

She couldn’t wait for him to meet miss Patty. Despite the age difference, she was absolutely sure the Aussie would at least get a little crush on the formidable and charming dance instructor.


	30. Three Stooges Visit The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory takes the boys on a trip to Stars Hollow. ;)

The Dragonfly Inn was a rustic little place in the middle of pretty much fuck nowhere, Colin concluded. Nonetheless, it wasn’t without its charm, even though it was the middle of the night and he was a little more tipsy than sober. Logan whistled beside him while Finn took a big swing of champagne. Rory sighed beside them, still in her pretty party dress.

“C’mon, guys. Finn, watch your step, don’t fall over” – she warned, and went ahead.

“Got ‘im?” – Logan asked, grabbing Finn on one side.

“Yeap. On three” – they expertly helped their drunk friend up the mercifully short steps. Rory was at the small reception area talking to a tall, dark haired woman who zeroed in on them with a wide smirk and twinkling blue eyes.

Lorelai Gilmore, he presumed.

“Well, hello there” – she greeted, coming up from behind the table. She eyed Finn with something like concern and amusement – “Everything alright here?”

“Why, love, you are a sight for sore eyes” – the Aussie said, regaining some strength in face of a beautiful woman. She giggled.

“Oh, Rory, you didn’t mention he was exotic. You know mommy likes handsome, exotic men” – she purred and winked at Finn, who grinned back.

“Mommy should stop hitting on her daughter’s friend” – Rory said, huffing. Lorelai pouted but took a step back and opened a well crafted but still sincere enough smile.

“Hello you three, welcome to the Dragonfly Inn. Normally, we would offer to take you on a tour of the property, however considering the late hour, I would imagine you’d prefer to just head off to bed? I apologize for the lack of pajamas, we are working on that, but we do carry robes in all rooms, and in the morning, I’m sure Rory can help you locate and purchase, if needs be, some more appropriate clothes” – she said smoothly, and man. Colin liked her. Finn obviously did as well.

“My, love, you are being awfully forward” – the Aussie said, untangling from his friends with ease and sending the woman a seductive look that didn’t suit his current state. The woman smiled amusedly at him while keeping up her perfect hostess posture.

“Forgive me for not being clear, sir. Your rooms are ready for you, and you may use the beds to sleep in. Alone” – she gave Finn a dazzling smile that definitely didn’t make him any less enchanted by her. If she had red hair, Colin was certain he would be on his knees asking for her hand.

“Your mother is the most incredible woman, love” – he instead told Rory, who rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Off to bed, mister. I’ll show you to your rooms” – Colin noticed the very awkward wink Lorelai sent her, and directed the girl one of his own. She looked unimpressed at both, and stomped to the staircase.

“Okay, boys, breakfast is served until eleven, and for lunch, you may make a reservation or go into town. Rory can show you some of the available places, I’m sure”

“Only if they’re good and come with me right now!” – the girl said, and Colin thought she looked cutely bossy. From Lorelai’s laugh, she clearly agreed.

“Guess that’s it for us then” – Logan said, snorting – “It was lovely to meet you, miss Gilmore”

“See, I told Rory you guys would know who I was. But call me Lorelai, please”

“Lorelai” – the blond conceded – “Good night”

“Good night” – she turned to Colin with a very amused smile – “And to you as well, mister McCrae” – he nodded at her and helped Logan with Finn – “You guys don’t want to miss breakfast, though, our chef’s amazing!”

Rory quickly showed Finn to his room, and after wiggling around for a bit as his friends watched on, he was out. Logan snorted on their way out and killed the lights. The blond waved the couple goodbye at his door, and Colin knew it would take a while before he was asleep. At his room, the brunet kissed Rory hotly and he wondered if she would stay the night, if she would fuck him in her mother’s inn.

“Might as well stay” – she said teasingly, opening his door clumsily – “Otherwise you might miss Sookie’s breakfast, and she always goes all out” – Colin gladly closed the door and leaned back for another kiss.

God, he’d wanted in her pants ever since the moment he saw her standing all alone in her grandparents’ patio. He ripped into her hosiery and whispered promises of getting her as many pairs as she wanted, not that he gave her much time to form a response when he dropped to the floor to go down on her. Rory whimpered softly and put a hand over her mouth, and was even quieter than back at her dorm.

Even as he put her ankles on his shoulders and she looked expectantly at him, it was clear she wanted to be as quiet as possible.

Well. He couldn’t possibly be deemed responsible if he was a little too good in bed, now could he? Nevertheless, when she dropped down on his chest a while later, her dress and his suit a mess after two rounds, he had to admit he didn’t mind really quiet Rory (though, he liked it when she cried out his name on occasion better).

“I can’t believe I just had sex in my mom’s inn” – she whispered as she rolled off him.

“You’re the one who didn’t want to have sex in your mom’s house” – he got up to the bathroom to get rid of the condoms.

When he came back, she’d ditched her dress and was standing nervously in a sexy corset, and she’d managed to rescue her panties from the floor.

“You’re doing this to torture me”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” – she replied defiantly, accepting his soft kiss and sliding into the bed.

“I’m just gonna have to get through that in the morning, you do realize that, right?” – she giggled and snuggled against him as he pulled the covers over them.

“I still don’t know what you’re on about. I can’t sleep in my dress now, can I?” – he laid her on her back and slid a hand past the corset. She gasped in surprise.

“I’m way too tired to get it up again, but I’m not too tired to get you off again” – he kissed her as he did just that, locking eyes with her and enjoying the way he could see how the pleasure build up and showed so clearly in them. She held onto him desperately as he continued to work his magic, and she whispered and begged him not to stop.

To his amusement, she let out a tired but satisfied little whimper when they were done.

“To be continued” – he teased. She glared lightly and kissed him.

“Sleep” – she mumbled, gluing her body to his, and he soon allowed sleep to take him as he listened and felt her steady breaths.

 

The next morning, Colin awoke with the Sun in his face. Rory mumbled beside him, and turned the other way, giving him a reminder of the night before.

“Morning, Gilmore” – he whispered, getting behind her – “I’m gonna take a shower, wanna join me?” – she turned with a dead tired look in her eyes, and a blush across her cheeks, and nodded.

Rory was ever shy as they kissed under the hot water, and she blushed prettily when she asked if he wanted a blowjob (not that she managed to finish her sentence, but it was obvious enough). He smiled softly, kissed her and leaned on the wall and let her to her it. She was getting increasingly good at it, even seemed to be starting to enjoy herself. Or maybe she liked the way she drove him crazy like that.

The rest of the shower was much more innocent, and Colin found himself all too captivated by the way her eyes shone up at him, and the way she smiled and laughed. By the time they exited the shower, she was much more at ease in her glorious nakedness, and after they brushed with the inn provided toiletry, she jumped in his arms and coyly told him she could be a little less quiet now that morning had come.

Well. Who would be able to refuse such an offer.

When they went out, her in something her mother had brought her and him in his suit, Logan was already out and about, and Finn was shockingly awake, he’d even showered already, but he did look pretty out of it. He yawned hugely and followed his friends mostly quietly, though he occasionally squinted and mumbled about the Sun.

“Hi, Rory!” – a widely smiling woman wearing a sleek chef’s uniform greeted, waving her hands excitedly. Rory hugged her fondly, and smiled back as she surveyed the filled table. Colin had never seen a breakfast table quite so full – “Your mom told me about your friends” – she said teasingly – “staying over, so I thought I’d whip a little something up” – her tone was fake modest, but seriously. If her food tasted anywhere near as good as it looked and smelled, she could fake all the modesty in the world.

“It looks great, Sookie!” – Rory gushed honestly – “But then again, your food is always amazing. Thank you so much, you really didn’t have to go to so much trouble for us”

“Nonsense! Now sit, sit. I know you want coffee, Rory, what about you boys?”

“Please, Goddess, coffee” – Finn begged as he melted into a chair. Logan smiled charmingly at her.

“I’d like a cup too”

“Me fourth” – Colin agreed, sitting and already deciding where to start.

“Oh!” – the chef exclaimed – “I’m Sookie, by the way. If you guys want to have lunch here, just let me know that we’ll work something out”

“But I thought you’d cut lunch” – Rory piped up.

“For your friends? I’m sure we can manage it. Besides, if I don’t do it, you’ll just take them to Luke’s” – she sniffed.

“I have to take them there! Luke would be hurt I didn’t show the boys the sights! And Luke’s is definitely a must!” – Rory mockingly protested. Sookie hummed and opened a grin. Colin wasn’t too into such sunny people, but there was something pleasant about the way she smiled, he had to confess.

And seriously, her croissant was incredible. Also, by God the eggs! Logan and Finn clearly agreed with him, considering the way they were stuffing their faces without a thought. The Aussie paused and looked up with stars in his eyes.

“What is this you feed us, Goddess? Not only do you tease us mere mortals with your incredible beauty, must you present us with such a feast that we will find nowhere else on the planet?” – he cried out, making most guests stare at him. Logan snorted into his waffles and kept quiet. Colin shook his head at a bemused Rory, and motioned for her to eat. And Sookie blushed bright red at Finn’s attentions.

“Oh, Rory. My, you’ve brought some flirty friends!” – she laughed nervously, though pleased – “I’m gonna– Coffee, yes, coffee, I’ll get someone to bring you some coffee! If you want anything else, let someone know and I’ll– Yes, I need to–” – she made wild motions and rushed away.

“Don’t hit on Sookie” – Rory told Finn pointblank – “She’s married, and pregnant with their second child”

“Ah, that explains it” – Finn said wisely, grabbing the mixed berries jam – “Pregnant women are hot, and pregnant red heads who can cook? She really is a Goddess” – he moaned way too loudly as he bit into his food.

The other guests looked amused by his antics, and Rory just shook her head and daintily ate her pancakes. The girl liked her pancakes, man.

“Do you always eat this much, Ace?” – Logan questioned with an amused look at her always filled plate. She huffed.

“Yes, a girl needs to eat”

“I’ve never seen anyone eat as much as you and be a thin as you are” – the girl rolled her eyes.

“Well, I’m young. That and mom eats as much as I do, and you’ve seen her”

“Did we ever” – Finn mumbled – “If only she would dye her hair, love. Can’t you convince her?”

“Sorry, Finn. And didn’t I already say she has a boyfriend? Don’t go hitting on committed women”

“But they’re all gorgeous!” – he said with almost an entire sausage in his mouth. Colin looked disgustedly at him.

“Yes, but gorgeous women don’t need to be reminded of that by random Aussies all the time” – the girl pointed out with very expressive eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, love, but I find it is my duty to tell beautiful women how lovely they are” – Rory rolled her eyes but thanked the waiter who brought in their coffees.

“Oh, Armand, just the way I like it!” – the older man grinned at her.

“Strong and neat” – he winked playfully and walked away to tend to the other guests.

“I can’t tell women how amazing they are, but you can flirt with pretty faced waiters?” – Finn demanded with a pout.

“Hey! I was not flirting with Armand!”

“Yes you were! I know all about flirting, love”

“I don’t flirt with people!” – Colin cleared his throat some and Logan snorted quietly – “Oh, just stuff it” – she snapped at them, and ignored their existence for her beverage. 

“Eh, flirting is harmless” – the only blond around said – “What’s wrong with a little flirting every now and then, right, Ace?” – he gave her a smile just so, the one Colin had seen reduce grown women into giggling messes. Rory looked mildly put out by it, though.

“I was not flirting with Armand! That would be like flirting with Finn!”

“Oi!” – she waved a hand in the Aussie’s face and forcefully stabbed her piece of bacon.

“If you guys keep being annoying, I will not take you to Luke’s”

“Would that be much of a tragedy?” – Colin asked, smirking a little.

“Yes it would. And I’d let you guys walk around in those suits all weekend long”

“We could just head back to New Haven” – Logan pointed out with an amused smile.

“Like you’d leave just like that” – the girl huffed in certainty and damn, at least about Colin she was absolutely right.

“Then you are just going to have to put up with us, Ace” – Logan smirked winningly as he bit into a piece of fruit – “Hm, man, what is this?” – he asked, taking another bit – “It’s amazing! I’ve never eaten this before!”

“Sookie’s husband came up with it. He calls it a rasquat” – Logan moaned and grabbed another one.

“It’s good”

“It’s a mix between a raspberry and a kumquat”

“Best fruit I’m ever tasted”

“I will let him know”

After they were finally done, Colin felt like his stomach was going to fucking explode. Even Finn, who preferred alcohol to food, looked about ready to burst, and Logan was happily sighing while enjoying a second cup of coffee. Rory, though, looked about as normal as usual. He should’ve known.

“I must have that Goddess to myself!” – Finn declared – “I must taste her cooking every day for the rest of my life! However else would I be able to live?”

“Just as you have so far, I fear” – Rory said, none too merciful – “Besides, you can always come back and have it any time you want. As long as you don’t hit on her while her husband’s near. Trust me, he’s a big guy and he’s a produce man. He could probably crush your head with his hands”

“That doesn’t scare me, love”

“Yes, well, let’s see what you say after you meet Jackson”

The boys walked around in their suits, and Rory asked if they would like to shop for anything else to wear, to which they easily agreed. Colin wasn’t too glad to be directed to a shabby little store with none too quality clothes, but since it was just for the weekend, he figured it was fine. Rory teased him about being in a simply polo shirt, while Logan seemed uncaring in his plain t–shirt, and Finn naturally picked a hideous Hawaiian shirt and proudly walked out in it.

Rory happily gave them a brief tour of the town, and really, it was really tiny and out of a child’s story book. Colin could imagine Rory running around as a child, and even helping out in events as she grew. Finn was dazzled by it all, and Logan a little bored, though the blond hid it well. Colin hid nothing, but he was interested somewhat in seeing where and how Rory grew up.

Eventually, it was time for lunch, and Rory excitedly introduced them to Luke’s, a corner diner next to a ridiculous candy store, Colin guessed, with an old man wearing a gross striped uniform (Jesus, what even was this town?).

“Luke!” – Rory happily exclaimed as they went into the diner. A scruffy and scowling tall man came up from behind the counter and gave her a gruff smile.

“Hey” – his expression changed drastically to one of deep suspicion and annoyance when he spotted the three guys behind her – “These the friends Lorelai told me about?” – he asked, his eyes hard on them, especially Colin, who was closest to Rory.

“Yes they are, but can be sit first before I introduce you?”

“Sure, sure. Here in the corner okay?” – she nodded and they saw by the window, near the door.

“Alright. So, this is Finn” – the Aussie grinned widely and waved, to which Luke looked unimpressed – “and Logan” – the blond gave a brief mocking salute and got a frown back – “and Colin” – maybe it was something in Rory’s voice that Colin couldn’t detect or distinguish, but the man clearly could if the way he zeroed in on him and glared like he was threatening to burn the place down was any indication. Rory remained smiling serenely.

“Nice to meet you” – he said roughly – “I’ll be back for your orders”

“Some coffee please?” – Rory begged, and he softened slightly as he nodded and walked away.

“So that’s your mother’s boyfriend?” – Colin less asked and more stated.

“Sure is”

“He looks...” – Logan started, sarcasm dripping all over the table and onto the floor – “Pleasant” – Rory rolled her eyes.

“He’s protective, be nice”

“Love?” – Finn called out, looking dazed – “Who is that lovely creature?” – he asked, and the other three looked to the side, where he was staring at a much older woman with bright red hair and a wide smile.

“Ms. Patty?” – Rory asked hesitantly.

“Such a gorgeous woman!” – oh boy. Finn really should lay off on the red heads.

“... You go for it” – the only girl at the table encouraged, even with Logan and Colin giving her wide eyed pointed looks. The Aussie cleared his throat and straightened his ridiculous shirt.

“I’m going in. Please order some eggs and toast for me, love”

“Will do. Godspeed” – she said solemnly and they watched as he walked over to the suddenly intrigued Ms. Patty – “Poor Finn. She’s going to chew him up and spit him out in no time”

“Her?” – Colin asked skeptically.

“She doesn’t look too bad, does she?” – the brunet started at the downright predatory smile that came across the woman’s face – “... Okay, maybe she does” – Rory corrected herself.

“Should we plan a rescue mission?” – Logan asked flippantly as Luke came around with coffee and mugs for all. He shot Finn a pitying look and turned with a raised eyebrow at Rory.

“I’m not scrapping his sorry ass off my floor” – he told her dryly – “You ready to order yet?”

“Yes. Finn would like some eggs and toast” – she turned to his dearest friends – “How does he like them?”

“Huh?” – Colin and Logan were too entertained by the way their friend hit on Ms. Patty.

“Finn’s eggs”

“Scrambled, I think”

“The toast with jam” – Logan added absently.

“There’s that I guess” – Rory said as Luke dutifully wrote it down – “I would like a bacon turkey cheeseburger and chili fries”

“That’s it?”

“To start with. Boys?” – they reluctantly tore their eyes off Finn and turned to Luke. Colin wasn’t too sure if he was supposed to be scared of the tall man but decided not to risk it.

“What do you recommend, Ace?” – Logan questioned.

“Anything here is awesome. And they serve breakfast all day, so there’s that option”

“You know what, I’ll go with breakfast then. Eggs Benedict” – the blond said, and Luke nodded away.

“You?” – he gruffly asked Colin.

“Turkey burger and onion rings” – he finally said.

“And what flavor pie to do you have today?” – Rory asked just as Luke was about to walk away.

“Cherry, apple and gooseberry”

“Ooh, gooseberry! I want a piece! Save me one?” – Colin saw the way she batted her eyes and boy, they sure were deadly. The man gave her a fleeting smile.

“Of course” – he glanced at the boys silently, raising a defiant eyebrow.

“None for me” – Logan said quickly, and turned back to Finn.

“I’ll have a piece of gooseberry too, I’ve never had any” – Colin said, taking on whatever challenge Luke was laying out. The baseball cap wearing diner owner walked away after a final suspicious glare his way.

“I think he’s going for the kill” – Logan whispered in a highly amused tone. Colin turned to look and Rory snorted.

“Aw, you guys are so cute” – she cooed, and Colin didn’t understand it until he saw the way Ms. Patty tilted her head just so and her smile turned seductive and he could fucking see the way Finn melted to it.

Jesus, Finn was a sucker for a red head who could mop the floor with him. No wonder Luke warned them he wasn’t going to clean the floor afterwards. He would have to flip for it with Logan, it had been a while since Finn had come across a woman capable of resisting his charms and ruining him, all with the same serene and dangerous smile on her lips.

“It’s too bad Babette is not here” – Rory mused, drinking her coffee – “Although maybe it’s a good thing she’s not”

“Why’s that, Gilmore?”

“She’s Ms. Patty’s best friend, and together they could lay waste to this entire town, believe you me. Finn would be putty in their hands, and look at him now” – indeed, the Aussie was sitting in front of Ms. Patty and boy, he looked about ready to worship the ground she walked on. Nothing too surprising, but it was shocking how quickly that went down, it usually took a while, when it did happen.

“Okay, seriously, should we do something about it?” – Logan asked quietly.

“Nah, it’ll all work out, don’t worry” – Rory reassured them – “Ms. Patty would never be so mean to someone like Finn”

“Someone like Finn meaning?”

“He’s just a kid. Ms. Patty’s never too mean to little boys” – the girl paused and put her coffee mug down – “Well. She might scar him a little bit, but it’s for his own good, he needs to learn that some women are way out of his league”

“It’s Finn, he never learns his lesson” – Logan pointed out amusedly.

“... In that case, this is going to hurt just a wee bit”

Fifteen minutes later, Colin and Logan were marveling at how good Luke’s food was, Rory was digging into her burger and Finn had his head on the table. He was moaning every couple of seconds, but considering it had been going on for the last ten minutes, his table companions just ignored him.

“Your food’s getting cold” – Rory cautioned kindly.

“Life has no meaning any more, I do not require food” – he mumbled.

“Can I have them then?” – Logan asked, piercing a piece of egg – “It’s pretty good”

“Have it all, mate, I have no desire for sustenance at the moment” – the blond gladly accepted the offer.

“That woman’s vicious” – Colin commented quietly.

“I told you” – Rory said, eating a fry – “Ms. Patty’s actually really nice, but she has no patience for little boys. Or so she’s told me over the years”

“If I could have her and the Goddess, my life would be complete”

“You might be obese after a week” – the only girl at the table said with a smile – “And you’d be dead from exhaustion even before that”

“But what a way to go” – the Aussie finally raised his head with a deep sigh and bit into his toast with grape jam – “Okay, I am going to need more than just this. Why did you steal my eggs, mate? I thought we were friends!” – he complained to Logan, who’d dumped his scrambled eggs into his own plate.

“You were wallowing and you let me” – the blond stated without a hint of shame – “And you should order the Eggs Benedict, it’s incredible, really good”

“The onion rings are pretty good too” – Colin added.

“Everything at Luke’s is great”

“I don’t know how you stay thin with this kind of food at your reach all the time, Ace”

“Mom’s got the good genes, I just inherited them. My dad’s a pretty good eater too, though, and they’ve always been thin” – she paused and wrinkled her nose – “I wish at least one of them were butt ugly, you know. Life would be so much easier, I would be able to stroll down a street without them getting hit on”

“Sorry to say, Gilmore, but your mom’s pretty hot” – Colin cheekily winked at Rory, who did not look impressed at all.

“Your dad live in town too?” – Logan questioned.

“Oh, no, he lives in Boston” – Colin sent his friends a look.

“Right. Well, what else is on the scheduled tour, little lady?” – Finn asked with a wide smile as Luke approached with a grimace but dutifully wrote down his order.

“There really isn’t much to do in Stars Hollow, but do you guys maybe want to do a movie marathon? We can do it back at the house... Although I guess we could do it at the inn too, your rooms all have TVs and stuff”

“We could do that, sure” – Rory frowned.

“Is that... Too boring? You guys can leave, if you want, it’s okay”

“No way, Ace” – Logan quickly reassured her before Colin could do it – “We agreed to come, we’re staying. Besides” – he ate the last of his stolen eggs – “I’m staying until tomorrow if only for the food” – Rory smiled a little.

“Good. Too bad we don’t have a festival this weekend, we have so many year round”

“Because Taylor is a maniac” – Luke commented, appearing out of nowhere and refilling their coffee mugs.

“Oh! We could grab supplies from Taylor’s!” – the girl exclaimed – “Thanks for reminding me, Luke”

“It’s kinda hard NOT to mention him, considering” – he motioned to the oddly placed window on the wall. Why someone would want to put a window that looked into the diner and the shop next door, Colin could not understand.

“Yes, well, but you can’t say he doesn’t make the best kind of candies”

“I will admit to no such thing. Your mother can’t make me, and neither can you” – Luke said seriously, his face relaxed though annoyed still.

“Well, if even mom can’t convince you, then I suppose it would be a huge waste of time to even try huh?”

“That it would. You want that pie right about now?”

“Ooh, yes”

“Pie? There’s pie?” – Finn asked interestedly.

“Apple, cherry and one last piece of the gooseberry” – Luke answered looking over his shoulder.

“I will have two pieces of your best apple pie, sir. Must be a little American whenever I can, yes?” – he winked at the diner owner, who looked a little pissed off about it, but he just whirled around after throwing Finn an irritated glare.

“You shouldn’t antagonize Luke” – Rory warned – “Otherwise he might cut off your coffee, or your pie”

“But this coffee is so good!” – the Aussie moaned – “What does he put in here anyway?”

“Trade secret, or so he always tells anyone who asks” – she paused – “That is, when he doesn’t tell them to go to hell or worse”

“Very pleasant man” – Logan said sarcastically.

“Well, you’ve had his coffee, don’t you think its secret is worth keeping? And telling people off for?”

“I suppose” – the blond said after taking a sip of his drink – “Maybe I should have some pie” – he mused when Luke came forth with Rory and Colin’s pieces – “Hey, man” – the diner owner gave him a dead stare – “... Sir. Can I have a piece of cherry pie? ... Please?” – he said almost hesitantly. Colin rarely heard his friend hesitate, it was very amusing that it was all because of Rory’s mom’s boyfriend (though he had to admit that the man was all anger and annoyance embodied).

“Two apple, one cherry. Coming right up” – the older man finally said, not forgetting to send all the guys equally wilting looks.

“Is it just us or does he not like anyone of the male persuasion?” – Logan quietly asked Rory as she thoroughly enjoyed her pie.

“Hm? Oh, Luke’s kind of like that with anyone. Kids, old people, you name it, but I gotta admit he’s never been too keen on the guys I’ve dated” – she paused – “Although I have only dated the two guys, and the second one was his nephew”

“He didn’t like his own nephew?” – Logan said incredulously.

“No, he liked him fine, but well, I guess Luke’s always looked after me. The first time I broke up with my first boyfriend, they almost went at it in the middle of the street” – she stopped and frowned, as if remembering something unpleasant, before shaking her head resolutely – “Anyway. Luke’s a great guy, he cares about me, so of course he’s not going to be too fond of any guy I bring over”

“He doesn’t think you’re doing all of us, does he?” – Colin asked in between big bites of pie. The girl blushed and slapped his arm a little.

“Of course not!” – he gave her a sly smirk and said nothing – “You behave”

“Yes, miss Gilmore” – she blushed deeper and ignored him. Luke came back with Finn and Logan’s orders, and removed their dirty plates.

“Will that be all?” – he grumpily asked.

“This is so good!” – Rory easily complimented, and though his face barely changed, Colin could sense some pride in his stance – “Can I have a few donuts for the road?”

“Donuts, is it?”

“And Danishes?”

“What exactly are you planning?” – he narrowed his eyes and gave her the ghost of a teasing smile – “You know these boys probably can’t handle a Gilmore girls’ food marathon”

“Nothing like that. Well, not exactly like that. We’re probably gonna have a nice, quiet movie marathon back at the inn, or home, we’re still deciding, and me need something to snack on”

“Then pick one, I know for a fact that you’re getting stuff from Taylor” – he pointed a surprisingly expressive thumb at the window to the next door store – “and Sookie is probably preparing a small feast for dinner and anything else you might want” – his face turned sour for a moment.

“That is true” – the girl nodded – “Well, do you guys prefer donuts or Danishes? Lets put it to a vote”

“I vote donuts” – Finn was, of course, the first up.

“I like Danishes better, actually” – Logan said next.

“Donuts for me” – Colin said, and Rory gave him a wide smile.

“Donuts it is” – the blond playfully groaned.

“I don’t know what you guys see in donuts”

“You haven’t had Luke’s donuts. They’re fluffy and sweet but not too sweet, and the cream filling is amazing”

“Fine, Ace, I give up. I will have whatever you throw my way” – Luke narrowed his eyes at Logan and marched away to the donut stand. The way he shoved all of them inside a paper bag was only mildly worrying.

 

“I can’t see how that man and your mom can possibly be a good match” – Colin commented as the foursome exited the diner.

“Don’t be mean” – Rory said, smiling happily at him – “Opposites attract and all that”

“If you say so, Gilmore” – she grinned and skipped away next door.

“Hello, Taylor” – she greeted the striped man, who grinned vaguely at her.

“Why, hello Rory. Having a pleasant afternoon on this lovely Saturday?” – he looked at the approaching trio with an instantly sugary and forced smile – “Hello! And welcome to Taylor’s Soda Shoppe. Is it your first time here?”

“That it is” – Logan said, looking bemusedly at the man.

“They’re my friends” – Rory explained, browsing the items available – “We’re having a bit of a movie marathon today–”

“Ah! A wonderful way to spend an afternoon! Although these young men might also enjoy seeing some of Stars Hollow’s sights, young lady” – he gave her a pointed look that she ignored seemingly expertly.

“I’ve already shown them around, Taylor” – she said with a patient tone. The man deflated some but soon smiled again.

“Well! That is just great! And what did you fine young men think of our home, sweet home?”

“It’s... Something else” – Colin said, keeping the dryness to a minimum.

“Definitely worth a second trip” – Logan said with his polite society smile in place.

“The ladies are gorgeous!” – Finn exclaimed, eyes darting everywhere – “And the food is magnificent and, oh, what is that?!”

A good half hour later, Colin and Logan managed to drag both Rory and Finn out of the store after many samples were eaten and many pounds of candy were purchased, much to Mr. Taylor Doose’s clear joy. He bid the group farewell while telling them to enjoy their stay and return anytime.

“I still don’t see how we’re supposed to eat all of this” – Logan complained as they leisurely walked to Rory’s house. Each person carried a bag of food and man, he beat Colin to it, ‘cause he was wondering the exact same thing.

“Oh, I have no doubt we’ll manage. And if you boys can’t handle it, don’t worry, ‘cause mom and I definitely can” – she gave the blond an innocent little smile that only made the ever competitive Huntzberger groan.

“You’re on, Ace”

They walked around some more until they got to a not too small, not too big house that screamed Rory Gilmore. It was sweet and lived in and homey, something that neither of the guys could say about either of their family’s houses. This was a proper home.

“Come on, unless you guys want me to pick the movies, and trust me when I say, I may be a little bit mean about it when I want to” – the girl warned with a teasing grin.

“I shall trust your judgment, love” – Finn said, dropping on the porch and opening one of the many bags of candy. He ate without a care in the world, and he was clearly happy to be anywhere as long as no one tried to pry it off him.

“I for one would like to have some say in the matter” – Logan stated, dumping his bag by the door, far enough that Finn wouldn’t be too tempted to reach out for. Colin followed suit, as did a careful Rory.

The inside of the house was much like the outside, a little messy though nothing too much. It was clear that the Gilmore girls had no maid to keep it tidy, and Colin marveled at the little touches of whimsy here and there that screamed Rory (and, he guessed, Lorelai). The monkey lamp in particular was pretty funny.

“Okay, our choices! Oh, do you guys want to have a themed marathon, or anything goes?” – Rory asked, holding up several cases of DVDs.

“As long as they don’t put me to sleep, I’m good with whatever” – Logan stated, walking over to see the titles. Colin, none too interested in the matter, looked around interestedly.

He knew Lorelai Gilmore had snubbed her parents money after leaving with baby Rory, and he wondered how much she had had to work for each and every item on display, how many hours apart from Rory she’d had to spend in order to have it all. He stomped violently on the little devil inside him that told him that he would never have the balls to do something like that, just pick up and leave all the privilege he’d grown up with and embraced behind for an uncertain, sweaty and hard life. He had to admire Lorelai for all she’d accomplished, and he allowed himself only a fleeting moment of sadness for the future his father laid out for him that he would follow, come rain or high water.

“Colin?” – Rory called out, smiling as she held up a few cases. Logan looked interested in her, but the way his eyes searched his told Colin he had sensed his passing depression.

“Yes?”

“Tell me you’ve seen Casablanca, because Logan here is adamant that you haven’t”

“I have, actually, but it was a long time ago” – Logan huffed and sent him a final searching look before looking away when Colin nodded once.

“Do you want to watch it today?”

“How about something a little less depressing?”

“You think Casablanca is depressing?”

“Let me say that again. Maybe something a little more upbeat”

“Colin” – Logan called out, grinning – “I know you like this one” – he showed one particular DVD, making the brunet smile back.

“True Lies?” – Rory questioned – “Well, alright I guess. Ooh, we can have a Schwarzenegger marathon! We’ve got all the Terminator movies, but we should only watch the second ‘cause, c’mon, and Junior!”

“I’ve never seen Junior” – Logan confessed.

“You poor, unfortunate little boy” – Rory cooed mockingly.

“Thank you, Ace” – the blond said dryly.

“How about a fourth as a palate cleanser?” – Colin proposed as Rory separated the three movies they’d decided on.

“Good idea. How about... Nah, not even I’m in the mood for melodrama. Hum...”

“You seriously have Hudson Hawk? Ace, why?” – Logan demanded, holding up the movie with a very real incredulous expression.

“But it’s so terrible it’s good! My mom and I love to mock it. Colin, a good palate cleanser for you?” – she tried to take the case from Logan, but he cheekily held on.

“Good enough for me” – he watched as the two struggled for a few moments – “You know, I’m gonna go get some fresh air while I can, you two come find us when you’re ready” – he swiftly went outside, and as he shut the door, he heard Logan yelp and Rory groan – “Everyone alive?” – he shouted into the closed door.

“Yes!” – they yelled back, and he could still hear them bickering.

Finn was happily eating candy, though he wasn’t as close to finishing it all as Colin wouldn’t thought.

“Want some, mate?”

“No, thanks” – he sat beside him and breathed in. Stars Hollow had a weird smell. Something light and fresh and just. Soothing. It sure was different from New Haven and Hartford, that much he could tell.

“I like it here” – the Aussie commented quietly.

“Me too. It’s nice”

“It’s very nice. I’m glad Reporter Girl brought us here” – he threw a candy in the air and barely managed to get it in his mouth – “Although I would like to meet a beautiful red head who was neither married nor mean”

“I really don’t think it’s their hair color, man”

“And I am sure I don’t know what you mean” – Colin snorted while Finn grinned unrepentantly. Soon enough, Rory and Logan appeared at the table, picking up the bags of candy and carrying an extra with the DVDs. Colin lazily went to get his bag back.

“We should’ve brought a car” – Logan commented with a deep sigh.

“Oh, c’mon” – Rory teased – “Some nice, fresh air never hurt nobody”

“Really? Is that a fact, Ace?”

“Yeap. You can call and ask Paris, she should have the exact quote to back me up” – the girl smiled brilliantly, making the blond grimace.

“You use your roommate as an intimidation stick way too often, one of these days it won’t work anymore”

“Considering I ran into a guy I knew from high school who transferred into Chilton and out in a month because of Paris, I would say it will be a while before the threat of her gets ineffective, my friend. Paris Geller is mighty, always remember that”

“She sure loves to remind the world of it, in any case” – Colin commented as they walked, Finn lagging behind, still eating.

“Don’t be mean to her”

“She’s mean to me. Last time I saw her, she told me she wished my dick would shrivel and fall off so the world would never have to worry about my offspring contaminating the world’s gene pool”

“Was that before or after you told her she should consider dropping out of Yale and becoming a porn star because at least she had the figure for it?”

“I said tits, Gilmore, and before, I’ll have you know” – the brunet paused and grinned mischievously – “Although it was after I told her Jamie let slip that she liked giving head so she shouldn’t forget to include it when applying to grad schools”

“How come she hasn’t clawed your eyes out yet?” – Logan asked, mesmerized.

“She told me he entertains her” – Rory answered, rolling her eyes.

“I’m like a naughty cat that she can’t help but feed with sharp remarks”

“And your remarks are?”

“Accurate” – Colin fired away without pause and kissed her softly. The girl’s eyes remained fiery, just the way he liked them, but her face softened ever so slightly.

“You’re terrible”

“I am what I am, and that’s all that I am” – she laughed, surprised, and Logan shook his head with a little smile on his lips.

Colin had to agree with Finn. He too was glad Rory ever decided to bring them over to her tiny, slightly bizarre and nonsensical middle of fuck all nowhere hometown.


	31. In a Land Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stooges & Rory continue their Stars Hollow mini vacation, but then Rory's past makes a comeback.

It was Sunday, lunchtime, and Logan wouldn’t be surprised to find out when he got back to Yale that he’d put on several pounds from his Stars Hollow retreat. Between Sookie’s incredible, delectable and excessive cooking to the candy and junk food filled movie marathon (that was really good, with Finn’s loud remarks, Colin’s usual dryness and Rory’s witty comments) and Luke’s shockingly good diner food, he’d eaten his weight in under two days, and by the end of the day, he was sure he would have eaten enough to feed a small army.

Though he was behind on Rory. How the girl ate so much was beyond him.

“More coffee?” – Luke gruffly asked, already topping Rory’s cup. Finn waved him away, making the man narrow his eyes briefly, but Logan and Colin gladly accepted. The Aussie was too busy making eyes at an uninterested Ms. Patty to care about the delicious beverage.

“Finn, give it up” – Rory urged him – “It’s not going to happen, she’s put her foot down, and let me tell you, when Ms. Patty puts her foot down, it is down for good”

“But she is my destiny, I know it!”

“The only man I’ve ever seen who truly worships Ms. Patty and she wants nothing to do with ‘im” – Luke commented with a small smirk.

“All men worship Ms. Patty” – Rory fired back.

“Yes, but like this?” – he motioned to the lovestruck Australian.

“Point” – the man gave her a fond, if quick grin and turned back to serve his other customers.

“Luke!” – Lorelai came into the place like a hurricane. She spotted her daughter and winked. Man, Logan had never seen someone so bad at winking.

“Hey” – the man said as he poured people coffee – “Sit wherever”

“Says my boyfriend” – Lorelai pouted – “Hey, got space for one more?”

“Always” – Rory promptly said, and her mom swiftly grabbed an empty table nearby.

“So, I hear Sookie tried to kill you through food last night” – the woman said, giving the boys a teasing smile.

“She attempted but we triumphed” – Colin said drolly.

“I heard she made her famous risotto, plus her lamb chops” – she nearly drooled – “God, Sookie’s food” – she moaned some.

“Well, if you’re going to make those noises about Sookie’s food in my diner, I think I’m going to have to ask you to leave” – Luke grumbled – “Especially considering the dinner I made you the other night”

“You made mom dinner?” – Rory asked interestedly.

“It was amazing!” – Lorelai gushed.

“But not like Sookie’s magic risotto and lamb chops”

“Oh, grumpy. You’re both amazing cooks, and besides which” – she grinned slowly and dirtily and Rory groaned and hid her face while Colin and Logan looked on in amusement – “I never thank Sookie quite like I thank you, mister”

If Logan wasn’t mistaken, that was a very dark blush on Luke’s cheeks. Then again, Lorelai was being pretty forward, considering the little the blond knew about the man.

“Geez” – Luke and Rory mumbled almost in unison.

“Aw, you guys are so cute!” – Lorelai mocked playfully.

“Just... Order something so I can leave this conversation” – Luke demanded, thrusting out his notepad.

“Burger and fries for me, my friend! And coffee!” – she called out after he quickly turned to flee – “Good to see I’ve him well trained. Learn from the master, oh, daughter mine” – she gave Rory a coy smile and the girl blushed.

“Mother, please”

“Hey! No need for that kind of language, missy. Now. How are you boys enjoying your stay at our lovely little town?”

“It’s as picturesque as Rory described it” – Colin answered with a wink at Rory that wasn’t weird.

“I like it, although I am disappointed in the lack of festivals” – Logan piped up.

“Ah, yes. Unfortunately, no festivals this weekend, you guys are not in luck this time, so I guess you’re just gonna have to come back”

“You’re just saying that to get our business again” – Colin said dryly, making Lorelai gasp dramatically. Apparently, she could see the way his eyes glinted just as well as Logan and Rory could.

“I resent the accusation!” – she absently accepted a cup of coffee form Luke and sipped before barreling forward – “Just because you guys occupied three rooms and ate so much of Sookie’s food that you probably covered the expenses of the entire kitchen for a good two weeks doesn’t mean–! Oh, dang it, I need food. Luke~!” – she moaned at the man, who ignored her and even turned his back on her as he delivered a woman her order.

“Hold your horses, it’ll be right out!” – Luke shot back.

“But I need it now! I can’t even answer Rory’s– Friend properly” – she cut herself before she could say it, but it was clear to all what she meant.

Rory’s boyfriend. She thought of Colin as Rory’s boyfriend. Not that it was difficult to think of them together like that, with the way they always stood close, and though Colin seemed to almost abhor holding hands with anyone, he did kiss her like it was normal, like it was–

Logan couldn’t quite understand the twist he felt in his stomach, Luke’s food was great. And Colin and Ace? They were– Yeah. They were good together.

The blond stuffed his face with some onion rings to see if his stomach settled.

“I don’t know why I date that man” – Lorelai sniffed.

“Because he feeds us?”

“And I guess he is kinda sexy, especially out of all that plaid”

“Mom, please”

“Well, excuse me if you can’t see the beauty of a well built man who insists on wearing plaid all day long”

“Now, I don’t see why I’m dating you” – Luke commented with a snort as he put Lorelai’s order in front of her.

“Because I’m sexy all the time, babe” – she grinned deviously while Rory groaned.

“Gross” – she mumbled, munching on a fry.

“Not in front of the kids” – Luke hissed, shooting looks at the Yalies, and er, Logan was pretty sure he alone had had sex with more girls than Luke had ever even met, not to mention that when Colin and Finn added in their numbers...

That and, did Lorelai not mention that Colin and Rory were screwing? Like, a lot? All the time? ‘Cause they left together after the movie marathon looking pretty cozy. Although if he did, Logan supposed Colin would definitely not be at his diner.

“Kids?” – Lorelai snorted – “Aw, you are so cute, isn’t he the cutest, Ror?”

“Mom”

“What? He is. Sexy, cute and he can cook, what else could a girl possibly ask for in a guy?” – she batted her eyes at the diner owner, who blushed again and mumbled away – “Works every time” – Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows and grabbed her burger – “So seriously, what do you guys have planned for today before heading back to your fancy college?”

“We were just going to hang out a little and then head right back” – Lorelai gasped.

“And miss Sookie’s dinner?”

“Unfortunate, however we do need to get back” – Colin explained.

“Well, at least I know Finn’s coming back soon” – she motioned to the Australian, who distractedly looked at her – “You did make a standing dinner reservation, twice a month for the next six months”

“Wait, you made a dinner reservation at the inn? Twice a month, for six months?” – Rory questioned incredulously.

“The Goddess!” – was all he said – “Oh, Patricia~!” – he moaned when Ms. Patty rose to leave and sent him a sugary smile but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge him. He melted a little into his seat, but Logan knew him, and was sure he’d bounce back soon enough.

“Well, the town will be sad to see you boys leave” – Lorelai said with an increasingly teasing smirk – “We always welcome strangers”

“Mom, don’t be creepy” – Rory said lightly.

“What? You know we need a little new blood to keep being pretty, babe” – she flipped her hair and gave a little charming shrug. Though Logan thought Rory was– He could definitely appreciate Lorelai’s allure. She was exactly the kind of woman who could spin a man’s head and he’d only thank her for it.

“Are you vampires or succubi?” – Colin asked flippantly.

“Succubi, duh” – the older woman said with a particularly dirty grin. Rory blushed bright red and Colin returned Lorelai’s grin with a smirk.

“Considering Finn’s current obsessions, it makes total sense” – Logan piped up.

“Thank you! Ms. Patty is our leader, actually” – Lorelai continued.

“That makes sense. We’ll need to keep a close eye on Finn until we leave” – the blond kept the joke going.

“And when you’re not around, I will definitely try to make sure Ms. Patty doesn’t drain him too much” – the way Lorelai winked was painful to watch, and man, for such a beautiful and flirty woman, it was kind of shocking how bad she was at it.

“Geez. I think we should leave like right now” – Rory stated, frowning at her mother – “Guys, you done?”

“I am” – Colin said, reaching for his wallet. Logan followed suit and left some bills on the table.

“Hey, that’s way too much” – Lorelai protested as she saw how much Logan and Colin had put up for the bill.

“If you eat as much as Ace, it’ll cover yours” – the blond said smoothly, giving the woman what he hoped was a playful smile. The woman seemed put out by it, but then just shrugged.

“Well, pretty boys paying for my food, I guess I can accept it. But we should keep it between us” – she smirked slowly – “Luke would be pretty jealous I’m letting other men take care of my meal needs”

“Dirty” – Rory mumbled automatically, then stopped and shivered – “Okay, God, we need to go, now” – Lorelai started cackling a little, and Logan and Colin couldn’t keep from laughing some. The boys absently reached for Finn, who waved at Lorelai.

“Goodbye! I shall miss you ever so much!” – he exclaimed as he was dragged out the door.

“So, this town is filled with succubi, huh?” – Colin teased Rory, slipping an arm around her shoulders. The girl flushed again and ignored him.

“Well, Ace, any town landmarks left that you haven’t shown us?”

“Oh, hum, I guess not. I mean, it is a pretty small–” – Rory suddenly stopped talking as they walked to the town square. Logan frowned and looked around and saw a fairly tall, floppy haired guy walking up to them wearing a thunderous expression.

Logan noticed Colin press Rory to him, and even Finn seemed to become more aware of his surroundings, not looking around for, Logan assumed, Ms. Patty.

“See you got a new boyfriend” – the tall guy greeted and wow, aggressive much?

“Dean–”

“I guess your whore mother told you all about how you fucked up my life, huh?” – he barreled on and okay. This guy was way off.

“Hey buddy” – Logan started – “You need to back off” – the guy turned to him with a snort.

“Oh, sorry, Rory, you got three boyfriends. Old habits die hard huh?”

“I really must ask you to be a little nicer to Reporter Girl” – Finn said coldly, stepping up in Dean’s face. And Logan would do it, ‘cause he’d seen angry Finn Morgan, and that never ended good for the other person. Ever.

“Lookie here!” – the guy kept going sarcastically – “Your little boyfriend is defending your honor! Always getting people to fight your battles for you, huh, Rory?”

“Dean, please” – the girl pleaded and wow, that made Logan and his friends, he saw, bristle. This guy was being a shithead, and Rory was being nice, why?

“Did your mom tell you? Taylor fired me, Tom fired me, and I can’t get a fucking job anywhere in this fucking town because of you! Well, you and that whore Lindsay!”

“That’s not my fault” – Rory’s voice was so small. So soft. So broken.

Man, Logan wanted to break this guy.

“It’s not– And whose fault is it then!” – he screamed – “I didn’t do anything to deserve that!”

“Buddy” – Colin said, his voice absolutely controlled but enraged like Logan rarely heard it – “Back the fuck off now”

“Or what?”

“If you’re afraid you’re not getting a job now, you’ll have a whole lot more fun trying to hold down a job as a transvestite back alley prostitute when we’re through with you” – he hissed, letting go of Rory, trusting his friends to have her back.

And though Colin and Dean were not at all in equal terms when it came to height, the former held his own. Nothing like anger to make him blow up, and Logan didn’t like what could happen if this guy pushed Colin further. Colin looked like a preppy rich guy, and he was, but man. He could kick a guy’s ass if he was pissed enough, and this was the angriest Logan had seen him in a long time.

“I’d like to see you try to do that, rich boy, after I break your face”

Well. There’s that. Logan should’ve seen it coming.

Dean punched Colin square in the jaw, making him stumble. Oh boy. Finn sort of pushed the shocked Rory into Logan’s arms and stepped forward to help Colin if needs be, but then the latter straightened up and punched Dean back. When the tall guy turned back, Logan knew the shit was flying all over. He put a steady arm around Rory and stepped several steps back.

Colin and Dean started trading punches and even some kicks, and eventually they were on the floor, rolling around, the fight getting increasingly vicious. Several people started coming up to them, gasping, surprised or stunned, and Logan supposed people didn’t really fight much in public in this town. Well, fair enough.

“What the hell is going on?!” – Logan turned and saw a very irritated Luke stomp over and wow, he had not noticed how much of a Hulk the man looked. He looked ever bigger than Dean, and the dude was tall, man. The diner owner forcefully grabbed Dean’s shirt and threw him off Colin.

“This has nothing to do with you, Luke!” – Dean screamed as the diner owner helped Colin to his feet.

“No, it doesn’t” – the man said calmly, though Logan didn’t think anyone could possibly not hear the undercurrent of rage underneath his words – “It doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you two dumbasses beat the shit out of each other if I can help it” – he put a firm hand up and stared down Dean – “Don’t even. Don’t you think your life’s bad enough without an assault charge?”

“Like this rich boy’s gonna press charges. I could press charges on him!”

“You did start the fight, though” – a short, dark haired woman commented with a cool shrug.

“I did not! You weren’t even here, Gypsy”

“Ah, you didn’t see me, but I saw you. You punched Rory’s friend first”

“You people are all full of shit! I didn’t do anything!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a real angel” – Luke said, rolling his eyes – “Just go”

“This is my town”

“You moved here like what, four years ago? C’mon. Just go, Dean, seriously”

“Fine. Fine!” – he looked like he wanted to say much more, but with the angry eyes of everyone in the square, he seemed to realize that it wasn’t a good idea to keep going, so he just squared his shoulders and stomped away.

“God, what’s happening to this town?” – Lorelai said in a frustrated tone as Logan, Finn and Rory raced to Colin. The girl looked really distressed at his injuries, and yeah, it did not look good at all.

“Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? We don’t really have a hospital, but we have a small clinic” – Rory babbled, looking gradually more and more upset and about to cry. Colin put a hand on her face and tried to smile. Tried, because seriously, his face was messed up.

“No hospital, Gilmore, just a clinic should be fine” – the girl made a little noise but didn’t hug him. Good going, ‘cause Dean had punched his torso, and experience told Logan that that shit hurt.

“C’mon, my car’s just around the corner” – Lorelai offered kindly, looking Colin over – “Babe, you wanna drive him over there?”

“Oh, but won’t you need it?” – the girl asked even as she followed her mother. The gathered masses slowly dispersed, and Luke followed his girlfriend back to his diner.

“Don’t worry about it. Take Colin down to the clinic, make sure they patch him up fine. Did he hit his head?” – Lorelai asked Finn and Logan, who shook their heads.

“I don’t think so” – the blond said quietly.

“Good. Good! Yeah, so, hum, yeah, babe, take ‘im up and hum, the boys and I will meet you there, yeah?”

“Sure thing, love” – Finn answered instantly, his usual smoothness missing from his tone as he and Logan kept looking at Colin’s form.

Lorelai handed Rory her keys, and helped Colin into the passenger seat. Mother and daughter hugged briefly before Rory climbed the jeep.

“We’ll meet you there, then” – she said softly, her eyes so bright but pained it made Logan want to go look for Dean and fuck him up – “Thank you, Luke, for–” – the man raised a hand and smiled briefly.

“Don’t worry about it, just doing my civic duty” – he answered gently.

“Thanks anyway” – the girl smiled briefly and drove away. Lorelai shifted in place awkwardly and turned to Logan and Finn.

“So, boys, c’mon. It’s not far”

“You want me to come?” – Luke quietly asked. The woman smiled with intense fondness, and kissed him briefly.

“We’ll be fine, but thanks, babe” – they spent a moment of quiet that made Logan uncomfortable before they separated. Luke went back inside the diner and Lorelai motioned the boys over.

The three walked around in silence for a few blocks until Lorelai entered a rather small building, and the boys followed around.

“Oh, hi, Lorelai” – the receptionist greeted – “Rory and her friend are just inside seeing the doctor. What happened? Rory wouldn’t say anything”

“You know boys” – was all Lorelai said, smiling tightly and shrugging. The other woman nodded as if understanding, and silence took the room as Lorelai, Finn and Logan sat in the plastic chairs to wait for Rory and Colin.

In the silence, Logan had time to wonder about what had just happened.

Dean. Who the hell was he? Rory’s ex? What happened there? And where the hell did he come from, calling Rory a whore? He was really angry at the world, at Rory, and Logan didn’t think she was capable of screwing up someone’s life intentionally, he didn’t think. So what had happened?

Seeing Colin and Dean going at it was weird, reinforcing Logan’s thought that Rory and the giant asshole had dated at some point, and her ex and (sort of) current decided to fight for her. In the middle of Stars Hollow, where literally everyone could see them. It was all... Bizarre and out of place, and Logan didn’t know what to think. None of it made any sense whatsoever.

“Who is that guy, anyway?” – Finn spoke up, looking at Lorelai, who started some.

“What?”

“That guy, that Colin fought with”

“Oh. Hum, that’s Dean. He’s, ah, he was Rory’s boyfriend”

“Did they separate recently?”

“I’m not sure if... Maybe you should ask Rory about it” – the Aussie uncharacteristically snorted.

“He beat the shit out of our best friend, I think it’s fair enough for us to know” – Lorelai seemed to sober up, and she nodded.

“They didn’t end things well” – she said after a beat, eyes flickering around – “It was fairly bad”

“Only ‘fairly’?” – the woman grimaced.

“Guess that’s an understatement, then. Hum, yeah, it was not pretty, I’ll say that much, but if you guys want details, you’ll have to ask Rory, it’s really not my place to talk about it”

“Fair enough” – Finn sighed deeply and slumped in his seat.

“So, you guys been in emergency rooms much?” – Lorelai asked after a few quiet moments.

“We don’t get into fights much, if that’s what you mean” – Logan answered flightily.

“Good to know. I don’t think I’d be too comfortable with my kid being around guys who’re in Fight Club” – the woman said dryly. Finn snorted and Logan chuckled.

“You know we can’t talk about it” – the blond shot back.

“Ah yes, forgot about rule number one. And rule number two” – Lorelai joked. She wiggled in her seat impatiently – “Man, how long does it take to patch up someone’s face?”

“Oh, it should take a while” – Finn said – “Colin’s skin is quite delicate, it needs proper care” – Lorelai and Logan snorted.

“He is a pretty boy” – the woman noted – “You’re all pretty boys. I raised Rory well, she knows how to pick the boys she surrounds herself with” – she paused and laughed a little – “I mean, personality aside, Dean’s very nice looking, and Rory’s other ex, Jess, well. He was kind of a pain in the ass, but he was fairly hot too” – she snapped her fingers – “Ah, and there was this boy that kept following Rory around back in high school, he was pretty hot” – she smirked at Logan – “And he was a trust fund blond too”

“Really? Ace went to–? Chilton, right?”

“Yeap”

“What was the blond guy’s name?”

“Oh God, what was his name” – she scrunched up her forehead – “Wait. Was it... No, nothing so clichéd like Romeo, although he was supposed to play Romeo in a play before he got kicked out or something and left Chilton to go to military school”

“Military school?” – Logan raised his eyebrows – “Was it... Tristan Dugrey?”

“Tristan!” – Lorelai briefly put a hand on his shoulder – “Yes, Tristan Dugrey. AKA Bible Boy”

“Bible–” – Finn started, but he couldn’t finish and just started laughing. Logan wasn’t too far behind.

“What? He called Rory ‘Mary’ all the time”

“He called her–?” – Logan attempted.

“Yeap. ‘Cause, you know, Virgin Mary”

“No, yeah, we know, it’s just, you know, sorta funny, but it makes total sense”

“Right” – Lorelai snorted – “I mean, I don’t really want to know about my kid’s sex life, but seriously. She is not the Holy Mary anymore”

“Oh no, she is definitely not” – Finn answered. Logan remained quiet.

“Yeah, but seriously” – the woman smiled coyly – “My kid and I have excellent taste in men, we always pick the hot ones”

“Did Reporter Girl date Dugrey?”

“No, she kinda loathed him, but he was after her from the moment she transferred to Chilton until pretty much the moment he transferred out” – the woman nervously looked around – “But seriously, are they taking too long? It feels like they’re taking too long”

“You do know that Rory’s not hurt, right?” – Logan questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course I know that, but. You know, it’s Rory’s sorta, kinda, whatever, I don’t want him to be hurt. You guys probably haven’t seen the sad Bambi eyes of doom. She looks at you all hurt with those babies... Man” – she shook her head.

“They are weapons of mass destructions” – Finn piped up.

“Let’s get the President on the phone” – Lorelai quickly quipped.

“But then he’d take Ace”

“Shoot. Well, guess we’re just going to have to take this secret to the grave” – she made a shushing noise and they all laughed.

A good half hour passed until Colin and Rory finally emerged from one of the back doors, accompanied by a woman. The trio jumped to their feet at once.

“Hey guys” – Colin said, leaning a little on Rory, who looked concerned – “You guys wait long?”

“Not too long, no” – Lorelai lied, walking up to him – “You okay there?”

“Nothing rest won’t cure” – the doctor said, walking up to the receptionist and handing over a chart – “Now remember, if you feel any pain, just take some of this” – she handed Rory a piece of paper – “Follow the instructions, and if you feel any lightheadedness, or any other unusual symptoms, you can come back or head over to the nearest hospital. We are a small clinic, so perhaps they might be better qualified, and better equipped, to handle any problems, though from my initial assessment, everything’s a–okay”

“Thanks, doc” – Colin said, frowning as Lorelai hesitantly made to touch his bruised cheek.

“Hey doc, is this going to scar? ‘Cause he’s a pretty boy, and I think the world needs all its pretty boys, which’s very obvious when you see the number of boy bands the world currently has. Yeah, can you boys sing, ‘cause that would be awesome, you three would take over the world!” – Lorelai spilled in a flash, throwing all guys in the room a sly smirk.

“I’m not much of a Brain, actually” – Logan answered, making Rory snort and Lorelai gasp.

“Rory! Baby! Did you hear that?! And boy, you should know, you’re either a Brain or a Pinky, there’s no middle ground, so you’re Pinky”

“I don’t mind being Pinky” – Finn commented.

“That leaves me to be Brain” – Colin continued – “Which one are you?” – he raised an eyebrow at Rory.

“Definitely Brain” – Lorelai snorted.

“If you think that’s an insult, I don’t care, because Pinky is the tall and good looking one, Brain’s just big headed” – Rory rolled her eyes at her mother fondly, and Colin’s eyes fluttered.

“Maybe we should head back now?” – Logan suggested. Everyone agreed quickly.

The group left, and Rory drove Colin to the inn for them to grab their things. Lorelai stood in front of the clinic for a moment, seemingly in deep thought.

“Do you guys mind walking back to the inn? Did you drive here?”

“We came together, actually” – Logan answered, shrugging at Finn.

“I would love to have your exquisite company for a little longer, Lorelai” – the Aussie said, extending an arm for her, and she took it coquettishly. Logan shook his head and walked behind the couple, Finn charming Lorelai smoothly, and the woman giving back as good as she got, making the Australian clearly more and more interested in her.

Logan spent his time mostly tuning out Lorelai and Finn’s continuous flirting and increasingly heated innuendos and looking around the town. It really was pretty and well kept, and whimsical and the people walking around looked like outside of a Woody Allen movie or something. It was bizarre, yes, but he liked it. His life, his world, had little color, and Stars Hollow, Rory, Lorelai, they were all colorful and full of life and beauty.

He felt a little nostalgic already knowing that he’d be leaving and who knew when he’d ever return. He could come back sometimes with Finn, who apparently really loved Sookie’s food (not that Logan could fault his friend, because man, it was good, five stars), and he supposed it was entirely possible that Colin would be back some time in the future for Rory.

For Rory. For Ace.

... God damnit.


	32. When I Was a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory & Colin are back at Yale after the Dean comeback.

Colin was asleep in her bed. Rory had to smile at him, at the way he looked so very comfortable in her dorm, and how good she felt about his presence there. She walked over to him and pressed her hand to his forehead.

“Hey, are you hungry? I’ve Sookie’s soup” – she said softly. He slowly opened his eyes and waved a little at her.

“Sure. Let me just” – he groaned some and sat up – “Man, that guy fucked me up”

“I’m sorry” – she said for what felt like the thousandth time they drove to the clinic, but it still felt like she needed to repeat it a million times more.

“Hey, Gilmore. C’mon, the guy is a fucking jackass, it happens. Don’t worry about it, I’m fine, honestly”

“Still” – she looked down as she prepared to feed him the soup. He leaned and accepted the spoon.

“Is this her sick people soup?”

“I think so. Thankfully, I don’t get sick often, so I’m not even sure I’ve even ever had it” – she tasted some and moaned – “Oh, okay, this is good, I’m gonna ask her to make me more next time I’m in town”

“Hey, I think I can feed myself, sorry, but I’m kinda hungry”

“Oh, yes, of course, here. Can you stand? We can go to the living room... Or my desk?”

“I think I’m good here, Gilmore, thanks” – he accepted the Tupperware and the spoon and started drinking it – “Want some?”

“Just a spoonful, then” – she smiled when he fed her and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek (where he wasn’t too bruised) – “I ordered Chinese, do you want some?”

“Maybe later” – he groaned as he moved a little. She looked at him worriedly but he shook his head – “Go, Gilmore, go eat”

“Alright. I’ll leave the door open and you can call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Yes ma’am” – he gave her a little crooked smile that made her weak to her knees before she walked out. Paris was already tearing through the food, taking a little of everything.

“Boy toy alive?” – she questioned without preamble.

“Of course he is”

“Who knows, Dean was a pretty big guy, who knows what kind of damage he could’ve done on boy toy over there”

“I can hear you, you know!” – Colin said loudly from his spot.

“That means you’re alive! So shut up!” – the blonde replied easily – “Huh, so who would’ve known Dean was capable of beating the shit out of someone” – she said much quieter.

“I know, it was... I still can’t believe what happened, and I actually saw it happen”

“Why did he do it anyway?”

“I don’t know, honestly. I mean, Dean came and started yelling at me about him not being able to get a job in town and somehow it was my fault–”

“Deflecting blame onto you, classy”

“And then Colin started, I guess, defending me, and Dean just punched him, and then they started fighting. It was awful”

“Good to know boy toy has some spine in him after all” – Paris said flippantly, chomping on some chicken – “Takes guts to go after someone like Dean, all I remember of him was that ridiculous boy band haircut and the fact that he made everyone look like a freaking midget”

Rory remained quiet, playing with her food.

She’d made a huge mistake with Dean, and now Colin was paying for it. Dean was right, other people always fought her battles for her, her mom, Luke, and now Colin, and in retrospect, Finn and Logan had looked pretty angry and protective too when Dean was screaming at her. God, everything was so messed up and it just made her want to weep a little.

And she’d probably have to tell Colin more about Dean. That was not going to be fun. Man, she might even have to tell Logan and Finn! It was bad enough that Stars Hollow knew about it, and now her new friends?

“You’re thinking too hard, it’s painful to just look at you” – Paris commented, rolling her eyes hard – “You seriously think boy toy’s going to judge you because of that asshole?” – by which Rory assumed she meant Dean.

“I don’t– That’s not what I–”

“Yes it is. Please, I know you, I’ve seen you freaking out enough times since I’ve met you to know when you’re having a mental breakdown”

“I’m not having a mental breakdown”

“You’re almost there” – the blonde grabbed a spring roll and bit into it – “They do make the good ones” – she commented.

Rory started eating, and her mind briefly wandered to the spring rolls and yeah, they were pretty good. And then she wondered about Colin, if his soup was good, and if he really wouldn’t want some Chinese.

“I’ll be back” – she quietly said, but Paris just waved her off as she reached for the orange chicken.

Colin was still sitting on the bed, and slowly drinking his soup. He looked up at her, and man, his face was messed up. She held back a wince and approached him, holding the spring roll like a shield against the wave of guilt that hit her again.

“Hey”

“Hey. Is that for me?” – he quickly asked, pointing at her hand.

“Yeah, I thought you might want one” – she sat beside him and fed him.

“Is this Dragon Palace’s?” – he questioned before taking a second bite.

“It is. Their rolls are great, huh?”

“They are, definitely” – he quickly finished and sighed – “I think you’re trying to butter me up, Gilmore”

“No I’m not”

“Then what’s wrong? You’re making your sad puppy face”

“I do not have a sad puppy face”

“Of course you do, it’s the face you’re making right now”

“I am making no such face, mister”

“You are, so seriously. What’s wrong?” – she hesitated but decided she should just come out and say it already.

“I’m so sorry about what Dean did” – she kind of blurted out. Colin frowned some and put the remained soup down on her side table.

“Gilmore, seriously. That asshole did this to me, not you”

“Yes, but it was my fault”

“Pretty sure it’s still that asshole’s fault”

“But he came to talk–”

“Yell”

“At me” – she continued – “Not you. You got hurt because of me, and you could’ve gotten hurt worse!”

“Hey. This is a no guilt zone. If you’re going to cry because some guy came up to you to be an ass and I was an idiot for jumping at him, then... Don’t, just don’t even start. There’s no reason for you to cru, Gilmore, and I’ll be damned if you start crying on my good shirt” – he gave her a slight smile, clearly still too sore for much more, and she couldn’t help but smiling back.

“No guilt zone” – she said softly, reaching for his hand and giving it a good squeeze – “Okay. No guilt. But do you want any more Chinese?”

“You know what? I think I’m going to suffer through Paris’s presence for a bit. I think it would be a good idea to move around, but I do demand more rolls” – he grinned at her and accepted her assistance to slowly walk to the living room.

“Oh good, you’re alive after all” – Paris quipped, rolling her eyes but sliding to the end of the couch.

“Sorry to disappoint, Geller, I always try not to do that with girls” – Colin shot back effortlessly, though his sitting down did not look completely painless. Rory sat between them and quickly starting making a plate for him.

The three spent the better part of the rest of the day eating, with Paris and Colin trading barbs as usual, though Rory managed to stir them into a discussion on international economics, which Colin was oddly passionate about and Paris, of course, was incredibly knowledgeable about. The brunette acted as a middle ground for both, and had to hold back giggles at the way they would look at her for support on their side, and she would adamantly remain neutral.

At night, Rory curled up beside Colin in her tiny bed, but somehow, they managed to spend the night without either one coming up worse for wear.


	33. Bright Stars Don’t Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin muses.

It had been two weeks since the shockingly violent trip down to Rory’s beloved Stars Hollow, and Colin was finally feeling completely like himself again.

Most of the bruises Dean gave him had healed fine, though his face was the last to look normal again. Colin felt a tinge of irritation every time Rory looked at him with guilty. Her ex was such a fucking asshole, Colin wished he could go back and beat the shit out of him, but he knew it would be unwise to do something like that, no matter how much he wanted to hurt the guy who made Rory look so broken. Fuck that guy.

Finn had indeed returned to the small town for his penciled in lunch reservation, and when he returned, close to dinner actually, he waxed poetry about the lovely, enchanting, perfectly alluring ‘Goddess’, but moaned that he had not had the pleasure of the incredible Patricia’s presence. Logan laughed at him without a hint of shame, and Colin poked him about his bizarre taste for older women. Rory just shook her head fondly, clearly seeing the way things were going to end for Finn.

He did like ‘em complicated, anyone who knew his history with women would be able to come to that conclusion with little to no trouble.

All in all, Colin had had some fairly good couple of weeks. Kinda. Almost good but really not. Problem was, Gilmore didn’t want to fuck him.

Well, no. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but that she wouldn’t. She expressed deep worry for his very minor injuries, and considering how vigorous they usually were (she blushed bright red when she said it, and man, it was so cute Colin wanted to kiss her right there and then), she was worried he’d get hurt all over again. He tried to assure her that it was no big deal, they could be gentler, however the girl held her ground and for a week, a fucking entire week, they did nothing but occasionally kiss and definitely mostly just snuggle. It was nice, he admitted to himself, but he was so horny. So, so horny.

At the end of the first week, Rory carefully inspected his bruises and poked him randomly to gauge his pain, and only then did she agree to have sex, though she insisted they be gentler than usual. Hey, Colin was so horny he was seriously considering fucking another girl, so he was all for gentle as long as Gilmore finally agreed to let him in her pants.

And they were gentle. Gentler. Not to say it was bad at all (it was so far off bad), but it was... Different. Colin preferred quick, hard and head banging sex, he had always liked it like that, mainly because he didn’t want to give his partners the sense that the sex meant more for him than it actually did. Zip down, in and out, and zip back up was his motto, not holding a girl carefully and kissing her and enjoying the way she looked at him just as much as being inside her like with Rory. He had always had a fondness for her baby blues, but when she directed them solely on him, and all he had to focus on was how gorgeous he found her, and she looked at him like she– Like he was– It nearly broke something in him that he had always held dear but didn’t even know what it was.

All week they were like that. It was different and fresh and it lit his whole body on fire like he was having sex for the first time, like he’d never had any other girl but Rory, and like they hadn’t had so much wall banging, headboard breaking sex since they met and were supposed to have just a one night thing that somehow turned into... Something that made Colin interact with Paris fucking Geller (though it was funny to poke fun at her), and like that Finn and Logan and Juliet and Steph took to Rory so easily, and drive to Stars Hollow and spend a weekend getting to know her home and her mother.

He wasn’t the guy that did all that, he was not the guy you introduced to parents like he was the good guy, the prospective guy, like he was– Like he was good enough for a girl like Rory, who was so pure still, who loved spending an afternoon curled up with a book, who moaned when she had her first, second, tenth cup of coffee of the day, who touched his injured face like he was precious, like it was okay to stay still because she only wanted him to be whole again. She wasn’t the girl who went for a guy like him, and he wasn’t a guy who settled with a girl like her. He was meant for a bored, unfaithful society wife, someone who would care about him just as much as he would about her (starting on zero and going only lower), not a bright, wide eyed girl with such a huge heart that she happily aligned herself with the likes of Paris Geller and him.

To top shit off, his father called him to bitch at him for being, well, him, and telling him he would kindly allow him to have a choice between Yale and Harvard Law School. Colin was this close from telling him to go fuck himself, thank you, but Rory was right there, deep into her research for a class, and he didn’t want to expose the ugliness of his shitty relationship with his father to her just yet. She had such a sweet, idyllic relationship with her mother, even her grandparents, and he had a dead beat mom and an asshole for a father. No, he didn’t have to share that part of his life with her.

Maybe some day he’d lie beside her and tell her how much he hated his father, how much he despised his mother, and subsequent gold digging stepmothers. Maybe some day he’d tell her that she could look at him, smile and kiss him and ask him to commit murder, and he would gladly do it, if only to keep her close to him a little longer.


	34. A Day Like All Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touching base with Lorelai back in Stars Hollow.

Lorelai sighed.

Her life had been lovely since she’d started dating Luke. Everything was exhilarating and fresh and my God, how they fit together like puzzle pieces. Rory’s thing with Dean was oh, so messy and she hated it so much, because it was a mistake that Rory admitted to making, and was deeply ashamed of, but Dean. Man oh man, Dean. Dean–o. And to think Lorelai had considered him a perfect first boyfriend. And maybe he was, looking back, but the more she thoughts about him as a teen, just a few short years prior, she wondered if the ugliness of his character was already there, and she was so focused on how well he presented that she didn’t even bother to look deeper. And then Jess came, and she continued to think Dean = good, Jess = bad. Man, how life turned things on their head when you least expect them. At least she was sure that Jess, who looked up to Luke and emulated him in so many ways, would never do something so low like Dean had.

She never thought she’d come to a point where she would defend Jess in her head and bash Dean. Dean. Sweet, sweet Dean, who went and got all grown up, got married and then cheated on his wife with Lorelai’s kid, and broke her heart, tried to humiliate her and Lindsay (poor girl), went around town looking for work getting nothing because of his horrible attitude, and then he beat up Rory’s sort of boyfriend over nothing.

God, Dean = bad. Dean was the jerk, Dean was the town pariah, Dean was the guy people whispered about and had Town Meetings over, except his actions were so much more frightening and worrying than Jess’s had ever been. Jess had been an angry kid who screwed up a lot, sure, but Dean. Man, Dean was going down a bad path, and it broke Lorelai’s heart to see the sweet boy who built Rory a car and went along with all of their antics without a word of complaint gone in the bitter young man who raged at the world in a way Stars Hollow had never seen.

Thankfully, Lindsay had her family, and boy, Dean was so screwed there. She was clearly suffering from the whole situation, but she was stronger than she looked, and didn’t allow her mother to bundle her up indoors, away from prying eyes. No, Lindsay stood with her head held high around town, as she well should, everyone admiringly whispered, and went about her life as if she’d never agreed to be Mrs. Forrester. She even asked people not to call her that, and everyone easily agreed, not at all willing to be on Dean’s side in the smallest of ways.

One day, Lindsay came to the inn and asked to speak to Sookie, much to Lorelai’s utter surprise. The world talent came around a little later carrying some iced tea and a plate of biscuits, and asked, in the sweetest way, the way that made everyone adore her, how she could help Lindsay. The girl looked hesitant and even scared before, but Lorelai well knew it was impossible to be on the receiving end of Sookie’s kind smile and gingersnap cookies and not be completely at ease.

“I don’t know if you do this, and I think this might be so embarrassing to ask–”

“It’s okay, whatever it is” – Sookie soothed her, pointedly pushing the tea and cookie in her direction. Lindsay laughed nervously and had some tea before seemingly gathering her courage.

“I’d like to know if you’d take me as your apprentice” – she blurted out and Sookie was stunned, as was Lorelai, hovering around – “I–I know you’re pregnant and you’ll probably stop working soon, but–! You are so amazing, and so respected, and I, hum, I can’t afford to go to culinary school right now, so I thought maybe, maybe I could, hum, learn from the best, even if just a little bit?”

“Culinary school, huh” – Sookie said carefully, and Lindsay sighed.

“It sounds so dumb, doesn’t it?”

“No, no, sweetie, of course not”

“I’m a horrible cook, I know. I know I am, but I– If I have the right directions, I know I can be good. Not as good as you, probably, I don’t have the natural talent you obviously have, but I’m sure I can be of use somewhere. I’ve been cooking almost every day since–” – she paused, and her eyes flickered to Lorelai for a brief moment before getting back to Sookie – “Since I moved back in with my parents, and everyone said I’m really improving!”

Personally, Lorelai thought unkindly that maybe it was because she didn’t have a cheating dumbass who didn’t appreciate her to cook for, but a loving and supportive audience. Nevertheless, she continued to pretend to peruse and rearrange the books in the room, knowing she was fooling neither of the women.

“Well, I’ve never had an apprentice...” – Sookie trailed off, and rubbed her stomach, as she usually did unconsciously since discovering she was pregnant – “And we wouldn’t be able to pay you much, if anything at all”

“Oh God no! I should be paying you if anything!” – Lindsay insisted.

“Nonsense! Right, Lorelai?” – the chef finally acknowledged her presence, and the brunette dropped her act and turned to them with a smile.

“If Sookie is okay with teaching you, who am I to stop her? And we are really on a tight budget, so we really can’t pay you” – she said, ignoring Lindsay’s offer to pay completely. Like that was happening on her watch, and Sookie would just die if the girl insisted too much.

“But I’m going to learn from one of the best! I can’t not pay anything!” – the girl didn’t back down.

“Oh sweetie” – Sookie said softly.

“Hey, you know what? You’re right” – Lorelai stated. Sookie looked indignant and Lindsay hopeful – “You are going to learn from a great chef all the tricks, you should repay us in some way. How about after you learn the basics, you start to help out in the kitchen? A quid pro quo type thing, you learn from Sookie before she pops, and you put your new knowledge back into the inn. Win, win”

Lindsay looked stunned, but Sookie squealed and opened a huge smile.

“This is perfect! Ooh, I’m about to have a kid and I get an apprentice! How much better can my life get?!” – Lorelai had to smile fondly at her. She really did have the perfect life.

“Are you sure?” – Lindsay asked quietly, looking as if Lorelai would be cruel enough to extend such an opportunity and yank it the moment she showed enthusiasm. Poor girl, God.

“Of course we are” – Lorelai answered for Sookie as well, and the chef eagerly nodded away.

“This is so exciting! Do you have time now? You can start learning right away! Oh, oh, I’m sure we can find an extra coat for you to wear! And a cap! Ooh, a cute cap for my first apprentice ever!” – the woman went off in her head, and Lindsay looked lost.

“You don’t have to actually start today” – Lorelai assured her, and the girl looked relieved though grateful.

“I’m just... Thank you, Sookie, thank you so much–”

“No! Thank you! This is going to be so~ much fun~” – she sang, squealing a little.

“And thank you, Lorelai, for...” – she trailed off, looking at the brunette with pained, guilty eyes and man. Dean had done a number on the girl’s confidence. She had nothing to be guilty about. Nothing at all.

“Think nothing of it. I am running a business here, so it would be silly of me to pass up the chance to have a happy partner” – she motioned to Sookie, mumbling to herself – “and gain a potential asset. If anything, we are gaining so much by having you that I feel bad about not paying you”

“No! God no. No, no payment, please” – the girl refused.

“Well, I’m not going to refuse free labor” – Lorelai joked, and that got a tiny smile out of Lindsay – “Say, when can you start?”

“Yes, when? We should order you a coat and cap right away! What’s your favorite color? What size are you? Do you want your name on it? Aw, that would look so cute! Wouldn’t it look so cute, Lorelai?” – Sookie gushed.

“Sookie. Let’s see first when Lindsay can start her apprenticeship before we go crazy with her outfit, okay?” – Lorelai tried to reel in her partner’s joy.

“I can start tomorrow, if that’s okay” – Lindsay said tentatively.

“Okay? That’s great! But seriously, what is your size? ‘Cause wearing the wrong size coat is just terrible, trust you me”

“Oh, hum”

“We can figure this out later” – Lorelai interrupted – “Lindsay’s going to stay with us for a while, we’ll have plenty of time for that” – she gave the girl an encouraging smile, and felt a stirring of pride when the blonde straightened up in her seat. Good for her.

Lorelai wandered off to see to a guest’s needs, but when she looked over, Sookie was enthusiastically hugging a stunned Lindsay who nonetheless hugged the woman back after a beat of awkwardness.

She would call Rory as soon as she could. She would be glad to hear about Lindsay and Sookie, Lorelai was sure. She would, however, refrain from cackling about how Dean couldn’t get a job anywhere in town and his ex wife had managed to snag an apprenticeship with one of the best chefs in the country.

... Well, maybe just a little cackling.


	35. Invite Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin ponders on inviting Rory to become a Life and Death Brigade.

Colin was in a particularly good mood.

His father hadn’t bothered him in a while, he was having zero problems with schoolwork, Rory was still great, and the LDB was still so much fun. In fact, the LDB was the current source of his high spirits.

The Brigade had finally come through and the current Brigadiers had voted almost without objections to having Rory join them, with Richard Gilmore beaming when he heard the verdict. The older man approached Colin after the voting, much to his slight surprise.

“Colin, is it?” – the man boomed. Damn, he was tall.

“Yes sir” – they shook hands briefly. Richard kept staring at him weirdly.

“I am very excited that the Brigade has agreed to have Rory” – he said with such fondness in his voice.

“And we are very happy to have her” – Colin replied, unable to hide the giddiness he felt. Rory was going to enter a part of his world that was all about fun and no responsibilities and wildness, and it was exciting, it really was.

“Yes. Rory is a lovely girl” – Richard looked at him pointedly and oh, shit. What was that look? It felt like a familiar look.

“Yeah, she’s great” – okay, what was that look? Seriously.

“I can’t wait for her initiation ceremony, I think it’ll be even more exciting than my own”

“I’m not sure I can say the same, mine was very memorable” – and it was, with Logan, Finn, Juliet and Steph, the five all insanely excited about Yale and the Brigade and being together for the foreseeable future. But he wasn’t about to disclose the details of that particular event with Rory’s grandfather, it was so far removed from wholesome it wasn’t even funny.

“Well, I’m sure Rory will have a lot of fun regardless. I think I should go now, I’ll see you at the initiation?”

“That you will, sir”

“Look after my granddaughter, will you?”

“Er, okay?” – the older man pinned him with a heavy look that Colin couldn’t quite tell what he was trying to convey, but he was sure it was not something he wanted to analyze too much, because he started analyzing it and it just, no.

Regardless, Colin was thrilled that he’d finally have Rory in the LDB, and everyone already adored her, so she would fit it like she’d been a member since forever, and she might even curb their recklessness (and stupidity at times, he had to concede) so they didn’t get hurt too badly (as it had happened several times just in Colin’s stint in the Brigade).

And hey, he was sure she wouldn’t mind being the sober driver.

When he got to Rory’s dorm, she was nowhere to be seen, but there was a guy coming out of Paris’s bedroom, the blonde a step behind the guy. She froze when she spotted Colin, but quickly her expression turned cool and angry as per usual.

“What you want, McCrae?”

“It’s not my turn yet?” – he said flippantly, nodding at the guy, who blinked owlishly – “Congrats on surviving the Geller beast” – the girl snorted.

“Alright, boy toy, cool it down. And you” – she directed at the guy – “You can leave now, we don’t need to have that awkward post sex talk. I’ll call you if I wanna see you again, please don’t speak to me otherwise”

The guy, who looked pretty darn stunned, walked off as if he’d just been hit by a truck, though Colin figured that sex with Paris had to be somewhat similar. He turned to the blonde who, he just noticed, was wearing a pretty baby blue robe. Ew. There was only one girl in this dorm he wanted to see in a thin robe, and it was not Paris. Dude, no.

“Do you know where Gilmore is?”

“I see she’s not attached to your dick, so she must be in class or at the library” – the girl replied while rolling her eyes.

“Was the sex that bad? You’re still way too sour, Geller”

“The sex was fine, boy toy”

“If the sex was just ‘fine’, then he didn’t do it right”

“At least I didn’t say the cuddling was the best part of it”

“True that. So, you don’t know when Gilmore’s coming back?”

“I don’t. Why don’t you try her phone? Jesus” – she stomped to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottled. She walked to the couch and proceeded to drink, ignore Colin’s continued presence and go over some notes.

“Mind if I wait here?”

“You can go jerk off in her bed for all I care” – the blonde snapped and okay, Colin had not noticed how crazed she looked. Like, considerably more than usual.

“Are you... Okay?” – he tentatively asked.

“What? Of course I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be fine? Who said I’m not fine?!” – she nearly screamed at the end there, which, okay, bizarre even for Paris.

Thankfully, someone came in and stopped Colin from saying that anyone could see that Paris Geller and fine didn’t go in the same sentence, ever. The guy who came in looked barely familiar, and he stopped dead at the door, staring between Paris and Colin uncertainly.

Delivery guy, maybe?

“Hey” – he said, awkwardness and uncertainty clear in his tone.

“Rory’s not here” – Paris said in lieu of greeting him properly – “What’s that? That smells like food, why are you carrying food in here?” – she demanded and the guy faltered. Colin couldn’t blame him, Paris was getting crazier around the eyes.

“It’s leftovers from a party I catered” – he looked at Colin and hesitantly nodded at him – “Hey”

“Hello. Colin” – he extended a hand that the guy hastily shook.

“I know, I’ve, hum, bartended for you a couple of times. And it’s Marty”

“Oh” – wait, Marty? Marty, Marty– Oh – “Oh! You’re Rory’s friend” – she had mentioned a few times since they met that had plans with a friend, Marty. Who was not an ugly guy at all, and he brought her food.

Colin did not like this picture. Was Rory–? Nah, she wouldn’t. Surely she would’ve said something. Would she? She would. And with this guy? Like he would be able to make her go wild like Colin could. But regardless, it seemed pretty obvious that this Marty liked Rory.

Interesting.

“Yes, Rory’s friend” – Marty said, sounding resigned and unhappy about his title but trying to mask it. Paris snorted hard while pretending she had nothing to do with them and the guy went red.

“We both got screwed, ‘cause she’s not here, just this lovely creature” – Colin motioned to Paris, who flipped his off while not taking her eyes off her papers. Marty looked completely out of place and intimidated by Paris and wow, Rory seriously spent time with this guy? THIS guy? Why?

“I, hum, I guess I should leave then” – he said quietly.

“Why doesn’t anyone just fucking call Rory and ask where the fuck she is and leave the hell alone?!” – Paris suddenly blew up, and even Colin started at her rage – “And get that food away from me!”

“You can smell that?” – Colin couldn’t help but ask. Seriously, it didn’t even smell that much, and it was not a bad smell either, it was pretty good.

“Of course I can smell that, boy toy! Don’t be fucking daft!”

Thankfully, Rory walked in and stopped dead at the sight of Colin, Marty and Paris sharing space in her dorm living room. She seemed at a loss for words for a long moment.

“Hey, Marty” – she greeted kindly – “Did we have plans?”

“No, hum, I just, ah, catered this party and got some leftovers, so I thought...” – he trailed off, glancing at Colin.

“Right. Well, you might want to take it away from Paris, she’s doing Ramadan right now–”

“Because I’m going to write about Ramadan, I’m going to experience it fully” – the blonde explained in a long suffering tone.

“Yes Paris, so you’ve told me several times” – the brunette rolled her eyes some – “So, yeah. Hey” – she said softer, approaching Colin and pecking his cheek – “When did you get here?”

“Not too long ago, wanted to see if you were busy, gotta talk to you about something”

“Is it important?”

“Pretty much, and time sensitive”

“Intriguing. I’m so sorry, Marty–” – she started, but the guy quickly shrugged.

“It’s not a big deal, I should’ve called. We can hang out later” – he paused with barely a look in Paris’s direction – “I think I’ll just take this with me” – he shook the paper bag in his hand and God, a paper bag. Colin had to hold back a snort.

“I think that would be wise. Let’s make plans for later, yeah?” – she said kindly and the guy left with a general wave at the room.

Seriously, why did Rory hang out with him?

“Wanna come into my room? I need to unload my books, at least” – she said, and they walked away from the now angrily mumbling Paris – “Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?” – she asked after pulling him down for a quick kiss as soon as he closed the door behind them.

“This is usually done in a different way, but everyone agreed there was no need for our usual cloak and daggers approach, given the circumstances” – he pulled a black envelope from his inner coat and handed it to her.

He watched as she read the contents and her face went from surprise to glee to excitement in quick succession. She looked so cute like that, and especially when she looked up at him with stars in her eyes.

“Really?”

“We had a vote, and it was pretty unanimous, Gilmore” – she beamed and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Well, okay, he hadn’t come for sex but hey, who was he to deny her. She pulled away after a few moments though, and returned to the invitation. Aw, c’mon.

“Wait, but what about” – she made a hand gesture – “I can’t really contribute monetarily to the Brigade” – she blushed, and her enthusiasm deemed considerably.

“You seriously think your grandfather is not banking you on this?”

“What? Oh no”

“Trust me, he’s more than happy to do it, and it’s really not that much money, considering how many members the Brigade has. All alumni Brigadiers chip in, we have plenty saved up, so your grandfather is really just contributing slightly more than he normally does. It’s not a big deal, Gilmore”

“Of course it is” – she shook her head – “He’s already paying for Yale, I can’t just...”

“You’re not asking, and seriously, I just talked to him. He’s happy enough that you’re becoming one of us that he’d pay anything for that to happen”

“Wait. He didn’t...?”

“What?”

“He didn’t, ah, pay for me to...?” – she waved the invitation around.

“Of course not, Gilmore. The Brigade doesn’t bend to the likes to money” – he snorted and kissed the top of her head – “Seriously. Everyone wants you in, you’re one of us already”

“I’m not sure how often I’d even be able to participate” – she tried to reason – “I’m so busy as is with school and everything”

“Not everyone participates in every event and gathering, Gilmore, although we try to make time for the big events, but you already came to the anniversary, so you’re until next year”

“No one would mind if I skipped some events?” – she asked uncertainly.

“Hey, everyone’s got a life. Not even the guys and I attend every one, although we hang out a lot, so there’s that”

“At the pub?” – she said teasingly – “I suppose I can come and join you guys some times” – she said with a mockingly superior tone, and he grinned.

“I’m glad you’re finally seeing reason, Gilmore. Now” – he smirked and she bit her lip invitingly.

He had to help her rearrange her books afterwards, and she complained a little about how they should refrain from having sex so near her poor, innocent books, however, the way she kissed him afterwards and pushed him onto her bed was anything but annoyed.


	36. Candlelit Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory is initiated into the LDB.

“What is it with you guys and blindfolds?” – Rory complained and sighed resignedly as she refrained from touching the piece of dark cloth blocking her vision.

“I thought you were pretty into it, actually” – Colin dirtily whispered in her ear, making her blush and try to slap him, but he stepped away laughing.

“Children, please” – Steph said, and Rory could feel her eyes rolling – “I do like your dress, Rory, you look pretty good in black”

“What is it with you guys and long dresses anyway?” – the brunette commented.

“Maybe you can explore that in your next LDB column” – Logan proposed.

“I hardly think Doyle would go for it” – although, who knew. The editor had been pretty impressed by her continued column on the shadowy Life and Death Brigade, which became a popular bi–monthly thing that was often the buzz around campus, much to Rory’s pride.

“Although I’m not sure how appropriate it would be for you to keep writing about the Brigade once you’re officially one of us” – a guy said, and Rory didn’t recognize his voice specifically.

“Lay off her, Robert” – Colin said with an edge to his voice – “Gilmore would never betray the Brigade”

“Hey, I didn’t say that!” – Rory felt lost when she felt Colin step away from her for a quiet discussion with Robert.

“Your dashing knight is defending your honor” – Juliet said teasingly from Rory’s side.

“Colin defending someone’s honor, now that is a bizarre scene to witness” – Steph completed.

“But it’s so sweet!”

“Of course it is! It’s so cute” – the girls giggled in unison and Rory had to wonder if Colin really had never gone out of his way to defend someone. Then again, taking into account the circumstances, she doubted he’d have to bat for any of his friends when it came to the Brigade. She was the outsider, her family legacy not withstanding.

“Rory!” – her grandfather said suddenly, his tone light and happy like she hadn’t heard it in a long time and man, she had no idea how much she’d missed it – “You look lovely, Rory” – he gently took her hands in his and kissed her cheek – “You will make a wonderful addition to the Brigade, I am positive”

“Thank you, grandpa” – man, that blindfold was a real pain – “Is it, ah, starting soon?” – he laughed softly.

“Yes, the blindfold can be stifling, I know, but rest assured, after you take it off in a few minutes, you will never have to wear it again” – she heard Finn fake a cough somewhere near them, and she tried to force her cheeks not to heat up, but they betrayed her completely – “Excuse me, young man, are you quite alright?”

“He might be coming down with something, actually” – Logan covered for Finn expertly, Rory thought – “He’s from Australia, still not too used to our weather, you understand”

“Yes, of course” – though Rory was pretty sure her grandfather saw through Logan’s bullshit pretty easily. Richard Gilmore wasn’t a dumb chump like her new friends seemed to think.

They chatted a little longer, and Colin slid close to Rory a little before a man came forward. His voice seemed only vaguely familiar to the girl.

“Richard”

“Floyd” – where did Rory know that name from?

“Ah yes, the granddaughter you’re always going on and on about at the office” – the office?

... Oh. Floyd Stiles. Jason’s dad. She didn’t know he was a Yalie, and of course he had to be a former Brigadier. God.

“The very same” – Richard said fondly, and Rory could imagine him puffing up his chest a little in his very best act as a smug pigeon, which never failed to make both Lorelai and Rory giggle a little at the playfulness of the simple act.

“Smart girl, I hear” – Floyd said, and Rory realized he meant her – “That dreaded blindfold” – he said with distaste – “One would think there would be more elegant ways to do these things nowadays”

“Some traditions resist the test of time, I’m afraid. Now, young lady, I think it’s about time you go in and become a Life and Death Brigade official member. How do you feel?”

“I don’t know, does it involve jumping off another platform? Because I’m not sure I’m up for that while wearing a blindfold and five inch heels” – that brought easy laughter from everyone around her.

“Very sharp indeed” – Floyd commented, sounding amused.

“Now you see why this old man cannot possibly stop boasting about her” – Richard said with a huff.

“Yes, yes. If I had a daughter, or granddaughter such as her, I would do the very same” – and somehow, Rory was sure he was being flippant.

“Let me take you then” – Colin said in a terrifyingly polite tone – “I’m sure they have your umbrella at the ready, Gilmore” – he whispered as soon as they were far from her grandfather.

“Don’t you dare, McCrae” – she returned just as playfully.

“I can make no promises” – they stopped and he knocked – “In Omnia Paratus” – he stated solemnly. She heard the door open, and Colin’s warm hand pressed against her back – “Now or never Gilmore, you go through that door, and you’re a Brigadier for life”

“I think I can handle it” – blindly, she reached for him and managed to press a kiss to the side of his mouth – “Wish me luck”

“You won’t need it” – he pressed a quick kiss full of her lips before letting her go. She stepped through the door, she assumed, with trepidation.

“You may remove it now” – a woman said close–by. Rory swiftly did it, glad to be out of it, and she had to blink several times in order to focus.

“Wow” – she gasped as she took a good look around.

It had to be one of the most beautiful places she’d ever been in. All dark wood and about a million old, leather bound books, candles lighting the entire room in an ominous but enchanting way. There were several people around, some just a little older than her, some decades older.

This was the Life and Death Brigade. This was what she was getting into.

And unlike Tom Cruise, she wanted to keep her eyes wide open to everything (at least no one was wearing a dark robe, or a mask, that would’ve been way too creepy for comfort).

“State your full name for the record” – a man who looked about her grandfather’s age said, looking straight at her and extending a hand for her to step forward. She did it with as much confidence as she could muster, and stared back at everyone she could make eye contact with.

“Lorelai Leigh Gilmore”

“You have been nominated to become a member of the honorable Life and Death Brigade. Is that your desire, miss Gilmore?”

“Yes it is” – and, to her slight surprise, it really was.

“You have already proven that you are willing and able to follow through with our sacred words, I understand”

“I... Attended the last anniversary event of the Brigade, yes”

“And participated in the Brigade’s main event”

“Twice” – a woman closer to Lorelai’s age said softly.

“Yes, I jumped twice” – there was a soft buzz around the others, but the man’s eyes remained on her.

“Do you think you have what it takes to be a member of the honorable Life and Death Brigade?”

“I do”

“State our words”

“In Omnia Paratus” – she said softly, and was startled when the entire room seemed to repeat the words in unison. The man smiled at her and extended an item.

It was a long, dark umbrella, much like the one she’d used on the anniversary stunt. And she thought Colin was just messing with her.

“Each new member is presented with a token of that year’s anniversary event” – the man explained as Rory looked at the umbrella with confusion – “Normally, one only joins the Brigade before the anniversary, however you are a very special case, miss Gilmore. And you have more than proven yourself, I should think. Do you agree?”

“Yes I do”

“We are all in agreement as well” – he said, and his lips twitched into a smile – “I think you will make a very good Brigadiers, miss Gilmore. Now, since you skipped your formal entry into the Brigade at the anniversary, we have prepared a little something. One cannot have such a dull initiation into the LDB”

“... Oh” – no one said anything about an initiation. What would she have to do?

“Come” – the man ordered, and she scrambled to follow him out the library, as the others stayed a few steps behind her.

Much to her astonishment, there was a huge mattress on the foyer that she’d not had the chance to see before. It had the same beautiful dark wood as the library, with mirrors and stunning artwork everywhere. Her friends and grandfather looked at her with wide smiles, encouragingly.

“Come this way, miss Gilmore” – the man stated, and motioned for her to climb the stairs. She did as told without question, sure that nothing bad would happen to her.

The man stopped just at the top of stairs, and walked over to the balcony and surveyed the entire room. Looking down, Rory noticed everyone was holding up champagne glasses.

... That looked so familiar. So very familiar. The man was looking expectantly at her, and smiling. Wait, what was happening?

“One small leap, miss Gilmore” – he said almost gently.

“But I–! I can’t do this!” – she stepped forward and whispered furiously – “I haven’t had anything to drink” – he blinked at her and chuckled.

“Oh, you are fun, miss Gilmore! But rest assure, you can have all the champagne in the world after this”

“If... If I don’t do this, then I can’t become a Brigadier?”

“Of course you can. But to be a true member of the Life and Death Brigade one must stare into the abyss and scream at the top of your lungs that you ARE ready for anything that life throws at you! Not just getting drunk and doing dumb stunts, but to face a difficulty and jump with your eyes wide open without a hint of fear” – he grabbed her arms fiercely as she continued to look uncertain – “To be a Brigadier is to be fearless”

“I’m not fearless” – she whispered, looking down and seeing her friends and grandfather looking up with frowns.

“Then don’t be fearless, miss Gilmore. Be with fear, but be with guts as well! This is a mere ceremony, it’s inconsequential to the rest of your life – or it can be the start of a new chapter. You are too young to fear so much!”

“I don’t...” – she looked down again.

“Don’t look at your friends down there. Don’t. Remember when you grabbed that umbrella and just jumped, miss Gilmore. Remember that moment, the rush, the excitement, the moment when you forgot to breathe because you released control of your life for a brief moment!” – he shook her a little – “In Omnia Paratus”

“In Omnia Paratus” – she replied after a beat, and opened a shaky smile – “I may throw up after this” – he laughed and slapped her shoulder lightly.

“That’s quite alright. I did the same thing after I was initiated, I assure you” – she approached the railing and looked down, at the mattress this time.

“How do I–?”

“I suggest you remove your shoes first”

“Oh” – she did it and instantly felt giddy.

“Now you just go over the railing, turn to me and let go. Everything will be fine as soon as you just let go”

“Just over the railing. Turn” – she breathed hard – “And let go, fall, fall, fall. No big deal” – she mumbled, and with a hard nod, she carefully went over the intricate railing. She quickly turned as to not to have to stare at the mattress, and met the man’s eyes resolutely.

“You remind me of your grandmother, you know”

“I do?” – she didn’t think so at all, at least physically.

“Yes, quite” – he stepped forward with an intriguing grin – “Francine was quite the daredevil in her days” – Rory’s jaw dropped just before he put a hand on her shoulder – “Remember. In Omnia Paratus”

And he pushed her.

She shrieked as she went down, her eyes closing involuntarily, and she soon felt into the soft mattress. It was the best feeling in the world, and she felt more alive than ever before. It was unlike anything else she’d ever done, even the umbrella jump. This was– This was–

“Rory!” – her grandfather exclaimed, coming up to her with a smile that nearly split his face in two – “You were incredible! Absolutely incredible! A Gilmore through and through!” – she laughed and gladly let him take her in his large arms for a brief but tight hug – “I’m so proud of you, my girl” – he said warmly in her ear before letting her go. She felt a tightness in her heart at his words and the way his eyes watered, but he stepped away quickly and looked away.

“Gilmore!” – Colin exclaimed, coming up and sweeping her off her feet – “I can’t believe Mr. Hayden just pushed you like that!”

“Mr. Hayden?” – her head shot straight to Richard, whose eyes were dry again, and he nodded solemnly.

“Straub’s brother” – the man said almost too casually. She gave him a shaky smile and turned back to Colin, who look confused, but she had no time for that, because Finn came and nearly ran her over in his exuberance.

“Reporter Girl! That was the best initiation I’ve ever seen!” – the Aussie exclaimed, jumping in place and grinning brightly.

“Great job, Ace” – Logan said, some fondness in his voice and expression. His smile was soft and almost proud. She smiled back at her boys.

“Thank you, kind sirs. But you could have told me about this” – she pointed out.

“Sorry, Reporter Girl, but it was a s–e–c–r–e–t” – Finn waved a finger in her face.

“Anything else I should be on the lookout for?”

“Just a night you will never forget” – Colin winked and grinned roguishly at her while putting an all too familiar arm around her as the crowd moved away.

“Where are we going?”

“This is a Brigade gathering, miss Gilmore” – the newly discovered Mr. Hayden said, winking playfully at her right – “We shall do what we do best”

They stopped in front of a large and imposing ballroom, and Rory stared at the sheer size and beauty of it. Now this was a gorgeous room. All the LDB members were already up and about, talking and eating and drinking and mingling, and she couldn’t help but smile.

The Puffs had sounded honestly ridiculous back in high school, and she couldn’t believe anyone thought it was a cool secret society. The Life and Death Brigade though? Now they knew how to throw a party, and how to properly induct someone into their secret little world.

“In Omnia!” – Finn yelled, grabbing a champagne flute from one of the many waiters’ trays and walking further into the ballroom. Everyone who had a flute raised their in unison and screamed back.

“PARATUS!” – Rory started at the sudden loud noise, but laughed alongside everyone else and gladly accepted Richard’s gallant offer.

“You are a little young for this” – he started, but he winked playfully – “However this is a very special occasion, so I suppose we can all look the other way” – he looked at Colin and Logan pointedly – “Boys” – he raised his flute and walked away.

“This place is amazing” – Rory commented, leaning against Colin – “Now that I’m an official Brigadier, do I get to know where we are?”

“A lot of LDB events take place here, though naturally there isn’t enough space for grand stunts” – Logan explained – “It’s actually Mr. Hayden’s house”

“Oh” – Rory said softly – “Is that... I mean, I don’t... Know him, what’s his name?” – Colin gave her a quick look.

“Stanford Hayden” – the blond answered, looking at her over the rim of his glass – “He’s Straub Hayden’s younger brother. Do you know Mr. Hayden, senior?”

“I’ve met him” – the girl said vaguely – “And I’ve heard some about him, his, ah, charity, his, hum, international law work” – she tried to recall what Emily told her about the man, however she could only recall, ‘He’s an ass’.

But. His brother seemed nice, pushing her off the ledge notwithstanding.

She wondered if she would get a chance to talk to him, maybe... Maybe even get to know him. It would be nice to connect with a family member other than her Gilmore relatives, as much as she adored them. Besides, she wasn’t even talking to her dad at the moment after the stunt he pulled when Sheri left and he ran right to Lorelai for help with Gigi, so it would be nice to see if the new Mr. Hayden was an ass or a flake.

For the time being, though, she was going to enjoy herself. Hell, she was a Brigadier! Time to learn how to party like one from the masters!

“So, what do you suggest a new Brigadier do for fun around here?” – she questioned both of her boys, who smirked slowly.

“Why Ace” – Logan said mischievously – “I do believe you will fit right in”


	37. Speak Such Alien Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin & Rory go shopping.

“I still don’t see how you even function with so much coffee in you, Gilmore” – Colin teased as he pulled her in a quick kiss before they exited her dorm.

“You just said it all, McCrae, I’m a Gilmore. My grandma drinks a lot of coffee too, you know”

“No I don’t, and I’d thank you if you didn’t mention how you’re like your grandma”

“No grandma complex there?” – she teased back, giving him a mischievous grin.

“None whatsoever, thank you. Finn’s the one who likes women of all ages”

“Yes, as evidenced by his continuous flirtation with Miss Patty, who, by the way, might just crush him one of these days”

“I have no doubt, and I hope someone gets it on tape”

“I’ll ask my mom or Luke” – she winked and laughed as she pulled him down for another kiss.

The laughter died as soon as she opened the door and they came across a man ready to knock. His face, already messed up, turned sorrowful and awkward in the face of Rory, whom Colin could sense more than see was not happy at all by the guy’s presence.

“Hey, kiddo” – the man greeted with fake enthusiasm.

“Hey” – she replied coldly. The man shifted in place and handed her the rather large coffee. His eyes flickered to Colin confusedly before settling on the girl again.

“So, hum, I was wondering if you had time right now so we could, hum, talk a little”

“Now?” – Rory scoffed and wow, okay, Colin didn’t know who this girl was, but it was so not the Rory Gilmore he knew – “I’m busy” – she motioned to her companion, who nodded at the man.

“Oh. I’m– I’m sorry for just showing up, I didn’t...” – he trailed off and sighed – “I should’ve called”

“Yes, you should have”

“Please, can we just talk a little? Please?”

“I can’t right now, I have plans and classes to get to” – she forcefully grabbed Colin’s hand – “We can talk later” – but she wouldn’t look at him, though Colin saw the devastation in the man’s face, so open and broken he was pretty sure that was why Rory wouldn’t look at him.

“Hey, Gilmore, hum, we don’t have to–” – he tried, gently, but the girl squeezed his hand, hard.

“We’ll talk later” – she mumbled to the man, brushing past him brusquely, leaving Colin just a moment to close the door behind him as she pulled him with her. He made an effort not to look back at the man.

Rory walked like a woman on a mission, and while usually Colin would’ve found it hot as hell, it was pretty disconcerting how cold she’d acted. He didn’t think she had it in her at all. Finally, she stopped near a coffee cart and sat, dragging him with her. She sipped the coffee and grimaced.

“Not good?” – Colin asked tentatively, enjoying the warmth of her hand in his.

“It’s just how I like it” – she answered slowly, drinking some more.

“So... Can I ask who that guy was?” – she looked down and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I guess. That’s just... It’s my dad”

Okay, that was... Shocking, actually. Really, really shocking. Her dad? Ever since they met, she’d barely mentioned her father, making Colin think that she was likely not in contact with him But apparently, she just did not want to talk to the dude.

“You two don’t, ah, talk much?” – she shook her head. 

“Not really” – she said softly – “Last time we talked, I kind of... I kind of fought with him”

“What about?”

“My mom. And him being... Well, him” – she snorted – “My mom would say that he was just being Christopher”

“That sucks” – she shrugged.

“I guess. I’m sort of used to it, he’s always been like this, a little... Inconsiderate, I guess”

Colin sensed that this was Rory letting him into her world, so he shut up and entwined their fingers and gave a squeeze.

“He was never there, you know. He was always just... Coming and going, he never stayed with us long enough for me to– I don’t know. And then he came again and he promised me he wouldn’t screw up with mom and he did, and he hurt her, he hurt us, and he never apologized, you know?” – her voice cracked a little and fuck, Colin wanted to punch that guy – “And then he just comes out of nowhere and has the gall to ask mom for help with Gigi! So I told him to call me and not mom if he ever had another emergency with her, and that’s pretty much the last time we talked. Well, plus once more, but it was pretty much just the same conversation again” – she took a large gulp of her coffee, grimaced and threw it away on the trashcan right beside her.

Okay, that was... Not very helpful, but Colin thought he got the gist of it. Rory grew up being disappointed by her absent father, and when he bailed yet again, the hurt remained, and when he tried to get back in her (their, with Lorelai always in the package, it seemed) life, she fought back. And now, her father came to Yale from wherever it was that he lived, though Colin guessed close enough, looking like he’d been dragged through the mud in a storm. Shit couldn’t be good. Also– 

“Who’s Gigi?” – he asked, latching onto what seemed like the least offensive part of her speech. From the way her face hardened, he knew he’d though wrong.

“She’s my– She’s my half–sister, I guess”

“You guess?” – she sighed.

“She IS my half–sister, she’s two, I think, and a while back, her mom, Sheri, picked up and left her with dad” – she snorted – “That girl has the worst luck. At least I had mom, she has no one” – she frowned – “I think I really do have a class right now”

“Skip it” – Colin quickly said. She looked at him with horrified wide eyes – “C’mon, do you think you’re gonna be able to focus on class right now?” – she looked down.

“No, I guess not. Wait, don’t you have class right now?”

“I already skipped on an entire year, Gilmore, what’s a couple more classes? C’mon, we’ll do anything you want. What do you want to do?”

“I really want to not think right now, about anything” – she replied after a beat, looking straight ahead. He didn’t know if she meant she wanted him to screw her brains out, or get her blackout drunk, or what. What could she meant.

“Wanna go shopping?” – he heard himself ask, almost like he was watching a movie ‘cause damn if that thought had NOT gone through his head. Shopping? The hell. Rory seemed to share the sentiment if the way she finally turned and stared at him was any indication.

“You want to go shopping?” – she asked, her voice thick with doubt. And, okay, he’d heard himself, okay, it was preposterous. No, that was a shitty idea.

“Sure” – wait, what. Shit, shit. Abort plan, abort, abort.

“Do you seriously want to go shopping with me?”

“I want to take you shopping, yes” – by the love of God, who the hell was making him say these things?!

“If you’re sure...” – she said, still clearly dubious. Colin didn’t know what face he was making, but it was probably not helping the case his mouth was making.

“I’m sure” – he said, and it was him speaking. He had to take some responsibility for the being who spoke for him, after all.

It was the right call, anyway, because Rory smiled tentatively and kissed his cheek fondly.

“Okay. Thank you” – she said softly, and her eyes sparkled and, of course, he was only so strong, so he captured her lips and didn’t let go for several minutes.

He got up and became the dragger before he went with his dick’s idea to hump her leg right then and there.

 

The mall was surprisingly busy in the middle of the day on a weekday, Colin found, not that he spent much time in malls in the first place, of course. But he was with Gilmore, and that was always a pleasant experience, especially the way they kept holding hands, and she pulled him in every direction with the delight and excitement of a child seeing everything for the first time. She even insisted he have some of her pretzel, and okay, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it might be. Her bright smile made everything worthwhile, though.

“I don’t even know what to look for, really” – she confessed as they rode the escalator – “I bought all that stuff last time” – she pinked a little.

“I for one think that you can never have enough underwear for me to rip off you, Gilmore” – he said with a filthy smirk that only made her blush further – “But all kidding aside, seriously, my card is yours for the taking, and besides all the underwear, you have hardly taken advantage of it” – they got off the escalator and walked aimlessly and slowly.

“Well, it’s your card”

“I think we’ve had this talk before”

“I know, but I still don’t feel comfortable”

“Well, we could get you some stuff for future LDB events, if you want”

“Oh. Wait, are they always black tie?”

“Not always, but more often than not, yeap. I’ve a few tuxes and suits just for the LDB, seriously”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all” – she smiled and kissed him.

“Maybe some nice, skin tight dresses”

“That hardly seems black tie”

“Well, we don’t have to buy just black tie stuff. I wouldn’t mind ripping a dress off you once in a while”

“And where would I possibly wear something like what you’re suggesting, Mr. McCrae?”

“You know, we do throw parties that aren’t official LDB events” – he pointed out.

“Sorry to say, though, but skin tight is not my style” – and it so wasn’t, as hot as she would undeniably look, but it was fun to rile her up.

“I guess. But seriously, if you want a whole new wardrobe, just say the word, Gilmore”

“I think not, McCrae” – she gave him a mildly embarrassed and guarded look.

“Hey” – he pulled her into an empty corner and kissed her breathlessly – “I know it’s weird for you, but it is just money for my dad, I don’t give much of a fuck, and neither does he, not really anyway”

“I don’t want a new wardrobe” – she mumbled, pulling him down heatedly. Damnit, wrong place for a boner.

“Maybe just a couple of stuff with easy access” – he teased, pulling away. She giggled.

“I don’t think I’ve ever even heard of a guy so eager to have a woman use his card so loosely”

“What can I say? You’ve fucked me hard enough that I might’ve gotten a concussion” – she blushed wildly and slapped his arm a couple of times.

“Colin!” – she hissed in a scandalized tone, looking around.

“Hey, it’s true” – he leaned to whisper in her ear – “You can fuck me like that any time though, Gilmore” – she huffed and hit him again.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now” – but she remained in his arms.

“Wanna find an empty bathroom and have a quickie?”

“Shut up” – her lips said one thing, but her eyes definitely said ‘fuck yeah’. He decided, however, to play along.

“C’mon, Gilmore, let’s get shopping” – he smirked at the disappointment that flashed across her eyes, and pulled her with him – “So, wanna go to Victoria’s Secret now or later?”

“As long as you let me try things alone”

“Can’t make any promises, but I think it’ll be best if I have you all alone when you’re trying underwear on” – he leaned into her ear again – “So I can fuck your brains out” – she shivered a little and Colin tingled in anticipation, knowing that the next time they had sex, if would be one for the books.

Colin boldly walked into Victoria’s Secret, despite Rory’s spluttering, and shamelessly picked things out for her. Some she mumbled she had already gotten and he just hadn’t seen them, but some others made her almost glow she blushed so deeply when he pointed at them. She hastily grabbed everything he picked out and told him to stay put and not bother her as she tried everything on.

While looking around, now bored, Colin was startled when someone called his name.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Stacy” – he said, his legs getting ready to run off.

“Colin” – the stunning, leggy dirty blond girl in front of him said, her smile as perfected as her make–up – “So nice to see you!” – she made to kiss his cheek but he expertly leaned away from it. He gave her a wide shit eating grin as she quickly hid her grimace behind a wall of pleasantness.

Stacy Harkness. God, he hadn’t thought about her in... A long time, since before he took off the year before. Had it been that long since he’d seen that beautiful but layered face? And those particularly nice breasts?

“How are you?” – she asked, flipping her hair as she always did. Some things never change.

“I’m good. Yourself?”

“Wonderful” – she stepped into his bubble a little and holy fuck, he hadn’t had another girl so close to him since he met Gilmore, and it was... Weird – “I’ve missed you, you know” – she said in her best seductive voice.

“Have you?”

“Of course. How could I not?”

“Like this” – he shrugged quite obviously, and her mask cracked for a moment. No one could say Colin McCrae couldn’t be a little shit when he chose to. In fact, he could definitely recall several people calling him that over the years.

“So, how have you been?”

“Awesome” – he said dryly – “And you, Stacy? Still humping your way through society?” – she narrowed her eyes and looked about ready to rip his face off.

“I see you still have as much tact as always”

“You know, sadly tact is something one cannot buy”

“Not that you ever would”

“I wouldn’t. Not for your sake, anyway”

“Why are you always such an asshole?”

“It’s just your eyes, Stacy. I am perfectly nice to everyone else, you can ask all of my friends”

“How lovely that I’m the only one you treat like a piece of trash” – he clicked his tongue.

“That’s way too easy, I’m not even going to touch that one”

“And how are your little friends?”

“I only have one little friend, I don’t know what guys you’ve met but” – he shrugged and grinned far too innocently for anyone to take him seriously. The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Colin could tell her perfect mask was back on. She smiled coyly at him and slid a hand down his arm.

“But seriously, I have missed you, so much” – she said softly.

“Sorry, but I haven’t at all” – he replied, and took her hand off him pointedly.

“You’re not still mad about what happened, are you?”

“If I’m still mad about–? You might need to remind me, I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Colin, please be serious”

“I am being serious. Don’t flatter yourself, Stacy”

“I know you’re still mad” – she insisted – “You’re the one who said we weren’t serious”

“Oh, wait, I think I remember now” – he snapped his fingers – “Did you slip and fall in another guy’s dick?”

“Don’t be crass”

“Sorry, that’s all I have to offer today. But seriously, Trace, what do you want?”

“I want to try again. I know we can be good together, if you commit to me” – he stared at her.

“If I– You’ve got to be shitting me. If I commit? Me?” – she shrugged.

“You’re the one who wouldn’t label us”

“There was hardly an ‘us’, we were both sleeping with other people”

“So why were you mad about that one guy?”

“You know damn well why, don’t pretend to be stupid, ‘cause we both know you’re far from it” – he hissed, getting a little pissed.

“C’mon, you know I can make it up to you” – she whispered, putting a well manicured hand on his face, and man, she still looked damn hot.

“Trace–”

He almost fell for it, yet again, but then he spotted a snow white two piece underwear with really familiar garter belts and all thoughts of bucking to Stacy’s charms melted away and his mind stepped back into the present. Rory was in a changing room trying on a bunch of sexy underwear just for him. After their shopping trip, he was going to try to persuade her into having wall breaking, life altering sex while she wore something he’d picked for her.

“Sorry, Trace” – he finally said, looking at the truly stunning, and now stunned, girl in front of him – “But I can’t. I’m actually here with someone”

“Here?” – she looked around, as if finally noticing what kind of store they were chatting in – “Who, Juliet, Stephanie?” – she snorted.

“Neither”

“Finn decided to dress as a woman”

“... He’s done that already actually, but no”

“Can’t be Logan”

“And it’s really not Logan”

“Then who the fuck–”

“Colin?” – Rory called out hesitantly. He whirled around and found her standing in front of the changing room holding the pieces he’d picked.

“Hey” – he ignored Stacy’s burning gaze and walked over to Rory – “Everything fit alright?” – he asked slyly, but her eyes were clearly on Stacy.

“Yes” – she answered quietly, eyes turning to him and into the floor.

Okay, shit.

“We should pay for these. Unless you wanna look at something else...?” – she shook her head, clutching her bag tightly. Shit. Shit. Shit – “Good to see you, Trace” – he said as he rushed with Rory to the cashiers.

Rory’s silence as he paid and they walked out the store was disturbing. Had she heard any of his conversation to Stacy? Had she seen–? Even when he tried to start a conversation with her, it just fell flat as she ignored him, her gaze always down.

Their shopping spree started and ended at Victoria’s Secret because Rory remained mostly unresponsive the entire time after, refusing to let him take her hand and barely responding to his questions. When they got back to Yale, she all but rushed out of his car, leaving her bags behind in a deliberate manner.

Well. Fuck. So much for spending a great day with Gilmore.


	38. Everything Works Out in the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (sad) return of Christopher.

Rory hadn’t spoken to Colin since the day before, not that she wanted to, though he sure tried. He sent a few texts and even left a couple of voicemails, but she was too hurt and angry at him to read or hear them. She even asked Paris not to let him in, and the blonde raised twin curious eyebrows but asked nothing. After so many years of acquaintance and friendship, she’d come to know Rory’s ‘fuck off’ face pretty well and knew it was not the time to push for information. Just as well, because the brunette was not in the mood.

She saw Finn and Logan around campus and they looked put out by the way she ignored them and plainly wasn’t in the mood to even look them in the face, but she couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. She’d apologize later if necessary.

Sure, she had known she wasn’t exactly Colin’s girlfriend, but she thought she was as good as, the way they laid in bed and didn’t have sex, the way he fought Dean over her, how he seemingly instinctively sought her support with his injuries, the way he smiled at her sometimes, and the way they held hands the day before as he listened to her talk about her dad. He’d been so sweet when he insisted on a shopping trip and then he just–

It was irrational to be angry at him for flirting with another girl (a really, really attractive one at that, one that made Rory feel like a little girl with little to offer a man), but damnit, she was mad! She was mad that she was mad at him! She was mad at herself for it, and she just–!

Not to be outdone, her father had come around again, and after a night stewing over Colin, she was too tired to fight him, and they ended up in her living room, sitting side by side. Christopher was clearly surprised by her subdued reception, but took advantage of it.

“My father’s sick” – he said, after babbling about how bad he felt that he was such a crappy dad. Rory turned to him in shock – “He’s– It’s bad. He’s been sick a while, and the doctors don’t know if... If he’s–”

Rory had never seen her dad break down, he’d never been around enough for her to see his most vulnerable side, but this was it. He was breaking down and he’d come to her, he had a problem and he’d remembered her anger and he’d come to her, not Lorelai, his lifetime friend. It made Rory twist in shame and guilt as he started sobbing and she reached out to hold him.

She felt little compassion for Straub Hayden, the awful man who’d been so harsh to her, about her, the one time they met, but when faced with Christopher’s clear devastation, she couldn’t remain cold. She remembered how she’d felt when Richard had his heart attack, and her heart reached out to her dad. She doubted he had many friends to begin with, Sheri was long gone, and his mom, Francine, had not seemed the most supportive. He was as good as alone with his grief, other than little Gigi, who couldn’t be supportive of him. Rory was who he had, and– And he would have her.

Christopher cried for several minutes, his sobs painful and deep, but eventually he stopped. His face was flushed and swollen, and Rory felt absolute pity for him. She knew enough to know that he had a terrible relationship with Straub, but his tears were real. Despite everything, he loved the hard man, and he clearly saw a reflection of their relationship in the way he was so detached from Rory’s life.

Rory had to confess to herself that the last thing she wanted was to lose Christopher while they still had such a distant relationship. She did not want that kind of regret to tear into her like it obviously did her dad, so she held him, she rubbed his back even after he stopped crying, and she poured all the love she had for him into her eyes when he deemed it safe to look her way.

“I’m so sorry, dad” – was all she managed. He tried for a smile but it didn’t come out right.

“It’s okay, kiddo. These things happen” – and God, how wrong was it was he sounded comforting?

“Dad. What can I do?”

“Nothing” – he said simply, a mask falling in place, surprising Rory with his abruptness.

“Dad. Please, how can I help?” – he shrugged.

“There’s nothing anyone can do, kiddo, but thank you” – his voice was warmer, but there was a frostiness underneath that startled Rory.

She meant to say something, but then stopped herself. What did she know about losing someone she loved but couldn’t relate to? She certainly loved her family and got along with them (more or less), she didn’t have the cold relationship her dad and his had had all their lives, from what she understood. In the end, she didn’t know what it was like to love someone she hated.

In fact, perhaps only her mom would understand Christopher. Sure, Rory didn’t think she ever hated Emily or Richard, but it was the closest Rory could think to relate to her dad’s situation. He came to his daughter because he didn’t want to damage the shaky relationship they had, but truthfully, he needed someone who would understand. He needed Lorelai, he needed his dear old friend, but he wouldn’t ask it of her, of Rory.

Rory was deeply touched by how, even in such a tense moment, her dad could show compassion towards her and Lorelai.

“I’m calling mom” – she announced softly. He stared at her with almost scared eyes.

“No, don’t” – his voice broke, and she realized he was scared of this. That she would think he came to her as a manipulation, that he wanted Lorelai all along and was using Rory for it, but she knew in her heart it wasn’t true. She could see the hardness of his eyes. He did not want to involve Lorelai.

“Dad. I can’t– I don’t know your– I don’t know Straub, I’ve never known him, but mom does” – she reached for his hand and squeezed – “She’ll understand, and Luke will understand” – he flinched at the other man’s name, but shook himself out of it.

“No. Your mother has her life and I have mine. There’s no need to involve her in this” – he said harshly and Rory felt ashamed again. Had she sounded this hard when she went to tell him to back off of Lorelai?

“She’s your oldest friend” – she insisted – “She would want to be there for you, and Luke’s lost both his parents, he’ll understand” – he might rage about it, but he would, Rory knew he would. He had such a warm heart, he wouldn’t be so cruel as to deny a man his best friend in a time of need.

“I can’t” – Christopher said, a sob breaking his voice – “I’ve screwed up so much, I can’t ask this of Lor, or you, I can’t” – he shook as he started crying again – “I’m such a terrible father, and I’m a terrible friend! I’ve never been there for Lor! Not when she needed me the most! I abandoned you two!” – he wiped his face suddenly and tried to get up but Rory stopped him – “No, kiddo. I have to go, I shouldn’t have come”

“Stop this right now!” – Rory snapped at him, making him stare at her in shock – “You’re going through something, and you came to me, so I am going to do something about this, whether you like it or not, so help me, dad” – she said all too seriously.

She’d get Paris to help her tie him up if needs be, and the blonde would gladly do it, she was sure.

“Rory, please”

“No. Now, today is Friday, so I’m going down to Hartford anyway, and you’re staying there too, I assume” – he nodded, looking down – “Okay then. I am going to call mom now, let her know we’re on our way and that you need her, and I’ll go to dinner and I expect you to not have run away or picked a fight with anyone” – she pinned him with a look that would make Emily Gilmore damn proud of her. He finally sighed and gave a vague shrug, and she smiled briefly before walking out her dorm.

Lorelai picked up with her usual polite professional voice, but it soon warmed up when she heard her kid’s voice.

“Hi, hun! All ready for another night at the Gilmores?”

“Just about. Er, mom?”

“Yeap?”

“Did you... Have you talked to dad lately?” – the woman remained quiet for a moment.

“No, babe, I haven’t” – she said softly.

“He, hum, he’s here”

“At Yale? Why? What for?”

“He’s in bad shape, mom. His– I mean, his father is sick. From what dad said, it’s not looking good” – Lorelai gasped, and Rory could feel her distress.

“Oh no. Poor Chris. And he came to you? Oh, baby”

“He came here, but I can’t help him, mom. He needs someone who’ll understand what he’s going through”

“Okay?”

“Do you think... I mean, would you mind?”

“Mind what?” – they both stayed quiet for a moment – “Oh! Would I mind helping him?”

“Yes. I think what he really needs right now is a friend, and I’m his daughter, I’m not his friend”

“Yeah, I get that” – the woman sighed deeply – “God, this sucks so bad”

“Big time. So, hum, do you think Luke will be too angry about it?”

“He might”

“Do you mind if I call him to explain? I think he’ll understand if I explain, and then you can tell him anything you want”

“Oh, honey. I don’t... I don’t know. I mean, Luke’s kind of weird about Christopher, you know that”

“I know, but I also know that Luke wouldn’t resent you wanting to be there for an old friend who really, really needs a shoulder to cry on” – Lorelai made a noise.

“Chris is crying?” – she asked, her voice breaking a little.

“He did a little” – a lot – “He’s in my dorm right now”

“Wait, where are you?”

“Just outside the door. I didn’t want to risk going into my room and have him sneak out”

“That bad huh?”

“He didn’t want me to involve you, but I insisted. So, can you... Will you help him?”

“Of course I will. And Chris is my oldest friend in the world, and if he needs me” – Rory could tell her mother was shrugging – “then Luke will have to deal with it. I’m not abandoning him, no matter what history we have”

“Thank you, mom, seriously”

“No need, babe. Now, are you two driving down soon?”

“Yeah, as soon as I call Luke. Should I leave him at the inn?”

“Might be for the best, I think. The house might be a little... You know”

“I know. And I’ll explain the situation to grandma and grandpa, I’m sure they’ll understand”

“You know, kid, for once I think you’re right about them” – Lorelai said sincerely.

“So I hope. Okay, bye, I’ll see you soon”

“Bye, babe”

Rory took a deep breath as she made herself comfortable against the wall, and called Luke’s.

“Luke’s” – the diner owner answered curtly as usual.

“Hi Luke”

“Rory? Hey. Your mom’s not here” – he said promptly.

“No, I know, I just talked to her”

“Oh. Oh, okay. So, hum, how are you?” – he asked hesitantly. She couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m okay. Hum, listen, I actually need to run something past you”

“Okay?”

“It’s about my dad”

“... Oh. Okay, shoot”

“Today– Well, just now, he came to my dorm and he told me his dad’s pretty sick. I don’t think the doctors gave him good odds”

“Oh wow, that’s terrible” – and Luke, bless him, sounded truly mournful.

“Yeah, he’s pretty broken up about it, as you can image”

“Yeah” – he said softly.

“So, hum, I realized that what he needs is a friend whose shoulder to cry on, and that’s why I talked to mom and why I’m calling you” – he sighed.

“Okay”

“I asked mom to kind of take him in, be there for him, and I didn’t want you to feel weird about it or anything. I’m the one who proposed this, mom went along with it ‘cause, you know, she’d never leave a friend hanging, and dad– He honestly didn’t want to go to mom, he was kind of angry at me for even suggesting it, but I’m forcing him to come with me to Stars Hollow”

“I see”

“Are you angry? I don’t want you to be angry about this, but he’s going through something really bad, and I can’t possibly help him, but I think mom can”

“No, I get it” – he sighed again – “I would never want your mom to regret not being there for him, even if, well, you know”

“I know”

“It’s her decision. If she wants to be there for him, it’s not my place to say anything about it. I–” – he cleared his throat and spoke quieter – “I know this time can be really hard on anyone, so it’s good that he has someone who knows and gets him like your mom does”

“Yes he is. Thank you, Luke, for understanding”

“Don’t mention it”

“Thank you anyway”

“... You’re welcome, kid. So, hum, do you know where he’s gonna stay?”

“At the inn, I already cleared it with mom”

“Alright. Wait, what about, ah, dinner with your grandparents?”

“I’m going alone this one time, they’ll understand”

“Right. Well, looks like you thought of everything”

“I hope so. Well, anyway, I should go. I’m just gonna get my things and we’ll drive down there”

“Alright. If you need anything, at all, let me know”

“I will. Thank you again, Luke”

“You’re welcome. Now go” – she laughed softly.

“I’m going. Bye”

Rory took a couple of deep breaths before going back into her dorm. Sure enough, her dad was where she left him, and she winced at how red his eyes looked, how red his face was. He was even shaking a little, his breathing uneven.

“Hey dad?” – he looked at her and tried for a smile but missed it.

“Hey, kiddo”

“I already talked to mom, and she said you can stay at the inn if you want”

“Oh. Okay”

“Wanna go right now?”

“Yeah, sure”

“I’ll just be one minute, I need to get my things” – she rushed to her room, leaving the door wide open, and quickly grabbed whatever she might need for the weekend, just to be safe – “All set. You ready to go?” – he shrugged morosely.

“I’ll just call your– My mom and ask her to look after Gigi for the night” – he mumbled, and followed her out the dorm.

They walked side by side, and Christopher’s call lasted under a minute as he spoke quietly to Francine Hayden. Rory couldn’t imagine the woman gladly taking care of a child, but then, what did she know about her? Or Straub?

“Reporter Girl!” – Finn called out, and the girl groaned a little. Her dad looked startled by the appearance of a slightly drunk Australian beside him and his kid.

“Hi, Finn. I’m sorry, but I can’t talk right now” – the Aussie’s eyes flickered to Christopher for a moment.

“Busy?”

“Just about. I’m going back to Hartford, actually”

“Are you? Oh well. Good trip, then. Will we see you this weekend?” – oh, ‘we’, is it?

“Maybe, I’m not sure yet. C’mon, dad” – she pulled the older man with her.

If Christopher had been better, he would’ve certainly made some commented about the exuberant young man who’d approached his daughter, so Rory knew he wasn’t in his right mindset because he said absolutely nothing. His quietness was a little disconcerting, kind of like Lorelai being quiet. Neither of her parents was that silent unless something was brewing inside them.

“Will you follow me?” – Rory asked softly. Christopher nodded and came to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“You’re the best daughter a guy could possibly ask for, kiddo, you’re amazing” – he said against her hair, and her heart broke a little for him. She’d been told she was great so many times by so many people she loved and that loved her, but had he heard it from anyone, ever? Especially his dad? God, it made her want to weep so badly, but she had to be strong for him. This wasn’t about her.

“You’re amazing too, dad” – she whispered back, hugging him with all the strength she had in her. He chuckled bitterly in her ear.

“Thanks for saying that” – he said, a little grimace across his handsome face.

“You are, dad”

“Yeah” – he shrugged.

They made plans to meet at a nearby street, as Christopher had parked outside the campus. Rory half feared he might ditch her, but he dutifully appeared a couple of minutes later.

The drive was entirely quiet, Rory didn’t even turn the radio on as she usually did. Her thoughts were loud enough that no music was necessary for background noise, that’s for sure.

She’s never been close to death. Richard’s heart attack was the closest she ever got to it, not to mention the people from Stars Hollow who passed away. She’d never felt death touching her or someone she loved and leaning close, as it seemed was the case with Straub. She wondered what he had, if there really was nothing she could do. Maybe a blood drive, if needs be, a donor drive. Whatever she could do to appease the guilt clawing inside her, though her telling Christopher off Lorelai had nothing to do with Straub, but still.

Stars Hollow seemed colder than usual, and the inn felt. It felt like a little Paradise. She parked a little carelessly, as she was about to leave, and exited to meet her father, who thankfully had followed her. He looked a little better, his coloring more normal, though his eyes were still a little reddened.

“C’mon. You’ve never been here, have you?” – she asked, already knowing the answer. God, he was her mom’s oldest friend and he hadn’t even seen her triumph.

“No, I haven’t. It’s really beautiful” – he said in a wistful tone. Had her mom shared her dream of opening the Dragonfly with him?

“Well, let’s go in. You remember Michel? Don’t mind him, he’s still... Michel” – she joked, trying to lighten the mood. Christopher grinned a little, so she counted that as a win.

Sure enough, Michel was at the front desk, but Lorelai rushed down the stairs wearing a concerned expression.

“Chris” – she said when she approached them, and a moment later, Rory witnessed the connection her parents had, and likely would always have, as they embraced and something seemed to melt away from Christopher’s shoulders, something that she knew would never have happened with her. It was good to see that she’d made a great decision in forcing the issue and getting them together.

Her dad was gonna be okay.

“Hey, babe” – Lorelai said softly after the couple parted, and gave her child a big hug.

“Hey”

“So, Sookie made these amazing muffins, you have got to try them” – she turned to Christopher with a gentle smile – “Do you want to rest a little or get something to eat? It’s just about time for late afternoon tea, or early bird dinner, Sookie will make you anything you want. Honest to God, anything at all” – the man grinned fondly and shook his head.

“I think I’m gonna drop my bags in my room and nap a little” – he rubbed his eyes tiredly – “I haven’t slept very well the past few days” – mother and daughter traded quick looks.

“Sure thing!” – Lorelai said with fake enthusiasm – “Do you want some help with your bags?”

“Nah, it’s just this. Good thing I had it my car” – he sighed – “I was kind of frantic coming down to Hartford, I ended up packing like three bags, there are probably some of Gigi’s toys in here” – he patted his duffel bag absently.

“How is she?”

“She’s good, yeah. She’s with... She’s with my mom tonight” – he shifted in place.

“Well! Let’s get you settled in, yeah? And then when you come down you can eat something, you will not regret it”

“Thanks, Lor. For everything” – Christopher and Lorelai traded a look that spoke a thousand, a million words and feelings and hopes and apologies and gratitude and love, and it made Rory want to cry – “And thank you, kiddo” – he said, reaching out easily and grabbing his kid in a loose hug. He kissed her forehead tenderly – “You’re great, seriously”

“It’s all in the genes” – the girl quipped, giving him a teasing smile that he returned with a special fondness all for her.

“All in the genes” – he repeated, giving her another kiss.

“I should go, though” – she announced – “Can’t be late for dinner”

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay all by yourself?” – Lorelai questioned lightly.

“I’ll be fine. Bye, mom, bye daddy” – she said in a small voice, giving the startled man a tight but brief hug before she skipped away.

The drive down to Hartford was much better, and she even sang to the radio, happy that things were still bad but with a ray of hope in the horizon. Her dad was going to be okay, one way or another.

She thought about her current situation with Colin, and how upset she was at him, but it seemed to petty, so tiny compared to the whole Hayden thing that she considered calling him, texting at least, but decided against it. It felt real when it happened, and she figured it was about time their non–relationship came to a head, but she’d have plenty of time to consider it. Later. She had a dinner to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All~~ the feels.


	39. Haydens (Alternately, Dads)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory visits the Haydens.

Richard and Emily had been very understanding of the situation, and asked Rory to pass along their hopes that Straub would be alright to Christopher. Rory had to smile at the way they seemed like an united front once again, the Gilmores against the world! Plus that dog that made both act so sweet, so cute! While she didn’t think their reconciliation would be so easy and fast, she hoped this meant they were getting along well and might soon... But she only hoped.

Before driving away, she remained in her car for a while and called her mom to see how things were going with her dad.

Lorelai reported that Christopher napped for a long time after she left, and in fact, he had just gotten up and was having dinner. Sookie had kindly offered to stay a little later than usual, and Lorelai said in a touched whisper that the chef had generously sat down with Christopher for a few moments to express her sympathies, as she was well acquainted with losing the people she loved to illnesses. The man, Lorelai said, looked almost relieved to hear her mention the loss of her parents, as if it made it okay, that he wasn’t alone in the world, that someone else had suffered through such pains and had come around, life had continued and Sookie had such a wonderful life, and maybe Christopher could have something similar.

Rory held back tears, and man, she felt like she’d been doing that all day long. God, her dad sounded so lonely, so isolated from the world. She’d never felt like that because of her mom, who always kept a warm home for her, even when they lived in the shed. But her dad... Her dad.

She paused and considered her options. She could go back to Yale and cry in peace, or go back to Stars Hollow and deal with her dad. It was barely a choice, and she was already heading back to the Crap Shack before her mind was fully made up. When she pulled up, the house felt empty and cold, and it felt so nice to curl up in her old bed and cry her heart out. It had been such a stressful day overall, and she was ever glad that it was finally over.

When she awoke in the morning, she still felt tired, but rested. She grabbed a Pop Tart and headed out to the inn. Maybe she could spend the day with her dad, show him around the property of the inn, go horseback riding, she thought she heard him mentioning he liked riding as a boy.

Christopher and Lorelai were having breakfast when Rory came to the inn. The woman had what seemed like the world’s largest bagel stuffed in her mouth as she motioned their kid over. The man was daintily eating waffles, and man, he looked good. He looked like himself.

“Good morning” – she kissed his cheek and she almost laughed at the surprise in his expression.

“Hey babe” – Lorelai said after quickly swallowing – “Eaten yet?”

“Just a Pop Tart on my way out the house”

“Then have something” – considering the table was filled with all kinds of breakfast food, Rory had plenty to choose from, at least.

And that was how mother, father and daughter shared a pleasant meal like they hadn’t in a really, really long time. Rory was pretty happy to see that there was no romantic interest on Lorelai’s part for Christopher, and he seemed so at ease and peaceful like he never was, and not itching to reach out to the mother of his child. No, these were two adults who knew each other and did love one another, and that had a connection that went beyond romance and sex and a child. It was refreshing.

“So, dad, do you have any plans for today?” – the girl asked her father, who finished munching on some strawberries and shrugged.

“Nothing so far. Why? You got anything in mind for your old man, kiddo?” – he joked, already sounding like his normal self.

“Do you want to go around the property? It’s really pretty, and there’re two cute horses we can ride” – she turned to Lorelai, who nodded eagerly.

“Cletus and Desdemona. They’re sweethearts, really, though Cletus is a mischievous little one"

“He used to come inside the inn before it was open” – Rory explained as she shared a laugh with her mom.

“I tried to teach him to do Michel’s job, but alas, it was not to be” – the woman said, sighing dramatically – “I tell you, I think I was this close, but then someone came around saying ‘how do you like them apples’ and that was that!”

“I’m happy he didn’t take up the job, then” – Christopher said with an indulgent smile – “because I will not refuse a chance to spend time with my eldest girl” – he gently put a hand on Rory’s shoulder and her heart broke a little at the hesitance in his eyes. She put her hand over his and smiled sincerely.

“And I can’t wait to spend time with my favorite dad”

“How many more have you got?” – the man asked with a laugh, not retrieving his hand.

“Well, I confess I might’ve had a short affair with Robert Redford” – Lorelai teased – “If was all very steamy, right after An Affair to Remember, you can understand why I couldn’t refuse him”

“And then there’s Scott Baio” – Rory continued and Lorelai sighed and put a hand over her heart.

“Scott, dear, sweet Scott. The immortal”

“At least I’m in good company” – Christopher grinned and took his hand back to eat another waffle – “I might burst if I stay much longer” – he commented before digging in.

“And that’s what we like to hear! Thank you so much, sir, and we are here every day, all day, for your pleasure only!” – Lorelai made several noises, making several of the staff and guests stare at her. Thankfully, Rory and Christopher were all too used to her behavior to react for even a moment, and just kept eating and drinking coffee. The woman pouted and huffed at them – “You guys are no fun at all”

“Dad. Please hurry up” – Rory said with a very serious expression. Christopher’s face also went solemn as he nodded.

“You guys suck, seriously” – Lorelai complained, but Rory saw her hide a smile in her coffee mug.

 

Rory wasn’t particularly good on a horse, but she had spent enough time on Desdemona not to fall on her face. Christopher, however, was pretty good, handling Cletus with the ease of a clearly experienced rider.

The property wasn’t that large, actually, but it was enough for the father/daughter duo to go around in a slow pace and take over about two hours to do the entire circuit. They paused at the lake and got off, taking a blanket to sit down. Christopher secured the horses in a nearby tree and kept an eye on them even as he sat.

“This is nice” – he commented with a sigh – “It’s very much like your mom”

“I think so too” – Rory agreed easily, enjoying the soft Sun.

“Your mom’s a remarkable person to accomplish something like this when she’s still so young”

“Yes she is” – she looked sideways at him and smiled sadly – “How are you?” – he snorted.

“I’m better than I ever expected to be, really” – he leaned back on his elbows – “I had forgotten how much I missed your mom”

“Dad” – he shook his head.

“Not like that, kiddo, don’t worry. Your mom and I... I don’t think we’re meant to be, not really. We had many chances over the years and it never worked out, and I don’t think it was just because of bad timing. We’re good friends, but bad lovers”

“Don’t say ‘lovers’” – she wrinkled her nose and he laughed briefly.

“Fair enough. But seriously. Lor is my oldest friend, my dearest and closest friend, that I’ve ever had, and I’m happy she’s found someone who appreciates how amazing she is, and that is there for her. Luke always seemed like a steady guy”

“He is”

“Think he would mind me talking to him sometime?”

“What? What about?” – he shrugged.

“Just to clear the air. Make sure he understands that while I do love Lor, and always will, we’re done trying to be together as more than friends, and I would like to be in her life” – he looked at Rory carefully – “both your lives from now on, but he has nothing to worry about when it comes to Lor. Whether they’re together or not”

“I think that would be nice” – she grinned mischievously – “Plus I think mom would be really freaked out if you two became buddies” – the man snorted.

“I’m pretty sure her head might explode”

“But you should, if you feel like you need to”

“I do” – he paused – “Okay, you know what? I don’t want to think about my dad, and I don’t want to talk ‘bout your mom anymore. Let’s talk about you. What’s going on in the exciting life of Rory Gilmore these days?”

It was an innocent question, it really was, but it just made her flash back to Colin’s face. The way he looked when he smiled at her, the way he looked at her just before they kissed, what his face looked like during sex. And how hurt she was when she saw him flirting with that girl at the mall. She couldn’t tell her dad any of that, though.

“It’s okay” – she widened her eyes, suddenly remembering – “Oh! By the way, I met your uncle recently” – he raised both eyebrows.

“My uncle?”

“Stanford Hayden?” – Christopher sputtered.

“Old uncle Stan? Jesus! Where did you–? Oh yeah” – he nodded – “He did go to Yale. Did you meet him around campus or something?”

“Kind of” – she wondered if it would be too bad if she shared it with her dad – “Can you promise to keep a secret?” – he narrowed his eyes in mockery and opened a wide smile.

“Anything for my firstborn”

“I’m a member of a secret Yale society” – she whispered and he started laughing so hard his entire body shook. She stared at him as he completely lost composure and pouted when he kept at it for another minute.

“Oh man. You really are your mom’s kid”

“Hey now”

“No, no, sorry. It’s just. The Life and Death... Club? It’s not Club”

“Brigade”

“Right, Life and Death Brigade, sure. Yeah, kiddo, I’ve known about the Brigade since forever. Your uncle used to tell me all about the crazy stuff he and his friends go up to in Yale”

“Wow. And here I thought it was this whole secret thing” – Chris snorted.

“I guess, but uncle Stan wanted to brag to someone, and he definitely couldn’t do it with my dad or their dad” – he shook his head – “Don’t get me wrong, Yale is a great school, but Haydens go to Princeton, so neither was that keen on his Yale antics, and there were plenty outside of the Brigade, let me tell you”

“I, hum, I met him during my initiation”

“Really?”

“Yeap. He pushed me off a balcony” – her dad’s face contorted in a funny way – “Why are you laughing at me? That’s so messed up”

“I’m sorry, kiddo. But that sounds exactly like uncle Stan”

“And he... He mentioned your mom” – now Chris’s eyebrows shot up in surprise – “Said I kind of reminded him of her”

“Yeah, mom went to Yale, actually. It was kind of a scandal at the time, within the family of course, since she didn’t go to Smith or even Princeton”

“Do I–? Am I anything like her?” – because she thought she was rather like Emily in many aspects, and ever since her initiation, she caught herself wondering if she was anything like the other side of her family.

“Well. Not physically, I don’t think, in that I think you’re very Gilmore. But I guess... I mean, I never really saw it, but uncle Stan and mom went to school around the same time, and were in the Brigade together, and he always said she was a lot of fun” – he smiled wistfully.

“Did they go to Yale around the same time as grandpa?”

“I think so” – he answered slowly – “My mom not so much, I think, but uncle Stan and your grandpa used to be pretty good friends, from what I understand. Grew apart over the years, though”

“Because... Because of me?” – Rory asked softly, and Christopher’s head shot back at her.

“No! Kiddo, no, no. After Yale, uncle Stan kind of took off, went around the world, made his fortune in God knows what, and whenever he touched back in the US, he spent most time at the house, and we spent a lot of time together, so they just drifted apart over the years. Your grandpa was always busy at the time too, so” – he shrugged – “Nothing to do with you, okay? If anything, I’m pretty sure uncle Stan was giddy to meet you”

“I wouldn’t call him giddy” – although he seemed friendly enough.

“Oh, trust me, he hides it well enough, but he’s a giddy old man, always was”

“I don’t think I can imagine it”

“Well, since you’re a... Brigadier, is it?” – she nodded – “He’s gonna talk to you a whole lot more from now on, so you’ll see his fun side anytime now”

Rory thought it was nice that her had hadn’t had such a cold family life after all, even if, from what he made it seem, his uncle was only around about as much as Richard when Lorelai was growing up (as in not that often), but the fondness in Christopher’s voice was sweet. She hoped she got a chance to get to know her grand–uncle, he sounded like fun.

“And, hum, how’s Gigi?” – she asked, her thoughts of family turning back to the little half–sister she often forgot even existed, much to her slight shame. He dad instantly brightened up, kind of like when Lorelai got to gush about Rory, she noticed.

“I tell you, she’s already smarter than me, though” – he nudged his eldest playfully – “maybe it’s all these wonderful genes I passed on, you know” – they laughed.

“Well, your dad was a judge, right?”

“Yeap, and a tough one at that”

“And your mom, does she–? I mean, does she have a job?”

“Not as much these days, but she used to do illustrations and translations of children’s books, mostly, when I was younger” – and wow, seriously?

“That’s nice”

“Mom’s really good with languages, actually. But as she got older, she lost interest in doing translations, though she does the occasional illustration still. I can show you some of her work some time, if you want” – he hastily added.

“I would like that”

“And then there’s uncle Stan” – he whistled – “Now that guy is smart. People always talk about your– I mean, about my dad’s smarts, but uncle Stan? I’m not sure how he made a living, or how he made his fortune, really, but he’s pretty smart, I’d say even smarted than dad, so if you girls got such a little of the Hayden smarts, I’m very happy”

“And then there’s grandpa and grandma, and I guess great grandmother Lorelai”

“Plus your great grandfather Charles, now he was smart” – he grinned – “While your grandparents were running around trying to contain Lor and I, he hid us, gave us candy and told us to raise hell away from his ears because all the yelling was getting to him”

“Really?” – she was shocked. From the little she’d heard about her great grandfather, she pictured a mild mannered, long suffering man who always followed around her great grandmother around, not a stereotypical gentle grandfather who encouraged children’s mischievous endeavors.

“You bet, kiddo. Lorelai the First, though, she cracked the whip whenever she could, but she wasn’t as stuffy as you might think. She just hid it better”

“I’ll bet”

“Your grandfather, I’m sure you know, is pretty keen”

“Very much so”

“And your grandmother is very into art and languages as well”

“I noticed” – she thought back about their Summer and God, how long ago it felt. Emily always used her vast if hidden talent in tongues wherever they went, but treated it as something trivial and thus, so did Rory.

“Though I don’t think she ever used her knowledge much, but then, I suppose she was all too busy trying to rise to the top at the DAR. She’s a tiger, if anything”

“That I can’t argue at all”

“I always liked her, you know. And your grandpa, but Emily is a special lady”

“They like you a lot too”

“Yeah. I think... I think they always saw me as a sort of son”

“I kind of figured that”

“My dad used to adore your mom” – he confessed.

“Seriously?” – she asked, shocked.

“Oh yes. He loved her spunk, always said that if she decided to become a lawyer, he’d take her under his wing in no time”

“Mom as a lawyer. That is one scary thought” – they traded playful smirks.

“I think the world is better off with her as a lovely inn owner”

“So do I” – they watched the tranquil lake for a while, enjoying the soft breeze and mild weather – “Should I come down to visit your dad?” – she asked hesitantly, and Chris grimaced.

“You don’t have to”

“But should I? He is my grandfather, after all” – both father and daughter looked a little surprised at the statement.

“I guess he is” – Chris said slowly – “I’m sure he’d appreciate it, though, I have to warn you, he’s not a very pleasant man. He’s never been”

“It’s okay”

“He might say things”

“That’s okay, I’ve a thick skin” – after the Dean debacle, she had no choice.

“I’m not sure I want you around him, actually”

“Dad”

“I’m serious. Even my mom sometimes doesn’t want to be near him”

“I’ll be fine, dad, really. There’s nothing he can say that will hurt me. I’ve heard a lot of things growing up, I’ll be fine” – he made a pained face.

“I’m sorry about that, kiddo”

“Don’t be, it is what it is. And regardless, I would like to see him, maybe even try to get to know him”

“That might be difficult, you know that, right?”

“I understand it might, it probably will be, but I would like to try anyway”

“... Alright then. Wanna come down after lunch?”

“Sure thing. I’ll just have to let mom know”

“She’ll freak” – Chris commented after a few quiet moments.

“Yeap” – she stressed the ‘p’ and both sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, back up, you’re going where?” – Lorelai questioned yet again over lunch, looking belligerent.

“I’m going with dad to visit with his dad” – Rory repeated dutifully.

“Babe–” – she noticed her mom shoot her dad a quick look.

“No” – she shut it down – “Dad did not ask. If anything, he tried to stop me, but this is something I want to do, something I think I need to do. For... Closure, if nothing else” – she said, reaching for her dad’s hand. He gave her a grateful smile as they turned to Lorelai as a united front.

“Lor, do you think I want my kid near him, the way he is now?” – Chris shook his head – “But it is her right, and if this is what she wants, I can’t stop her. I won’t” – Lorelai still looked distressed.

“Mom. I know why you didn’t want me to have contact with the Haydens, but Straub is sick. If I let this opportunity to get to know him, for him to know me, I will never forgive myself” – that was more than enough to break Lorelai’s heart, Rory could tell.

“Oh, honey. Well, alright I guess. You are an adult, after all, but I do expect you to get her out of there if he starts throwing grenades at her” – she told Christopher entirely seriously – “Same goes for Francine”

“I will, Lor, please trust me”

“I do, Chris” – she paused – “I suppose... Tell them ‘hi’ for me, if you think they might like that” – she finished with a little bite.

“Mom”

“I’m sorry! But they don’t like me very much, babe”

“It’ll all be okay” – Christopher said, but the Lorelais stared at him, seeing through his façade – “... Okay, maybe, but it’ll all work out in the end, you’ll see”

“I will hold you to that, mister” – Lorelai stated very seriously, pointing her knife at him menacingly – “Or I will have your liver with some fava beans”

“Enough with the Hannibal Lecter impersonation” – Rory chided playfully, her mom pouting as her dad grinned.

“Always ruining my fun”

“That’s what I live for”

 

Rory had never been to the Hayden residence for obvious reasons, but it was pretty unremarkable. Homey, even, unlike her grandparents’ place, that was a little stony and cold on the outside. Christopher hesitated at the door and looked down at her.

“Last chance to escape” – he said, and though it was playful, there was an undercurrent of seriousness. She nodded once.

“I’ve come this far. Plus, I want to see Gigi” – and she did. She felt ashamed of how little she’d seen of her little sister since she was born.

“Alright then. Here goes nothing” – he pressed the buzzer and waited impatiently. The door was thrown open and Rory saw Francine Hayden for the first time in years. The woman stared back at her in confusion and even shock, and turned to her son with many questions in her eyes.

“Christopher. And Lorelai”

“Rory” – the girl quickly corrected, and the woman grimaced.

“Of course. Rory. To what do we have the pleasure?”

“Mom, do you think we can go inside first?” – Chris interrupted, smiling charmingly. Francine nodded and allowed them entrance.

“Now” – the woman said simply as she took her son’s coat but not Rory’s.

“She’s come to visit dad, mom”

“I see. We didn’t know you would be coming by, Rory” – she looked at her son with censure, and he shrugged.

“Sort of a spur of the moment thing. Kiddo, your coat?” – Rory wordlessly and hesitantly removed it and gave it to Francine, who merely nodded as she put it away.

“Gigi is in the living room with your uncle. I will ask the maid to get some refreshments for out guest” – she gave Rory a tiny smile before walking away.

“Okay then. C’mon” – Christopher led the way, and Rory tried not to stare too much. The house wasn’t as warm and cute on the inside, but there was an upscale feel to it that the outside sort of lacked.

In a spacious living room complete with lit fireplace, was Stanford Hayden and a blond little girl that had to be Gigi. The toddler brightened up and bundled over to her, their dad as soon as she spotted him.

“Daddy!” – she exclaimed, hugging him as he easily picked her up.

“Hey, baby! How are you? Were you good?”

“Yes!” – she looked curiously at Rory.

“Oh. Er, baby, do you remember when I told you about Rory? Your sister?” – the little girl thought about it and shook her head – “Well, this is Rory, your big sister”

The girls stared at one another. Rory thought Gigi was the cutest little bunny she’d ever seen, her blond curls so unlike her hair or Christopher’s, but she supposed she’d gotten some of Sheri’s genes after all. She clung to Christopher with as much love as Rory always clung to Lorelai, and it made the Yalie happy that the little girl had a parent who loved her so much and protected her from all the evil in the world.

“Hi, Gigi” – she said softly, and the little girl blinked at her.

“Hi” – she whispered back. She looked back at a smiling Christopher – “Down” – she demanded, and the man obeyed easily. She looked up at Rory defiantly – “Draw?” – she asked imperiously.

“Why, I think I’d like that very much” – the little girl giggled and held a hand for Rory to grab, which she gladly did. She looked up and met Stanford’s eyes.

“Hello there, miss Gilmore”

“Mr. Hayden”

“Please, enough of that! ‘Uncle Stan’ will suffice” – he said, lounging on the couch lazily.

Okay, this was not the man she met at her initiation, that much was certain.

“Draw!” – Gigi said, stomping her foot with a huff. Rory laughed and followed her to the floor, where both sat.

“Ooh, this is pretty” – Rory complimented the little girl’s artwork.

“Grandma help!” – Gigi conceded gracefully.

“Did she? You’re both very talented”

“Why, thank you” – Francine said from the door, looking at his granddaughter with cool eyes – “I hope tea will suffice for all” – she stated, her eyes boring into Stanford in particular. 

“I shall live with it, I suppose” – he answered – “Now come sit, Francie. And do sit, Christopher, you are far too tall to remain there, staring down at all of us!” – the nephew chuckled but did as told, and Francine sniffed but took a seat beside her brother–in–law.

Rory felt self conscious about the way Francine looked at her, but remained firm and played and got to know her little sister some. Gigi was a very sweet child, if a little spoiled, she could tell already. Then again, she was (more or less) an only child being raised by a single parent because her mom up and left one day. It was like life repeating itself, except Christopher, for all his faults and absence when Rory was growing up, had never treated her like a burden. Maybe like a responsibility, but never a burden.

The girls remained on the floor for a while, and Rory enjoyed, truly enjoyed her time with Gigi, the girl opening up to her slowly but surely, and when the older sister looked up, she caught her dad looking at them with a fond but sad smile. Yeah. Rory had missed out on being with her sister, but she would try to rectify it in the future.

“Mrs. Hayden” – a woman dressed in white came up to the room demurely. The older woman instantly rose – “Mr. Hayden is asking for you”

“I will be right there” – she turned to the rest of her family – “I will let Straub know you’ve returned, Christopher. And I’ll let him know that his… Granddaughters are here as well” – she added, and Rory sensed her tone wasn’t as cold as she tried to make it sound.

“Don’t worry, Chris” – Stanford said as soon as Francine was away – “Your old man is tough as nails, he won’t go down so easily. We Haydens are strong after all, aren’t we, my sweet girl?” – he directed at Gigi, who grinned happily – “I never cared for children, but Gigi is a particularly nice child”

“Thank you, uncle Stan” – Christopher replied in dry sarcasm.

“You’re welcome, boy. It’s hard to raise nice children, you know” – he sighed – “Probably why I never had any of my own”

“You never had children because you’d forget to feed them” – his nephew countered easily.

“I would certainly not! I would have a maid or butler to remind me!”

“And that’s so much better”

“Of course it is. But, alas, what is the point in speaking of things that cannot come to pass? No, let us focus on more pleasant business, like, Rory, dear”

“Er, yes sir?”

“Uncle Stan”

“Yes. Uncle Stan” – Rory demurred.

“How are those friends of yours? What was it? Huntzberger, Morgan and McCrae?”

“As in Andrew McCrae?” – Christopher questioned, raising both eyebrows – “Oh yeah, I guess his kid would be your age” – he said to his daughter, who shoved all the feelings that tried to surface back down.

“They’re, ah, good, as far as I know”

“Good boys, good boys. A little too into the whole Brigade scene, but” – he shrugged – “Boys will be boys”

“Yeah, boys will be boys” – Rory agreed, adverting her eyes. She couldn’t help but wonder if Colin was spending his time away from her enjoying himself. God, she hoped not.

“I was worse, in any case”

“Oh God, Stanford” – Francine, recently returned, begged – “Don’t you go telling those old stories! It was bad enough when you did it to Christopher when he was growing up”

“What? Rory is already in the Brigade, it’s alright” – the woman turned surprised eyes to her.

“Indeed?” – the girl nodded slowly.

“I was just initiated”

“At my house, of course” – Stanford added – “Now, how is old Straub?”

“Awake and waiting for his visitors to come to his room” – she looked pointedly at Rory.

“Oh! Oh, yes. Gigi, are you coming to say hello to your grandpa?”

“No” – the little girl said, shaking her curls wildly.

“I already took her in there earlier” – Stanford said.

“I think I’m going in a little” – Christopher said, getting up and helping his eldest to her feet – “We’ll be right back, excuse us everyone”

The rest of the house was just as elegant as the little Rory had seen. The staircase in particular was very pretty, if slightly squeaky. She tried not to stare too much at the multitude of photos and paintings hanging carefully, though she recognized her dad in several, or at least someone who looked a lot like him, but as a boy.

“Here we go” – Christopher announced, stopping in front of a large double door – “Now, if he says anything that makes you uncomfortable, kiddo, you can just walk away, okay? It’s not a problem”

“I’ll be fine, dad, really”

“But seriously”

“I know, and thank you, but I’m sure it will be fine” – he looked as dubious as she felt.

Time to face the dragon.

 

From what Rory recalled, Straub Hayden was not a particularly imposing man, physically speaking. His voice was nothing remarkable, he wasn’t particularly good looking, though he let his cutting words do all the talking for him, and they deep enough that it was difficult to forget them, even as her memories of what he looked like faded as the years passed.

The man sitting in the large, ornate bed didn’t look like the man who exposed his feelings about how Rory’s mere existence had ruined her dad’s life.

No, this man was wickedly thin, face gaunt and sickly pale. His eyes were listless and it seemed like a breeze could knock him down. Regardless, he still held himself like the King of the world, and that much Rory remembered about him physically. That was the only thing that remained of the cold and unrelenting man that was her other grandfather.

“Christopher” – he said, his voice still strong despite his appearance. His eyes fixated on Rory, though – “Lorelai”

“Rory” – she said softly. His eyes narrowed slightly and he slowly nodded.

“Yes. Rory, I remember it now” – his gaze flickered to her dad – “I understand you did not spend the night here” – he stated, some censure in his tone, though his voice was completely even. Christopher stiffened ever so slightly.

“I went to visit Rory” – he explained quietly, suddenly looking like a little boy. Straub rose his eyebrows in askance.

“Are you ill, Rory?” – the older man asked.

“N–No, I’m okay. Dad just... I mean, we hadn’t seen each other in a while, I’ve been busy with school” – and Colin, and the Brigade, and the paper, and being mad at Christopher. But he didn’t need to know that.

“I see. Yale, is it?” – his tone was only this side of annoyed – “Better than Harvard, at least. Do you like it? How are your grades?”

“Dad” – Christopher said.

“It’s okay” – Rory said, pacifyingly – “I’m doing very well, actually”

“And you wanted to be a journalist, yes?”

“Er, yes”

“She’s doing very well at the paper too” – Christopher added with a proud little smile. Straub’s eyes turned to him like a hawk and Rory wondered what that was all about.

“Journalism is a tough business”

“Yes... It is”

“I suppose, considering you are a Gilmore and a Hayden, it can’t be too difficult to handle the pressure” – Straub said imperiously.

... And wow, did he just–? He admitted that she was a Hayden too! That was– That was– Wow. Okay then.

“I... I think I’m handling it well” – Rory said, uncertain. Christopher shot her a puzzling look before settling on his father again – “I’m– I’m sorry, Mr. Hayden, I didn’t even ask, how are you?” – the older man’s face didn’t change.

“As well as it’s to be expected, considering. It is, however, irritating to be hovered over all the time” – he said, eyes sharp at Chris, who winced a little.

“Dad...”

“Everyone dies, boy, it’s not a big deal. At least I more or less know when I’m going”

Wow, that sounded cold, even for the man who bashed her mom and dad the first and only time they saw each other. Then again, she supposed that if he was okay with his fate, then who was she, or anyone else really, to judge?

“Dad, God” – Christopher snapped, frowning – “Don’t talk like that” – Straub snorted.

“I’m dying, Christopher, there are no two ways about it, and it’s probably going to be soon enough. There is nothing anyone can do, so why bother moaning about it? I certainly can’t cure myself, and the best doctors in the world can’t do anything about it, so just as well that I die in my own house, in my own bed, not being hovered over! You look like vultures when you do that!” – he exploded, and turned to Rory with a snarl – “And I know what you’re doing here! But you can rest assured you will have none of my money!”

“DAD!” – Christopher cried – “What the hell?!”

“Don’t talk to me like that, boy! Why else would she be here, now, when I’m all but dead already?! That girl never bothered to come visit with her before, why should she start now? Is that hussy downstairs too?” – Rory realized with a start that he meant Lorelai, that Lorelai hadn’t tried to reach out to them.

How dare he, after all he said to Lorelai, to Chris? If he wanted a relationship with Rory, he should have pushed for it, it shouldn’t be another thing to blame her mom for! Wasn’t it enough that he blamed her for the way her dad’s life had turned out? And it wasn’t like it was a bad life, it was just different than what his parents had planned out for him, but so what?!

“I don’t want your money” – Rory said softly, interrupting the shouting match between the male Haydens, who stopped mid sentence and turned to her, Christopher apprehensive and Straub still angered – “And it’s not mom’s fault that we have no relationship, it’s yours”

“Now here, young lady–”

“You and Francine couldn’t even bother to remember that I’m Rory, not Lorelai. My mom is Lorelai, my great grandmother was Lorelai. Lorelai is my birth name but my real name, the name my family and friends call me is Rory” – she said, her voice getting strong with each word.

Both men remained quiet, Christopher’s face morphing into deep pride, and Straub’s froze in surprise. Rory kept going, her anger boiling just under her skin, a lifetime worth of anger.

“Even if mom did stonewall you two, which I’m sure she never did, you could’ve gone after your rights. You were a judge, it’s not like it would’ve been difficult to get the right to at least see me every now and then. And the one time we did meet, you were the most awful person I’d met up until that point, maybe even to this day. You were so cruel, so petty with mom, and you barely even looked at me the entire time” – Rory’s eyes filled with tears as she remembered the hurt over the fact that she’d never met her other grandparents, and the moment she did, her grandmother showed no interest in her, and all her grandfather did was pretty much deny she existed.

She never allowed herself to think about how much it hurt since that night, because it had hurt. Regardless of her mom, her dad, she was, at the time, their only granddaughter, and she remained their own flesh and blood and they– They–

“You never wanted to get to know me” – her voice cracked but she continued, ignoring the way her dad made to touch her arm – “You never wanted anything to do with me, so don’t blame mom for it. Don’t blame her for what dad has done, or not done, that’s on him, not her” – she took a deep breath – “He’s the only reason I’m even here, you know. He came to me because he found out you were– Sick, and he didn’t want to have such a terrible relationship with me as he clearly has with you. He wanted to be my dad, and he wanted me in his life, and to be a part of my life, because you’re clearly not that big a part of his life, now or ever”

“Rory” – Christopher whispered, trying to blink away his own tears as hers fell quietly.

“I certainly have no interest in your money, Mr. Hayden. I have no interest in anyone’s money, really, you can rest assured that when you– I’m not going to demand my share, I’m not going to pout when I get nothing, because I expect nothing. I came for dad, and I’m here, in this room, because of dad, because he loves you, God knows why, and he’s hurt that you’re sick, and I’m trying to there for him, but you are making it very difficult to even stand here” – she wiped her eyes fiercely – “So. Don’t worry. Your money will be safe and sound after you’re gone” – she added softly, though coldly.

Straub’s face hadn’t changed much during Rory’s speech, but his eyes were less lethargic than before. There was a shine there that reminded her that this was the man who insulted her, her mom, her dad, he wasn’t just an old, crabby dying man. This was her grandfather too, for better or worse, and he wasn’t dead yet.

God, that sounded awful.

“Are you quite done?” – he asked very calmly.

“Yes” – Chris put an arm around her, and almost hid his face in her neck. She could feel his tears running, and that broke her heart.

“I can see you really are a Gilmore after all” – he commented.

“What?”

“You have that temper, all Gilmores have it, you know, though I suppose you don’t. Even Charles had it, and you do remind me of him, actually. He was much quieter than Richard’s ever been”

“I–” – he sighed deeply.

“I’m tired now, Christopher, you should leave”

“Dad...” – the old man waved a hand.

“I need my rest”

“... Yes, of course. I’ll... I’ll come back later”

“Yes” – Straub said lightly, and Rory could feel his heavy gaze as father and daughter turned to leave – “You will return some time, no, Rory?”

The girl stopped at the threshold and turned to him. While his face gave nothing away, she thought there was something in his voice...

“If... If I can, yes” – she said quietly, and he nodded.

“You do that” – his eyes fluttered – “Do get the nurse” – he said hoarsely, sliding in bed to lay down.

They closed the door and Rory took very deep breaths. Christopher wasn’t that much better beside her.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry, kiddo, I don’t– He’s not–” – the man tried before shaking his head – “I’m sorry” – he ended.

“It’s okay, dad, really. You told me he was a little... It’ okay, I’m okay”

“You don’t have to come back” – he told her, arm still around her, as they walked to the stairs – “Really, you don’t. Don’t feel like you need to, okay?”

“I don’t know if I will come back” – she confessed softly – “but I also don’t want to run away just because he was a little harsh”

“A lot harsh”

“I still don’t want to just run away. I... I think it’s important to get closure” – she looked up at her dad and smiled sadly. He returned it, though his sadness was much heavier.

“Don’t force yourself, kiddo”

“I won’t, dad, I promise” – they stopped at the foot of the staircase and he kissed her forehead.

“You really are remarkable. I’m not sure even your mom would’ve been able to stand up to him like you just did”

“Mom would’ve screamed more” – Rory conceded.

“Oh, that she would’ve, no doubt about it” – they shared a brief laugh – “Do you need to get going?”

“No, I think I can stay a little longer, play with Gigi”

“Great. She likes you, she doesn’t share her green crayon with just anyone”

“Good to know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an intense one, and I like it. Hope everyone else does as well! =D


	40. Let’s Shout it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory returns to Yale and tries to hash things out with Colin.

By the time Rory returned to Yale Sunday evening, she was bone tired.

The confrontation with Straub had taken a lot out of her, and then she’d spent some time with Gigi, which was nice but she had no idea it was so tiring sitting on the floor drawing with a toddler. And then having to dodge her mom’s concerns, because God knows she was well aware of how sharp Straub Hayden could be, but Rory just smiled and told her everything was fine.

And then there was worrying about Christopher, who’d looked kind of wrecked when she left, but he gave her a big hug after an upset Gigi was done trying to smother her, and whispered ‘thanks’ as he let her go. Father and (youngest) daughter waved at her from the door, and she drove back to Stars Hollow with a heavy heart.

She spent the rest of her weekend studying and writing her latest column about the LDB, though she wasn’t very concentrated. She tried not to think about Straub to much, to worry about him, but it a nearly impossible task. She worried, Lorelai always told her. Rory Gilmore was a worrier. So she did, about her dad, about her dad and his dad, and about Straub himself. She worried about all Haydens.

When she got back to her dorm, all her thoughts were geared towards Hartford, so it startled her to walk in and find Colin with his feet lazily on the coffee table balancing a plate of pizza on his lap.

Colin. She’d forgotten all about him, but she was honestly too tired to want to think much about why he was waiting for her, in her dorm.

“Gilmore” – he greeted like nothing was wrong, like she hadn’t shut him out for the last few days. He grimaced and put his plate on the table and got up – “Hey, what’s wrong?” – she frowned and quickly slapped his hand off her face. He looked pretty darn shocked at her reaction.

“What do you want? I had a hell of a weekend, I’m not in the mood right now” – she said curtly, clearly shocking him into silence for a couple of moments.

“I... I wanted to talk, about. You know”

“No I don’t, nothing happened”

“Then why have you been ignoring me?” – he followed her to her room.

“I’m not ignoring you, and I have been busy, my life doesn’t revolve around you” – she said harshly, throwing her bag on the floor and whirling around to face him – “Look, can we have this conversation another time? Seriously, I did not have a good weekend, and I didn’t sleep very well”

“No” – he said after a few beats. She stared at him.

“Excuse me?”

“No, Gilmore, that’s not happening. I’m staying here until you want to talk to me about this”

“This what!” – she cried.

“This!” – he exclaimed back, gesturing at them – “I want to talk about us!”

“What is there to talk about?! We already had this talk, if you don’t recall”

“Oh, I remember very well the ‘talk’ we had”

“So what, now you want a round 2?”

“Pretty much!”

“Then let’s hear it! How we’re really just having sex and NOT in a committed relationship!” – she screamed, letting some of her built up stress out, but Colin looked pretty pissed himself.

Apparently, he hadn’t had the best weekend either.

“God! Do you really think I don’t WANT to be in a relationship with you?!”

“It doesn’t look like it when you nearly fuck another girl when I’m standing a few feet away from you!”

“I wasn’t going to fuck Stacy! Fuck’s sake, Rory!”

“Didn’t look like it to me!”

“God damnit, will you listen to me?!”

“Fine! Talk!”

“I have fucked Stacy, alright?! But I don’t WANT to fuck her again! I just want you!” – he angrily pointed at Rory.

“Funny way to show it!”

“Oh my God! Are you listening to me?! You’re the only one I want!”

“Well! You’re the only one I want too!” – she retorted, still feeling angry, but as they both stopped, the words sunk in and she started to feel embarrassed, for some reason. Colin’s face turned annoyed.

“Then why the fuck are we yelling at each other?” – he questioned, lowering his voice.

“Because you’re an idiot”

“Why now, just me?”

“Of course just you” – she huffed, her anger slipping away just like that – “I haven’t even looked at another guy since we met, and you can’t tell me you didn’t consider having sex with that girl, even if for just a second” – he paused.

“Okay fine, I did, until I remembered that I have you, and you’re all I want”

“You definitely don’t ‘have’ me”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it”

“No I don’t know! I don’t know that! What the hell do I know about you? About this supposed ‘us’?”

“Rory, c’mon”

“I mean, you say I’m the only girl you want, you treat me like a girlfriend all the time, you lend me your credit card, which I’ve been assured no guy does for just a casual relationship, you fight my ex because he was badmouthing me, and you just–!”

“I’ve never had a girlfriend!” – Colin exclaimed, sounding exasperated – “I don’t– I don’t know what to do with you!”

“With me?”

“Because I fucking like you, Gilmore! Jesus, don’t be dumb!” – she stopped, surprised by his outburst. As his face turned red, apparently he was too – “I mean...”

“You like me?”

“Of course I do”

“Look, Colin...”

“Oh c’mon, don’t give me the speech”

“What speech?”

“The speech! You like me as a friend, as the guy you’re screwing, but not like that”

“Has anyone ever given you that speech?”

“No, but I have”

“And what makes you think that’s what I’m about to say?” – he raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not?”

“No, dumbass, it’s not” – he huffed, but a grin peeked at her.

“Then what?” – she sighed.

“Look, you’re saying you like me, and I want to be honest with you”

“Okay?”

“I don’t like you, Colin. Or, I don’t just like you. I love you”

That was a new face. He looked like she’d bitch slapped the hell out of him.

“... You what?”

“I love you, you dumbass”

“You–? But why?” – he said softly and boy, did he look ever like a Bambi.

“Right now, it’s hard to remember why, if I’m being totally honest” – he frowned.

“We hardly know each other, how can you even–?”

“Because I just do, alright? The little I know of you is enough. I love you, even when you’re arrogant, even when you’re pedantic, even when you’re an asshole. I love all of you, all that you have shown me” – she said honestly.

And by God, she did love Colin. She was so in love with him it felt ridiculous to call what she’d felt for Dean love.

“I don’t... I can’t really...” – he said softly.

“I don’t expect you to say it back, I’m just telling you how I feel, no expectations”

“This is too fast”

“A little”

“No one’s ever said that to me. Other than Finn” – he added with a little smirk.

“Well, I said it, and I mean it” – he sighed.

“So, where does this leave us?”

“I don’t know. And I wasn’t kidding, I really am exhausted”

“Wanna come have some pizza with me? We can talk more”

“I really don’t want to talk anymore about this”

“Come have some pizza anyway”

“Alright”

They ended up eating in silence, and after she was done, Rory quickly fell asleep on Colin’s shoulder.

When she woke up the next morning, she was in her bed and he was nowhere to be found. The pizza box in the trash was the only indication that the night before hadn’t been a dream.


	41. Into the Pub Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin & Rory meet again at the pub, as you do.

Finn carefully drank his beer as he raised his eyebrows at Logan. The blond nodded discreetly and sighed a little. Colin continued to angrily drink his third beer.

Logan wasn’t sure what had happened between Rory and Colin, but he was sure something had, because his friend was moodier than ever before, and he was kind of prone to snapping at people, which sort of explained why they were huddled in a corner, away from the rest of the LDB despite them all being at the pub for the last hour or so. After making sure two fellow Brigadiers felt like shit, Colin had stalked off on his own and his best friends loyally followed suit after making quick apologies for him.

It was a mystery, and one Colin was very much against helping them solve.

Rory had been equally quiet on the subject when Finn and Logan bumped into her after the weekend she vanished after the Aussie saw her leave Yale with some random older guy, though she didn’t snap at them like Colin had done the one and only time they asked him about it offhandedly. The girl seemed upset in her own way, though, and they didn’t push it.

Shit had been going on for almost an entire week and Logan was at wit’s end. It was Thursday night, and, knowing Ace would be in Hartford the following night, he knew it was the last chance to grab her before she absconded to her hometown, as she had done less and less since starting to hookup with Colin, but given the circumstances, who knew. So he’d made plans with her, and had Finn beg with her to meet them at the pub. She reluctantly agreed, probably to get the Aussie off her back (literally, he’d nearly toppled her with his enthusiastic hug).

Sure enough, at eight o’clock, Rory walked into the pub looking hesitant but sure of herself. The blond allowed himself a moment to think about how hot she looked in the tight and short denim skirt before shaking himself and waving at her. She opened a little smile before waving back,

Polite as she was, she made sure to stop by the rest of the LDB’s tables to greet everyone, and as usual, she dazzled everyone, once again proving why she’d been such a shoe–in the Brigade, legacy notwithstanding. By the time she finally made her way to their table, her nervousness was nearly visible all around her, and Colin had finished his beer and looked ready to get a new one when he at last spotted her.

“Gilmore” – he said, sounding and looking very surprised.

“Hey” – she said softly, clearing her throat and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. They stared at one another intently and Logan had the sense that there were three possible outcomes. They would cry, they would fight, they would fuck. Right there.

God.

“Want something to drink, Reporter Girl?” – Finn deftly asked while moving to slide next to Logan, leaving enough space for her beside Colin.

“Sure. Long Island Iced Tea” – she asked, and hesitantly sat beside her kind but not really boyfriend.

“So, how’ve you been, Ace?” – Logan asked as Finn got the attention of a waitress.

“Good, I guess” – she answered, frowning a little – “Yeah” – she shook her head some.

“So, not so good huh?”

“No, it’s just... There’s some stuff going on back home. Well, not home, home, but” – she paused and sighed – “My, hum, my paternal grandfather is sick”

“Oh. I’m, I’m sorry to hear Ace” – her–? And here he thought she didn’t even know who her father was, but apparently...

“Thanks” – she mumbled – “My dad’s pretty shook up about it, so I think I’m going to visit him, my grandfather, this weekend again”

“Again?” – Logan asked, glancing at Colin, who was frowning.

“Is that where you went over the weekend?” – he asked, staring at her. She looked at him and nodded once.

“Yeah. It was pretty... Intense”

“Does he live in Stars Hollow or...?” – the blond continued.

“Oh no. He lives in Hartford. Well, my dad lives in Boston, but I guess he’s staying with his parents for the moment” – she paused and fidgeted.

“Is it bad?” – Logan questioned gently. She shrugged.

“I honestly didn’t really ask, dad wasn’t really... In any condition to tell me, and I definitely didn’t want to pry, er, my grandfather” – there was some hesitance there, like she wasn’t used to thinking of another man other than Richard Gilmore as her grandfather.

And maybe she wasn’t. More Rory Gilmore mysteries.

“You’re going down this weekend, love?” – Finn asked, happy with his topped beer, and pushing Rory’s drink to her.

“Yeah, I guess”

“So am I! My reservation, as you well remember”

“Oh. Right”

“I am dreaming already at the delights the lovely Goddess will have prepared for me” – he moaned as Rory laughed.

“I don’t know about THAT, but I think Sookie’s good is always delicious”

“That it is. It’s such a pity a woman such as her is wasted on the world by being married and faithful. I weep for the loss”

“Jesus” – Colin said under his breath. Rory shot him a quick amused look before settling back on Finn.

“Are you going down on Saturday or Sunday?”

“Saturday, and I think I will see if your dear mother had an available room for me so I can spend the night at her lovely inn”

“If not, there’s always the house”

“The–?”

“My house. Well, my mom’s, but, you know”

“Why, I don’t know how I feel about this” – Finn joked in his usual even tone – “Whatever shall your mother think if we sleep under the same roof? Scandalous!” – that got an easy laugh out of Rory, and Logan noticed Colin’s lips twitching as he looked at her fondly.

“In that case, the town square has plenty of empty benches, I’m sure you can make a home there for one night” – the Aussie gasped loudly.

“So evil, Ms. Gilmore!”

“I can’t have a salacious affair with a man who proclaims his love for very unavailable women, how would that look?”

“Like I’m too hot to deny” – even Logan had to join the rest of the table in the snickering. Finn pouted.

“Sorry, Finn, but you’re not really my type” – Rory said while batting her beautiful blues. God, Logan liked them.

“Why am I being rejected by all you Stars Hollow women? I don’t understand!”

“Maybe you try someone who is available and weak to yours charms” – Rory jokingly suggested, but Logan could tell Finn got pretty serious about it.

Oh boy.

“Perhaps I shall!” – the announced – “Now, if you would excuse me, I will call the Dragonfly and attempt to book a room” – he slid off to parts unknown, pulling his phone out of his jacket.

“At least the inn’s getting plenty of business from him” – Rory commented.

Logan looked between Colin and Rory and sighed to himself. Time to be a good friend.

“Now, look at the time! Ace, I am so sorry, but I need to go” – he announced dramatically.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m sure Colin can make sure you get home alright, yeah? So I’m off, bye, see you later, Ace” – he slipped away before either Colin or Rory could say something to stop him, and winked at the girl as he sat down with the rest of the LDB. Something like irritation flashed in her enchanting eyes, but he shook himself away from staring a moment too long and decided to enjoy the rest of the night with the Brigade.

Soon enough, he was deep in a conversation about their next meeting, and he nearly forgot about Colin and Rory. Not entirely, as he had to wave and make sure Finn sat with him and didn’t return to the booth, but yeah. Kinda.


	42. You Had Me At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the pub talk.

Colin sighed as Logan all too obviously gave him a semblance of privacy with Rory. The girl shyly looked at him through her unfairly long eyelashes, and Colin wished things could go back to when he could just lean into her bubble and kiss the life out her, and walk back to her dorm for another wonderful night.

Instead, he was forced to sit next to her with no way to escape, both all too awkward in each other’s presence since the previous Sunday.

He’d stewed on their talk. A lot. Like, a lot, a lot.

She loved him. Rory Gilmore, beautiful, intelligent, witty and kind Gilmore, loved him, broken, on his way to an alcohol abuse program in a few years, destined for a shitty future set out by his (damned) father. How could she love someone like him? That he had feelings for her was easier to rationalize, how could someone be in her presence for as long as he had been and not fall in love–?

Aw shit.

Truth be told, when he blurted out that he liked her, he almost told her he loved her. He was this close, but managed to change the word at the last moment, because. Well, just because. It was too raw, too vulnerable a feeling to share, even if he did feel it intensely. He fucking loved someone, and it wasn’t Logan and Finn, whom he loved like brothers, it was a girl he barely knew, a girl that made him feel like a good guy, like a guy who deserved the good things in life that one couldn’t buy.

Colin was in love for perhaps the first, honest to God, time in his life, and already he was feeling shitty about the whole thing. He was right, like he always knew. Love was not a walk in the park, love was not easy, love was not the answer to every problem in your life, and it was certainly not enough.

Even loving someone who loved him back wasn’t enough to solve problems.

God, why did he ever approach Gilmore that first time? Life was so easy before he set eyes on her. You fuck a girl, you walk away, they were both okay. Life went on, it was a mess of feelings and hurt and confusion because, by God, Colin was so fucking confused. Everything was messed up.

“Can we–?” – Rory interrupted his thoughts in a small voice, her eyes on his intensely – “Can we talk?”

“Yeah” – he answered before thinking. She turned to him, best as she could, and the feel of her nearly bare knee against his sent waves all up his spine. Jesus, what was this one little girl doing to his self control?

“I don’t... I don’t want you to feel weird about, you know, what I said that day”

“I don’t– I don’t feel weird about that” – he said hastily. She cracked a small grin.

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Good. Because I, hum, I’ve been thinking. Maybe it’s not the place to talk about this, but” – she took a deep breath – “I would like to, you know, resume what we had”

Well, well.

“As in–?”

“You know” – she blushed brightly and fuck him, but Colin wanted to pounce.

“Nope. Enlighten me, Gilmore” – he said teasingly, resisting the urge to slide a hand up her leg as he so often did.

“Can we start over?” – she asked quietly, scooting over and so very close to him.

“Since we are where we met?” – she laughed.

“Something like that” – he hummed.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah” – she said breathlessly.

“In that case” – he smirked and cleared his throat – “Hi there” – he said in a smooth tone. She blinked and smiled.

“Hi”

“My name is Colin McCrae, and I’d like to take you back to your dorm and fuck your brains out until you can’t even remember your own name” – he said in her ear, and delighted in the way she shivered. Clearly, he hadn’t been the only one to miss their closeness.

“I’m Rory Gilmore” – she replied, and bit his ear teasingly – “And I’d like to see you try” – she pulled back and looked at him in a way that him want to lay her right there on the booth.

The walk to her dorm took way too fucking long, but Colin had to admit to himself that he’d missed the way her hand fit into his larger one, and the way her lips tasted as he couldn’t resist stealing a few kisses along the way.

As far as ‘first’ times went, he had to hand it to Gilmore – she knew how to bring it (and he might’ve forgotten HIS name after a particularly hot second round).

She dozed off against him, a small smile on her lips.

Colin wasn’t naïve or dumb enough to think that things were now peachy and wonderful between them, give him some credit, but he thought that for that night at least, things were perfect between them, and their love was that easy, that smooth. It was more than enough.


	43. A Most Tremulous Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory goes back to the Haydens.

Rory giggled as Colin distracted her from her book by pining her to her bed and kissing her. His hand slyly went under her shirt and she held back a moan at the tingling sensation of pleasure his touch always brought.

Their reconciliation had been much better than she’d anticipated, though the makeup sex was not at all surprising. She’d woken up that morning with Colin’s soft kisses on her neck, his whispers for some ‘morning delight’ all too enticing. She barely had time for a quick shower before her first class, which was thankfully not that early.

After their classes were over, he’d waltzed into her room like he always did before, and flopped on her bed without invitation, though he patted the tiny space beside him and she didn’t even try to resist the urge to be close to him again, even if it meant forgoing her usual Friday studying session for some making out session followed by more amazing sex.

Colin predictably didn’t want to let her go to Friday night dinner, almost succeeding, but she came to her senses and teasingly refused to fall to his charms. He huffed and puffed but was docile enough, though he did ask about her weekend plans with a wicked smirk, and she paused at that.

What were her weekend plans?

She wanted to visit Straub again to get closure, if anything, as she’d told her dad quite honestly, and she wanted to spend time with Christopher and Gigi. Maybe she’d get them to drive down to Stars Hollow to escape for the stuffiness and heaviness of the Hayden house, and, if he still wanted, Chris could have that talk with Luke then. She could certainly entertain Gigi long enough for that.

But what about Colin? She’d missed him, and she didn’t really want to be away from him for two whole days, though she wasn’t too sure about having him back in Stars Hollow, remembering pretty well what happened the last time he was down there (her mom had reported that Dean’s behavior was getting more volatile, though she was glad she hadn’t seen him the weekend before, she’d had enough drama without him in the mix, thank you).

With a sigh, she told him that her weekend was probably going to be a little busy, but she would try to get back earlier on Sunday. He was clearly disappointed, but kissed her forehead gently and wished her a good time back home. She held back a grimace, thinking about how Straub would treat her this time around. Hopefully not too badly, as she was more than sure that her dad would insist on being there for her visit, and she didn’t want him to be hurt any more by his father.

Man, it must’ve sucked to grow up with such a sharp tongued man.

 

Dinner with the grandparents was the same as usual, and both commented lightly about Straub, not knowing she’d visited him, though she enlightened them quickly enough.

Richard’s face didn’t even twitch at the information, though Rory could see a sharp glint in his eyes, as if he was sizing her up to see if Straub had said something (she held it together valiantly, she thought). Emily was much more transparent, but she politely told her she hoped Straub was well enough. When Rory then added about her plans to go over to the Haydens the next day, her grandfather narrowed his eyes coldly and said nothing, but it was clear he was itching to make a comment (probably unflattering), and Emily stopped cutting her food for a moment too long before she nodded and said casually that she hoped she had a nice visit.

As soon as they left the mansion, Lorelai sighed dramatically.

“And here I thought they were going to start yelling about it!” – she hissed as they moved to her jeep, Rory’s car back at the Crap Shack.

“I know, but I’m glad they didn’t say anything”

“Maybe they should’ve” – the woman mumbled, about to start the car but pausing – “Hey, babe, are you sure he didn’t say anything last time you went over?” – Rory groaned.

“Mom, we’ve been over this before”

“No, you just kinda went ‘nah–nah–nah, can’t hear you’ every time I asked, so I stopped asking, but you know that’s enough for me to know that he did say something, right?” – Lorelai looked at Rory gently and the younger woman sighed.

“It wasn’t that bad”

“I knew he had said something” – Lorelai said, voice even but angered.

“I promise, I more than proved that I can protect myself, dad was very impressed” – Lorelai snorted.

“He would be, I guess” – she paused – “You don’t have to go back there tomorrow, or ever, you know that right? Your dad wouldn’t mind”

“I told dad” – Rory said slowly – “that I wanted to get closure from Straub, and Francine, I guess, and I mean it. I want to be free of them, I guess, I want... I want to know that I did what I could to get an end with them that leaves us both satisfied”

“Or just you, babe. You don’t have to please anyone, most of all–” – she cut herself.

“I know. And I know you want to protect me, mom, but. I’m not a little kid anymore. I’m thankful that you shielded me from them when I was younger, but now, it’s not about you or dad, it’s about me. I want to know where I come from, and they are part of that, as... You know, as bad as they are” – that brought a quick smile to Lorelai’s lips.

“I guess that’s fair” – she relented – “But if he says anything–!”

“I will sic you on the Haydens without a second thought, but do let me grab dad and Gigi first” – they shared a giggle.

“Oh, and isn’t uncle Stan back in town?”

“Yeah, he is. Okay, I grab the three of them and leave you to Francine and Straub”

“Good girl. I hope it’s not necessary though” – she stated and finally turned on the engine.

“So do I, mom” – she said a little prayer in her head so that her visit with the Haydens went smoothly. If nothing else, for her dad’s peace of mind.

 

Christopher opened the door with a wild Gigi in his arms, who jumped out of his hold and embraced her big sister’s leg enthusiastically. Rory laughed as she struggled to enter the Hayden house with her new limb. The little girl giggled when their father tried to pry her away after putting Rory’s coat away.

“No, baby, maybe we should let Rory walk to the living room to see uncle Stan and grandma?” – Chris tried to reason with the girl, but she shook her head.

“It’s okay, dad. Hey, Gigi, want to come up?” – Rory extended her arms and marveled at how nice (if heavy) it felt to carry her little sister.

“Have a nice week, kiddo?” – Christopher asked while smiling at the sweet scene they made.

“Pretty good, yeah” – except for pining over Colin for most of it, and suffering the effects of the stress of confronting Straub but, you know. Good.

“I’m glad” – he stopped just outside of the living room – “He’s, hum, he’s not so bad these days” – he said softly.

“Oh?”

“He’s been kind of quiet, actually, but when I told him you were coming today, I swear, he almost smiled” – Chris chuckled – “And you don’t know the man, he’s not into smiling, so at least that’s a good thing, right?” – he looked so happy, so hopeful and enthusiastic that Rory couldn’t find it in herself to be too skeptical.

This was for him, this was for Chris. She would smile through the pain of interacting with Francine and Straub. She would get through this, for Christopher, for her dad. Everything was going to be okay.

Francine was at the living room with Stanford, both drinking what smelled like tea out of china that was probably as fancy as everything else in the house, Rory guessed. The man smiled at her openly, but the woman gave her a weak nod.

“Hello, Rory. How are you?” – Francine said, startling Rory. The girl sat with her little sister on the opposite couch, Christopher grabbing the empty cups to pour them some tea.

“I’m... I’m okay. Thank you. How– How are you?” – she asked hesitantly, not sure what to expect. But she had called her ‘Rory’, it was something.

“I am well, thank you” – Stanford knocked his knee into hers and the woman turned a quick glare at him before looking back at Rory, trying to put the clingy Gigi down with little effort.

“Hey, baby girl, come talk to old uncle Stan a little, c’mon” – the blonde child pouted but slowly climbed down off of Rory and waddled to him, and clung happily as he accepted her arms around his neck – “And let’s walk, eh? Uncle Stan’s old, he needs to move his bones” – Rory heard Gigi giggle as the two disappeared out the room.

Alone with her awkward dad, her stranger grandmother and tea. Lovely.

“I understand you are doing well at Yale” – Francine picked up the conversation.

“Yes, I am” – she cleared her throat – “Thank you for asking. I, hum, Mr. Hayden said you went to Yale as well” – the woman raised twin dark eyebrows in seeming surprise.

“I did, but that was a long time ago” – she sipped her tea some – “And now you are a Brigadier as well. Stanford was telling me about your... Initiation. Most impressive”

“... Thank you”

“Apparently, uncle Stan said Rory reminds him of you” – Christopher interjected lightly.

“That old man” – Francine with a pointedly fond tone – “I do hope he hasn’t shared any stories about me” – she said in an almost playful manner – “He is not supposed to share any of that”

“Even to a Brigadier?” – Rory asked slowly. Her grandmother sniffed.

“I suppose, perhaps... Yes, a Brigadier might be allowed to hear them... But it is not proper for my–” – she stopped abruptly and looked all too surprised in herself. She lowered her gaze and put her tea down – “Are you staying for lunch, Rory? I will ask the cook to make sure there’s enough for you as well, excuse me” – and she downright dashed out of the room.

Christopher turned to his firstborn with an amused if confused grin.

“Hope you didn’t have lunch plans, kiddo, ‘cause you are joining us, whether you like it or not”

“I didn’t” – Rory answered softly, staring into her drink.

‘Granddaughter’. That’s what Francine was going to say, it wasn’t appropriate for her granddaughter to hear about what she got up to in her Brigadier days. Anyone else? She didn’t seem to care much, but her own granddaughter? Not at all. It was so jarring to hear the same woman who barely made eye contact with her way back when suddenly think about not wanting her to hear about the maybe embarrassing, maybe even scandalous things she did in college.

Man, she sounded so much like Emily it was hurtful. Emily didn’t want her daughter and granddaughter to know about her wild days, but she was Rory’s grandma. She was the woman who would let her hair down, so to speak, and show her love for her family in the smallest, but touching ways. And this was Francine, a woman who helped raise a man with commitment issues, who ran from responsibilities for most of his life until they were literally dumped on his lap (though he was doing marvelously). A woman with not a kind word for Rory all her life, a woman with yet not a kind word for her grown granddaughter, but maybe...

It would be nice to get to know her. And Stanford. And Straub, she supposed. Maybe.

“All set” – Francine announced, returning to the room as if nothing was wrong – “I checked in on your father, Christopher, he said you could go visit him, if you like”

“I think we should” – he said, but Rory put a sudden hand on his arm – “Kiddo?”

“If no one minds, I’d like to speak to him alone” – she said quietly, but all too resolute. Chris frowned.

“Rory...”

“If that’s what she wants, I see no problem. You can see your father later, Christopher” – Francine said smoothly – “I believe you recall where his room is?” – Rory nodded and walked out, trying not to look back and beg her daddy to come up with her to face the monster.

Except Straub Hayden was no monster. Straub Hayden was a frail, angry and ill man who happened to her grandfather, and she was damned if she would allow him to intimidate her. She was Richard and Emily Gilmore’s granddaughter, she was the almighty Lorelai Gilmore I’s great granddaughter, she could handle Straub Hayden.

(She hoped).

She knocked on his door, arriving there far quicker than she realized, and she steeled herself when a nurse opened the door for her.

“Mr. Hayden, should I stay?” – the woman asked softly.

“She’s just a girl, what harm can she do? No, I shall call for you when I need you” – Straub answered dryly, and Rory marveled at how the nurse’s face didn’t even change as she smiled blandly at Rory and allowed her entry while moving to close the door.

Straub looked better than the week before, though still clearly weak. His eyes set on her with the same intensity as usual, though, as if he wanted to show he was still the great Straub Hayden, and at least his words were still as sharp and powerful, so Rory knew not to think less of him.

“Hello, sir” – she greeted softly, standing near the door.

“Come along, girl, I’m not contagious” – he said, and she carefully stepped closer – “You look well”

“I... I am, thank you”

“I didn’t think you’d ever come back”

“Guess you don’t know me that well” – she said softly. His eyes flickered as he nodded.

“Yes, I suppose I don’t. So, you’ve come to visit this dying man, so, visit me”

“Er, excuse me?”

“You made it clear last time that you do not want my money, so what do you want, coming back?” – he pinned her with a hard look – “My son is not in this room, so you can’t be here for him, so what now?”

“I... I think I came to...” – she took a deep breath – “I was raised to believe in the good in people, to believe that people can be good no matter what, and I don’t want to believe that I have the genes of people who couldn’t care less about how their own flesh and bone is” – it was so hard, but she kept her voice steady. Straub’s eyes never wavered from hers.

“Go on”

“I have a great family. Mom, dad, Gigi, I guess, and... And Richard and Emily. My grandparents, the only grandparents I’ve ever known, the people who’ve supported me, cared and loved me for years” – despite her resolution, her eyes watered and her voice cracked only a little.

Straub remained cool and firm though. She worked through the sudden wave of sadness, though.

“I don’t know you, I don’t know Francine. I didn’t even know I had an uncle. I don’t know Gigi. It’s like the only Hayden I know, and not even that much, is my dad, and I– I don’t want that. I saw the way my– I saw how my grandfather was when his mom died, and I was sorry to never have known her, I was sorry that I could only know her through newspaper clippings and articles, but never the amazing woman that she was, and... If at all possible, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you, Francine, Stanford and Gigi as well. I’d like to know all of you, if you’ll allow me. I’d like to know you’ve died and feel more than nothing”

She snapped her mouth shut when a tear escaped her eye, though she hastily wiped it away. Maybe she’d gone too far, reminding the man of his mortality. Maybe talking about Gran was too much.

The man started laughing, shocking the hell out of her. He laughed so loudly, so engagingly, she didn’t recognize him anymore. This was the frightening Straub Hayden? No, who was this man? This couldn’t be him.

“Oh dear, that was ridiculous!” – excuse me?

“What?”

“Girl, if you write half as well as you delivered that speech, you are going to be very successful as a reporter!”

“Er...” – maybe she should call the nurse back?

“No, that was a good speech, quite passionate indeed”

“... Thank you?”

“No, thank you, I haven’t laughed like that in a long time. Everyone is so stuffy and gloom, like I’m about to die” – he snorted – “Like I would allow some little thing like this to beat me that easily. But you, girl, you said it. I am dying, hell, everyone’s always dying, so what’s the fuss all about? So thank you, Rory, for the good laugh”

“... Okay...?”

“We haven’t told Christopher yet” – he said with a little smile – “We didn’t want to raise his hopes, but while I am in bad shape, I’m not so far on my way to a coffin just yet”

“... May I ask, what you have?”

“I have a brain tumor. The doctors can’t decide whether it’s operable or not”

“Oh” – geez, that sounded really bad. But then again...

She recalled Christopher devastated cries at her dorm. Maybe the only thing that he could hear was that Straub might die soon (which, she thought coldly, was a possibility).

“It’ll be fine either way, don’t go crying like Christopher and Francine” – he huffed – “Only Stan understands it” – he said under his breath. Rory smiled tremulously.

“They’re worried” – she said softly. The older man looked even more disgruntled, if possible.

“I keep telling them that mortality comes to every man and woman on this Earth, what’s one more? But they are too emotional about it, only my brother doesn’t act like this bed is a coffin already!”

“Maybe it’s the wood” – the words escaped her before she could think better on them. Straub stared at her.

“Excuse me?”

“The, hum, I mean, the wood is very much like a coffin’s” – she babbled, feeling her face heat. Oh God, this was awful, so bad, so bad – “and the sheets are so white! Like, hum, like the inside of a– I’m shutting up now” – she shifted in place, sure that he was going to throw her out the window, weak heart or not.

Alas, Straub merely rolled his eyes.

“You really are your mother’s child. Ever since she learned to speak, she would run around spewing the most fantastic stories for all to hear. Good imagination, that one. I always thought that, were she to have a job, that it would involve something artistic” – he made a face that was something between distaste and amusement – “She has a little inn, though, I understand”

“Yes, she owns it with her best friend and partner, Sookie. She’s a great chef”

“Good. Any establishment that endeavors to comfort people must have good food as its foundation”

“Then the Dragonfly is in great hands, because Sookie is incredible” – Rory complimented, though for her it was matter–of–a–fact. Straub sighed a little.

“I think I am fatigued, girl. Please call for my nurse” – he looked a little pale, she noticed, and she hastily nodded – “Do come some other time, when you can” – he said as she turned – “I understand Gigi has become quite fond of you” – his eyes didn’t twinkle, and there was no softness in his features, but his voice was even and calm. She gave him a final smile and bid farewell for the time being.

Well. Third time’s the charm, apparently.


	44. Take a Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin is still in denial with himself.

There was something in the air, Colin thought.

Rory had returned from her trip back home Saturday night wearing a bright smile as she met him and their friends at the pub. She snuggled against him happily, almost like a content little puppy.

“Well, well, what’s got you like that and where can I get some?” – Steph questioned with dancing eyes.

“I just had a great day back home” – Rory answered easily, straightening, though remaining glued to Colin – “Hi! Can I get an Irish Coffee and some curly fries, please?” – the hovering waiter nodded along and went to grab her orders.

“Everything okay?” – Colin asked, not wanting to openly bring up her mysterious grandfather. She nodded enthusiastically.

“Dinner was okay, as usual, I had a nice time with mom afterwards, and today I spent most of my time in Hartford with my dad, and Gigi and my grandparents” – that made everyone’s eyebrows shoot up, even Colin’s.

“Who’s Gigi?” – Juliet asked.

“Oh, that’s, hum, that’s my half–sister. She’s my dad’s”

“Aw. I love babies” – Steph squealed – “Do you have a picture?”

“No, I don’t” – and she looked put out by it – “I should’ve asked Francine or uncle Stan to take one. I’ll do it next time” – she grinned resolutely.

“And everyone’s okay?” – Colin pressed gently.

“Well, more or less, but at least everyone came out unscathed from the visit” – Rory said with just a bit of sarcasm – “I swear, my... My grandfather almost looked happy to see me”

“Is that odd?” – Logan asked slowly.

“Well, the first time we met, it wasn’t good. And the second time, last week, was a little... A little... Well. I kind of said some things, and it wasn’t pleasant at all, but this time, everything was a–okay” – she snorted – “Although I did discover he can be very morbid when he wants to”

“That’s good, right?” – Juliet said next – “I never met any of my grandparents, they all died when I was really little, or even before I was born” – she shared.

“Oh! Yes, it’s great! Although grandpa and grandma might be a little bit jealous of having to share my time” – she laughed – “Trust me, they can be very possessive, especially grandma”

“Wait” – Steph interrupted – “So there’s your grandfather... Your dad’s dad, and so... You have an uncle?”

“Yes. He’s my great uncle, actually, but he asked me to call him uncle Stan. He’s really nice, actually, I can see where my dad gets a little of his mischievousness” – she frowned minutely but instantly brightened up – “And I’m not too keen on calling Francine my grandmother just yet, she’s still a little...”

“High society cold?” – Colin finished.

“Sort of, yes, but she’s not that bad, really” – she smiled as she accepted her order and drank some of it.

“That’s good” – Colin kissed her cheek lovingly. The look in her eyes was inexplicable, at least to him, but he had an inkling that it went back to her irritated confession. She loved him. This girl who could forgive anyone’s faults and past interactions loved him.

Okay, time to abort. Abort, abort, his brain was telling him. Rory was being way too cute and he wanted to hold her hand and spend the entire night staring into her sweet face. Nope, he had to get the fuck out of there right that instant, take her back wherever and ravish her. No warm feelings zone for him. Nope. Abort, abort.

“Wanna get out of here?” – he whispered in her ear, and she frowned at him.

“What?” – her fries arrived, though neither paid too much attention to it.

“Let’s get out of here” – she continued frowning at him, like he was insane.

“Let’s... Not. Right now. This is nice” – she whispered, almost hissed back, and turned her face back to the rest of the group, who’d politely not butt into their not that private little talk. She munched on a fry and offered it to everyone, though only Logan took her up on it.

Colin felt a stirring of irritation. Suddenly, the pub was stifling him, Rory was stifling him, his friends were stifling him. He wanted a little peace and quiet, and maybe even some time alone with Rory, was that too much to ask? He drank the rest of his drink and kissed the top of Rory’s head, even as she looked at him in confusion.

“I’m beat, ‘m going back to my dorm” – he said in her ear, and though her look was blank and questioning, he ignored it and she easily slid out of the booth to allow him to flee. His friends stared at him, Logan with a hint of worry. It was a wonder how people saw Logan as some dumb blond and not the sharp mind that he was (despite all the usual LDB antics, Colin conceded) – “See you guys later. Call you tomorrow, Gilmore?” – the girl sat back and looked up at him with her big blues, but she simply nodded.

“Sweet dreams” – she said gently.

The night was cool and he stood in front of the pub for a few moments to fill his lungs in peace. Even the noises faded away as his breaths evened out and he felt a little more settled in his own skin. He allowed himself to think about going back inside... But he squashed it. He’d just feel worse if he did go back and everything started to irritate him, and while his friends were quite aware of his sometimes tempestuous moods, Rory wasn't, and he didn’t want to subject her to them.

It was already a wonder she was–

He really did need a bit of rest after all.

 

Colin woke up the next morning with Logan beside his bed munching on a sandwich very loudly. The blond thrust a coffee mug in his face and the brunet groaned as he slowly got up. He nodded and accepted the drink.

“You look like shit” – his standing friend commented in between bites.

“Thanks”

“Didn’t sleep well?”

“Rough couple of weeks, I guess” – he got up and followed Logan out into the living room. Finn was nowhere to be found, and his door was wide open.

The duo sat on the couch and Logan picked up his own coffee and offered Colin a sandwich that was gladly accepted.

“So, let’s hear it. What’s the deal with you and Ace?”

“What you mean?”

“What do I mean? Are you serious?” – Colin sighed and leaned back into the couch.

“No, I know. I just” – he took a big bite off the sandwich – “Things are weird”

“Yeah, I noticed”

“We went shopping the other day” – he started slowly – “Her dad came to see her at her dorm and she was upset, so I took her out, you know”

“Right”

“We were alright, normal, and then I ran into Stacy” – Logan’s eyebrows shot up.

“That must’ve gone well” – Colin snorted.

“It went great, up until the point where Gilmore came out of the changing room, took one look between Stacy and I and got pissed”

“Ace? Pissed?”

“You ain’t seen it, man, it’s kinda scary, but she didn’t really say anything then, only when she came back” – the blond frowned.

“Was that last week, when she just took off for the weekend?”

“Yeah. She said her grandfather’s sick, that’s why her dad came over”

“Damn”

“I know. Anyway, when she came back, we kind of got in a fight, and it was a bad one”

“Shit”

“She... Said some stuff, and I said some stuff back, and we took a break, until the other day at the pub”

“And now? ‘Cause yesterday was weird” – Colin shrugged and put his mug down.

“I wasn’t feeling alright there, and I wanted to leave, that’s it”

“You better now?”

“I guess. Sort of”

“And Ace?”

“What about her?” – the brunet asked with an annoyed frown. Logan was his friend, his best friend, with Finn, and the trio had always had each other’s back since they met, but rarely did they sit down and talk it out. At least, they’d never really talked much about girls, not that any of them had ever been too serious about one that the current conversation had had much chance to occur.

This was much too sentimental for Colin, and he started to feel suffocated again.

“Can we change the subject?” – he said harshly, and Logan snorted.

“Sure, man” – he paused – “You do know that Ace might leave, right?”

“Excuse me?”

“She’s a girlfriend, and you don’t want to be her boyfriend. She might... Look elsewhere”

“What do you–? Did she say something?” – Logan shook his head easily.

“It’s just kind of obvious. But you know what you’re doing, right?” – the blond said, only a tad sarcastically, though Colin didn’t mind it much.

But mostly, he had no fucking clue what he was doing with Rory, and it confused and scared the shit out of him.

... Maybe it was time to make a decision about them. As a wise man once said, Shit or get off the pot.


	45. Them Witches Convene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory attempts to learn more about Colin through his girl friends.

Much as Rory would like it, things didn’t return to the way they were before– Before.

Colin’s odd mood at the pub seemed to carry over the next couple of days, and though they met, and spent time together, and even had sex, it wasn’t normal. Something was bothering him, something was making him act so unlike the Colin she’d come to know and love, and it made her antsy. It reminded her far too much of Jess’s finicky ways at times, and she so didn’t want to go down that rabbit hole any time soon again. One moody bad boy was enough in her life, thank you.

Annoyingly, Colin was again too like Jess, and refused to let her in. Despite being asked numerous times about what was on his mind, he stubbornly refused to comply, turning to her with a smirk, a kiss, a fuck. She took it all in, still getting over their brief break and missing his touch and presence, but it didn’t make her any less bothered by his behavior.

She tentatively reached out to Stephanie and Juliet for coffee at a café near campus to try to suss out what could be going on with Colin.

Sadly, neither girl had much of a clue.

“Sometimes he does go down into weird, dark mode” – Steph commented, stirring her drink – “I mean, it doesn’t usually last as long as this, but it does happen” – she shrugged.

“He’ll come around, for sure” – Juliet said, reassuringly – “I mean, maybe it’s his dad” – she stopped abruptly and widened her eyes. Steph sent her a sharp look.

“Oh. He’s, hum, he’s never really mentioned his dad” – Rory said softly.

“He doesn’t like to talk about it” – Steph stated evenly, though with a hint of apology in her voice.

“Don’t take it personal” – Juliet added with a slight wince – “He won’t even talk about it to us, and we’ve been friends for years”

Well, that was not reassuring at all. It hurt, in fact, a lot. Why wouldn’t he share something like that with her? She’d listen, she’d understand.

A tiny, soft spoken voice told her, however, that she hadn’t exactly told him much about her family and its difficult nuances, but she squashed the thought. This was about Colin, not her.

“Give it time” – Steph said gently, looking like a far cry from her usual bubbly, careless persona. Juliet looked serious but kind beside her, and Rory was struck by how blind she could still be. She had easily fallen for the act the girls put on, and thought them mostly superficial, if loyal, with little to no deep thoughts. Her cheeks darkened at the shame she felt. It wasn’t her place to judge anyone, and certainly not to think so shallowly herself about others.

Her new friends were as society as you could get, basically, of course they had their masks placed at all times, and so well crafted and beautiful one could spend all the time in the world with them and never think much of it, and she had fallen for it, despite all the time spent with her grandparents.

She thought somewhat bitterly that she still had much to learn.

“Maybe you could try talking to Finn and Logan? I mean, they’ve known Colin longer, I guess, and, well” – Juliet started, awkwardly.

“They won’t really, you know, say anything” – Steph continued – “but I’m sure they can at least help more with what’s up with him”

“Don’t let Finn fool you” – the red head warned with a playful grin – “he’s all fun and games, true, but he is really smart”

“You should see his grades, they are ridiculous for someone who loves partying and hates the Sun like he does” – the blonde rolled her eyes fondly.

“I will keep that in mind. And I guess I’ll try to talk to Logan and Finn about... You know. Thank you, thank you so much. I know I’m asking too much, Colin is your friend and I–” – the girls smiled gently and she stopped herself. God, so embarrassing!

“You’re our friend too, Reporter Girl” – Juliet said teasingly.

“Yeap. We always wanted a brunette to round up the group” – Steph said with a cheeky wink, and Rory couldn’t help but giggle.

“Are we going out for matching outfits later?” – she said jokingly.

“Oh God, we so should” – the blonde agreed easily, and Juliet nodded along.

“Wait, I was kidding”

“We aren’t, we totally should”

“... Maybe some other time”

“Yeah, I guess” – Steph laughed – “Man, what I wouldn’t give to see the stooges dressed to match, can you imagine?” – the trio shared a chuckle.

“We could try to pin Finn down and dye his hair” – Juliet said with a twinkle in her suddenly mischievous eyes.

“Why Finn?” – Rory questioned, all too amused by the picture they were painting.

“Because Logan is way too hot as a blond” – Steph said, scoffing – “And Colin looks good as a brunet” – Rory had to concede to that.

“Plus, Finn would bitch and moan, but he lets us get away with pretty much anything, trust us” – Juliet winked and cackled.

“I will keep that in mind” – Rory says, and wonders how on Earth she ended up meeting such nice little Society children. Her mom’s stories, and her time at Chilton, had done little to make her fond of trust fund babies, but Steph and Juliet, and Logan, Finn, Colin, they were–

And there she went, falling in love with trust fund babies, like her mother always jokingly warned her against.


	46. Questionable Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory attempts to learn more about Colin through his best friend.

Logan stared at Rory with some trepidation. What now?

“Hey, are you busy?” – she asked hesitantly.

“No, not really. C’mon in, Ace” – she smiled briefly and walked in like she’d been there many times, though this was really only the second time. She perched on his couch and looked at him with those wide eyes that always made him want to tell her about all of his (many, so many) sins. He took a big swig of his beer and took a seat in the beside her – “Want something to drink?”

“Ah, no, thank you” – she said, eyes flickering to the half finished bottle in his hand. Well, excuse him for liking to get a little drunk in the afternoon.

“Well, what’s up, Ace? You never come visit lil’ old me” – he leaned back into the couch, arms spread on the back smugly. She turned to him with almost visible nervousness.

“I need a little... Advice, I guess. About Colin” – she hastily added.

Right. Colin. He polished off the last of his beer in a single tilt of the bottle and got up to get another. Or two, three, half a dozen. So sue him.

“Sure you don’t want one, Ace?”

“Pretty sure, thanks”

“So, what about Colin? He still in a shit mood?”

“Er, yes, actually” – he could feel her eyes on him as he grabbed a couple of beers and walked back sluggishly.

“What kind of advice do you want?” – he questioned, throwing the cap into a nearby trashcan with practiced ease.

“I, hum, I kind of talked to Stephanie and Juliet about– You know, and they told me I might like to talk to you or Finn about him, but I don’t want to go to Finn’s and meet Colin there, so, you know”

“I’m the last resort” – the blond snorted, and tried to drown the bitterness with the beer.

“No! Of course not!” – she insisted.

“It’s okay, Ace. Now, what kind of advice do you need?”

“Hum, well, the girls said... I mean, they didn’t really say much about it, really, but they kind of hinted might be upset because of his dad...?”

The blond looked away and drank some more as he allowed his mind to drift. Colin hadn’t talked to her about Andrew, he knew it without his friend telling him, and he could guess one or both girls had let slip something about the trouble between the McCrae men, though he doubted they would ever have betrayed Colin’s confidence. Should he? And what should he say? Because Colin had always drawn crooked lines when it came to Andrew, and Logan was never too clear what was okay and out of limits with him, from one day to the next.

Perhaps being circumspect was the best course of action.

“Colin and his dad, Andrew, don’t exactly have the best relationship, to put it lightly”

“Is that why he never mentions him?”

“I guess” – he shrugged and paused – “I’m sure he’ll bring it up when he thinks it’s... Appropriate, but I guess you could ask him. Trust me, when Colin doesn’t want to talk about something he is not shy about letting you know”

“Okay. Okay” – she said, sighing softly – “You know what? I think I’m going to accept that beer now, if I still can” – Logan smiled, surprised, and gladly handed her his second bottle, though it was a little lukewarm. Still, she opened it and easily took a sip.

He thought she might finish her drink and politely make her way out, but much to his surprise, she turned to him with a shy grin and asked if he wanted to hang out a little. Despite a tinge of guilt, Logan couldn’t stop himself from easily agreeing to remaining close to her, especially when her shyness melted away and she opened a bright, beautiful smile that he felt regretful for not having directed at him at all times.

Ace was a smart, stunning girl, he knew that, but he’d never really had much of a chance to spend time with her, alone, and pick her brain about things that didn’t relate at all to the Brigade or Colin or the group in general, so it was... Nice to have her beside him, her eyes ever twinkling as she launched on into a conversation about wanting to re–watch Pippi Longstocking for the who–knows–what–time–th time.

Wanting to see her reaction, he put on a confused face and announced in an all too real voice that he’d never seen in. Sure enough, her eyes went really wide and her gasp made him want to smile, but he valiantly held on, and allowed her to gush about the great classic, trying to convince him how great and incredible it was, and what a ‘sad little boy’ he had to be to never have seen it. Right then and there, he nearly broke, and something must’ve shown on his face because Ace suddenly groaned and slapped his arm lightly.

“I cannot believe I fell for it!” – she moaned and narrowed her eyes resolutely – “Just for that, we are so watching it, right now!”

“... What?”

“C’mon, buster, we are going to find the nearest Blockbuster or whatever, and we are renting Pippi!” – she said bossily, getting up and looking down at him like she was just waiting for him to defy her so she could punish him for it and–

Shit. Shit, shit. Nope, not going there. Down, boy.

“You’re lucky I have nothing better to do, Ace” – he said with a deep sigh, and she smile triumphantly.

“You will not be sorry, Huntzberger. Oh! We so need to stop by a convenience store, or a market to buy supplies”

“I’m not sure I’m down with you trying to fatten me up, Ace” – Logan commented as they left.

“Hey, you heard my mom, Stars Hollow is filled with succubi” – the girl said in a voice that seemed more Lorelai than Rory Gilmore – “I must do my part in bringing in pretty and fat boys to town for the women to feast on”

“That sounds ominous, Ace”

“Not at all”

“... That sounded worse”

“Oh, please. You should hear Miss Patty and Babette going at it, you’d be scarred for life” – she made it so easy sometimes.

“I don’t know” – he started teasingly, and she snapped her head at him in surprise – “I think it would be hot to see them going at it” – her cheeks flooded with blood as she seemingly played back what she’d jut said in her head.

“Logan!” – she huffed – “What is it with you boys that you need to be crude?”

“Hey, I’m not the one who brought up two women ‘going at it’”

“Stop it”

“Only because you’re asking nice, Ace” – he said in a playful way.

“You guys are all terrible”

“We have grown up together, it only makes sense” – the blond explained, winking at her shamelessly.

“Shall we take your car or mine?” – she questioned, brushing off his teasing.

Some hours later, Logan was still enjoying Rory’s presence as they finished watching Pippi, bellies filled with junk food and candy.

“Watching a movie with you is always so fattening, Ace” – Logan complained.

“What can I say? It’s one of the hazards of spending time with a Gilmore girl” – she said with a laugh, and God damnit, but she was so close to him, and her eyes sparkled just so, and Logan allowed himself a moment to forget that she was Colin’s– She was Colin’s, she wasn’t a pretty, smart, unique girl he could just kiss whenever.

The night ended soon after, with Rory claiming she needed to get some studying done, and she waved him goodbye with a wide smile that spoke only of being happy to have spent time with a, he hoped, dear friend.

God. What was he getting into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the title of this chapter =D Just because LOL


	47. Like a Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory considers Colin again, and Marty makes her think.

They were on a break. Again.

Rory hadn’t talked much to Colin since the pub, and even after getting advice from his (their) friends on the matter, she still didn’t feel brave enough to even try to broach the subject with him, so they returned to their weird, not really over but not really together limbo, though with a lot less anger than before. Unfortunately, she felt worse about the entire thing, if only because before there was a reason (a silly, dumb reason) for the fight, and now– Now it was because their arrangement had come to a head.

They were friends with benefits, pretty much. They told each other things, sure, but there was much they didn’t tell each other. Though she had made plans with her dad to visit on Friday before dinner, and though her dad kept sending her cute pictures of Gigi, Rory had yet to bring it up with Colin. And he was even more silent about his father (whom she researched and discovered that he did not seem like that good a guy on paper, she could only imagine what he was like in person).

If only she hadn’t fallen for Colin. She wasn’t meant for this push and pull situation, she hated the way Jess had been uncommunicative, and Colin was being much the same way – except she couldn’t see any stakes in his secrecy, unlike Jess’s. No, Colin just wasn’t willing to share his pains with her.

Just like her.

God, she just wanted the week to end already! She wanted to retreat to the comfort of home, she wanted to see her sweet little sister (who was growing on her so fast!) and squeeze the life out of her, she wanted to hug her dad and give him strength, she wanted to hear more of Stanford’s wild adventures (and he many to share!), and she even wanted to have a tense but mercifully brief talk with Straub, who was ever flippant and scary and she never knew if he was going to throw something at her or ask her to sit with him.

Then the Gilmores! God, the Gilmores. She wanted to talk to her beloved grandpa, though she had had little to do with the Brigade so far (they had been a little dormant, actually), and she wanted to nudge her dear, if ever difficult, grandma into reconciling with her just as sad and lonely grandpa. Then she wanted to go home with her mom and have a long talk about how dating was hard, and how were things with Luke? ‘Cause Lorelai + Luke = perfect relationship. She could do with basking in a healthy, happy couple.

It was finally late Thursday, and Rory was relaxing in her dorm with the ever neglected Marty. He was very understanding that she was in a new relationship and was dedicating a lot of time to her new ‘boyfriend’ (she felt a stirring of giddiness when she thought of Colin as her boyfriend, but that bubble burst quickly). Paris had taken one look at Marty and promptly announced she was going out to look for a ‘piece of meat for the night’ so Rory didn’t need to worry about her. The boy was mortified, but Rory had had plenty of time to get used to her roommate’s newfound sexual awakening, so she just nodded at Paris and wished her ‘good hunting’ as usual.

People kept telling Rory she was too much like her mom, she might as well strengthen that belief, right?

So that was how Rory spent most of her Thursday after classes, hanging out with Marty at her dorm, though wishing a little to be with Colin too. She had seen him in the morning as he left for his classes, and there was something odd about the way he kissed her goodbye. She hoped it wasn’t anything bad.

“So” – Marty started as the second Godfather came to and end – “You and, hum–”

“Colin”

“Right. You two, hum, like, serious?”

“We’ve– We’ve almost just met, it’s not– It’s really not that serious right now”

“Oh. Alright” – he paused and gave her a tight grin – “Cool. I’m glad you two are– You know, together and everything”

“Thank you” – the look he gave her was weird, though. She hoped he’d just come out and tell her, she had enough of that from Colin, thank you.

“So, is he nice to you or...?”

“Colin? He’s very nice, yes. Why do you ask?”

“Well, he was never that... Nice at the parties I, hum, bartended at”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess sometimes he can be–” – rude, pedantic, arrogant? And he was all that, Rory knew that very well, but still, she had seen plenty of his better sides to know that the Colin Marty, and many others, knew was not all that he was.

“But you’d know him better” – Marty continued on, putting on what she recognized as forced nonchalance – “Being his girlfriend and all” – he finished, looking... Pained. Why did talking about Colin–? – “I’m glad you’re happy” – he said earnestly. She smiled at him even as her mind drifted.

Was she happy?


	48. The Best of Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come Home, redone.
> 
> (.... accidental pun, but I can't not now)

Lorelai kissed her kid’s head as they embraced minutely in front of the Gilmore mansion.

“You okay, babe?”

“I’m good” – the girl said softly, smiling – “I had a great visit with dad and Gigi, and, I swear, uncle Stan has the best stories to tell, of my God, it’s like when people tell stories about gran, except way raunchier”

“Rawr! I always did like that old man” – she smirked shamelessly – “Trust me, if I hadn’t set my eyes on your dad, I may have settled for uncle Stan. He’s foxy”

“Mom, ew, that’s my great uncle you’re talking about”

“Yes, and he’s a hot old guy” – they linked arms and walked over to the pool house, but found it empty – “Did they forget about us again?” – the woman questioned, entirely serious.

“Let’s see if grandma at least is home” – Rory sighed. She hoped Emily had remembered them.

“Oh no!” – Lorelai gasped as they peered into the Gilmore living room and saw Richard and Emily, together for the first time in a long time.

“Are they fighting?”

“He’s going to hit her!” – but Richard just put down the item he was brandishing and the older couple shared a good laugh – “What the hell–? Oh boy” – she whispered when they looked their way – “Quick, scram”

“What? Mom” – but Emily proved to be much quicker, and opened the door before either younger Gilmore girl could make a run for it.

“Girls! Do come in, it’s freezing!” – Lorelai and Rory dutifully obeyed, though Lorelai made a show of checking the exits.

“Is... Everything okay?” – the current Yalie asked hesitantly.

“Everything is wonderful” – Richard said with a happy voice that Rory had missed so much in the last few months – “Should I, or would you like to do the honors?” – he asked Emily in a very sweet manner.

“Oh, I think I’ll take it up from here” – the woman said with a stunning smile at him and then at her daughter and granddaughter – “Girls. You should be happy to know that your grandfather and I have reconciled”

Rory squealed and went over to hug them tightly. A beat later, Lorelai walked over and, much to everyone’s shock, put her arms around her mother and whispered something neither Richard nor Rory could hear, but it brought tears to Emily’s eyes.

“Oh, Lorelai” – she said, trying to compose herself.

“Hey, daddy–o” – the woman turned to her father with a smirk – “Does that mean we’re never seeing you in them sparkly barber shop vests?” – the man raised his eyebrows in surprise, but his eyes were all mirthful.

“I don’t know, but I think I can be persuaded, if you girls like” – he said teasingly.

“Richard, please don’t, we have only just gotten back together” – Emily chided playfully, eyes still a little moist. She shared a special smile with Lorelai that made Rory squeal again and she hugged her mom.

“I’m so happy for you!” – she said honestly.

“Now, this calls for a celebration!” – Richard announced, and his man came over with champagne – “I’m letting him go tomorrow” – he said softly as soon as he was away. The foursome clinked glasses and gladly took sips of the celebratory drink.

“To the Gilmores!” – Rory cheered.

“To the Gilmores” – Lorelai repeated almost solemnly, for once not attempting any humor.

“To the loveliest woman in the world” – Richard said fondly, eyes only for his wife.

“To the most brilliant man I’ve ever known” – Emily replied, and stood on her toes to kiss him softly. Rory cooed as she leaned against Lorelai, who couldn’t help but smile at the couple.

“Now! We have a second announcement to make” – the only male Gilmore said.

“I’m going to be a big sister! Finally!” – Lorelai joked.

“No” – her dad said dryly – “Your mother and I are having our vows renewed this Saturday”

“It’s our fortieth anniversary” – Emily added with stars dancing in her eyes.

“And what better day to celebrate our reconciliation?”

The way they looked at each other warmed Rory’s heart. They were back together! Two of the best people she knew were back together, how they belonged! And they were happy and getting their vows renewed! It was so romantic! She wanted to spend the entire night squealing in glee!

“Oh yes! I almost forgot! Lorelai, come upstairs with me” – Emily demanded, putting her champagne down.

“What?”

“You are going to be my maid of honor. Come along”

“But– Wait, why doesn’t Rory have to go upstairs?” – she asked as her mother dragged her away, and she sent miserable looks at Rory, who waved cheekily, as Richard chuckled at their antics.

“And you, young lady, my fellow Brigadier” – the man said, smiling mischievously – “how would you like to be my best man?”

“Your best man!” – she exclaimed – “Ooh, can I?”

“You most certainly can! If you don’t mind standing with your old grandfather, that is”

“Oh, grandpa!” – she hugged him again and he hesitantly patted her back before she pulled back – “I will gladly be your best man. What are my duties?”

“First, you must be fitted for a tuxedo”

“A tuxedo!”

“You shall look lovely, I’m sure. And then I suppose there is my stag night to think of”

“Oh. Should I–? Wait, can I attend?”

“Well, it would be unorthodox, but I suppose you could, if you so wished” – his lips twitched a little – “You could invite some of your little Brigadier friends, though I doubt they’ll want to join”

“My–?”

“What are their names?” – he said airily – “The young Mr. McCrae, and Huntzberger, and what’s the other fellow’s name? The Australian”

“Finn Morgan. And, hum, I’m– I mean, I’m not sure they would want to come. You should have your own friends over, grandpa”

“Yes, I suppose. Well, all my friends would gladly welcome you, you know”

“I’ll let you know, is that okay?”

“More than okay! You should only be warned that we will be drinking a great deal of whisky, and smoking some nice cigars”

“... Maybe I’ll skip out and just make sure you don’t run off on the bride” – she teased him. He gave a rumbling laugh and motioned her over.

“Now, do you think you will be able to see your grandmother’s dress before the ceremony?”

“I’m sure I will. Why?”

“Well, if you like, I do have a little mission for my best man” – his eyes twinkled playfully.

“I am intrigued”

“Now, I have not yet had time to make any purchases, but I would like to buy Emily something nice to wear at the wedding, something that would match her dress, preferably”

“Ah, I see”

“Yes, so if you have the time to accompany me so we can perhaps purchase it together?”

“Oh, grandpa. I’m not sure how much time I’ll have” – his face started to fall a little so she hurried to continue – “but, I could go upstairs and do some recon. I’m sure Miss Celine will have so many choices that grandma is bound to find something tonight, and if you have some time tomorrow, I’m sure we can find her something appropriate” – he smiled in his most adorable, thankful way, and put a hand on her shoulder in a mock solemn way.

“I have chosen my best man wisely” – she tried to keep a straight face but couldn’t possibly, and started giggling just as he chuckled.

Rory left her grandfather to finish making a few calls to arrange things for the party, invite his friends for his stag part, etcetera, and she braced herself for the madness that was sure to be unleashed in Emily Gilmore’s room.

Sure enough, Miss Celine was shouting from deep within Emily’s closet, and the ‘bride’ was looking herself in the mirror, wearing an ice white dress that cut off just after her knees. It was a pretty dress, but Rory didn’t think it quite matched her. Looking at the way Lorelai was trying not to frown much at it, she was sure she shared her feelings.

“Hi” – the girl said hesitantly. Both older Gilmores turned to her, Lorelai with relief clear on her face, and Emily with surprised delight.

“Rory! Come help me pick something” – the elder Gilmore girl said, turning back to the mirror with an appraising look – “What do you think?”

“It’s really beautiful, grandma, but I don’t think it’s really you” – the Yalie said delicately. Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows discreetly, and Emily sighed.

“Yes, you’re right” – she continued looking herself in the mirror, and fussed with some imaginary wrinkles – “Oh! This is so nerve wrecking! What was I thinking, a vow renewal! I already had to go through all of this once!” – she said with a frown.

“Wow, mom, where’s this coming from?” – Lorelai tried to appease her.

“It’s just–! Being a bride is so hard! You girls wouldn’t understand it” – she sniffed – “But choosing the right dress, the right way to do my hair–! And the make–up! Forty years ago, it was easy! But now! Look at me!” – she cried, starting to sound desperate and freaked out.

The Lorelais traded wide eyed looks, trying to urge the other into action as Emily looked more and more lost and upset.

“Hey now, mom” – Lorelai, the loser, said, putting a gentle hand on her back – “This dress is not the one, so we need to work hard and find you the perfect one. Then you’ll see how beautiful you’ll look when you walk down the aisle again to re–marry dad. What, you think he stayed married to you for forty years just because you can throw amazing dinner parties? Please” – that drew a small smile out of Emily – “Nah, I have no doubt that he very much liked what he saw each and every day” – she paused – “You know, when you were having breakfast, and not waking up next to each other, because I know you slept in different rooms all these years, because you’re still my parents and I don’t want to think of you sleeping– Okay, you know what? Rory, babe, help me find your grandma’s perfect dress” – she finished, sounding and looking awkward. Emily’s smile was exasperated but, Rory thought it was a little fond too.

“Everything will be alright, grandma” – the girl promised – “Between Miss Celine, mom and I, you will have your dress by the end of the night!” – Emily gave her a grin.

“Thank you, Rory” – she turned a little, not quite looking at her daughter – “Thank you, Lorelai” – she said in a softer tone. Lorelai blinked quickly and started going through the racks of dresses, dodging everyone’s eyes.

Just a little over an hour later, Emily was standing in front of the mirror, looking mesmerized by her own reflection, and Lorelai had one arm around Rory, both smiling happily as Miss Celine sighed in the background.

“Wonderful!” – the woman said – “Simply marvelous! That man of yours will not know what hit him!”

“I should hope so, he’s waited forty years for this moment” – Lorelai said almost absently.

“Well! I think it is high time for dinner now!” – Emily suddenly said, whirling around – “Let me get out of this dress, and I will have the maid serve it right away. You girls don’t mind skipping drinks, do you?”

“We did have that champagne, so I’m good” – Lorelai shrugged.

“I’m good too, grandma”

“Lovely. And Miss Celine, are you joining us?”

“No! No, I sadly cannot! I must return at once to my office! Thank you, thank you very much for the invitation, but alas, I must refuse!”

“Well, we must have you for dinner some time, you have done so much for us already”

“I’m sure we can find some time, darling. Now, please remove your dress and up you go!”

When all Gilmore girls descended, Richard was in the living room nursing a glass of whisky while looking out the glass doors. He turned to them with a fond smile, mostly at Emily.

“Everything set, ladies?”

“Most certainly” – his wife said, gliding to him and touching his arm. Rory sighed softly from her spot beside her mom – “Now, let’s all go to the living room, and I shall ask the maid to start service”

As Emily went to the kitchen to do just that, Rory turned to her grandfather and winked playfully. The man raised his eyebrows and his lips twitched in humor.

“Hey, what are you two up to?” – Lorelai questioned.

“It’s a secret between a groom and his best man” – Richard said pompously.

“Best man?”

“You’re the maid of honor, and I am the best man” – Rory said, giggling.

“I see. Well, aren’t I jealous. You get to go drag, and I will be stuck in some maid of honor horror show”

“I’m sure it won’t be so bad, Lorelai” – Richard chided softly – “Your mother’s original bridal party looked very nice, I assure you”

“If you say so, dad” – she sounds unsure, but did send her daughter a downright naughty eyebrow wiggle.

And so, for the first time in many months, all four Gilmores were where they belonged on a Friday night for dinner.


	49. Somehow, Somewhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the Gilmore Vow Renewal, Colin considers Rory.

Colin really wished he could curl up and fucking die, but of course, that would only mean his father would somehow raise him from the dead and make him do his bidding, as usual, so he might as well get it the fuck over with already.

He had been told by Andrew that he was to attend the Gilmores’ vow renewal ceremony because he would be too busy on a case in London and wouldn’t be able to take the time to fly back to the States for the occasion, and at least one McCrae had to go, otherwise it wouldn’t look good. Colin had tried to weasel out of it, if only because ergh, weddings were bad enough, now people had vow renewals?, but Andrew had been very adamant and refused to listen, as per usual.

Mercifully, Logan and Finn would be in attendance, so at least Colin would have someone to hold him back as he got pissed fucking drunk.

As they drove down to Hartford, Colin took the time to think about how things were with Rory.

She had returned the previous weekend practically glowing in intense happiness, and she enthusiastically shared with her new friends all about her grandparents having a vow renewal, and how her mother was going to be the maid of honor and she would serve as the best man. It was like everything was back to before as she snuggled beside Colin and pulled him into kisses while smiling widely.

Finn had mumbled something about being busy as he stumbled out of the pub, and Colin asked Rory to spend the night at their dorm, for once. The girl had looked at him with bright, slightly drunken eyes, and her kiss was scorching and inviting, and everything that had been missing for a while.

They’d stumbled into the living room and made out on the couch, his hand familiarly reaching into her as she leaned and kissed his neck. And, to his slight surprise, she tugged at his belt and grinded against him panting in his ear, and he was painfully reminded of their first time, how intense and blinding and perfectly they melted under each other’s touches, how she pulled him for yet another kiss, and how all he wanted was to make her moan as he thrust inside her.

In his room, Rory proved to be a little too drunk to function after the thorough fuck on the couch, so she just curled up on his bed, and he felt at home, wrapping his arms around her, listening to her quickly falling asleep.

Next morning, she woke him up with a slap, though she immediately apologized. Seemed it had been so long since they’d spent the night together in his room that she’d been a little confused. He assured her it hadn’t hurt that much, and he marveled at how beautiful she looked, how her sleepy eyes stayed on his and he glued his lips to hers. The sounds she made as he pulled away to grab a condom drove him as crazy as usual, as did her darkened eyes.

They moved slowly, kissing lazily as the pleasure woke them up, her legs tangling with his, his hands messing with her hair, her hands clutching his shoulders. She came with a long, almost surprised gasp against his ear, and he didn’t last much longer, falling on her with a satisfied moan.

God, it felt amazing to fuck her like that. He’d missed that, he’d missed her.

Few minutes later, she said she had to go back to her dorm to get ready for the day, but she smiled at him and kissed him briefly and he– Felt her. He felt her love for him. It was... Petrifying, but he wasn’t Andrew McCrae’s only child for nothing, so he worked through the fear, and kissed her back, because, shit, he wanted to kiss her. She laughed as she pulled away a few kisses more later, saying that she absolutely had to leave, but could they meet afterwards?

Fuck yeah.

The entire week, they were even better than before. They held hands whenever they walked together, they kissed every time they met, she laughed with, or at, him without a care in the world, and just– They were finally good again, and he had no fucking clue how.

Sure, she was happy about her grandparents’ reuniting (yeah, she thought no one knew about that, but, c’mon), but he was still– Well, him. He had yet to respond to her love declaration, and he still didn’t want to talk to her about his father, and worst of all, he didn’t quite want to put his feelings for her into words. And yet– They were good. They were great.

Funny how things worked themselves out, sometimes.

So, Colin rode with Logan and Finn, all dressed well enough to appease their parents, and felt content with the knowledge that yes, he was headed to Rory’s grandparents’ vow renewal (which, seriously, why?), but things were great with her, so the day was bound to be at least passable. Right?


	50. Belle & Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan attends the Gilmore Vow Renewal and shit happens.

Logan was not quite in the mood for a party, but his parents had commanded and he– Went with it. At least Colin and Finn were coming along for the ride, though the former would likely be unable to tear himself away from Rory, and the latter might set a record for how quickly he could get drunk on champagne alone.

All in the life of a trust fun baby and everything.

God.

The trio mingled before the ceremony with some of the Brigadiers in attendance, some current and some a few generations passed, including Stanford Hayden, much to their surprise. They had always heard rumors that Richard and Stanford were not quite that close but, alas, maybe rumors weren’t all that reliable after all. The man didn’t fail to be charming and entertaining, commenting that he hoped there was some good entertaining to be had, maybe Emily would run off on Richard! The boys laughed, because Emily Gilmore, running off on her ‘groom’? Ha!

Regardless, the boys did their social duty, and when it was time, they sat side by side on the groom’s side, and watched the proceedings.

Rory was just stunning and hot in her best man outfit, Logan thought, trying not to react as obviously as the distracted Colin. It didn’t help that as soon as she took her position, she sent her not–boyfriend a brilliant smile before she focused on her grandfather, as did everyone else. Richard Gilmore looked a little nervous walking to the front, but still dapper as always, and Logan noticed grandfather and granddaughter trading fond and secret smiles.

Logan snorted in his head, thinking about his relationship with his own grandfather.

Then the music started and everyone turned to see the ladies descend the stairs.

First came Lorelai, looking beautiful and pretty darn sexy in a fairly tight and low cut sparkly dress that made lots of eyes follow her closely. And then the main even, Emily.

The Gilmores girls sure were a lucky bunch. Rory was adorable and freshly beautiful, Lorelai was sexy and carefree, and Emily was the epitome of elegance and poise as she walked down to her ‘groom’, and it was kind of sweet how Richard looked absolutely stunned by her appearance, or maybe– Maybe it was the feeling of the woman he clearly loved walking down the aisle to agree to marry him yet again?

What was that feeling like, Logan wondered. Richard and Emily Gilmore had a love unlike most society marriages, and the devotion he saw in the way they stood in front of their friends and family was genuine and intense.

Could Logan ever find something like that? He highly doubted it.

 

The ceremony was quick and done with, then it was time for what Logan honestly thought Emily Gilmore exceled at – good, old fashioned partying. The alcohol flowed easily, and he shared a smirk with Colin when Finn grabbed as many flutes as he could possibly carry and proceeded to drink as fast as he could.

“Lovely!” – the Aussie exclaimed happily – “Now, mate, where is Reporter Girl? She looked mighty good up there, I must confess” – he winked shamelessly at Colin, who rolled his eyes.

“It’s her grandparents’ party, and she’s the best man, I’m sure she has some duties to attend to”

“What duties? They’re already married!”

“Hey, who knows, I don’t think I’ve ever been to a vow renewal before”

“Huh. Me neither! Isn’t that weird?”

“Considering the number of women I’ve called ‘mom’ over the years, no” – Colin said dryly. Logan turned his head away from him and drank his champagne. Better move along, Finn. Move on along.

“It’s such a shame Lorelai is with Luke” – Finn said after a beat, and from the way Colin looked at him, his attempt to change the subject completely was absolutely crystal clear – “That dress was painted on”

“Why, hun” – the lady herself said, gliding to the trio – “That is the most flattering thing I’ve heard in a while! Please do continue” – she leaned on the Aussie’s chair and gave him a smoldering look. Logan looked over and saw Luke sighing good naturedly.

“Lorelai, don’t hit on Rory’s friends” – the man said, and Logan couldn’t help but think that he looked the most uncomfortable person on the planet in his suit, and the blond guessed that he was hardly ever out of his plaid and backwards hat uniform.

“I am not hitting on him!”

“Okay, then stop encouraging him to hit on YOU”

“Aw, but it’s good for my ego to have pretty, young things calling me hot”

“He didn’t call you hot” – Luke deadpanned. Colin snorted into his drink and Lorelai huffed at him as Finn winked shamelessly at her.

“I would never be so crude in front of a lady” – he said while wiggling his eyebrows. Both of his best friends started having the fakest cough crisis ever because. Finn, not being crude in front of a lady?

Logan could tell stories for days about how inappropriate the Aussie could get in front of– Men and women, young and old. He had come this (this!) close from getting arrested a number of times for the shit he’d pulled over the years.

“Oh, baby, you can be as crude as you want with me” – Lorelai said in a sultry voice while Luke rolled his eyes heavenly.

Yeah, Logan could only guess that dating someone like her had to be kind exasperating, though, personally, he thought she was fucking hilarious. Plus, it was pretty darn obvious she was not serious in the least. The woman may have been a teen mom, but Logan seriously doubted she was the type to cheat on her clearly beloved boyfriend like that.

(he couldn’t help but think about Rory and Colin, and that just– Ergh)

“Mom, ew” – Rory said from behind Logan and Colin.

“Hi, babe!” – Lorelai chirped as if she hadn’t been playfully flirting with Finn – “It’s kind of unfair that you get to wear that and I’m stuck in mom’s pick” – she made a wide motion to her dress. Luke followed her motion with interest, and Logan had to look away not to do the same. The woman was very sexy.

“Maybe next time they renew their vows, you can be grandpa’s best man” – Rory shot back.

“Don’t even joke, missy” – her daughter just rolled her eyes a little.

“So, you boys having fun?” – she asked, eyes resting a little more on Colin.

“If there’s alcohol flowing, we are always having a good time, Ace” – Logan said, winking playfully. Finn wordlessly raised his glass and grinned unrepentantly.

“Well, I was thinking, if you boys aren’t too busy, maybe you might want to meet my dad?” – she asked slowly, with a very hesitant expression.

“Ooh, meeting the dad” – Lorelai joked. Luke sighed deeply behind her, looking very tired, suddenly.

“Mom”

“Sorry, babe”

“I wouldn’t mind it, unless this is a prelude to the headline ‘Murder at Vow Renewal’” – Colin said dryly.

“Trust me, Chris doesn’t have much of a violent streak” – Lorelai assured him a little too seriously.

“Not very reassuring, love” – Finn added.

“He’s not going to kill anyone” – Rory huffed – “I just mentioned you guys a few times when I was visiting him, and then–” – she stopped herself abruptly – “Well, anyway, he said he’d like to meet you, since, you know, we’re all here and everything”

“I’m down” – Logan said, downing his champagne in one go.

“Lead the way, love” – Finn said charmingly, all too used to alcohol that he didn’t even twitch when he suddenly got up. He turned to Lorelai and swiftly grabbed her hand and kissed it. Luke’s face twisted for a moment, and Logan wondered if someone was gonna get killed after all – “Will you save me a dance, my lady?” – Lorelai giggled shamelessly.

“Only if you promise to be handsy” – she blew him a kiss as the Yalies walked away, and looking back, she had her arms around a grumpy Luke’s neck.

Rory directed them to a small living area with a few couches and chairs where Logan could see two male heads. He started and widened his eyes when they approached and one of the heads turned out to belong to Stanford Hayden. The other man he didn’t know, though he thought he looked somewhat familiar.

“Dad, uncle Stan” – Rory chirped, and the blond noticed Colin frowning minutely – “I’ve managed to wrangle the boys away from the bar”

“Hey now, dear girl, young men and women should use their youth for such pursuits” – Stanford said with a haughty sniff while the other man (Jesus, THAT was Ace’s dad?) snickered slightly – “How else will they develop an alcohol problem by the time they are forty otherwise?” – he grinned blandly, and Logan couldn’t tell whether he was kidding, or how much of it was a joke or not.

“Because that’s what every forty year old wants” – Ace’s dad said dryly.

“What else could they possibly want?”

“Okay then!” – Rory interrupted – “So, these are the guys, though uncle Stan already knows them, so, yeah, dad, this is Logan Huntzberger, Finn Morgan and Colin McCrae”

“Hello, kids. As you may have guessed, I’m Rory’s old man, Christopher Hayden” – he got up (he was pretty darn tall) – “Nice to meet you” – he quickly shook everyone’s hand while smiling like he was hiding a little secret.

“Wow, love, you never mentioned you were Mr. Hayden’s niece” – Finn commented, giving the girl a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a recent development” – she said hesitantly.

“Let’s not dwell on those things” – Christopher said dismissively – “I am interested in getting to know you boys, Rory has said a lot about you, but I think it’s always better to learn things first hand, don’t you agree, kids?” – he grinned just so, a mix of society politeness but with a hint of mischievousness.

(also, Logan had to hand it to Ace, she had hot parents, damn).

That was how the stooges found themselves during the Gilmores’ vow renewal, sitting in a corner, basically, with the ever infamous Stanford Hayden and his nephew and grandniece, and the family resemblance was definitely NOT there. The eldest was very open and broad, with a million and one stories to share, and Christopher was very cool and relaxed but didn’t contribute much, and Rory– Rory stayed between her dad and Colin, making the latter look a little out of sorts.

Then again, Logan knew his friend had never had a girlfriend, or as close to as Ace, so meeting her dad had to be a little intimidating, even if the man had done absolutely nothing aggressive, or even said anything that could be interpreted that way. In fact, Christopher was very nice, when he took the type to speak, though his comments were offhanded and dismissive, always deflecting the attention towards his uncle or daughter.

It was all very odd.

Parents didn’t normally care much for them once they realize one of the stooges was in some way involved with their daughter or whatever, but Stanford treated them warmer than usual at LDB events, and Christopher never once showed hostility towards any of them, even Colin, who Ace clearly had a thing with (and for), considering how close she stayed to him.

“Wow, nice” – Lorelai piped up, walking up to them – “My own child and baby daddy run off and don’t even think to save me from my own parents’ party! Shame on all of you!” – she pointed dramatically at Christopher and Rory while Stanford and Finn waved. Luke looked kind of uncomfortable right behind Lorelai, but he stayed straight backed and cool.

“We wanted a little boys only and Rory time” – Christopher quipped with a lazy grin. Lorelai gasped.

“Betrayed! And why can’t it be boys only plus the Lorelais?”

“Well, I suppose we could make an exception for my favorite Gilmore girls” – Christopher winked charmingly and man, Logan had the oddest image of Rory as a guy, and he was highly amused by the feeling that the male Ace would’ve given him a good run for his money when it came to girls, if he got any of ‘his’ dad’s good looks and easy charisma.

Luke and Lorelai settled in easily enough, the woman taking a beat to playfully flirt with Finn and Stanford, who seemed very fond of her (from their conversation, it was clear they’d met before, and likely plotted to take over the world many a times). The diner owner stayed mostly quiet at first, but, sitting close enough to Christopher, the men started a quiet and only a little stiff talk about sports that slowly turned friendly. Sort of. Logan could tell there was plenty of tension there, though considering they were Lorelai’s boyfriend and ‘baby daddy’, he didn’t think it was all that surprising.

Rory smiled indulgently at them all, but didn’t quite disregard her talk with Logan and Colin about their wild year away from Yale. She was utterly fascinated by their travels, and everything they’d done and seen, never once showing distaste even for their most idiotic stunts (even FINN would admit as much about some things), or their random talks about hookups. In fact, she just seemed delighted and entertained. Considering how others (girls and guys) reacted to some of their tales, it was incredibly refreshing.

The group did return to the party in time to watch Emily and Richard Gilmore sharing a particularly soft and close moment that had Rory cooing and hugging her smiling mom. Christopher shared a surprisingly friendly look with Luke, both men pretending to be exasperated, though it was obvious that they loved the Gilmore girls and all their little quirks.

Logan frowned for a moment when he thought back to it when he looked over at Colin, who was looking at Rory with the same kind of soft, fond smile as her dad and Luke. Finn was swiping champagne from a waiter that looked vaguely familiar, and only barely paying attention to his surroundings (or so he appeared, Logan thought), while Stanford had mysteriously separated from the younger group as soon as they entered the ballroom.

“May I steal my kid for a dance?” – Christopher said with a teasing smirk, winking at Colin. Rory giggled, throwing him a quick smile over the shoulder as her dad took her hand and swiftly but slowly twirled her. Lorelai laughed and they watched as Emily and Richard welcomed the rest of the partygoers to the dance floor, and the elder couple sent a particularly transparently fond grin at the father/daughter couple.

It was pretty funny how awkward Rory was on her feet, though Christopher had clearly had enough ballroom dancing training (as would be expected of a trust fund kid) and he easily led her through the easy steps.

“Wanna try your luck?” – Luke said softly next to Lorelai. The woman’s eyes twinkled and her face turned absolutely loving and sweet and even shy (that this woman could be shy was bizarre in itself) as she put her hand on his and they walked off. She did, however, turn with a saucy grin at the remaining Yalies.

“I feel like a kid being left behind by his parents” – Colin commented, graciously accepting a glass of champagne from a waitress and automatically grabbing one for Logan.

“Except we are the only ones of our families here” – Finn added with a thoughtful expression – “Did anyone know that the lovely Reporter Girl was Stanford Hayden’s grandniece?”

“She never mentioned it, no” – Colin replied easily, though he did frown minutely – “I suppose being Richard Gilmore’s granddaughter was notorious enough”

“And Francine Hayden’s eldest granddaughter” – Logan said softly. His friends nodded in acquiescence – “And she’s basically both following and not following her families’ school traditions”

“Ah yes” – Colin started – “Haydens go to Princeton”

“I think Ace mentioned once she was supposed to go to Harvard, she had it all planned out, but then she decided to come to Yale” – Logan commented.

“All the better” – Finn toasted, sending a random pretty girl a wink.

“Yes” – Colin said simply, looking into the dancing couples.

Even in between all the warm bodies, Logan could spot Christopher’s tall figure, and Rory’s curly for the day head. She really did look beautiful in her little best man suit.

And then he could see her throw her head back in laughter at something her father said and it just–

What was happening to him? Logan didn’t understand what was going. Why was he staring at Ace like Colin was? Shit, did anyone notice? Thankfully, Finn was distracted by all the young, pretty girls around, and Colin was mesmerized by the slightly clumsy dancing Rory, but still. Logan felt like an asshole and an idiot and he didn’t know what to do about it at all.

“Hey man” – he told a passing waiter, the one he recognized before but still had no clue from where – “Think you can score us a few bottles of champagne?” – he swiftly slipped two bills into the other guy’s lapel. He got a near blank stare and a slow nod as he disappeared into the crowd.

Logan sure as hell hoped the guy returned with the requested drinks, he had a feeling he was going to need to get fucking wasted, and the sooner the better.

 

As was tradition, Logan and his friends had managed to find a private space for some nice sub–party, and Finn had managed to charm two girls into coming along with them, though neither Colin nor Logan were particularly interested in their presence (not that it mattered, apparently Finn’s accent and good looks were enough to sustain the girls’ interest in him alone).

Rory had bowed out of the sub–party, saying she was the best man and thus it was her duty to remain at the party, especially considering she had already disappeared for a good chunk of the evening. Colin seemed disappointed, but she looked around with practiced ease and kissed him briefly, enough to make him smile even as she waved them goodbye.

“Any more news from Andrew?” – the blond asked quietly as the girls and Finn started to get a little handsy, though mercifully not enough that his friends had to kick them out of the room for some along time.

“Not yet, but it’s inevitable” – Colin answered, taking a swig off his champagne bottle – “You know he loves his planning” – he said mockingly.

“Yeah, man, I hear you” – his friend gave him a sideways look.

“What about Mitchum?”

“Still pissed I’m not getting enough stories out”

“I don’t even get why he fucking bothers, it’s not like it would in any way affect how you run a paper” – Logan snorted and drank a good amount of alcohol.

“Well, he wants a carbon copy, and he wrote for the Daily News, and he had a wine column, or whatever fuck”

“So, should I get you a book on grape juice sniffers?” – and that was one of the many reasons why Logan loved his friend so much. They shared a laugh that lacked much humor.

“Can you imagine us in a few years?”

“Working all day long in suits, terrifying people left and right for no fucking reason, then going back to an empty house, more like?” – Colin said caustically.

“Something like that. Except I’m sure my mother has wives–to–be lined out the door” – Logan added.

“At least my dad has no space to talk about spouses and breeding mares, it’s not like he can hold a woman down for longer than the ‘I do’, and usually not even for breakfast” – he snorted.

“Well, you got Ace, at least” – Logan said before he had time to think about it. and shit fuck, if his tone didn’t come out all too raw and bitter. Colin slowly turned to him with a frown that usually suggested Andrew was in the vicinity and he was chanting in his head ‘must not kill!’.

“Did–? What do you–?” – he couldn’t quite finish a sentence, apparently having caught more in Logan’s voice and expression than the blond would’ve liked.

Shit, shit, shit.

“I–” – fuck, maybe he should’ve worked harder on writing, maybe then he wouldn’t be at such a loss of words when faced with his friend’s– What WAS Colin’s face? It wasn’t one he was used to seeing, something like shock and disbelief, but something else that made Logan want to run away and never look back.

“Logan?” – Colin asked, his frown deepening as his eyes pierced his suddenly tongue tied best friend.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck–

“Colin–”

“Are you and– Do you and Rory–?” – he managed to get out, expression clearing into a painful mask of coolness and cold rage – “Do you...?” – he asked a million things with just that, his mind seemingly cutting Rory out of the equation and focusing solely on Logan.

The blond wanted so much to just fuck off out of there, and Colin, and that entire situation.

In fact.

“I need to go” – Logan blurted out and took complete advantage of Colin’s surprise at his abruptness and did, in fact, run the shit out of the room.

As he spent a moment to take a breather right outside of the room, he thought he heard Finn’s confused questions to a silent Colin. Logan decided to find somewhere to hide, maybe even try to grab a cab and– Go back to Yale? Sure, why not. Hole up in his dorm, lock the door and fuck off the world, Colin, Rory, everyone.

Good plan. Yeap, that’s what he was doing. Screw this.

As he more or less ran but tried to be elegant enough, he headed to the exit, thinking in his head that he’d send the Gilmores a short apology for leaving without saying goodbye, and making vague plans about seriously avoiding Colin, Finn, Rory, everyone for the next month at the very least so he could pick up the pieces of his brain. And then he was going to ignore everything that Colin’s face made him feel and drown it all in so much alcohol, Finn was going to ask him what was wrong.

So, of course Christopher Hayden stumbled in his path and after a moment, opened a wide smile. Logan gave him back a tight smile, and tried not to throttle the man on his way out.

“Logan, right?”

“Yeap”

“Have a drink with me, kid. I managed to snag some of the good stuff” – he showed a nearly still filled bottle of scotch and a tumbler – “Join me”

“I was on my way out, actually”

“Really? Are you boys all going away already?”

“Er, no, I need to go first”

“Right. Well, c’mon, you have to have the time for a little nightcap with and old man” – Logan wanted so much to tell him to fuck off, but as the rush of running away from Colin died down, he felt less urgent and a drink was suddenly sounding like a great idea. But first things first.

“You know what, I do think I have time for a drink, Mr. Hayden”

“Please, call me Christopher”

“Christopher it is. Can we head down this way? I confess Colin and I had a little disagreement, and I think we both need a little time to cool off before we can, you know, make peace and all that” – he directed the man down a corridor where Logan was fairly sure they would be able to find a balcony in which to hang out for a little while without being bothered.

“You seem like such close friends, though” – the elder commented as they hid in the small balcony. He poured some scotch and handed the tumbler to Logan, and with a shrug from the blond, started drinking directly form the bottle.

“Well, I’m sure you know how it goes. Sometimes you spend way too much time with someone and you just wanna kill each other” – he took a sip of the scotch. Pretty decent, in fact – “We actually spent the entirety of last year around the world on a yatch”

“Really? That sounds exciting” – he said wistfully – “I wish I could’ve done something wild like that when I was young, but, then again, I don’t think I ever really had that close friends that would want to come away with me” – he paused as he drank some – “Well, maybe Lorelai, but she would never follow me anywhere, she’d drag me wherever, and trust me, she’s tough to say ‘no’ to” – he laughed fondly.

“I kind of noticed, Ace– Rory is kind of the same way, I guess”

“In that way, they are very much mother and daughter, I tell you” – he shook his head – “It’s the eyes. They go through your soul, you can’t refuse them a thing”

“No, I guess not” – Christopher topped his drink and gave him a long look.

“Look, can I say something? Guy to guy?” – Logan nodded apprehensively. Jesus, first Colin, now Christopher? He wasn’t about to get wacked, was he? – “Rory is a great girl”

“I know that”

“And your friend Colin seems like a pretty great guy too” – Logan swallowed dry, even though he tried to wash it down with some of the alcohol.

“Yeah, he really is”

“So, you know” – the man shrugged – “I mean, I’m not the guy who can really give you life lessons, tell you how to go and get what you want ‘cause, hey, I’ve never really done that, ever” – he snorted – “I’m sure Rory hasn’t laid out all my dirty laundry, but I’ll tell you this much. I’m no one’s prized dad, I’m no one’s prized boyfriend or husband or anything. I’m not a prize at all”

“Christopher–” – Jesus, was he going to jump out the balcony? Logan glanced at off the ledge. It was a fair fall, not enough to kill, but it’d hurt as shit.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I know what kind of man, what kind of father, what kind of friend, even, I’ve been, especially since Rory was born. I know, I’m not as dumb as I act sometimes”

“I–”

“And I don’t want to depress you or anything, promise. What I’m trying to say” – he took a deep breath and grinned almost sadly – “I’ve made mistakes that can never be erased. I’ve shat on things, and I can’t possibly clean it all up. It’s done. But I think because of that I may be able to give you some very helpful advice”

“... Okay?”

“Don’t fuck it up with Colin. Don’t fuck it up with Rory. Just... Just don’t. Don’t fuck things up with either of them, because no matter what happens if you do, if they stay, if they walk away, fuck it, it doesn’t matter. What matters, and what I can tell you for sure, is that it might kill you if you have nothing to hold on to” – he gestured to the bottle he was clutching – “When I was your age, I thought this was enough. This and girls and my parents’ money. And thank God I had even that, because otherwise, I might’ve done some really stupid things. Stupider things, that is”

“Christopher. I don’t... I don’t know what you’re talking about” – the man looked at him and shook his head.

“You like Rory. I saw the way you looked at her, man, don’t try to deny it”

“What? No, I– I didn’t look at her” – except. Yes, he fucking did. Shit. 

“Yes you did, don’t try to bullshit me, kid. And I know what it’s like, to fall under the spell of a Gilmore girl, to love them so intensely they are all you can think of. But then you fuck up and things are what they are” – he drank some more.

“Do you still... Love Lorelai?” – Christopher snorted.

“Kid, I will always love Lorelai, trust me. She was my first, my only love for most of my life, and would I like things to turn out differently? Sure I would. Will they?” – he shrugged – “I can’t say for sure, but Luke? He’s a good guy. He’s a really good, steady guy, and he makes Lorelai happier than I’ve ever seen her, happier than I’ve ever made her, that’s for certain, and... You know, she was my first friend, and I still consider her my best friend, so I guess... I love her so much, much I want her to be happy, even if it’s with another guy, as long as he can make her happier than I could”

“... I don’t know what you’re really trying to tell me here, man” – Christopher grinned.

“You’re a smart kid, I’m sure you can figure it out. Just ask yourself. Is Colin good for her? With her? Whatever it is that he gives her, could you give her more? Could you make her happier? Because just loving someone is not enough, it’s just not”

Logan adverted the man’s penetrating gaze and looked down at the railing.

Christopher was right. He hadn’t want to– Admit it to himself, he supposed, but he did. He... He liked Rory. He liked everything he knew about her, and he wanted to know everything else about her, every little thing, even the most mundane and tedious because it was all her. Rory. Ace. And fuck him, but Colin– Colin was good to her, in a lot of ways, anyway, and kind of not in some others, but. He was his friend, he was his oldest, best friend. They trusted each other, or Logan trusted Colin, but Colin... Colin shouldn’t trust Logan anymore, or he wouldn’t after– After.

He knew Colin all too well. Leave him alone with a piece of paper and a pen and the guy would write you a fucking novel. Leave him alone with a mental bug, though, and it would infest his brain in no time, and Logan had surely left him with a fucking Metamorphosis sized bug to shit all over Colin’s idea of who his friend was, and Logan was not looking forward to the eventual blowback from that.

Colin burned slow but he burned brightly, and fuck him, he was so fucking dead.


	51. Keep it Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin comes to a conclusion.

The world was very loud, and very quiet.

Colin remained sitting as Finn’s girls giggled and flirted and kissed his Aussie friend, he blinked slowly as he felt the world returning to normal, even though something in his head was very different from just a couple of minutes prior. Before Logan– Before Colin realized Logan–

He stopped and took a deep breath.

What did he know anyway? Logan said something... What did he say anyway? Something... Something about Rory. And Colin said something about Rory and Logan, but it wasn’t about Rory. It was about Logan. And Logan ran away. Fuck him– 

“He likes her” – he said under his breath, low enough that Finn and the girls couldn’t hear him – “Fucking–”

Logan liked Rory. He didn’t even know what triggered that thought, but suddenly... Colin thought back about every time he saw Logan interacting with Rory, and he usually flirted with her, but it was Logan! Logan flirted with everyone! Was it different with Rory? ... Maybe it was. There had to be more.

Rory never showed any interest in Logan, Colin was completely sure of that, but Logan– Logan kind of... Did. Flirting with her, paying a whole lot of attention to her. Jumping with her at the LDB anniversary, giving her a nickname, always taking the time to be nice to her, when he usually would rarely be with anyone, even a pretty girl. Shit, how did Colin not see it? Logan only ever took the time to be nice to Finn and Colin and Honor. That’s it, the list ended there, adding Juliet and Stephanie only sometimes, but Logan easily, intrinsically added Rory to the main list like it was meant to be.

Jesus fuck, Logan fucking liked Rory Gilmore. He liked his Gilmore.

Wait, did Rory–? Could she like Logan? But... No, Colin couldn’t think of a moment when her attentions were drawn by Logan in any other way than friendly. She took the blond’s flirting in stride, usually laughing it all off just as she did Finn’s antics. No, Colin couldn’t say Rory had ever shown even a smidge of interest for Logan.

It was Logan. All Logan.

Where was Logan? Fucking hell, Colin didn’t know what he had to talk (yell) to him about, but, hell, he needed to find him right about ten minutes ago, he needed to pin him down and ask him if he was so delusional and out of it that he was imagining his best friend liking him not–really–girlfriend.

Yes, that was a good plan. Yes, he needed to find Logan, he was going to go and find him.

“Finn? Finn!” – he exclaimed, or snapped, more like it. His friend looked at him with wide eyes.

“Mate?”

“I need to go, you okay to get back on your own?” – he asked, already on his feet. The girls giggled and Finn let out a heavy sigh.

“No problems, mate, I’m sure I can figure something out” – with a quick nod, Colin stomped out of the room.

Though he didn’t know it, he mimicked Logan’s actions by standing in front of the door and taking several deep breaths.

He needed to find Logan ASAP. He knew his friend, and if he was right and Logan– Then the blond was likely going to jump ship, so to speak, and vanish for as long as he possibly could (or until Mitchum/Shira dragged him back kicking and screaming), he was going to try to escape the fallout of revealing himself to Colin, and the brunet was so not having it. For once, he was more than willing to face an emotional confrontation head on, whatever the consequences may be.

Though he didn’t have the closest relationship with the likes of God, he did say a prayer under his breath while hoping against hope that he was totally wrong, and that Logan had just ran off because he had a stomachache or something, not because– Yeah. Maybe things would blow over just like that.

Yeah. Maybe.

(except... Colin knew it wouldn’t be so)

He said another prayer with his eyes wide shut, and when he opened them, he was ready for whatever was to come, starting with finding Logan and getting some answers from the blond.


	52. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Colin talk things over.

After getting drunk with Christopher, Logan felt oddly at ease with the world, and the thought of running away seemed a little like an overreaction. The older man easily agreed, cheeks flushed and eyes twinkling like only a drunk’s would, not that Logan had any room to speak.

Colin would totally get it! It wasn’t Logan’s fault that he liked Rory! And he had never considered making a move on her (if only, perhaps, because he’d only just admitted to himself that he did, in fact, have feelings for her), so that had to count for something, did it? Yeah, Colin would definitely understand, they were best friends! He’d know Logan wasn’t lying in wait to pounce the moment Colin fucked up. Had that been the case, he could’ve done it during all the breaks the couple took in their short relationship, but he hadn’t. He wouldn’t.

Before he left, he managed to find Lorelai (and Luke), and handed Christopher over to their care, commenting that the man may have drank a little too much and might need help getting back home. Neither of them was happy at Chris or Logan, but Lorelai sighed and shooed the boy away as Luke sat the other man down.

The Yalie grabbed a cab back to school and started to sober up, much to his annoyance. It was so much better to be on a high, especially because as he fell, the rock in his stomach started to get heavier and heavier.

Was Colin going to be at his dorm? Would he spend the night with Rory, perhaps back in Stars Hollow? Or would he return, figuring Logan would either have ran, so he better be at Yale, or would be waiting for him. The blond considered calling him but he chickened out and just headed to Finn and Colin’s dorm.

He settled on the couch and removed his shoes. Might as well be comfortable as he had the worst talk of his life (at least where his friends were concerned).

The minutes ticked away and Logan was left with his thoughts and worried and growing paranoia.

Colin was going to forgive him, right? He had to. He was his oldest, closest, dearest friend. Sure, they both had Finn, and the Aussie was an amazing friend, but he wasn’t Logan, he wasn’t Colin. The duo had been together for so long, long enough to see how their families scarred them, to see how the weight of the future started to crush their backs as the years passed. No one else could understand it, and if this little thing got between them–

Who was Rory, anyway? Just a– Wonderful, kind, beautiful, smart, witty, perfectly happy girl that Logan could honestly see surviving being a society wife. She would eat people alive, she would smile them all dead, she would–

She was Colin’s. He’d seen her first, she’d picked him over and over, Logan was never even in the running. Or, she’d never realized he might have liked to be in the running for the affections.

(not might have. He did)

Eventually, it became clear that Colin wasn’t coming back just yet, so Logan, all too tired and buzzed to care, laid on the couch and fell into a fitful sleep. He didn’t dream at all, or he didn’t remember anything, but when he woke up some time the next day, with the Sun right in his face, he was bone tired.

Waking up still in the clothes he wore the day prior was not at all a new thing for Logan, it had, in fact, been more or less his standard for the year he spent around the world (Colin always made sure to change and be presentable, and Finn just didn’t care, and often spent days in the same clothes – when he was wearing much of anything, that it), but it was weird to wake up in his friends’ all too empty, dead silent dorm.

Seemed Finn and Colin hadn’t returned after all.

Should he go grab something to eat? He’d drank more than he’d eaten the night before, and his stomach was rumbling annoyingly. Yeah, maybe some food, and then... Then maybe he could grab a shower, change and wait some more for Colin. He was bound to return, he hated missing class whenever he could help it.

After getting back to his dorm for a quick shower and change, he grabbed something to eat and then walked back to Colin’s dorm with a cup of coffee. His head wasn’t all there still, and he never knew waiting around for someone could be so goddamn tiring. No wonder people (namely his parents) always got so pissed at him whenever he took his sweet time getting places (which, he had to concede, was often enough).

Much to his surprise, his friend was finally back. He was sitting on the couch, changed and seemingly not suffering from a hangover.

“Hey” – Logan greeted, trying to keep his cool. He closed the door and steeled himself for the storm to come.

“Hey” – Colin greeted back, no humor or warmth in his voice or face – “Sit down” – he ordered and the blond hesitantly took a seat across from his friend – “So”

“So”

“I guess we should talk about it” – the brunet said after a beat.

“No chance to just pretend last night never happened?” – Logan tried for a little joke, but Colin was not having it at all.

“Kinda hard to do” – the blond put his coffee down on the table and leaned back into the chair – “So, I guess I should ask you point blank. You like Rory?”

Hearing Colin say it so straight up was one of the most bizarre moment of his life, and it was shockingly hurtful, somehow. Now, Colin knew. Colin knew, and Logan knew (and it was obvious enough that Christopher, who’d just met them, realized what was going on). Everything was out there and shit, Logan so didn’t think this through. He did not think further than the fact that he had to talk to Colin about the situation.

He didn’t think hearing Colin’s cool tone would hurt so much.

“Colin–”

“I know you do” – the brunet said accusingly.

“I know” – the blond said softly.

“So...?”

“I don’t know what happened” – Logan confessed – “About... About Ace, I don’t know how...” – he made a vague motion with his hand – “I just don’t”

“When did you, ah, notice it?”

“I... I don’t know if I... Knew before” – he swallowed dry – “I guess I already knew for a while, but I... Yesterday, I guess” – he finally answered.

The hell was this feeling in his chest? Like someone had kicked him repeatedly, but not.

“You just had an epiphany” – Colin said dryly.

“I guess” – should be mention Christopher? You know, Ace’s dad? Should he? That might be a bad move, would it be? Colin was so cold, Logan had no fucking clue how he might react – “Yeah, sure, it was sort of an epiphany”

“Right. What now?”

“What? What you mean?”

“Are you...” – Colin paused – “Are you doing something about it?”

“Doing–? About A– Rory?”

“Of course, who else” – he said sarcastically. Normally, Logan was super okay with his friend’s humor, but it was definitely not fun when it was turned at him.

“I... No, man, I’m– No, of course not” – right?

“Really?” – Colin asked in an irritating even tone.

“I don’t... Seriously. Whatever I... Feel for her doesn’t– It doesn’t mean that I’m going to... Do anything about it. I won’t”

Colin suddenly got up with a deep sigh and started pacing a little in front of the couch. Logan stared at him, feeling like his stomach was crawling up his throat.

“She–” – the brunet cut himself and cleared his throat – “You know how I feel about Gilmore” – he said, and Logan frowned for a moment – “What?”

“I... Kinda don’t, really”

“Don’t fucking bullshit me” – Colin snorted and rolled his eyes – “You know”

“No, I don’t. And I’m pretty sure–” – he bit his tongue and didn’t end the phrase, but Colin turned to him all the same.

“What? Say it” – he demanded.

“... You haven’t told Ace how you feel about her, and you definitely haven’t told me either” – Logan bravely said, though his heart was pounding. He could feel his friendship with Colin derailing, and it was not pretty. Like Colin’s angered face at him. Not. Fun.

“I’d think you of all people would get how I feel without me having to say it” – Colin said, far colder than Logan– It hurt. It hurt so much.

“Sorry, that was low” – Logan said quietly. Colin sighed again and sat back down. He put his hands together and looked at his friend.

“Look, Gilmore and I aren’t... You know, serious or anything”

“But you–”

“Shut up. Just. Shut up and let me talk” – he took a deep breath – “I thought about this since last night, and... You know what? I don’t... You’re my best friend, man, and Rory is– You know, but she’s not really my girlfriend, we’re not serious, serious. We’re not... Committed. So if you want to... You know. Do something about– Liking her, or whatever–”

“I’m not. I won’t”

“Shut the fuck up. Jesus”

“Sorry”

“It’s fine. So, I guess what I’m trying to say, what I settled on in the end is... You do whatever the fuck you want to do in regards to Gilmore, anything you want. Don’t worry about me”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about me. We’re gonna be friends no matter what”

“Colin...”

“It’s fine. It is! It’s fine. And you... Liking Rory is fine too”

“I already told you, I’m not going to do anything about this”

“Don’t do it on my account. You wanna go for it? Go for it”

“I’m not!”

“Then fucking don’t” – they screamed at each other – “Do whatever the fuck you want! Just don’t come crying to me if you decide to do something just to spare my delicate feelings!”

“Fine!” – Logan also got up and stared at his friend – “And I’m gonna go right to Ace and tell her I like her!”

“Fine! So fucking do it!”

“I will!”

“Good! Let me know how it goes!”

“Okay!”

They panted and glared at each other like they rarely ever did. Eventually, they sat down, Logan grabbing his now cold coffee and sipping it carelessly.

“... So, wanna go get some lunch?” – the blond asked, mid drink. Colin thought about it and shrugged.

“As long as it’s not Italian again”

“Well, Finn’s not going, should be fine”

“Yeah, but I don’t want a reminder of the Meatball Incident anytime soon” – they shared an easy chuckle as they exited the dorm together.

“I think the people at the restaurant will be glad we’re staying away for the moment”

“We are, anyway, can never tell with Finn”

“Where is he, anyway?”

“I don’t think even Finn knows, so” – the brunet nudged the blond lightly and they nodded briefly as they continued to decide on where to eat.


	53. About a Pound or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes over to talk to Rory.

“Paris” – Rory started slowly, staring around their shared living room.

“Gilmore” – the blonde replied like nothing was wrong.

“So... What’s up?” – the brunette continued hesitantly.

“Nothing, why? Why would anything be ‘up’, as you say?”

“... Because there are two passed out guys in our living room floor!” – Rory hissed.

“Oh, them” – Paris said dismissively – “Yeah, I’m starting to think that the men, if one can call them that, at Yale are not all that. ‘Cause these guys” – and she made a wide motion that only made Rory pink up a little.

“Well, are you getting them out of here? And why are they even here and not, you know, in your room?”

“We did stay in my room, trust me, I know that the living room is shared space” – she rolled her eyes – “No, they said they wanted to get something to drink or whatever and they came out here and I guess this is what happens to Yale guys”

“... Sure. This is what happens” – mercifully, the guys were fully dressed and clearly alive, considering their soft snoring.

“Hey, don’t pigeonhole me just because you’re not having hot, wild sex”

“I don’t think I even want to touch that with a ten feet pole, but I don’t think I’d want to have your brand of... ‘Hot, wild sex’” – she winced, her mind trying to slide to what exactly Paris was up to, but. No. No, no, no, nope.

“Whatever”

“Well, I need to leave now, good luck getting them out of here”

“Trust me” – the blonde said, putting her hands on her hips – “I won’t even break a sweat” – the brunette nodded, trusting her friend to deal with the passed out guys with little to no trouble at all.

As she walked to her first class of the day, Rory mentally checked her schedule for the week. Classes, the paper, hanging out with Colin, hanging out with the Brigade, Friday afternoon visit with the Haydens (possibly dinner as well, considering the Gilmores were on their second honeymoon), then the weekend with her mom. It was going to be a very good week, and she smiled happily as she stood in line for coffee.

“Hey, Ace” – Logan greeted, walking to her with a smile. She smiled back and motioned him to stand with her.

“Hi, Logan. How are you on this lovely Monday morning? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you awake so early on a weekday” – she teased and was rewarded with a widening smile.

“Even I must sometimes attend classes, Ace, you should know better than that”

“Ah, yes, of course” – he winked as she stepped forward to place her order – “Do you want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks” – she looked at him curiously as he remained close–by.

It wasn’t that they hadn’t hung out before, but it was a little odd for him to seek her out. Also, where were Finn and/or Colin? Or even Stephanie and Juliet? To see any of them on their own (besides Colin with her, of course) was very unusual. Also, honestly, as far as she’d noticed, only Colin seemed to have early classes, the rest were almost allergic to them. At least, that’s what she’d thought.

“So, I needed to talk to you about something” – the blond said as they walked away from the coffee cart. Rory gave him a look and took in his shiftiness.

“Is something wrong?” – she questioned, tilting her head a little to the side.

“No, not really. I just– You know, need to talk to you” – she shrugged.

“Sure, I guess. Hum, is it something that we can talk about over lunch?” – he smirked briefly.

“Why, Ace, that’s awfully forward of you” – she rolled her eyes and swatted his arm – “And, hum, no, actually, not really” – he answered, sounding a little more sober.

“Oh. Hum, I guess... After classes, then?”

“Sure” – they stopped near an alcove and Rory had to raise her eyebrows at the way Logan shifted in place and looked so uncomfortable in his own skin that he did not at all look like his usual self. What could he possibly have to talk to her about that it would make him so out of sorts? She couldn’t even fathom it – “Do you... Want to do dinner then?”

“That works, sure. Six okay?”

“Sure...?”

“I’ll come by your dorm then. Bye Ace” – she watched as he sped away.

First Paris and her guys, now Logan and his weirdness? What was next? Her mom would come over to announce she was marrying Taylor?

... Okay, bad mental image of her mom kissing Taylor. She best head over to class already before something else happened and– Oh God, she couldn’t get rid of the terrible mental visual! No, no, no!

 

Close to six at night, Rory was getting some studying done when someone knocked on the door. She sighed and closed her book, and got up to greet Logan, or at least she hoped it was him and not, say, her mom (God, ew, Taylor) or one of Paris’s one time only liaisons. The blonde was gone from the dorm, and had said she might not return.

(if that meant no random guys on their dorm floor, Rory was all for it)

Thankfully, it was Logan, and he greeted her with a smile, Chinese and a case of beer. She wordlessly let him in, and she wondered if he’d even been there. Huh.

“So, wanna get something to eat first and then we can get to it?” – the blond questioned, already settling on the couch and opening the containers.

“Sure. I always think best with a full stomach” – she happily sniffed the food – “Dragon Palace?”

“You know it” – he opened a bottle of beer and offered it to her. She shook her head as she went to grab a couple of paper plates.

They had a few minutes of pleasant conversation about an upcoming LDB shindig and their predictions on whether or not Finn would end up naked (or rather, at what point would he drop his pants, because there was no doubt that he would do it, it WAS Finn) over the delicious food. Rory noticed absently that Logan was throwing back the beer alarmingly fast, as if they were running out of it in the world.

“So...” – she started, putting her plate down and looking at him seriously. He did the same and took a deep breath.

“So”

“So...?” – he grinned in a very... She wanted to say fond way, which was weird, ‘cause, well, it was Logan, but.

“I... Kind of recently had an epiphany and I thought I should share it with you”

“And epiphany. About... Me?” – she asked slowly.

“Yes, ‘bout you, Ace”

“Oh. Okay, hit me” – he took another deep breath and looked right in the eye.

“I kind of realized that I, hum...”

“Yes...?”

“Sort of, kind of, more or less...”

“Yes?”

“May have some degree of...” – he paused and cleared his throat – “Feelings for you”

“... What kind of feelings?” – she asked hesitantly. Was he–? He wasn’t... Was he? Oh God.

“Rory” – he said, almost exasperated – “C’mon”

“Well! I don’t know, I mean. ‘Feelings’ is very vague” – he sighed.

“I like you, Rory”

... Okay then. It was what she thought it was. Hell the fuck damnit of– WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS HE EVEN SAYING? What did that mean, he liked her? Did he LIKE her, like her? Or was she freaking the hell out for no good reason when he just meant, you know, in a friend sort of way and that he liked him with Colin or something? Yes, it had to be something like that, she was freaking out over nothing, wasn’t she? Yes she was. Yes, yes, oh God, please, yes.

“... And not only as a friend” – he added when she didn’t say or do anything for a beat too long.

“Oh God” – she moaned, feeling a little sick.

“You don’t have to say anything, I just... Wanted to get it out there, be honest”

“No, no, no, no” – Rory shot up and started pacing – “No, no. No, no, no, no” – she shook her head and looked back at him – “How did– What?! How can you– Wait, what?” – much to her confusion, he grinned at her.

“The heart wants what the heart wants” – he said softly.

“The what wants what the–? Logan! You can’t just–!” – she moved her hands around – “Say something like that and not explain yourself! What do you even mean, you like me?” – he shrugged.

“I like you, simple”

“No, not simple”

“It is to me. I like you, Ace. I like everything about you”

“But I’m–! I mean, Colin” – his face turned blank.

“Yeah. I know”

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Does he–? Does Colin know about– You know”

“He... Knows, yes”

“... Did he–? Tell you to...?” – the blond shrugged.

“It was my decision” – he said, not answering her almost question at all.

“Okay. Okay” – she put her hands over her eyes – “Is this a prank? Or a Brigade thing? ‘Cause either way, it’s not funny at all” – she said, feeling a panic attack coming.

Oh great, now she was going to start having panic attacks over love confessions, just awesome, just what she needed in her life.

“It’s not” – Logan replied softly.

“... Okay. Okay, okay”

“Look, I don’t want to make you... Do anything, say anything about this, you don’t have to do anything with this” – she stared at him.

“I don’t– Are you kidding?! Of course I have to do something about this! I don’t– I don’t know WHAT to do about this, but I need to do SOMETHING”

“I don’t really agree, but okay, that’s on you”

“That’s on me?! You dump this on me and I’m supposed to deal with it?!” – the blond opened his mouth but said nothing and then closed it, hard.

“I guess I didn’t think this through”

“You think?”

“I’m sorry, Ace, I just... Needed to tell you about this” – Rory tried to ignore the way her head started thumping.

Okay. Aneurysm, now.

“I don’t know what to do now” – she said, quieter. The way he looked at her broke her heart a little bit. She’d always seen Logan as maybe a little arrogant but overall nice and happy and funny guy. She didn’t like what his face was doing, like he was–

Oh crap, he really did like her. And she was breaking his heart.

Damnit.

“I’m sorry” – she finally said, and looked away from him, unable to see the hurt that flashed across his face very obviously – “I can’t”

“It’s okay, Ace” – he tried for nonchalance but it came out fake enough that he winced a little at the end.

“No, it’s not”

“No, it’s not” – he repeated with a sigh.

“Can we still be friends, though?” – she asked tentatively. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re with Colin, you’re in the paper and the LDB. I don’t think we have much choice, Ace” – his tone was ever so slightly bitter, and man.

“Logan”

“Sorry, Ace, but, you know”

“I know” – she looked at him and bit her lip – “What should we do now?”

“Wanna finish the spring rolls?” – Logan questioned after a pause. Rory hesitantly sat back down, looking guiltily at him – “Ace, it’s fine”

“But–” – he grabbed a spring roll and put it on her plate.

“Eat” – he ordered – “Everything will work out, Ace, don’t worry”

“Logan”

“Ace. Let’s just eat, ‘kay?”

“... Okay” – she sighed, picked up her plate and bit into the spring roll – “It’s cold” – the blond shrugged and continued eating.

“Still good”

And her week had seemed so great just a few hours prior.


	54. Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory confronts Colin.

Somehow, Colin had not considered that the next time he saw Gilmore, she’d slap his arm and look absolutely thunderous. It was a good look on her, but still. The hell.

“You told Logan to come talk to me?!” – she hissed, crossing her arms.

“I didn’t tell him to do it”

“But you encouraged him?”

“Not really” – except kinda.

“You knew about it, though” – he sighed and sat on her bed.

“I found out during your grandparents’ party” – she frowned.

“You– But how?” – he shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, I just did. And yesterday we, ah, talked it out, and I guess he decided to come talk to you about it after all”

“Yes, he did, and it was one of the most awful conversations of my life!”

“I doubt it was one of Logan’s favorite times either”

“Don’t be cute with me!”

“I’ll try not to be, Gilmore” – she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m mad at you”

“I didn’t even do anything!”

“And I don’t know why I’m mad, but I am!” – she cried out with a groan – “He’s your best friend!”

“I know”

“And he– You know”

“Likes you”

“Yes! And you don’t care about that?” – he took a deep breath.

“Of course I care. He’s my best friend, and you’re– You. But he can’t help himself, and I wouldn’t want him to feel like he’s in the wrong about this”

“I know he’s not in the wrong” – she huffed – “It’s not something he can exactly control”

“No, it’s not”

“But now it’s all... Weird and uncomfortable”

“What do you want to do about it?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know! I mean, Logan’s a nice guy, I don’t want to hurt him”

“I know, Gilmore”

“And there’s you” – she paused – “I mean, not that we’re– And you– You know, but–”

“I get it. And we’re... Not, but Logan–” – she groaned.

“This is so confusing!” – she slumped beside him – “It’s times like these that I wish I could just turn off my brain” – she grumbled.

“I’d offer to take your mind off things, but I’m not in the mood, to tell you the truth”

“I’m not either” – he laid back and stared at her ceiling.

“He’s your best friend” – she said softly.

“He is”

“And I–”

“You’re my girl, Rory” – he stated simply and she turned her head to stare at him.

“Excuse me?” – he turned his head too.

“You’re not– I mean, we’re not like that, but”

“What are we?” – he grunted.

“Not this again” – he turned his head back up.

“Yes, this again”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Gilmore”

“Maybe that there’s a good reason why you likely told Logan it was okay to come and tell me how he felt about me”

“Rory–”

“What if I’d told him I liked him too?” – she asked quietly and Colin frowned.

“I don’t know”

“What if I’d told him I didn’t like him but that I wanted to have sex with him, and we did?”

“Gilmore–”

“You don’t even care” – she chocked out and sat up.

“What are you even talking about?” – he asked, annoyed, and sat up too.

“So any guy can come up to me and tell me they like me, or that they want to have sex with me, and that would be okay with you?”

“I can’t control what other people do!”

“What if I went and did have sex with other guys?!”

“I can’t control what YOU do either! What the fuck are you even talking about?!” – she groaned and got up.

“I think you should leave now, and please don’t call me” – he shot up from the bed.

“What the hell, Rory! Why do you keep picking fights with me?!”

“I’m not picking a fight! I just realized that you let your best friend tell me he likes me with no regards to what it might mean to US”

“WHAT US!” – he exploded – “You’re not my girlfriend and I’m not your boyfriend!”

The silence that followed made Colin’s mind clear very quickly until he realized that something had shifted between Rory and him, and that this fight? Not just any fight, not another one.

“Rory–” – he tried to start, gently, apologetic, but she pushed him away.

“Just go” – she said, clearly barely keeping it together.

“Let’s just talk–”

“I don’t want to talk right now” – she said, looking down – “I want to be alone right now. Please leave”

“Rory, please”

“Leave!” – she exclaimed, and before Colin could say another word, the door flew open and Paris stood there in glorious rage.

“I do believe she just told you to get the fuck out, McCrae” – she blonde said, tone even but eyes just daring him to contradict her.

“We’re not done, Paris, get out” – he retorted, irritated by her attempt to boss him around.

“No, you’re done. Right, Rory?” – the roommates locked eyes and Colin suddenly realized that, for all of Paris’s blunt and aggressive manner, she truly cared for Rory, and she would unleash hell onto him if Rory so much as hinted that she was okay with it.

Better cut his losses, he decided.

“Fine. I’m leaving” – he looked back at Rory, who quickly adverted her eyes – “Gilmore...”

“Not now, c’mon” – Paris interrupted. Colin sighed deeply and walked out – “You should know that until she gives me the go ahead, you’re not welcomed in this dorm, right?”

“Yeah, I know” – they stood at the door for a long moment – “Look out for her, yeah?” – she snorted.

“You think she’s that weak, asshole? Clearly you haven’t been paying enough attention” – and she slammed the door in his face.

He walked out of the building and looked up at the dark sky.

He fucked up. Now what?


	55. That Is What Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory goes to her mom about the Logan / Colin situation

Home never looked better, Rory had to admit as she walked over to the Dragonfly Inn for a nice afternoon tea with her mom. She had to smile a little as she saw how busy everyone was, even grumpy as always Michel. Her mom’s dream had taken form, and it was a beautiful thing to behold.

“Rory?” – someone called out hesitantly – “Hey”

“Lindsay” – and indeed it was. She was wearing a spotless white shirt, her golden hair pulled back as much as possible (as short as it was), and she stood almost nervously in–between the few tables, two of which were occupied by guests. She nearly jumped when one of them asked her for a refill on her coffee, and Rory looked on as she effortlessly poured it – “Hey, how’s everything going?” – the brunette asked, approaching slowly.

Lindsay nodded politely to the guest and motioned Rory over to one of the empty tables, already set up with china and cutlery.

“Everything’s great! One of the waiters had to leave early today, so Lorelai asked if I would mind filling in” – she shrugged – “Thankfully, I was a waitress for a couple of Summers in high school, so it’s not that bad”

“Well, from what I can see, you’re doing great” – they traded smiles.

“Now, would you like me to bring you anything special? Lorelai has already ordered a few things from Sookie, but if you want anything else...”

“Oh, I’m sure anything that my mom chose is fine, though I definitely wouldn’t refuse a little coffee” – Lindsay chuckled as she expertly flipped one of the coffee cups and filled it.

“I think Lorelai is going to be busy for a few more minutes, there was a little mishap with one of the rooms”

“That’s okay”

“Would you like me to start bringing out everything? And maybe a fresh pot for the table?” – she smiled knowingly. Having worked at the inn for as long as she had, clearly she’d picked up on the Lorelais love for the caffeined syrup of the Gods. Rory laughed.

“If you would be so kind” – Lindsay curtsied playfully and twirled and head for the kitchen, but not before quickly asking the guests if they needed anything.

“Such a nice girl” – one of the guests commented to the other, and Rory had to agree wholeheartedly.

Her mom had told her about Lindsay’s apprenticeship with Sookie, and how the chef had been over the moon ever since the girl started her lessons. In fact, Lorelai had jokingly said that Sookie’s maternal instincts were kicking in, given the way she fussed over Lindsay and took her under her wing to a point where, apparently, the blonde spent much of her time following Sookie around as the chef seemed to want to cram all the knowledge in her experienced mind onto the poor girl.

Lorelai did comment, with a hint of pride and amusement, that Sookie was very happy with Lindsay, saying that, for someone with so little culinary experience and expertise, she was picking things up faster than the chef initially anticipated. Lorelai cuttingly said that one would never think that a girl who could burn water could get such praise from a chef like Sookie, but then, the girl was instructed and praised at every turn, and everything she produced was critiqued without a hint of cruelness, just an honest desire for her to improve, and Lindsay never failed to learn from her mistakes.

Rory didn’t bring it up and Lorelai didn’t say it, but they seemed to be in a silent agreement that it was one hell of a good thing that both Lindsay and Rory had not had to put up with Dean long, considering Sookie commented, uncharacteristically annoyed, that she couldn’t understand how a husband could be so mean to his wife like Lindsay hinted Dean had been to her, especially when it came to her attempts at cooking his favorites.

The brunette quickly pulled out of her thoughts as Lindsay came back with a small tray with a few sweets, Rory spotted, and a coffee pot. The blonde smiled as she arranged everything on the table, and again asked if there was anything else she would like delivered. Looking at the items available, Rory shook her head and waved her goodbye as the blonde turned to attend to the rest of the guests.

“Hey, kid” – Lorelai greeted happily.

“Hi” – Rory said back, smiling tightly. Her mom waved at her guests and sat at the table.

“So, how are you, babe?”

“Fine, I guess” – Lorelai sighed.

“You haven’t talked to Colin or Logan yet?” – Rory shook her head.

“I’m still so mad at Colin, and I don’t... I don’t really know how to even talk to Logan now” – her mom nodded.

“It’s tough, kid, it’s tough. You’re stuck between a rock and... Well, I don’t which one if the rock, and if the other one is a sword” – Rory smiled a little.

“What can I even do, mom? I mean, I... I really like Colin, I think we could, you know, really be together some day, but... But he...” – Lorelai took her hand.

“It’s not easy, babe, I know it’s not. And I know you’re mad about the entire situation with Colin–”

“Well, of course!”

“No, I know. I know. I don’t think he was the best... Sort of boyfriend to you”

“... But?”

“But” – Lorelai stretched the word out – “I think he tried to be a good friend to Logan first and foremost” – Rory frowned.

“But I– And he–” – she shut up, feeling hurt. Her mom squeezed her hand.

“I know it’s rough, I know it is, but they’re best friends, right?”

“Yeah, I guess”

“And I know that what he did to you was not cool, but. I mean, look at things from his point of view. Logan is his best friend, and you two are dating, and Logan tells him he likes you... I mean, it can’t have been easy for him. Either of them, really”

Rory’s first instinct was to lash out at her mom. It wasn’t her fault that Logan liked her, and the way Colin reacted to it was just infuriating! Why couldn’t her mom see that?

But then. Then she thought how she’d feel if maybe Lane came around and told her she liked Colin. Lane was her best friend, they’d known each other for so long, been through so many things, Rory wouldn’t be able to tell her to just suck her feelings up, at the same time that–

God. She was still mad at Colin, and confused about Logan, and she didn’t want to think about any of that. She didn’t want to give Colin the benefit of the doubt, to give him reason at all. It was her time to be mad, it was her right!

“I don’t–” – Lorelai gave her daughter a surprising hard look that made the girl shut up.

“Look, I’m giving you my opinion, but I’m not in this. You are. And Colin and Logan. You three are in this, so whatever you want to say, you say to them, not me”

“Mom”

“You’re my kid, and I know sometimes it feels good to just burst out and yell things out at someone. But not me, okay? Not the messenger”

This made Rory want to fight with her mom all the more, but she swallowed it and she knew from her mom’s face that she knew what was going through her head.

“Fine” – Rory said curtly.

“Hey, now. You’re not a kid anymore. You’re in college, you’ve been having a casual relationship with some guy, you have your own car, dorm, the paper. I know you want to lash out, and I know I haven’t given you the best examples on how to react to... You know, life and stuff, but trust me, kid. You like Colin? Then do something about this sooner rather than later, or you will regret it” – Lorelai leaned back and sighed – “Okay, mommy talk out of the way”

Again, Rory wanted to rage, she wanted to yell at her and tell her that she didn’t want to be an adult, she wanted to be angry about Colin, about Logan, about her mom, about herself–!

“Want to try one of these scones? It’s blueberry and there’s cranberry” – Lorelai kept going like nothing was amiss as Rory stared at her, her cheeks reddening.

“I don’t want a scone” – Rory said through her teeth. Her mom sent her a look.

“Okay, more for me, then!”

“Mom”

“What? Look, I don’t want to fight, and I’m not going to, so” – she motioned to the mostly untouched food – “grab something, let’s have a nice time, okay?”

“Fine”

What would, should have been a nice afternoon meal with her mom turned stilted and angry, on Rory’s part. Lorelai tried to stir the conversation to a nice place, but the younger Lorelai was unable to let go of the annoyance and irritation burning inside her. She could only be a little nice to Lindsay whenever the girl came around being sweet and helpful to everyone in the room.

“Well, this was lovely” – Lorelai said scathingly as they finished eating and having coffee as quickly as possible. Rory had been so unsuccessful in hiding her feelings that it bled into her mom.

“I guess I’ll get back to Yale now, then”

“Hey, kid” – Lorelai called out. Rory stood her ground near the door, preparing herself – “You know I’m just looking out for you, right?”

“I guess”

“Wow, thanks a lot”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, mom”

“Maybe that I have nothing to do with this, and you don’t get to pout at me”

“I am not pouting”

“Sulking like a two year old, then” – Rory glared.

“Excuse me for having actual problems in my life!”

“Yes, because my life has always been so damn perfect”

“You’ve never been in my situation, anyway”

“No, I haven’t. But I have lived longer than you, and I’ve screwed up a lot more than you, so I know what I’m talking about when I tell you NOT to lash out at me” – the look Lorelai gave Rory was one her mom rarely gave her, like she was an unruly child.

Like SHE was an unruly child! After Lorelai proclaimed Rory was an adult and listed the ways how!

“Yeah, I know how much you’ve screwed up, and I’m trying not to follow in your footsteps!” – Rory exclaimed angrily.

“I think you better leave now” – Michel said softly, sliding towards the women. The younger one scowled at him.

“Go away, Michel, this has nothing to do with you!”

“Oh, Rory. That is where you are very wrong” – he drawled – “This is my place of business, and while your mother is very calmly speaking to you, you are quite frankly yelling right where any of our esteemed guests can hear you, so I say again. Leave” – he turned on his heel and went back to his desk, but his eyes remained on Rory with just a hint of contempt.

Great, now she felt even shittier about herself.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll leave, I’m the one in the wrong. I’ll talk to you later, mom” – Lorelai said nothing, but when Rory looked over her shoulder, she was hurt by how coolly she looked back at her. THIS was Lorelai Gilmore?

What was happening with the world?


	56. Whether The Weather Holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Jamie (and a little lull after the storms)

Rory returned to Yale after her awful time with her mom feeling like absolute shit, like she was the worst person in the entire world.

“Hey. You look terrible” – Paris greeted her as soon as she came into the dorm. She was on the couch surrounded by religious texts, the coffee table filled by food containers that smelled fairly fresh still – “Want something to eat?”

“Sure, I guess” – Rory sighed and approached – “Why do you even have so much food?”

“Ah, that” – the blonde said, and the brunette stared at her for a long moment as she remained in silence – “Well, you see–”

“Oh. Rory, hey” – someone said, and Rory turned in surprise, because she kind of recognized THAT voice.

“... Jamie” – and it was.

IT WAS JAMIE! What in the world was he even doing at Yale? With– Oh, with PARIS. Oh God.

“Don’t eat all the curry chicken, that’s his” – Paris warned and Rory hurriedly put it down.

“You can have some, it’s okay” – Jamie said with his usual kind smile. Rory smiled back a little hesitantly and shook her head.

She watched as he walked over to Paris, carefully put some of her books on the floor (to which the blonde made a noise but said nothing) and sat down, grabbing the box of curry chicken and eating like it was the most normal thing to do.

“Hey. So, hum, what, hum, why are you...?” – Rory tried to ask, still too surprised by Jamie’s sudden presence.

“I had some time and decided to come visit” – he answered easily – “So, how’ve you been, Rory?”

How was she? Well.

 

“Huh” – was all Jamie said after Rory blurted out the entire story of Colin and Logan and her. Paris just snorted through the whole thing, having already heard it once when her roommate got tipsy enough to tell her all about it – “Well, Colin could’ve given me a heads up when I told him I was coming down this weekend”

“It’s not like you’re also in love with Gilmore” – Paris huffed, then paused – “Although that would be a very interesting human interest story” – she mumbled.

“Don’t write about my love life” – Rory warned while her roommate ignored her for another piece of Jamie’s chicken.

“So, now you’re... Avoiding both of them?” – Jamie questioned slowly.

“I guess”

“Are you planning on dealing with this in any other way?”

“By which he means” – Paris added – “when are you going to get off your ass and go have it out with those two dumbasses?”

“Not really what I meant at all, Paris”

“Yes it was”

“Alright” – Rory decided to cut the building argument at the bud – “And I hear you guys, but I just–”

“Hey, things were rough last year until I finally went and ended things with Jamie” – Paris said while the male grimaced. Yeah, if Rory had been dumped for someone else on her birthday, she’d be bitter about it too.

“Right”

“And then things worked out fine. Other than Asher dying on me, but, you know”

“Yeah, sure”

“All I’m saying, Gilmore, is that you need to stop pouting like you’re two and do something about this, if you want a resolution at all. It’s best to have closure rather than mope around about missed chances, or whatever”

“That I absolutely agree with” – Jamie said – “It’s always best to end things definitely” – he glanced at Paris with fleeting fondness before looking back at Rory – “Unfinished businesses are never fun to deal with, because they have a tendency to come back into your life when you least expect it”

“And do you really think those idiots would ever just walk back? It’s more likely that they’d burst in here like a wrecking ball”

“A terrible song title” – Rory piped automatically while her mind tried to assimilate what they were saying.

Yes, she knew that just walking away from the situation wasn’t going to help her much. Wasn’t that what she kind of did with Dean and look how that turned out when she saw him last. Despite what an ass he was, she didn’t talk to him about it, didn’t put a definite end to ‘them’, though she doubted it would have helped any. Then again, Colin (and Logan) were as far away from Dean as possible.

Also, she thought with a start, she had the LDB to take into consideration. Yes, they were a group of rich kids who enjoyed partying and wrecking havoc, but in the end, it was a social club like any other, and she’d joined them willingly, she couldn’t possibly just back out because of Colin or Logan, that would only backfire, she was sure.

No one had told her what happened to members who quit the Brigade, and considering her initiation consisted of being pushed off a balcony by her granduncle, she wasn’t all that confident that exiting the Brigade would be a sweet and easy affair in the least. She had a brief moment of panic thinking that they might kidnap and threaten her the moment she said she was not in anymore.

Geez.

“You guys are right” – she finally said.

“Of course we are” – Paris snorted and Jamie sighed good naturedly at the blonde.

“Have you seen... I mean, have you talked to, er, your cousin since you’ve, hum, arrived?” – the brunet nodded.

“I dropped my things off with him” – he glanced at Paris – “But I think he had something planned with the rest of the guys” – he frowned – “I mean, they didn’t exactly spell it out for me, but I’m pretty sure they have some thing planned with their–” – he cut himself abruptly.

“I’m in the Brigade, it’s okay” – Rory said after a beat, and Jamie looked at Paris, who rolled her eyes.

“Please, of course I know. Give me some credit”

“Okay then. But yeah, I’m pretty sure they have something to do related to the Brigade today, but, naturally, they didn’t give me any details”

“Oh” – well, that was a stab in the back. She was a new member and all, but to be just cut off from a Brigade event? Harsh.

“But I’m sure he’d come running if you called” – Jamie added and Paris let out a ‘ha!’.

“Boy toy is so whipped, he totally would”

“Well. I guess I’m going to, hum, study a little. I haven’t had much chance to do it lately”

“Sure thing. Take some food with you, though” – the girl smiled at Jamie and pilled Chinese on her plate.

Her life was officially bizarre. Paris’s first boyfriend slash Colin’s surprise cousin was in her dorm and had just encouraged her to reach out to Colin and Logan, and Paris had been shockingly helpful. Not her mom, not Lane, no. Paris and Jamie. What even was her life?


	57. Que Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another LDB event

“This is going to look so awesome on Rory” – Juliet gushed, staring at the deep red dress in Steph’s hands.

“I know, right? Some heels, maybe a nice necklace, and she’s golden! We are going to be like the freaking Charlie’s Angels tonight!”

“Rawr!” – Finn exclaimed from his seat on the couch, grinning wolfishly when the girls turned to him.

“Cool down, boy” – the blonde stated with a wink – “Hey, Colin, so, when is Rory coming over? I mean, it’s her number and all, but we need to make sure it’s all right”

“... She’s not coming” – the brunet said quietly. The girls whipped their heads to him and glared.

“What?” – Juliet hissed – “What do you mean she’s not coming!”

“I didn’t invite her, okay?”

“What the– She’s a Brigadier, Colin, that’s not your call” – Steph said, huffing and turning to Juliet. They exchanged resolute looks and nodded in unison.

“We’ll see you boys there, save us some champagne”

“Wait, no, Steph, Juliet” – Colin weakly tried, but the girls ignored him as they rushed out the door carrying all their stuff with expert hands.

“Well, tonight’s going to be great” – Logan said sarcastically.

“Tell me about it” – Colin agreed with a sigh – “Guess it’s a good thing that Paris is not a Brigadier”

“As lovely as she is” – Finn commented – “I would definitely not like to be in such close quarters with her”

“Think they’re gonna be able to convince her to come?” – Logan asked his oldest friend while walking over to the bar.

“I think they’ll drag her, if needs be” – the blond snorted and poured himself some alcohol.

“How mad do you think she is right now?”

“Considering she’s pretty much been avoiding all of us since– Then somewhere between Ice Queen and Paris”

“Hopefully not too like Miss Geller” – Finn added with a shiver.

“Can’t believe your cousin jumped back in the sack with her. Brave man if I ever met one” – Logan poured his friends some alcohol as well and nodded as Colin asked who wanted ice.

“Guess you can never really tell if someone’s a masochist”

“I’ll drink to that”

“Wait, wait” – Finn groaned as he rose and stumbled over to Logan and Colin – “To Jamie and Paris. May he survive her wrath” – Colin snorted.

“May I not lose a cousin to the wiles of Paris Geller”

“And may she not have taught Ace any of her deadlier moves” – they nodded and clinked glasses.

 

Some hours later, Colin was at a Life and Death Brigade gathering. Most current members were in attendance, and some of the older ones as well, including Rory’s granduncle Stanford Hayden, who’d winked shamelessly at the stooges when he greeted them at the beginning of the evening. The older man spent the rest of his time mingling as only he could, and a lot of time with Rory, the duo speaking in low tones.

Rory.

He’d tried not looking at her, tried not to notice how ravishing she looked in the dress Juliet and Steph had bought for her. He tried not to feel the hot rage of jealousy every time someone looked a beat too long at her, their eyes taking in how the dress made her look sweet, the skirt flowing away from her, but the bust tightened around her perky breasts, showing how the girl could be the sexy vixen Colin had adored, and the gentle young girl who made him feel like an even bigger asshole and idiot.

Juliet and Steph spent most of the evening beside Rory, dragging her around the floor when she wasn’t with Stanford, introducing her to some members Rory had never met, and even acquainting her further with some she had. The girl was clearly out of her comfort zone, but she bravely smiled and faced the music, dazzling everyone with her wit and easiness.

Finn mingled happily, getting drunk as usual and flirting with anyone and everyone that crossed his path, but Logan–

Logan tried to pretend he was okay with everything, that he was normal and nothing was wrong. Colin didn’t know why he felt the need to pretend to him, because he knew that his friend knew he knew he wasn’t okay, things were not back to normal, and Logan was among the people who kept stealing looks at Rory.

Jesus fuck, how had Colin never noticed how Logan stared at Gilmore? It was so fucking obvious!

“Well, hello again, boys” – Stanford said with a wide smile, one hand grasping a champagne flute and the other in his pocket.

“Mr. Hayden” – the boys mumbled politely.

“Now, now, you’re Rory’s friends! Please, Stanford. Really. Now. Between you and me” – he leaned and lowered his voice – “Do you think she’s a little weird right now?”

“Weird?” – Logan questioned, voice even, but Stanford’s eyes narrowed for a brief moment and his smile turned somewhat predatory.

“Please don’t take me for a fool, my dear boys. I may not have known Rory long, but even I can tell something is weighing heavily on her mind, and you two, particularly you” – he motioned to Colin – “seem close enough to know what that might be. So, thoughts, have at it”

“Er, sir” – the brunet tried, but the older man cleared his throat.

“That is no proper way to start this conversation, really. Now, straight up. Do you or do you not know? Because that girl, I tell you, she can be so stubborn I can’t even point the finger at which grandparent she resembles, ‘cause they’re all mules when they want to be” – he shook his head briefly but continued staring them down.

Colin wanted desperately to tell him all about the mess between Rory, Logan and him, he wanted to spill the beans and let someone else make a decision on what to do now, and how he could possibly reconcile with Rory, and Logan, and just settle this whole thing! But this was his mess to deal with, and Stanford had fuck all to do with it, so he just shook his head and Logan followed suit.

“Sorry, Stanford, I’m afraid we can’t help you in this matter” – Colin said simply.

Stanford looked at him very seriously, something in his eyes reminding Colin of his own father in its coldness and unrelenting nature. He remembered that the man’s brother was the one and only Straub Hayden, and Rory would stare down the best of them any day of the week, so of course Stanford Hayden would have the same kind of penetrating stare.

“Ah, I had to ask, did I not?” – he finally said, opening a grin that held no warmth whatsoever, and Colin wondered about what test he’d just failed – “Well, I should go now. Boys” – he nodded once and left.

“That was weird” – Logan commented after several quiet moments.

What was weird was being alone with Logan. His best friend, his oldest friend, the guy who got him, the guy he got, the first person he knew would always have his back, whose back he wanted to have. And now, they could barely stay alone without it being awkward and nearly impossible to bear. Was this just because of Gilmore? Or maybe–?

... Maybe Colin didn’t want to think about why his best friend liking the only girl Colin ever truly cared for had to make their friendship so fucking strained. They shouldn’t matter to the other, and he kind of didn’t think they did, except–

Except–

Except.

He looked at Rory again and she looked so pretty, so– Her, that he wanted to walk up to her and kiss her and hold her and ask her to forgive him for– Whatever, for everything he’d ever done wrong in his life, against her or otherwise. He wanted to confess his every sin, and wait for her to forgive him. He wanted her to tell him that things would work out between Logan and him, they’d be as they were in no time.

Everything would be okay. Everything would work out.

But he didn’t walk to her. He didn’t move a single inch, he didn’t dare look at her again, not then. As upset as he was about their fight, he recognized that, from her point of view, he was in the wrong in many ways, yes. She was angry as shit at him, and in that view, she had every right to be, he couldn’t fault her that, not at all. But still. He wanted her back.


	58. Under Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan lashes out.

Logan decided that destroying his liver, à la Finn, wasn’t the worst thing in the world after all. At least until he could be around his best friend without wanting to dig a hole and die in it. He didn’t know exactly why that what, or what the hell he was actually feeling about the entire situation, but he knew he’d both never felt it before, and he wanted to end already, it was awful.

To make matters a little worse, Colin spent most of the LDB night staring after Rory. Now that the cat was out of the bag, Logan didn’t care too much about being caught looking at her, though he tried his best to keep it to a minimum (though it was hard, she looked so pretty in red).

The blond felt a little guilty that the couple had broken up, or so he understood from the little Colin told him about their fight. That and, considering Rory had been avoiding everyone since. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her after all.

(but he’d wanted to, and he didn’t even regret it)

Truthfully, the last thing Logan wanted was to get out of the house, to attend a Life and Death Brigade event, pretend he wasn’t in a weird place with his best friend and longing after a girl that was out of his league on so many levels.

You know what?

Alcohol poisoning. Go.

 

Logan was well, well on his way to drinking his life away. Colin had fucked off a while back, murmuring something about not being in the mood for his shit. Oh well, just as well, though if he did slip and fell because of all the freaking booze. Finn really did have all the answers to life! Them alcohol was all there was to living, and why didn’t Logan get fucking smashed all the literal time in the world.

He giggled as he nearly slipped out of the couch, and continued laughing as he allowed himself to fall onto the floor. Ah, good times.

His vodka was almost done! Thankfully he had his whisky all ready for him.

... Maybe he should eat something. As much as he wanted to drink himself into a stupor, he truly didn’t want to drink himself to death. Just... Enough to forget the way Colin looked at him sometimes, the way he probably looked at Rory now, and how he wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to look at him again.

Sleep started to take him as he thought about Rory more and more.

“Logan? Logan!” – the fuck? Who the fuck was that?

“What’s wrong with him? What’s happening?”

“Logan!”

Next thing the blond knew, he was dead. Or he felt like he was dead, because his head hurt, his mouth tasted disgusting, and shit, he was falling away, there he went onto the floor once more.

“Logan?” – Colin said from somewhere.

“Yeah?” – Logan managed to say, face on the floor. He heard someone walking up to him and helping him back onto the bed. The blond’s body was heavy as fuck, but he managed to remain sitting long enough to look at Colin, who was frowning something fierce down at him.

“How are you?”

“Am I dead?” – the brunet snorted.

“Close enough. You tried last night, at least”

“Last night? What happened last night?” – Logan groaned and laid back down.

“You pulled a Finn and drank vodka like it was water and you were just back from the desert”

“Did I throw up? ‘Cause my mouth is disgusting”

“It’s possible you lost your stomach and maybe even a lung last night, yes, but hey, you’re alive, anyway”

“For given amounts of ‘alive’”

“Sure, there’s that too” – he sat on the bed and took a deep breath – “So. You never drank so much at one fell swoop. What happened?”

“Nothing”

“Logan”

“It’s fine, man, it’s fine. Don’t worry about me”

“Are you an idiot?” – Colin asked all too evenly. This was so not the moment for serious talks, Logan wanted to curl up and die, why couldn’t Colin just let him do it?

“Man, seriously, can’t you just let me sleep a little?” – Logan whined.

“Fine. Fine. You just stay there and die, for all I care. You’re welcome, by the way” – the brunet snapped, standing up – “for not letting you die last night. Asshole” – he slammed the door on his way out, and it just made Logan feel like complete shit, ‘cause his brain was banging on his skull, trying to escape, and shit, he’d fucked up with Colin. Somehow.

Fucking damnit fuck.


	59. Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn talks to Rory about the boys.

Marty was acting weird, Rory thought.

Since she was ignoring and avoiding Colin, Logan and by consequence Finn, and Paris was in an oddly uncharacteristically mode, regularly on the phone with Jamie, even though she often tried to hide it but it was obvious, Rory was mostly alone for the last couple of weeks. That was when Marty reached out and asked if she wanted to have a movie marathon. She easily jumped at the chance, both to spend time with him and to not be completely alone.

She’d made up with her mom, but things were still a little tense, or at least on her end. Lorelai thought she was right, and Rory could see it, she honestly could. It didn’t make her any less resentful that she’d been scolded for feeling betrayed by Colin’s passiveness towards her, and even irritated by Logan’s feelings. Everything would’ve been great if only–

So when Marty came around, she was more than happy for a little downtime with her friend.

(as much as she didn’t quite want to have a movie marathon at the moment, but if that was the way to spend time with Marty... Well)

The afternoon started off normal, them sitting on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn. As the movies passed, they started to get comfortable with each other, talking and laughing and throwing popcorn at one another. It was nice to be carefree and happy again, unlike how she’d been feeling for a while. Everything felt so heavy outside of her little bubble, and thank God Marty was there for her.

Near the end of the evening, with the pizza Marty managed to wrangle from a nearby place in exchange for a couple of shifts (that he actually needed, in truth), Rory was feeling tired from the day. Sure, she loved movies, and Marty was great, but good thing it was coming to and end, she needed to get some sleep, and work on a couple of things for the paper, do some studying...

“Hey, Rory” – Marty asked slowly.

“Yeah?” – he stayed quiet for a couple of seconds.

“Are you... Still seeing that Colin guy?”

“Oh. Hm, no, not really. We’re– I guess we’re– No, we’re not. I’m not. Why?” – he cleared his throat and shifted in place.

“Nothing, just wondering. You didn’t really mention him... And we haven’t had a chance to do this in a while”

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been busy lately”

“Which’s totally fine! I was busy with work too and stuff. I, hum, I was just wondering, that’s all”

“Well. Alright then”

Okay. Weird, random.

Marty kept smiling for the rest of the movie, almost like he couldn’t quite stop himself, further making Rory feel like something was out of sorts, or maybe she was the one being odd, so out of synch with Marty that she couldn’t quite grasp what was going on with him.

Man, she was a bad friend!

After the last movie was over, Marty asked if she needed help tidying things up, but she gently refused, still a little guilty for being a crappy friend to him. He smiled a little crookedly, like he usually did, and surprised her by giving her a big hug. She stared at him when he pulled back and said nothing, and his smile turned awkward.

“Well, hum, I guess I’ll, hum, I’ll go now. We’ll talk later, yeah?” – he said while waving one hand hesitantly. She waved back, frowning, and stood there with her mind going a million miles an hour.

Seriously, what was going on?

 

Between classes and the paper, the drama with Colin (and Logan), Marty, Paris’s background noise with Jamie, and the situation with Straub (stable but she was still visiting him weekly), Rory felt like her head was so full stuff was just about to fall out. She hoped it wasn’t the school stuff, she was nearly falling behind as was. Not really, but for her self imposed schedule, definitely.

Why did life have to be so full and complicated and infuriating?

She walked back to her dorm, trusty caffeined companion in hand, when an Australian came to block her way, sunglasses perfectly in place, his pose flamboyant and clothing inappropriate for the weather, though Rory didn’t think he even cared about the cold, not about all the people more than openly staring at him.

“Dear Rory Gilmore!” – he cried, throwing himself onto her feet, quite literally. She laughed despite herself, and quickly motioned him back to his feet – “You must assist me! I have such a dilemma to solve!”

“A dilemma? Intriguing. Tell me all about it, but I need to keep walking” – he nodded and obediently trailed beside her.

“You see, love, I fear my life has taken quite a turn for the worst!”

“Really?”

“Yes! Colin and Logan are in the oddest fight I have ever seen, and they refuse to tell what is happening”

Oh. Aw, crap.

“Finn–”

“And all I know is that you are also fighting with them, or maybe just Colin? In any case, I am at a complete loss as to how to proceed! Love, Reporter Girl, please, I desperately require your help! I don’t think I can conceivably continue in this fashion! They are being utterly ridiculous, and I fear I will come back to the dorm and find one or both dead”

“It can’t be that serious” – he shook his head.

“But it is, love! I have asked Colin, and I have asked Logan about what’s going on, but neither will tell me! Juliet and Stephanie have given up on figuring out what the fight is about, and they won’t even tell me their theories, so I am alone! I am lost! Please help me!”

“Look, Finn, I–”

“I know you will help me, won’t you, Reporter Girl? You are the epitome of kindness, and these are Logan and Colin we are talking about, you cannot allow this bizarre feud to continue much longer!” – he huffed – “Honestly, I can’t even begin to understand what might be happening, and it is getting to me. Look at me! I am an utter mess!”

He looked about the same as usual, from his curls to his boots, but Rory didn’t think it was what he wanted to hear.

However. She definitely didn’t want to get in the middle of Logan and Colin (again), in particular because she was sure it was related to her, somehow, and she was already in a world of crap because of it, and trying to mend their friendship when she was feeling like– Like– Well, in any case, she was not doing it.

“Please~!” – Finn begged, his face pleading and making it clear he was about to get on his knees. Oh boy.

“I’m sorry, Finn, but I really–”

“I have no one else to turn to!” – he exclaimed, looking little like his usual self, which was a little (a lot) startling – “They are my best mates, my only mates, if I would go so far as to say, and they aren’t speaking! And when they do, it sounds like they are about to jump at each other’s throats, and I don’t understand why! I don’t know what’s going on, and it’s like watching my parents getting a divorce, and that’s not fun, I tell you, love, it is not fun at all!” – he finished and panted, cheeks reddened.

Geez. Were Colin and Logan really that bad that they were distressing Finn to such a degree? Now that she looked at him again, she could kind of tell that he wasn’t himself, instead a more stressed out version of himself. A concerned Finn, if you will. And Rory didn’t think the world was equipped to deal with a harried and worried Finn Morgan.

Yale and New Haven in particular certainly weren’t ready for it.

“I can... I can try to talk to them, but I can’t assure you everything will be okay” – Rory relented.

“Thank you, love!” – the Aussie exclaimed and hugged her tightly – “You are the loveliest and prettiest and I owe you all the beers or alcohol of your choice whenever you like!” – he cried, and Rory stared as he downright sprinted away.

“I’m late, I’m late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!” – Rory sang under her breath while shaking her head and walking the short walk left to her dorm.

 

Time to face the music. Time to step it up. Time to–

Time to stop it with the manic quotes and get right to it.

Rory took a deep breath and finally started texting Colin.

‘I need to talk to you and Logan about this. When are you two free?’ – she hesitated before sending it over, but decided she had to take the plunge, so better just go for it. It didn’t mean she didn’t cringe a little the moment she hit ‘send’, though.

The few minutes that went by before she got a reply were really tense, and she almost jumped to her feet and started pacing.

‘Can you do it right now?’ – Colin replied, and Rory felt some coldness from his simple words.

‘Yes. Your dorm?’

‘Sure. Come over’

“Paris!” – Rory exclaimed, grabbing her purse and jamming her wallet, cellphone and keys in it with quick motions.

“What, Gilmore?” – the blonde yelled from her room.

“I’m going out! If you need me, call my cell!”

“Alright already!” – the brunette shook her head as she walked out.

Though she’d walked over to Colin’s dorm many a times since she met him, but she’d never felt like that was the last thing she actually wanted to do. She wanted to run away, to pull a Jess and leave all of her troubles behind, forget all about school, all about her family, everyone and everything, really. She amused herself with the brief daydream and her feet carried her automatically to Colin’s door.

She didn’t take any deep breaths, she just steeled herself, because she didn’t think what was waiting for her on the other side would be in any way pleasant.

It took a mere moment for the door to fly open after she softly knocked, and her heart skipped. She’d missed Colin so much, and she was still so very angry at him, but– Just seeing his face made her want to hug him, bury her head into his chest and never let go. She did nothing of the sort, and he wordlessly let her in.

Logan was already in, sitting on the couch and looking about as crappy as Colin, and as terrible as Rory had been feeling since she broke up with Colin.

God, this was going to suck even more than she thought it would.


	60. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory tries to mend Logan and Colin's friendship.

Sometimes people went completely dramatic and talked about how a particular moment froze in their minds, how the silence of a single second could engulf them and made the world simply stop spinning. Colin wasn’t too taken by dramatic expressions, and if asked, he would proudly say that no thank you, his world never stopped turning, no matter what. It was the truth too.

The closest thing to that, however, was when he saw Rory for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, standing in his dorm living room, him near the door and his best friend Logan on the couch wearing a tired expression that didn’t suit the blond at all. Colin was supposed to be the serious one, not him.

Everything was upside down, and it fucking sucked.

Gilmore stood uncertainly, and looked back at him with unfairly large eyes that made Colin want to kiss her. He did no such thing, but he did motion her over to the seat across from Logan, while he sat between them in a chair. Somehow, he didn’t thing any of them would be good sitting too closely.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” – Logan asked, his voice rough, like he’d been drinking and smoking far too much.

“I–” – Rory stopped and cleared her throat – “Finn came to talk to me today”

“Oh” – the blond leaned back on the couch and looked at her in a very straightforward manner that clearly disturbed Rory.

“He’s... He’s worried about you guys”

“Worried about what?” – Colin asked, frowning and thinking about what the hell the Australian could possibly have told her.

“Well, hum, he said... He said you guys aren’t really... Talking much these days” – Logan snorted a little and Colin shot him a look.

“Look, Gilmore, it’s nothing you need to worry yourself about. It’s fine”

“No it’s not” – the girl blurted out.

“Excuse me?” – she looked up for a moment and back at him – “This has absolutely nothing to do with you” – Colin said, though he felt like sort of a douchebag when he saw the surprise across her face before she tightened her jaw.

“Of course it does. Unless you’re fighting about something else other than–” – she stopped abruptly and avoided everyone’s eyes.

Jesus. God damnit, Finn.

“We’ve been friends a long time, Ace” – Logan said gently – “We’re gonna work things out eventually” – his voice held a quiet confidence that Colin honestly did not feel.

He didn’t know, and he didn’t think, things would work themselves out. Everything felt so broken, and he was so angry and irritated all the time and just–

Okay, no wonder Finn was freaking out on Gilmore. The Australian had always been the most sensitive to any negativity in the group, and always the one who tried to smooth things over. This time, however, Finn must’ve sensed that it wasn’t something easily solved with his usual tricks, and reinforcements had to called upon.

Maybe Colin (and Logan) should be glad Gilmore hadn’t come with Juliet and Stephanie flanking her, someone was bound to leave the dorm in a body bag.

“Will they?” – she asked, her eyes shining – “I don’t know why things are like this now. I don’t understand why you–” – she hesitated but didn’t waver from Logan – “I don’t know why you like me” – he voice broke but she carried on – “And I don’t understand the kind of friendship you two have, but I know that Colin loves you. He loves you enough to– He loves you, he’d do anything for you, and I’m sure he has”

“Yeah” – the blond admitted softly, looking down.

“And I know you must love him so much too” – she snorted – “Finn loves you both too, that’s why he’s so worried about what’s going on right now”

Colin’s throat started closing, and even though there was so much he wanted to say, he couldn’t. Glancing at Logan, he wondered if he was having the same problem.

“I’m sorry for whatever role I played in you two fighting or whatever it is that you’re doing right now. I’m so sorry, but I– I don’t want to be the cause of you guys not being friends anymore, whatever degree of importance my presence in your lives has in this situation, anyway”

Fucking hell.

“If I’m going to be honest... I didn’t want to come, but Finn asked me, and he’s... He’s so broken up about this, and I couldn’t possibly... I couldn’t just... I couldn’t just let this happen. I couldn’t let him continue to be so worried if there was anything I could do to help. So” – she took a deep breath – “That’s it, this is what I wanted to say...” – she finished and brushed a few renegade tears away.

Who would’ve thought that approaching a pretty girl at the pub would turn out like this? If Colin had known– Maybe he wouldn’t have done anything differently, really. He would’ve missed out on everything about Gilmore. He wouldn’t know there was a girl out there who could push him as good as he tried to push her away, who smiled at him like he was the most important person in her life, who loved him.

She loved him. Did she love him?

But–

Logan. He was his best friend, he had always been his best friend. Colin couldn’t even think much further than that. Logan was his best friend. And he liked Gilmore too. He wanted to be with her, he was sure. He wanted her. He wanted her smiles, her hand on his, her lips against his right in the morning. Her.

God, Gilmore was crying. And Logan was looking freaked the fuck out, not that Colin was doing much better. He’d been the cause of the girl’s tears a couple of times or so, but this was different. He had kinda fucked up, sure, and so had Logan, he could agree in his head, and Rory– She was in the middle and he didn’t know what to do. They weren’t even together anymore, even though he really fucking hated it.

He wanted her. Shit, he wanted her so bad.

“I should go” – she said quietly, a few tears still escaping her reddened eyes.

“Wait” – Colin said before he knew what to follow it up with.

“What” – she said, frowning and looking angry and annoyed and sad and hopeful and happy and so much more that he didn’t know how she felt so much at once, and how bizarre it was that he could pick up on it.

Fuck, since when did he–? Screw it.

“We are going to work this out” – Logan suddenly said in the lull of Colin’s frozen mind – “Don’t worry, Ace, and we’ll tell Finn not to worry either. It will take time, but everything is going to be okay” – he said soothingly, and Colin was jealous of his ability to stay cool in the face of Rory’s tears.

“Are you really? Because I don’t– I don’t want to be the reason you guys can’t be friends like you used to be” – she said, sniffling – “I don’t even know why I care” – she said, almost flippantly.

Honestly? Colin didn’t quite get it either.

“Because you’re a good person, Ace” – the blond blinked and leaned back into the couch, his face a mask that Colin, try as he might, couldn’t decipher, though he knew it meant Logan had realized something and was desperate to hide it.

“I should go” – Rory said again, her tears dried up.

“I’ll walk you” – Colin said instantly, but she shook her head.

“I’d rather not” – she looked at Logan and Colin thought he saw a slight confusion in her face – “I, hum” – she paused and got up slowly – “I’m going now. Please don’t– Forget it. I–I’ll see you guys around” – she mumbled before hurrying out.

The door closed softly, and Colin stared at Logan.

“Wanna grab a beer?” – he asked after several moments of heavy and uncomfortable silence, the type they’d experienced a lot lately.

“Yeah, sure”

Colin doubted things were going to be settled by Rory telling them they were dumbasses for breaking their friendship over– Over her, which wasn’t entirely true, although it also was, and a trip to the pub like old times. Regardless, as they walked out the dorm, Logan gave his best friend a lopsided grin and pushed him lightly, and Colin couldn’t help but laugh glare playfully and push him back, and they laughed for most of the way down.

Finn, Juliet, Steph and several LDB members were already there, and the Australian jumped at the sight of them, hanging all over one another and looking like they did before, and hugged them animatedly, clearly annoying the waiters and waitresses trying to get around them, as Finn wouldn’t stop moving back and forth, and jumping around them.

Things wouldn’t get back to how they were, that much was a given, but as Colin sat with all of his friends and laughed with them and traded silly stories and made wild plans for Brigade stuff, he thought that at the very least, things would finally be okay again. Changed, but okay.

(now, if only he could do something about Gilmore...)


	61. A Blast From–?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory meets an old almost friend.

After her little intervention with Colin and Logan, Rory didn’t think her life would have that much drama so soon.

She wasn’t wrong, but her life did take a weird turn. Weird turns, anyway.

For the first Friday night dinner after her grandparents returned, she was shocked when they called on Thursday and told her to come prepared for a grand night at the house. She instantly called her mom, who wondered what her parents could be going on about, but neither Gilmore girl had in them to think badly about Emily & Richard, not after the recent events and how nice they’d been.

They were even more intrigued when Emily called Lorelai and told her to bring Luke over, and even asked what kind of beer he liked because she wanted to make sure the night went perfectly for all the guests. That single word made Lorelai wary of the entire thing, but her mother flightily said it was going to be a small gathering, nothing to worry about, and Lorelai, not sure what to think anymore, told her what a brand of beer she knew Luke enjoyed, and that was that.

Both Gilmore girls and Luke drove together from Stars Hollow. The Haydens had oddly told Rory that they’d be busy so she could come visit on Saturday, if she could, but not on Friday as usual. Lorelai was confused about so many little clues, but the girls decided to go with the flow and deal with whatever came to be at the Gilmore mansion.

“Lor!” – Christopher greeted, exiting his car. Lorelai stopped dead and widened her eyes.

“Chris, hey” – she said nervously, throwing Luke a quick look before moving to hug her old friend – “What’re you doing here?”

“Your mom didn’t tell you?” – he asked, chuckling – “She invited my mom and I for her party”

“Oh God, her party?”

“Christopher” – Francine said from the car and the man hurried to get the door for her. He extended a gallant hand to help her out, and the woman looked at Lorelai with a cool expression – “Lorelai”

“Francine. How... Lovely to see you”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure” – she turned to Rory and smiled softly – “Rory”

“Hi, Francine, how are you?” – the girl walked over and kissed the woman’s cheek familiarly, and Lorelai jumped a little.

“Just wonderful. Oh, and is this Luke?” – she said the name evenly, looking straight at the man, who fidgeted nervously.

“Yes, hum, yes, hello, er...” – Christopher grinned.

“Sorry, sorry, Luke Danes, my mother Francine Hayden. Mom...”

“Hm. I believe we can leave any further conversation until we get inside, don’t you, son?” – she gave the man a look and he nodded easily.

“Yes, of course” – he did, however look over and nod once at Luke.

The large group piled in front of the door and Rory rang the bell. Yet a new maid answered promptly, her face a mask of politeness.

“Good evening. May I take your coats?” – she said rather robotically, and efficiently received it all and put it away.

“Well, I’ll bet mom’s happy with her” – Lorelai mumbled playfully, and Rory snickered a little.

“Why, hello!” – Emily said with a broad smile, approaching – “Good evening, everyone! Francine, Christopher, Luke, hello” – she greeted smoothly.

“Emily, it’s been too long” – Francine said, stepping up and trading air kisses with the hostess.

“Beautiful as usual, Emily” – Christopher commented with a charming smile.

“Hello, Mrs. Gilmore. Emily. Hi, hello, good evening” – Luke said, clearing his throat awkwardly, though Rory was glad to see her grandmother simply nod at him, her attention far too stretched over all her guests.

“Come, come. Our other guest have already arrived, they’re right over here” – she directed them to the dining room, which had been cleared and filled with a few chairs, a long buffet style table, and several people, some of which Rory very much recognized. She glanced at her mother, who stiffened slightly at the sight of Floyd Stiles.

Emily was the consummate hostess, but with so many guests (Rory counted fifteen in the dining room alone, though she’d spotted some people in the living room as well), she didn’t have much time to introduce everyone. Rory wondered if that was on purpose.

“... and you are Emily and Richard’s daughter and granddaughter?” – a tall, dark haired man asked, his face vaguely familiar to Rory.

“That’s right” – Lorelai chirped, perfect society mask in place – “And this is my boyfriend, Luke Danes”

“Hello, nice to meet you all” – the man said – “I’m not sure if we have ever met... In any case, I’m Andrew McCrae”

Rory chocked on her drink, and Luke gently rubbed her back while her mom sent her worried looks.

THIS was Colin’s dad? This man? Oh God, she so wasn’t ready to deal with him!

“Is everything okay, miss?” – the man asked, and damn, his voice reminded her a little bit of Colin’s and that just–

“Yes, everything’s great!” – she tried to sound cheerful – “I, hum, it’s wonderful to meet you, sir”

“I understand you go to your grandfather’s alma mater” – he said lightly.

“Yes, I do”

“I wonder if you had a chance to meet my son. He’s a year or two ahead of you, though...” – he frowned minutely.

“Oh, hum, well, actually, yes, I have met Colin. We’re friends” – he raised his eyebrows in a slightly irritating way.

“I see”

“I’m friends with Logan and Finn, and Juliet and Stephanie, of course, too”

“Ah, the entire group” – he commented disdainfully – “You don’t strike me as the kind of girl who enjoys their brand of ‘fun’, miss Gilmore” – the way he said it made Rory want to smack him, and it probably showed enough because Lorelai smiled widely and grabbed her hand.

“Is that your dad waving, hun? I think it is! Andrew, it was so good to meet you, but I’m afraid we must leave, see you later” – the woman blurted out, and in a flash, she’d grabbed onto her daughter and boyfriend, and was already across the room and away from Andrew McCrae – “That’s Colin’s dad, right?” – she asked gently, and Rory nodded, drawing into herself a little.

“Hey, how about I go get everyone some drinks?” – Luke said, taking Rory’s glass from her almost limp hand and Lorelai handed him hers with a grateful smile – “Be right back, unless someone traps me in a talk about Diebenkorn”

“Stay away from any Diebenkorn talk, mister” – Lorelai playfully but not really warned. He grinned and walked away – “Hey, babe, how are you?”

“Feeling like going back there and punching him in the face”

“Well, that would liven up this thing, at least” – Lorelai joked – “but mom might be a little upset with you”

“Did you hear the way he–” – she shook her head, too upset to continue.

“I heard, babe, I heard it, and I might even have heard it better than you, what with growing up around guys like him”

“I mean, no wonder Colin–” – she took a deep breath – “I need some air, I’ll out back”

“Okay, hun” – Lorelai squeezed her hand and let her go.

Mercifully, the patio was empty and drafty and just perfect for Rory to clear her head. She walked to the garden and she took a moment to admire her grandmother’s work. It really was lovely.

She stood there for several minutes, enjoying the breeze that seemingly cleared her of he rage towards Colin’s dad while making her shiver a little bit, though it was entirely bearable and even pleasant when compared to how stuffy it was inside the Gilmore mansion.

“Hey, kiddo” – Chris said, coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder – “How you doing? Too much society for you?”

“Just a little” – she said, leaning against him.

“You’re not the only one. Luke looks about ready to go into a corner for the rest of the night, but your mom’s hanging onto him” – he commented with a snort.

“Well, he came, mom wouldn’t let him sulk in a corner and leave her all alone”

“Not that he would” – Chris smiled softly – “He’s a good guy” – Rory looked up at him and grinned.

“Yeah, he is”

“So, how’s life treating you, kiddo? You look a little down” – she sighed.

“It’s fine, really”

“Oh, oh, I know that tone”

“No, everything’s okay, really”

“Don’t bullshit a bullshitter, kid, c’mon. I know I’m not your mom, but you know you can tell me anything, right?” – she nodded absently.

“I know, dad. I just– I don’t know, everything feels too much right now”

“Talk to your old man here, Ror”

So she did.

She breezed over her night with Dean, and Christopher was kind enough not to say anything about it, so she moved on over to how she met Colin and eventually fell in love with him, despite his slight aloofness towards her at times, then she talked about Logan, and she had to stop herself before she started crying, but her dad held her tightly, and she buried her head in his shoulder, relishing in his fatherly embrace.

“You are a Gilmore alright” – he said against her hair, and she laughed, surprised.

“Why?”

“If you’re going for drama, you’re really going for it” – he said, his tone playful but somewhat serious still – “God, I’m so glad I’m not a kid anymore, it all sounds so complicated”

“And being an old man is not complicated?” – she joked back, still hanging onto him.

“Hey now. I can call myself an old man, and no one else, kiddo”

“I’m already in college, dad. You’re old, face it” – he sighed deeply.

“You are your mother’s child” – he paused – “What can I do?”

“Nothing”

“Rory...”

“Nothing, dad. This is something I need to handle myself” – he stayed quiet for a beat.

“I know I’ve never been there for you–”

“Dad”

“But whatever you need. Advice, money” – he snorted – “Bail money, I’m there, kiddo, okay? You call and I’m there, okay?”

“... Okay, daddy” – she said softly and he kissed the top of her head.

“Now, can I give you a little piece of advice on your little conundrum?”

“Yes please”

“You’ve helped mend those two dummies’ friendship, right?”

“Right”

“But what do you want, Ror? Do you want something with Colin? Logan? Neither?”

“I don’t know what I want, dad”

“Do you still love Colin?”

“... Yes” – she whispered, and hugged Christopher tighter.

“Do you think you can get past how he handled the situation with Logan?”

“I don’t know if I can”

“Alright. And Logan? Do you want to be his friend still?”

“I am his friend, I just– I mean, I love Colin, and I never saw Logan as more than a friend”

“Is there a ‘but’ there?”

“But, I don’t know. I mean. I don’t know if I’d never met Colin, and if I’d met Logan, if I would... If we would...”

“I don’t think that kind of thinking is going to help your situation right now, kiddo”

“I know” – she sighed and he rubbed her back soothingly.

“Maybe try talking to Colin, maybe try being Logan’s friend again” – he paused – “I know all about hanging onto someone you love, but you’re so young, Ror. Maybe Colin is the right guy for you right now, but maybe you should also think about Logan”

“What? Dad. No”

“Hey, now, listen to your old man for a second. They’re friends, and I get that that is an impossible situation, but if they’re willing to put their friendship first, which’s totally fair, then maybe you should consider how you could possibly feel about Logan. I mean, have you ever stopped to think about him as more than a friend?”

“I– No, of course not. He’s just my friend”

“I know you care about Colin, kid, and I’m sure he cares about you too, but so does Logan. Now, I’m not saying to start dating him or anything, far from it, but. Maybe see things from his perspective. You’re an amazing girl, and I understand how he could fall for you, of course, but he’s a pretty good guy, from the little I know of him”

“Dad?”

“We had a chance to talk at your grandparents’ vow renewal” – Chris confessed.

“Oh”

“God, I don’t know even know what advice I’m giving you right now, but... Try to stop and think about what you want, but don’t close yourself off to the possibilities in your life, kiddo. Colin is a possibility, of course, but so is Logan. They’re both good guys, and if they weren’t friends, I would honestly tell you to try dating both of them, but seeing as they are best friends, even...”

“You’re not making a lot of sense, dad” – he chuckled.

“I know. Sorry. But I guess... I mean, you’re young, you should enjoy your life. Leave the drama to when you’re older. Right now, enjoy being young and carefree. You’re in college! Try things! But, maybe try talking to Colin and Logan before you start doing anything you might regret”

“... Like breaking their friendship up now that it’s been repaired”

“Something like that. And, in any case, with both of them liking you, things will remain weird between them, don’t kid yourself”

“And you think that if I try to date Logan, or both of them, things won’t get worse?”

“I’m not saying that at all, but the way they are now, they’re unresolved, don’t you think? The moment you guys decide and settle on something, you’ll be able to move on and solve your problems, however possible”

“Yeah, I guess”

“Just think about it, kiddo, okay? And call me if you need any more confusing advice” – they laughed.

“I will. Thank you, daddy”

“Any time, kiddo. Love you”

“Love you too, dad” – they hugged for several more moments before Christopher let get go.

“Okay, I think I should go mingle some more, or I will hear it from my parents” – he rolled his eyes – “I swear, an old man and they’re still on my back”

“I don’t think that ever changes, you can ask mom to confirm it for you”

“Ha–ha. You’ll be okay?”

“Sure”

“Alright. Be good” – he kissed her cheek and raised a hand as he walked back into the house.

Rory smiled after him, her heart a lot lighter, despite the fact that she was perhaps even more confused about Colin, Logan and her.

She started out of her thoughts when she heard a noise from the side, and a tall, blond guy walked onto the patio with a bottle of champagne in hand, hair mussed but clothes perfectly aligned. She frowned as she looked at him, really looked, and widened her eyes when she realized who it was.

“Mary?” – Tristan asked, looking as shocked as she felt. He stopped, some feet away from her, the bottle nearly slipping from his grasp.

“Hi” – she managed, unsure of why her life was taking so many turns lately.

God, Tristan Dugrey.

The years had been extremely kind to him. He was still as good looking as she reluctantly thought in high school, perhaps even more so, with his broader shoulders and more mature look. It probably also helped that when the shock washed off his face, his lips didn’t turn up into his usual smirk, but a soft smile that made her feel sixteen.

“I know this is your grandparents’ house, but I didn’t really think I was going to see you tonight” – he commented, putting his free hand in his pocket – “Doesn’t really look like your kind of thing”

“Doesn’t look your kind of thing either” – she commented smoothly, and she felt a tinge of satisfaction at the flash of surprise she saw in his eyes.

“You look good, Mary” – he said without a hint of sleaziness, his smile still in place – “You in school?”

“Yes, of course. Yale”

“Ah. I did wonder why I never saw you around campus”

“Excuse me?”

“I ended up going to Harvard” – he said, shrugging – “I figured I’d see you there”

“Oh. Yes, well, I was accepted, but I decided on Yale”

“Hm. I knew you’d gotten in, or I assumed as much, but–”

“How did you know I got in?” – he snorted and his smirk spread slowly.

“I seem to recall a CSPAN incident” – Rory widened her eyes as Tristan mockingly shook his head – “Man, I’ve known Paris a long time, but I never saw her melt down like that”

“Well, she was understandably upset”

“About having sex or not getting into Harvard?” – he asked, stepping closer. Before she could open her mouth, however, he raised a hand – “Easy there, Mare, it was just a joke, I know it was the Harvard thing, though, good for her, getting a boyfriend and all” – he sounded very sincere too, which, considering it was Tristan, only made Rory more confused.

“Yes, hum, yeah, I guess. Jamie’s a great guy”

“She’s still with him?”

“Oh, no, not really. I mean, he was a nice guy” – she stopped the beginning of her babbling at the bud. He got closer, and she marveled at how good he really looked.

“So, what’re you doing out here all by your lonesome?”

“I needed some fresh air” – her eyes flickered to the bottle still in his hand – “How about you?” – he raised the champagne and shrugged again.

“You and I are pretty much the only people under thirty here, so I snagged this and was going to find a quiet spot to drown my sorrows” – he paused and studied her – “Would you care to join me, Mare?”

Her gut feeling was to refuse him flat, but then–

She wasn’t with Colin, despite still loving him, and she definitely wasn’t with anyone else, and like her dad said, she was young, and wasn’t the point of being young to enjoy life? She owed nothing to anyone, she could go have a drink with Tristan, couldn’t she? It was totally harmless, right?

“Why not” – she finally said, and his face split into a satisfied grin.

“I like the way you think, Mary. So, know a place we can lay low for a while?”

 

Rory tried not to think back about the last time she was in her grandparents’ pool house with a guy, Colin sitting close to her all of that night. No, now it was Tristan beside her, though he kept his distance well enough.

They started talking about school, a safe subject for both. Tristan commented on going to military school and doing exceptionally well into the rough environment, eventually anyway, and getting into Harvard, studying Business but taking some Law classes as well. She talked lightly about her major, and her work in the paper, trying not to touch too much on the LDB side of things, and definitely staying away from Colin, Logan and her other new friends.

Tristan wasn’t the spoiled, sad little rich boy from high school anymore, and he didn’t flirt at every turn with her, though his smiles certainly were flirty enough, and his laugh was very engaging, making Rory feel a little guilty at the attraction. She was all alone, sharing a bottle of champagne with a guy she had always thought handsome (if a bag of dicks at sixteen), and the way he smiled at her made her feel–

He leaned forward and kissed her, and she flashed back to Madeline’s party, to him sitting all alone and depressed at the piano, and his lips pressing against hers. This time, however, she didn’t want to flee in tears over her recent heartbreak. This time–

“Mary” – he whispered, kissing her neck and putting his hand on her knee.

“We shouldn’t do this here” – she mumbled back, though her hand moved to the back of his neck.

They kissed again, and man, she hadn’t had any in a while, and after so many intense moments with Colin, she hadn’t realized how starved for someone’s touch she was. Tristan kissed differently than Colin, he touched her differently, hesitant and careful, but she wanted him too.

Shit, she wanted to–

She pulled back urgently, and Tristan slowly opened his eyes and stared at her.

“Mare? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t– I don’t think I should–” – she shook her head – “I’m sorry, I just–” – he grunted some.

“You just broke up with your boyfriend” – he finished.

“Something like that, yes” – he laughed bitterly.

“Why do we always do this when you’ve just broken up with someone, Mare?”

“I’m sorry” – neither pulled away, not her from nearly straddling him, nor him with his hand up her skirt.

“You do know you only date dumbasses, right?” – he said suddenly.

“What?”

“That bag boy, and now this guy”

“Oh. Well” – she paused, refusing to think too much about Dean or Colin – “I guess Dean was a little...”

“A lot, you mean”

“And–” – she couldn’t say Colin’s name. Not when she was almost on Tristan’s lap.

“You wanna get back to the party?” – he asked gently.

“No, I. I mean, I kind of want to–” – she flushed and he looked at her with wide, surprised eyes – “I–I mean...” – he chuckled.

“Why, Mary, all you have to do is ask” – he said in a low, seductive voice almost like his terrible flirtatious tones from high school, but this time, it sent shivers up and down her spine.

Should she do this? What about Colin?

But what did she know? Maybe he was off screwing girls left and right, maybe even that Stacy girl... Why should she pull back from her desire on his account? They were never exclusively together, and now they really weren’t, so why not? Tristan went to Harvard, it wasn’t like they’d be bumping into one another all the time.

With a resolute mind, she pulled Tristan by his collar and kissed him hard, and he took no time to pull her to him, and lay her on the couch.

Shit, she was going to have sex with her high school tormenter in her grandparents’ pool house couch.

Her life really was taking some weird turns.

 

“Okay, that was... Exceptionally good” – Tristan said, panting as he pulled his pants up. Rory tried to pull herself together even as her heart was still pounding in her chest.

Dean had been practically a nothing in her sexual history, and Colin had always been incredible, but Tristan was... Different. Intense, slow and almost loving, kissing her at every turn, asking how she was, driving her to the edge so easily she almost regretted not having sex with him back in high school.

“Yeah” – she managed to say, her cheeks feeling embarrassingly warm. He gave her a smile and kissed her softly.

“So, Mare, now do you wanna talk about your latest dumbass boyfriend?”

“What?” – he shrugged.

“It’s not like I think this is the beginning of some grand love story” – he stated easily – “I know a casual fuck when I have one, and this was textbook, so, c’mon, tell me about ‘im”

“Tristan...”

“Or about whatever else you wanna talk about” – he smirked dirtily – “Unless I fucked you a little too hard and you can’t think right now” – she blushed deeper and pushed him lightly.

“Hey!”

“I would offer to try again, but I’m afraid if I don’t make an appearance back at the party, my parents will come and find me, and that will not be a pretty sight, trust me, Mare” – he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her again.

It was weird looking at him, feeling desire for him, and enjoying his gentle looks and kisses and touches, and knowing she didn’t even remotely love him. And, she didn’t think he loved her either. But she’d felt a kinship to him when they talked before, and she hoped he had as well.

“I know you’re going to Harvard and you’re probably busy, but, hum. Do you maybe want to trade, you know, e–mail addresses and phone numbers?” – he smiled and nodded.

“Sure, Mare. And if you’re still single next time we meet, we can do this again. Maybe even not in a tiny couch at your grandparents” – she pinked again but nodded.

“Yeah, sure”

He helped her to her feet and with quick hands, made sure her hair was presentable again. They walked out carefully and stood in the patio for a couple of minutes sharing contact information. Before heading inside, he looked around and gave her a final kiss. She stood there, marveling at how different she felt from when her dad left her on that same spot not too long ago.

“Babe? Hey” – her mom said, coming out, Luke right behind her – “Thought you’d run off on us”

“No, nothing like that” – the girl smiled – “Just talking to dad, and catching up with an old friend”

“Old friend? I’ll grant you ‘old’ in this crowd, but ‘friend’?” – the woman said skeptically sarcastic, making her daughter giggle.

“Remember my very own Devil Spawn, back from high school?” – she asked as they joined arms and slowly went back in.

“Devil– No!” – Lorelai gasped, truly shocked – “THAT kid is here?!”

“Turns out, even the Devil can change His ways” – Rory joked, grinning mischievously at Lorelai, who, after a beat, smirked knowingly.

“Well, well. Look at you, miss. Playing with the Devil, huh?”

“Geez, Lorelai” – Luke mumbled, flushing a little and not looking anywhere near Rory. Lorelai laughed at him as her kid looked away from the man.

“Grow up, Luke. Now, babe, because I know you’re going to tell mommy all about this, ahem, talk with the Devil, can you point him so I have an idea of who we’re talking about?” – she winked shamelessly at a slight mortified Rory.

“Mom–” – Lorelai oohed when she spotted Tristan, indeed the only one under thirty in the party besides Rory.

“Is THAT him? Man, he’s hot”

“Mom!”

“What? He is! No wonder he seduced you to the dark side”

“Oh God” – Luke mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

“I cannot wait to hear about it, babe. Man, really hot, Rory, seriously, good pick”

“My mother, ladies and gentlemen”

For the rest of the night, Rory (and Luke) had to put up with Lorelai’s giggling and fawning over Tristan, even more so after the boy’s father came around to introduce himself and his son. The younger blond winked playfully at Rory and Lorelai, making the younger blush wildly, and the older laugh in delight. Luke stared the kid down, but thankfully didn’t make a scene.

Careful not to give her grandparents the notion that she was with Tristan or anything, Rory did spend some lovely minutes talking to him, alone, and she was very glad to see that he had grown up some over the years, and besides some light flirting, did not mention their hook–up at all.

If someone had told her when she last saw Tristan Dugrey that a few short years later they’d be in a corner at her grandparents’ having a pleasant talk after having casual sex that very night, she would have laughed until she was blue in the face. And yet, such was reality.

Dean was a thing of the past, something she would never be able to imagine when she was sixteen, and she’d had sex with three guys in less than a year, one married at the time, one whom she met at a bar and the latest, her high school nemesis and annoyance. Worst yet, Tristan was the one she knew would be the most pleasant to deal with after, considering how sweet and inconsequential the encounter felt.

God. Paris Geller was her roommate, and she was becoming Tristan Dugrey’s friend.

What even was her life?


	62. Don’t Look Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulp Friction, redone.

“That has got to be the laziest costume you’ve ever put together” – Juliet complained at Logan while Steph threw dirty looks at Finn’s wig.

“Don’t you think I’m a good Butch, though?” – the blond asked with a grin. His girl friend rolled her eyes.

“Oh God, the ego of men, honestly”

“And really, Finn, John Travolta?” – Stephanie questioned their Australian friend.

“I happen to be a very good dancer, I’ll have you know, missy!”

“I don’t even want to discuss this anymore” – the blonde huffed and turned her critical eye over to Colin – “Bill?”

“Elle” – he paused – “And you call Logan’s costume lazy” – he bravely remarked as the blonde narrowed her eyes and stuck a finger in his chest.

“You are on thin ice as is, buddy, with this whole Rory thing, so don’t you even start. Now” – she threw her long tresses back and smiled coyly at the boys – “How big a crime would it be to skip the eye patch? It covers too much of my gorgeous face” – she pouted but none of her boy friends seemed in the mood to humor her.

“Well, speaking of lazy costumes” – Juliet, who had committed and temporarily dyed her hair dark to go as Sofie Fatale, commented absently, smoothing a wrinkle from Finn’s suit.

Colin perked up at Gilmore’s mention.

“Oh? What’s she going as?” – he paused and snorted – “Ah, let me guess, Gogo?”

“She does have the uniform down” – the now brunette nodded along – “Plus, she’s gonna look so good with darker hair” – she giggled – “Now we’re no longer the Angels, sadly” – she winked at Steph, who put on her eye patch regretfully.

“We’re Bill’s Deadly Ladies” – the blonde said, striking a pose.

“I wouldn’t exactly call Gogo and Sofie–” – Logan started to protest, but he was quickly shut down by the girls.

“Shut it down, Butch. You don’t want to mess with us tonight” – Juliet said, smirking.

“They should never mess with us” – Steph countered and the boys shuddered slightly.

Colin had known them long enough to know the truth in Stephanie’s words, so he cleared his throat and off they went.

The room was darkened and Colin was already enjoying it. Finn’s parties were always fun, and even with the situation with Gilmore the way it was, he was determined to have a grand old time. At the very least, should shit hit the fan, he was more than ready to attempt to outdrink his Aussie friend, always a risky and sad stunt to pull, one that had felled many a Brigadiers and boarding school mates.

Ah well. Maybe he was overthinking the whole thing. Maybe it would be fine, maybe he could even look at Gilmore and not want to stab his own eye out, she looked so hot and distant. Maybe–

“Is that Rory?” – Juliet questioned.

... he would have to call his dad later in the night to get him off jail for murdering the guy who had his FUCKING ARM AROUND RORY GILMORE! Who in the fuck WAS that dude and where the HELL FUCK did he get OFF that he COULD do that?!

Except.

Rory was smiling. She was laughing at something the ASSHOLE said.

She was laughing. Last time Colin saw her up close, she looked so fucking wrecked, and all because of him, and now this ASSHOLE was– He’d–

“Let’s say hello” – Steph said, grabbing Juliet’s arm.

“He looks familiar” – Logan commented evenly.

“Hard to say with that mask” – Finn added, squinting.

“Oh shit” – the blond mumbled when Rory’s ASSHOLE DUDE raised his mask and revealed a very much familiar face.

“That’s Dugrey, ain’t it?” – the Aussie asked, sounding as shocked as Logan looked and Colin felt.

Tristan FUCKING HELL WHAT THE?! Dugrey. In many ways, just another rich kid, just like them, but in many others, so different there was no way to even start a list. Colin hadn’t seen him in a while, before he went off with his friends on their sabbatical year, and the younger guy didn’t look different. Of course, the one difference was that HE WAS BESIDE HIS FUCKING GILMORE!

Rory looked his way, the impossibly dark wig framing her pretty face, her eyes standing out even in the darkened room, but her expression was painfully cool. Dugrey’s, though, was purely cocky.

“Hi” – she greeted quietly as they neared. She flickered her eyes to each of the Three Stooges and smiled – “I like your costumes”

“Thank you, love. The girls didn’t quite go for them” – Finn said, puffing up his chest playfully, making Bill’s Deadly Ladies giggle almost in unison.

“They’re definitely not as slick as Tristan’s” – Steph said with a shameless wink at the tall blond, who chuckled.

“Why, thank you, Ms. Driver”

“Hey, don’t go swooning over him” – Rory warned, surprising Colin with her lightheartedness, something he’d sorely missed – “he’s gonna get an ever big head. He’s arrogant enough as is”

“Oh!” – the Crazy 88 member for the night said, putting a hand over his heart – “So mean, Mare! So mean! And we’ve only just become friends again! You wound me!”

“Are we friends?” – the girl said, faking innocence all too well – “I think you’re just a tag along to a wonderful Yale party” – she winked mischievously at Finn, who returned it easily.

“That’s right, love! This is a Finn Morgan soiree! Everyone, be merry, be drunk, and whatever else more you wish! But I shall request a dance with the lovely Gogo, of course”

“I don’t think you want to do that, Finn” – the girl replied, giggling – “I happen to be a terrible dancer”

“Nah hah! I happen to be wondrous on my feet, love, so it shall be fine! You’ll see!”

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you”

“I will keep that in mind. Now!” – he pointed to several places – “Where was the bar?”

“Which one?” – Colin snorted, but pointed to the nearest table with alcohol. The Aussie saluted the group and walked away.

Rory slowly turned her gaze to Colin and Logan, and smiled uncertainly. Juliet and Steph had slipped away into the party, and the brunet spotted them over Dugrey’s shoulder, giggling with some Brigadiers.

“So. Where do you two know each other from?” – Logan asked, and his casualness was very obvious to Colin, but his friend had always had a talent for sounding bored and dismissive.

“We went to Chilton together for a while” – Dugrey answered easily, pulling his mask back down – “Before I got kicked out and into military school” – he grinned lopsidedly.

“Because you were kind of dumb” – Gilmore commented.

“Hey, I was a young, poor little rich boy, Mare, cut me some slack”

“Only because it was stupid but mostly harmless” – the tall blond winked at her, his arm obnoxiously on her shoulder.

“Always such a good soul, Mare”

“You are the Devil Spawn” – she pointed out, bringing a laugh out of Dugrey.

Colin stared at them in increasing rage. What right did Dugrey have to touch his Gilmore? To make her seem so happy and light and beautifully carefree? What did he have that Colin lacked?

... Well, okay, Colin could think of a couple of things the blond had on him, but still. Didn’t Gilmore say she loved him? Did her love just fucking vanish because Colin was a fuck up who couldn’t keep his life straight and had a best friend who happened to have fallen for her?

Fuck. Yeah, alright. Fine. Fair enough. So Gilmore had found some asshole to fuck, so what. So what if she had fallen out of love with Colin? So what if his friendship with Logan was still mending? So what, if Colin wanted to gouge Dugrey’s eyes out for even looking at Rory like he appreciated everything about her, like Colin did? Or thought he did? So what?

He was so fucked.


	63. Dancing is the Way to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulp Friction, redone (part deux)

Sometimes, Logan wished he had less of a poker face and a bigger ability to show his emotions. Then again, his friends were so good at hiding their true feelings behind all kinds of masks, and everyone in his family was a genius at it, so he was doomed from the get go to be emotionally stunted.

Watching Dugrey and Rory dancing, the girl laughing even as she stumbled and was an absolute hazard with seemingly no feet, she was so clumsy, Logan truly, honest to God wished he could walk up to them to beat the shit out of Dugrey, and tell him to stay the hell away from Rory, because she was Colin’s.

And sure, Logan loved her too, but that was merely incidental, really. She was Colin’s girl first.

He was, however, glad that his best friend could not hear his thoughts, he didn’t think his face would survive it if Colin knew the things he was thinking about his Gilmore.

Everything was still shit between Colin and Rory, and Colin and Logan, and Logan and Rory, and the blond was kind of sick of that. He wasn’t one to dwell on hurt feelings and awkwardness, and he’d had more than plenty of it when he was trying his best to hide how much he liked Rory and after that little gate broke down. No, he was done moping around and stepping on effing eggshells. He was a doer, and by hell, he was going to do something about this whole shit, consequences be damned!

“Be right back” – he told a stone faced Colin, whose eyed didn’t travel far from Rory and Dugrey. The brunet nodded faintly, but Logan could feel his eyes on his back when he purposely approached the dancing couple. Rory’s eyes drove through Logan, but he put on a smile – “Hey, Ace. May I cut in?” – Dugrey looked at the girl, who didn’t look away from the blond.

“Sure. Wait for me, Tristan?” – she said sweetly, and the guy nodded as he walked away.

His eyes too burned Logan’s back.

Logan gently put his hands around her waist, leaving a good distance between them, and her hands hesitantly made their way around his neck. Shit, they’d never been so close, in such an intimate position, and it made Logan feel... Guilty. God, he felt so guilty, knowing Colin was close by, seeing them move to the music, not at all dancing, just. Together.

“How’ve you been?” – he finally asked.

“Okay” – she mumbled, looking at him – “You?”

“Just fine, Ace, thanks for asking” – she rolled her eyes a little at his flippant tone.

“Can I ask... I mean, how’s everyone been? I haven’t talked much to Finn or Colin” – she said hastily, like ripping off a band–aid – “lately”

“They’re okay too. Finn was running around in circles making this whole thing happen for the last week”

“It looks nice”

“But it’s not really your thing, huh?” – she smiled tightly.

“I’ve never been much of a party girl, no”

“Yeah, I figured” – something flickered in her eyes, and he wondered if his tone had revealed more than he would’ve liked.

“But how has Colin been? Honestly” – she asked after a few quiet moments.

“Honestly? Not that great, but fine. Really. He’s fine, don’t worry, Ace”

“But I–” – she stopped herself – “You know how I feel about him”

“Yeah” – he said curtly, and hardened his mask. It wasn’t very good, though, because she softened her expression.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Logan, about all of this”

“Don’t apologize, Ace. If anything, this is pretty much my fault. I shouldn’t have said anything”

“It’s how you feel, it’s not YOUR fault”

“Then you’re not allowed to feel guilty either” – he pointed out, and waited for a smile that never came. Well, fuck.

“How are you two, then? Is everything... Better now?”

“They are. I mean, it’s still weird, but we’ve been through a lot over the years, I’m sure we’ll be fine”

“I understand” – she paused – “why Colin reacted the way he did, and I’m not too sure I reacted the right way about it”

“To be honest, I get why you got mad at him, I’m not too sure I would’ve reacted that differently”

“I wish I hadn’t gotten so mad”

“But it’s your right to be mad, Ace” – she sighed.

“And I know that, I just” – she took a deep breath – “I miss you. I miss Finn. And I. You know, I miss– I miss him” – her voice was small, almost as if she were confessing to a terrible sin.

“We miss you too” – he said, in the spirit of full disclosure, as painful as it was for him to admit as much.

Should he go for it? Should he–? Screw it.

“I miss you” – this time, it was a confession. She blinked at him with sadness, he guessed, and man, that was a knife to the gut right there.

“Can we talk, sometime soon?” – she clearly blurted out, then pinked at the abruptness, he thought.

“Aren’t we talking now, Ace?” – he asked teasingly, and she huffed.

“I mean” – she licked her lips – “You and Colin”

“Oh. Hum, yeah, I guess” – he snorted – “We don’t need another intervention, if that’s what you’re planning”

“No, it’s not an intervention. You guys don’t need one, right?” – she asked, sounding half serious.

“No, Ace, we really don’t”

“Then, yeah, don’t worry, it’s just a chat” – she sounded nervous about it, though.

Intriguing.

“I’ll talk to ‘im, but I doubt he’ll say ‘no’” – he grinned and was glad when she smiled back, as little as her lips moved up.

“Hey now!” – Finn came sliding up to them, nearly body slamming into them – “May I have this dance, my lovely?”

“Only if Butch will allow it” – she answered with a laugh. Logan nodded and gracefully allowed his Aussie friend to literally take Rory spinning around the girl, making her shriek in surprise. He joined Colin again, and, lo and behold, Dugrey was with him. Neither looked particularly friendly, though the latter was exuding an air of smugness.

“Mary step on your feet?” – Dugrey asked casually, taking a sip of his drink.

“Ace was a perfectly adequate dancer” – Logan replied evenly, definitely not liking his nickname for the girl. Mary? C’mon.

“Lucky you” – he moved his head a little – “At least she’s not on heels, she’s enough of a menace dancing without the added danger”

The trio fell quiet, drinking and watching the party, not comfortable talking much more. Some Brigadiers came around to talk to Colin and Logan while sending curious looks to the clearly not Yalie Dugrey, and the blond received many invitations to dance or whatever, but he only smiled and shook his head, stating that his date was coming back any time soon and he wouldn’t want to stray.

He wouldn’t want to stray. What a loyal little boyfriend thing to say, Logan snorted in his head. What a perfect boyfriend for Rory Gilmore to say.

Fuck, and Rory wanted to talk to them, again. It wasn’t another intervention, so what the hell could it possibly be? He doubted it was to announce she was dating Dugrey (he went to Harvard, Logan knew). Did she want to ‘stay friends’ with them? with Colin? With Logan? Their dance had been nice and fairly friendly, if horribly awkward. Maybe–

Maybe things would be okay. Maybe Dugrey was just a friend, as irritating a thought as it was to Logan. Maybe Ace still wanted to be close to Logan, and Colin. The blond would be lying if he didn’t admit he almost desperately wanted her back in his life, no matter the form. He wanted her to smile at him, or at Colin, whatever. Just– Not Dugrey, geez.

Logan watched as Finn spun Rory around the floor, making her seem graceful on her feet (which, the blond thought with a little smile, she wasn’t quite). Beside him, Colin snorted when the girl clearly stepped on the Aussie’s foot and Dugrey downright chuckled.

“Man, Mary’s still deadly on the dance floor” – he commented, shaking his head.

“How’s Harvard?” – Colin asked abruptly.

“Too far away from Yale” – the blond threw back with a smirk – “Especially now that Mary and I are friends again” – he paused – “Or friends, period”

“You two weren’t close back in high school?” – the brunet continued.

“Not as much, no. I mean, of course I tried to get in her pants, but she was dating some loser back then” – he drank some – “Thankfully, she’s not dating anyone right now” – he added, and Logan put a hand on his best friend’s wrist to keep him from swinging at Dugrey.

Guy was on thin ice, very, very thin ice. Colin McCrae wasn’t a violent person by nature, but Logan knew all the signs from when he was about to blow up, and Dugrey seemed to know just the right buttons to press to get Colin all riled up. Guy was good, Logan had to admit.

“Oh, so you two aren’t dating?” – Logan questioned with a slight smirk that projected more confidence than he felt.

“Nope, but not for my lack of trying” – Dugrey shrugged and looked at the duo intently, though he didn’t say anything.

Logan wondered if Ace had told Dugrey all the dirty details about Colin, and him. If so– If so, what did she say? The blond felt a sudden urge to know how Rory would tell the story, if she’d leave out any of the sordid details, or if she’d–

God, he needed a fucking drink.


	64. A Gentleman’s (and Lady’s) Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory makes a proposal Colin and Logan can't refuse

“... What?” – Colin said, feeling like his head was not working as it should. Given how much alcohol he’d consumed the night before at the pub, it wasn’t such a ridiculous possibility.

Rory’s face turned even redder, and damn, but it was so fucking red already. It was adorable.

“I have decided that I don’t want to date you anymore, not the way we were... I mean, not that we were ever serious or anything” – she took a deep breath – “What I mean is... If you want, I’d like to try again”

“... Okay, but why am I here?” – Logan questioned, looking confused and uncomfortable by the way the talk was going. Rory turned to him and her cheeks started to darken again, and they’d only just started to pale up.

“While I’ve never given any thought to you as more than a friend, recent events have made me think further on it, and if you are willing as well, I would definitely like to attempt to see you in a different light” – she stated, and Colin wondered how long it took her to write that little speech.

Speech which sounded to him something like: Colin, I wanna start fucking you again. Logan, I’d like to try fucking you too. What do you guys think?

Maybe Colin had not been a particularly good influence on Rory.

“I don’t know if I understood what you said the way I think you wanted me to understand it” – the blond confessed, though Colin could tell his thoughts had gone the same route his had, or close enough.

Gilmore wanted to fuck them both. Damn, Colin had been a really bad influence.

“Someone recently gave me some advice that I have taken into consideration” – Rory started, adverting her eyes a little.

“Which was?” – Colin asked slowly.

“That I’m young. We’re all young, way too young for so much drama, and I particularly have had more than enough drama in my life in the past few years, so now” – she cleared her throat and looked on resolutely at both guys – “Now I would very much like to try being drama–free, starting with you two”

“I really think we should clarify things, though” – Logan said after a quiet moment, his frown very much real – “Ace, you’re saying you want to start... Seeing Colin again”

“Right”

“... And you wouldn’t mind seeing me at the same time...?” – the girl blushed again but nodded.

“I mean, I know that you two just started, you know, getting back to the way things were before– You know, and I don’t want to ruin things between you two again, that’s really not my intention, but– I–” – she took another deep breath – “After the advice I got and, hum, some other stuff, I kind of figured... Why not?” – she shrugged – “We’re only young once, right?”

Logan turned to his best friend, but if he was expecting Colin to have understood what the fuck was going on with Gilmore, and why she was suddenly at the blond’s dorm saying she wanted to have a very, very, very open relationship with both of them, but he was shit out of luck, ‘cause Colin was kind of starting to wonder if he was having a massive trip, and if so, who had slipped him what.

“To be clear” – the brunet started – “You want to get back together with me” – he pointed at the still dazzled–looking Logan – “and start hooking up with him too?”

Rory’s face looked like a ripe tomato, and while that usually meant Colin had gotten her all hot and bothered in the past, he didn’t think his dick should take that as an invitation to suggest they get back to her dorm and fuck the morning away.

“What do you guys think?” – she said, dodging Colin’s very direct question.

“Look, Ace–”

“I’m fine with it” – Colin stated, and his best friend and not–girlfriend snapped their heads to him.

“Colin–” – they said at the same time and stopped when he put a hand up.

“I agree with you, Rory. The last few weeks have been a fucking nightmare of drama, and Logan and I are starting to get back to normal, and we’re– You know, but we are also way too young to live through his level of drama, so I’m up for it. Logan?” – his best friend rose both eyebrows in shock, bemusement and a thousand things more before he slowly turned to face Rory.

“Ace” – he said softly – “Are you sure about this?” – she nodded once more.

“If you both are. I wouldn’t want to get in between you two again”

“And if I say ‘no’?” – the blond questioned, still very quiet. Too quiet.

“Then we don’t–” – she didn’t finish her sentence, but kept looking at him.

Logan reached gently and took her hand in his. Colin felt a stirring of jealousy and awkwardness as he observed his best friend and the girl he– Rory like that, eyes locked and holding hands.

“Okay” – Logan said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Colin’s mind was still whirling (from the alcohol the night before, or whatever drug he may or may not have been slipped, or because of Rory’s close presence, and bizarre proposal), but one thing did persist.

This was either going to be the one of the best times of his life, or the fucking worst ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....... I forgot to post 61~64. So sorry, but at least it's four chapts all at once! =]


	65. Some Motherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai weighs into the Logan/Colin situation

“So this is what if feels like to be in a Twilight Zone episode. It’s not too bad” – Lorelai piped up while sipping on some coffee and giving her one and only child a long look. Rory sighed but stood her ground.

“Mom”

“Well, excuse me for thinking that the word is not spinning on its normal axis, baby, and given what you’ve just told me–”

“I know. I know it’s kind of insane, and I don’t even know why I’m doing this, but. It feels right”

“You are young” – Lorelai said after a beat – “And if you are comfortable with the situation...”

“I am”

“Then all I can say is, don’t forget to take your no baby pills, and to use your no STDs party hats at all times” – Rory widened her eyes and flushed.

“Mother!”

“Hey, now, that’s just some helpful mother/daughter advice”

“I know, but do you have to say it like that?!”

“I could say other things, but I doubt you want to hear about the stuff I did when I was younger” – the elder one said, and ew, Rory did NOT need to know about her mother’s sexual adventures.

“Yeah, I think we’re good without those stories, thanks”

“Right. So, when are you going out with Logan?”

“Tomorrow night”

“And Colin?”

“Tonight”

“Aw, you’re ditching me?” – the woman gasped dramatically – “I mean, I understand that hot sex should trump hanging out with your mother, but–”

“Oh God” – Rory moaned.

“Save it for later, daughter mine”

“Mom! Ugh! I’m gonna go visit dad now!”

“Hey, hey, no, mommy was kidding, no, don’t leave me~!”

“Thank you, Rory” – Michel interrupted with a snide glance at his boss – “Your mother does have some business to attend to”

“See, mom? You’re at work! We can talk later, alright?” – the woman grumbled and gave her a big hug.

“Fine. See if I give you any more mommy advice”

“I think I’ll live just fine without them”

“Meanie” – she threw her hair back and took a deep breath as she turned back into Lorelai Gilmore, Dragonfly Inn’s responsible owner – “Now, give everyone a kiss for me, alright?”

“Will do, mother dearest”

“And fix that attitude, missy! You know mommy doesn’t like that lip!”

“Sorry, MOMMY dearest, I will work on it until next time!” – Rory exclaimed and swiftly made her exit. She could hear her mother grumbling and Michel chuckling softly.

Michel finding the Gilmore girls’ antics amusing. There was something very odd going on with him, but Rory’s mind was too occupied with thoughts of visiting her dad and everyone, plus Colin and Logan, to spend more than a moment thinking on it. She greeted Lindsay on her way out, the girl’s golden hair shining under the Sun.

Rory spared another moment to think that Lindsay seemed much happier and even prettier than usual. Divorce really suited her, it seemed.


	66. Chapter 0066: Round and Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Colin go out.

Colin knocked on Rory’s door, and started when he came face to face with none other than his motherfucking cousin, Jamie.

“Hey” – the elder one greeted, allowing him entry into the dorm – “Rory said you were coming”

“Yes... And what are you doing here man? Don’t you have classes or something? Back at Princeton?”

“I do, I’m just here for the weekend” – his smile was wide and fond and oh shit, Paris was standing behind him in a FUCKING ROBE. Ew, his eyes! His EYES!

“Er, right then. Just, hum. Have fun” – Colin adverted his eyes and moved along to sit on the couch, hoping the couple would just disappear into Paris’s room and he wouldn’t have to think about them– Doing whatever.

“I’ve already heard you and Gilmore going at many a times, McCrae” – the blonde stated with a snort – “so don’t get prude on me. Trust me, no amount of sound cancelling headphones was enough to drown you two out when you were really into it, so spare me the shy blushing. C’mon” – she told Jamie, mercifully pulling him into her room.

Colin sighed in relief, though he hoped Gilmore would come out already, because he so didn’t want to be subjected to his cousin and Paris fucking, thanks a lot. Was it too much to ask NOT to want to hear his own cousin fucking a girl who hated him (Colin)?

“Hey” – Rory came over, frowning slightly – “You okay?”

“Did you know Jamie and–?” – he pointed at Paris’s door and the brunette nodded with a knowing wince.

“Yes, I do. It’s been happening for a little while now”

“Oh God”

“... Yes, that sounds about right” – Colin paused for a blinding moment and shuddered.

“Okay, we need to get the hell outta here” – he familiarly grabbed Rory’s hand, entwining their fingers and rushed out the door before Paris and Jamie– Ew.

Gilmore squeezed his hand and when he looked down in surprise, she smiled shyly at him. Without thinking, he leaned and kissed her, and he instantly wondered how he’d managed to live without her kisses for so long. She laughed softly and pulled away.

“C’mon, mister. Where are we going? You just told me not to dress too fancy and nothing else, so spill” – she said with a teasing grin he’d painfully missed. God, he’d missed that. Missed her.

“Calm down, Gilmore, don’t get your panties in a twist just yet” – he smirked at her and she giggled.

“Who said I’m wearing any?” – she naughtily whispered in his ear, making his mind go blank for way more than a single beat.

“You’re–?” – he looked down at her denim skirt, just a little over her knees, and wondered... God, it was their first date after– After, and already she was getting him hard in his pants. She grinned and blinked innocently.

“I guess you’ll have to wait to find out”

“Maybe we should find a corner and you let me find out, Gilmore” – he whispered back. She huffed a little.

“We have plenty of time for that later. Now, date”

“Alright, alright. So bossy”

“Isn’t that the way you like me?” – he softened and kissed her again, not replying.

God damn, he really had missed her.

 

Looking at Gilmore from across the table, Colin had the uncomfortable sensation that his life was becoming a revolving door of sameness. Same girl, same smile, same feeling that he wanted nothing more than to be with her and only her. Not that any of it was bad at all, but, it left a weird taste in his mouth, and it wasn’t even the complimentary bread, that was perfectly fine.

“This is a little awkward, huh?” – Rory asked with a nervous little laugh.

“I guess a little, but let’s hear it from you, Gilmore. Why do you think this is awkward?”

“Because we’ve hardly ever gone out on dates ever since we first met” – she pointed out, very accurately.

As long as they had known each other, and as much time as they had spent together, they had rarely actually gone out and spent much time both alone and on an actual, honest to God date. Maybe it was because the sex was always too good to pass up, or because they’d gotten so comfortable with one another, so fast, that hanging out wherever was much more appealing than getting all dressed up and sitting down at a restaurant.

But this was a kind of new beginning. This wasn’t like before. This was the reason. They looked and almost felt the same, but they weren’t. He’d hurt Rory, he’d gotten hurt because of– Because of everything that happened, and they weren’t naively going about their business like before. She wasn’t the wide eyed girl he picked up that one night, she was a girl who’d boldly proposed to date him and his best friend – and probably fuck them both.

At least something new was going on in his life after all, though seriously, he had a motherfucking bad taste in his mouth, and he scathingly wondered if it was what he was going to taste after Rory actually started going out with Logan and then turning around to go out with him. God.

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. He was with Rory again, he better fucking enjoy himself.

“I, hum, I met your father little while back” – the girl commented, wincing a little in anticipation, it seemed. Colin snorted and shrugged.

“It was bound to happen, considering he does know your grandparents, though I doubt they’re close enough to be considered friends” – he paused – “Was it during the last party they threw?”

“Yes, it was” – she pushed her hair behind her ear – “He wasn’t very nice” – she said hurriedly, almost like a confession, and Colin found himself laughing.

“Well, that’s one way to put it” – he studied her face – “Did he– He didn’t say anything about you, did he?” – he asked, trying to sound cool about it, but man, if he had, he didn’t know how well he’d react. Thankfully, she shook her head.

“But he wasn’t very nice about the way he, hum. I mean, the way he talked about– About you and the guys and Juliet and Steph, it was just so–!” – she groaned a little, her irritation clear, if surprising.

“You should hear what Logan’s dad has to say about the shit we usually pull, Gilmore” – he said lightly.

“I haven’t met them yet, just your dad” – she frowned – “I don’t see how you turned out so nice with a dad like him” – she widened her eyes and flushed a little – “Oh God, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t talk like that about your dad! I’m sorry!”

“Hey, hey. Gilmore, it’s fine. Really, it is. The man’s–” – he tried to find a word to describe Andrew McCrae – “He’s not worth you getting angry at. Trust me, he’s really not”

“But still. The way he talked, like you guys weren’t great people, like you were annoying little kids who screwed up at every turn, or something! Even my mom thought he was– I mean. Anyway” – he had to laugh again.

“Gilmore! I should hope one of you told him as much to his face!”

“Of course not” – she paused and cleared her throat – “I wanted to, but my mom wisely pulled me away from him”

“The ever wise Lorelai Gilmore”

“The second” – Rory piped, smiling – “I’m the third Lorelai”

“Your great grandmother, huh? I don’t think I had the pleasure” – Rory snorted a little.

“Not what my grandmother would say, that’s for sure”

“They didn’t get along?”

“My grandma spent the day up to the funeral in a robe, smoking, drinking and reading a book about a prostitute making her way up the societal ladder” – Colin snorted but then started when he realized she was for real.

“Emily Gilmore? That’s the grandmother you’re talking about?”

“The one and only. My mom was horrified”

“I can imagine. Man, that is not a pretty picture”

“It sure wasn’t. Grandpa wasn’t great that day either, from what mom told me, but by the time I got to the house, he was a little better. He was out of his office, for one”

“He must’ve been close to his mother”

“He was” – she smiled – “He called her ‘Trix’”

“Where does that come from?”

“I have no idea, and I never thought to ask. But, he doesn’t really talk about her now, so” – she shrugged.

It was so easy to just stay there, eating, watching Gilmore consume a massive amount of food, and just talking about their families (more than he would usually be willing to share with anyone, but. It was harmless, really), friends, school, and any other perfectly safe topic either could think of.

Neither wanted to talk about their time together, their fight and break–up, and their current situation. It wasn’t something Colin had talked to Logan about, and he didn’t know where to start to talk about it with Gilmore. What the hell could he say anyway?

He fucked up, he wanted her, but he wanted his best friend to be happy? And if Logan being happy meant being with Rory– And if she wanted to be with Logan too, who was Colin to say anything at all? She was entirely right, they were all young, they should enjoy themselves, no matter the way his stomach burned and twisted at the thought of Logan and Rory dating, her smiling at him, and them fucking. God, no.

Seriously, happy thoughts.

They went back to her dorm afterwards and fell into a familiar position, making out in her bed. Jamie and Paris were a tad too present in the room next door, but Colin braved on and ignored them, as difficult as it was.

He was just about to find out if Rory was indeed commando, when she made a noise and pushed his hand off from under her skirt. He frowned and stopped, and looked at her.

“Something wrong?”

“I just... I don’t think I want to have sex tonight” – she said softly.

“Oh”

“I mean, we just started, you know, hanging out again, and there’s... Logan, and I don’t know if I–” – she bit her lip – “Do you mind waiting a while?”

“It’s okay, Gilmore” – he replied, and it really was. For his brain, anyway, his dick was revolting in his pants – “It’s getting late though. I should go”

“Stay just a little?” – she pleaded, her eyes wide and sweet. He nodded and kissed her.

“Just don’t go trying to seduce me, Gilmore” – he joked, and enjoyed how she laughed as she leaned for a kiss.

God fucking hell, he had missed her.


	67. Serenade For One’s Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Logan go out.

This was it. This... This was it.

Logan took a deep breath and knocked, and instantly grimaced when the one and only Paris Geller and her usual tempestuous face greeted him.

“Paris”

“Huntzberger. What you want?”

“I’m looking for Rory, actually” – the blonde looked him up and down, measuring every inch of him, something only his mom usually did, though even Shira Huntzberger couldn’t make him feel like a trampy bug. Without a doubt, Paris should reconsider everything about her future if it didn’t involve being able to boss people around and getting paid for making people feel like the worst of the worst in the world.

(he should definitely make sure she never met and made a good impression on Mitchum, they could probably rule the world together).

“I am impressed” – the girl finally said, opening the door enough to allow him entry – “When I first met Gilmore, I thought she was just a prudish little virgin, and now, look at her. Dating two society boys” – she rolled her eyes – “God. Anyway, you better sit, because in case you don’t know, punctuality is not exactly the Gilmores’ forte” – with that, Paris whirled around and walked back to her own room.

Logan sat on the couch and anxiously awaited Ace. God, why were his hands so clammy? He felt so nervous, and he had no effing idea why. It was just a date. Sure, it was a date with Ace, someone he actually gave a crap about, and someone who made him giddy with just a smile, but still. He’d been on thousands of dates, he’d been with– Well, a lot of girls. It was just a date, damnit, nothing to get so worked up about. It was a date, just a date.

A date with a girl he liked, a girl who was also dating his best friend, a girl both liked enough that it almost ruined their friendship. A girl that made Logan feel like he was fifteen, like he needed her every smile so that his world was bright and shiny, just like her.

... God damn. He had to stop being so damn–

“Logan?”

–Damn– Damn– Damn– Wait, what?

Ace was standing at her door wearing a blue dress so light it was nearly white, showing off her long legs. Her hair was curled some, and she looked pretty as ever, though maybe prettier, somehow.

Logan was so fucked.

 

He was too quiet. He knew it, Ace knew it, but he couldn’t quite help it.

Rory looked so pretty, and he had yet to be able to tell her as much. He was so happy to be out with her, and he hadn’t told her. He wanted to reach out and take her hand in his– But he couldn’t, so he settled for being a quiet dumbass that only made Rory act nervous and unsure of herself, and he hated it so much, so fucking much.

“Sorry” – he managed to blurt out as they walked to his car. She blinked at him.

“For...?”

“This is awkward, right?”

“It’s not... Not awkward” – she gave him a tiny smile that he couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Sorry. I guess I’m more nervous than I thought I would be”

“Oh”

“It’s not at all a reflection on you, of course, I hope you know that”

“That’s... Reassuring, at least” – she said, sighing – “This must be weirder for you than it is for me, I’m sure”

“I don’t know about that, Ace” – he paused by his car – “Do you really want to do this? Go through with this whole thing?”

“I’m sure” – she said softly – “I thought about this for a long time, I debated with myself for a long time, and I decided that I wanted a clean slate”

“And why do you even want to go out with me? Considering– You know” – she smiled.

“You’re a nice guy, Logan, anyone can see it, but I never gave you a second glance because you were always just Colin’s friend. And I think it’s about time I stop limiting myself to just him. Especially because I’m barely even twenty, you guys are just twenty one. I mean, it’s no time to be getting serious, right?”

“Right...”

“And” – she paused and shrugged – “I mean, from sixteen to eighteen, I was a girlfriend. I went from one guy to the next, and then I came to Yale and I didn’t have anyone last year, and it was... It was weird, I’ll admit as much, but it was nice too. And then this year there was some stuff, and then I met Colin and–”

“Ace”

“No, I, it’s okay. I just mean” – she took a deep breath – “When I kind of broke up with Colin, I was so angry at him, I was so angry, and I barely even remember what I told him, but I guess the gist was that I wanted to be more serious with Colin and he didn’t, and you were just a catalyst, I guess”

“Alright...?”

“Not that–! I don’t mean that now you’re– This isn’t what this is about!”

“Ace. Breathe. It’s okay. Keep going”

“Okay. Okay. So, hum, after I cooled down, and got some advice, I realized that I’m not going to get from Colin what I want from him. Or what I thought I wanted from him, which was a committed, boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. He’s not that guy, and I don’t want to be that girl anymore, not... Not now, anyway. I want to have some fun, I want to–! I want to date! I want to enjoy my life, I want to meet guys and see if I can only fall in love with guys I want to date, or if I can actually go out and have a great time, maybe even–”– she pinked and cleared her throat – “Hum, I mean. I want to experience more of life, and I can’t do that if I’m stuck being a girlfriend forever!” – she exclaimed, and just like that, Logan knew he was even more fucked than he previously thought.

This was the girl he’d fallen for, this was the girl that made Colin soften. Not just the beautiful blue eyed sharp minded girl who, even when scared, agreed to jump off a scaffolding, twice! The same girl who had Paris Geller for a roommate and seemed to be the only person the blond truly cared for, the only one she deemed worthy of her protection, as prickly as it was.

God, he really was utterly fucked.

“I take it you hadn’t said any of that out loud until now?” – he managed to ask, and Rory sighed.

“No” – she confessed – “I don’t think I could even put it into words until now”

“You feel better now?” – he asked gently, finally taking the leap and slowly reaching for her head. She looked down and squeezed his hand.

“I do. But...” – she trailed off and grinned mischievously.

“What?”

“I’m kind of starving” – they shared a laugh.

“That’s perfect, because I have reservations” – Rory opened a wide smile, and Logan swallowed hard.

God damn.

 

Over the years, Logan had taken all kinds of girls to all kinds of events and establishments, and he had rarely had a bad time, or rarely had a bad time for long (that’s what sub–parties were for!), but with Rory, he hoped they could have a wonderful time together. He hoped she might see him as more than just a ‘nice guy’.

Sure, that would mean getting even more entangled with Colin and Ace’s thing, but now that he was actually out with Rory, Logan realized he was already way too deep to stop, so he might as well go all the way down the rabbit hole.

In for a penny and everything, as they said.

“Mr. Huntzberger” – the host, well acquainted with the blond, greeted with a perfect smile – “May I take you and your friend’s coats?” – he said, and two men came to gently take them. Rory looked around with wide, interested eyes – “Will you follow me, please?”

“This place looks so fancy” – Rory commented, laughing a little – “I feel like we’re on the set of some very extravagant European excursion movie”

“It would be some mighty extravagant trip at that, Ace” – he turned to the awaiting waitress – “Hi, I’d like a gin and tonic” – he glanced at Rory.

“Just water, thank you” – the girl said politely, and accepted her menu.

“The lobster roll is pretty good here” – Logan commented, not able to take his eyes off of her.

“It’s so weird being in such a fancy place”

“Is it?”

“Yeap, I usually only eat fancy stuff at my grandparents’” – she paused – “Both of them, actually”

“I would imagine. Well, choose whatever you want”

“Logan”

“What?”

“I can’t afford most of these things!”

“Hey, I asked you out, remember?”

“I know, but even so, I don’t think I–”

“Think about it this way” – he cut her – “If we don’t order it, and no one else does either, then it might all go to waste, and that’s just sinful, isn’t it?” – she gave him a look.

“That doesn’t work on me”

“Alright, then consider this. If you don’t order it, I will, and I will start piling food onto your plate, and you know I know how much you can pack, Ace” – she giggled.

“Fine, fine, twist my arm, why don’t you” – she sighed – “The food at least better be tasty, Huntzberger”

“Would I lead you astray, Ace?”

“Hopefully not, because we Gilmore girls do not forgive bad food easily”

“I shall keep that in mind”

 

“Okay, okay” – Logan tried, his laughter nearly keeping from speaking, not that Rory’s giggles were helping any – “I am done! I throw the towel! I concede to your superior eating skills!” – the girl’s eyes twinkled as she grinned.

“Don’t feel too bad, Logan, you are certainly not the first nor will you be the last to doubt the powers of the Lorelai Paradox and fail miserably at debunking it!”

“But it doesn’t make any sense! You and your mom are about as thick as toothpicks and yet you eat enough to make a truck driver back away slowly!”

“What can I tell you, Huntzberger? We Gilmores have been trained since infancy to handle this much food. It is certainly not for mere mortals”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear over the sound of my stomach trying to burst out of me, Alien style” – she huffed.

“And just for that, you are not getting dessert” – Logan’s face honestly fell.

“You’re getting dessert?” – she hesitated.

“I, hum... Is that okay? I can pay for it!”

“No, Ace, no, I didn’t mean it that way, I just” – he shook his head – “You ate more than me, how do you have space for dessert?!” – he asked, feeling and he hoped he sounded completely honest about it. Rory’s shoulders loosened up and she smiled shyly.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you about the dessert stomach?”

“I’ve heard of it, but I’m afraid I don’t have one, Ace” – she gasped.

“That’s just so sad! You poor baby!”

“Hey now. I may be a baby, but poor I am not. I am a proud Admiral money bags, thank you” – she blinked and giggles.

“You would like a blond, rich character whose name’s Logan” – he smirked.

“Why, Ace, that almost sounded mean!” – she rolled her eyes and when their waiter approached, she quickly asked for an elaborate concoction involving chocolate, coffee and ice cream.

“Well, Huntzberger, I will admit that, a few years ago, it might’ve been a little mean, but I have recently spent enough time with you trust fund babies, as mom calls you guys, to be able to appreciate you for who you are and can be, rather than by your parents’ piles of golden coins”

“Can I...” – Logan stopped and wet his lips then went for it – “What’s with you and Dugrey anyway?” – Rory blushed a little.

“We, hum, we went to Chilton together, as I think you know, and a while back we met up again at my grandparents’ place, they threw this whole big party after they came back from their second honeymoon, and we ended up talking and exchanging numbers, and I guess we’re friends now, like we never were when we were sixteen”

Logan felt oddly warm in his chest at her soft expression, and the way he knew Dugrey was now a person in her life. How would Ace describe him to people? How would she describe their friendship, if he could even consider it as much? Would it sound as fond, as gentle? Would the person feel like Ace liked him, cared for him at all?

“So, you guys hooked up” – Logan said before he could control his mouth. He widened his eyes at the same moment Rory started.

“What? Excuse me?”

“Shit, I’m sorry, Ace, I didn’t mean– I don’t know why I even said that, I’m so sorry, it was so fucking dumb” – she frowned at him.

“You have no right to even care about who I’ve hooked up with” – she said, almost coldly – “No one has that right” – she added, visibly tightening her jaw.

“I’m sorry, Ace, it just slipped out” – he paused but stopped. He couldn’t tell her he felt incredibly jealous of Dugrey for being able to touch her, that would be– She’d get so mad, he might even get slapped, and her drink would definitely end up all over him–

“Look, I know this entire situation is weird and uncomfortable and it’s not really anything that you or– Or Colin would want, or do actually want, but–”

“Not untrue” – Logan blurted out – “But I can’t speak for Colin, and honestly, I can’t even really tell you, Ace, what I want out of this” – she raised both eyebrows in surprise.

“You can’t?”

“No. I mean, you said you want to have fun. Great for you. I... You know how I feel, Ace, that hasn’t changed, but that doesn’t mean that I want, you know, something serious and binding, and be your boyfriend and start planning our wedding after we graduate” – she snorted.

“That sounds a little too much like a page out of my grandma’s book”

“Right? But, seriously. I– Ace, I like you” – she blushed again – “That’s not something that I have any more control over than I did when I first told you, but I also can’t really control what I want from this, from you, from... Us” – he took a deep breath – “What I can control, though, is what I do. What I do with you, what I say to you, that’s all I can control, and that’s all I want to control. You want to have fun and be young? I want to have some control in my life, because–” – the waiter came over with Rory’s dessert, but neither her nor Logan looked away from one another.

Now or never.

“I couldn’t control you meeting Colin first, or you two starting your thing. And I definitely couldn’t control liking you, and I can’t control how you feel, how Colin feels, I can’t control shit, basically. So whatever I can control, I will. And I. I want something out of this, even though I don’t know what it is yet. I want to have fun with you, Rory, and I want to one day look back on this whole situation and say, I did what I could, and I did right by my best friend and the girl I liked. I did what I could, and that’s it” – he groaned and grabbed one of the spoon delivered – “I need me some sugar, let’s try this thing” – he dove into the ice cream portion and made a face – “God, that’s so sweet!”

Rory stared at him with an expression that seemed both heartbroken and understanding and sad and pitying and just so Rory that Logan could hardly look away, but he did, and despite the dessert being way too sweet for him, he took another stab at it.

Slowly, she lifted her spoon and got a piece of everything and ate it.

“I think this is way sweeter than I anticipated, to be honest” – she said, and giggled a little – “My mom would love this, though”

“My sister would like this too, actually. I’ll have to let her know about this monstrosity” – Logan commented, not minding leaving the heaviness behind for the time being.

“You have a sister?” – Rory asked, looking interested and intrigued. He grinned and put his spoon down while signaling their waiter.

“Hi, can we get two espressos? The biggest ones you got” – the older man nodded once and walked away.

“Oh God, you read my mind, Huntzberger! This really calls for some caffeine!”

“That’s what I figured. And, yeah, I have one sister, older sister, rather. Her name’s Honor” – Rory stopped eating and laughed a little.

“I’m sorry, her name’s Honor?”

“I know. I know! But yes, Honor Huntzberger” – he shook his head.

“To be fair, I went to school with a girl called Lemon” – the blond frowned.

“Her name, her actual name was Lemon?” – Rory nodded solemnly – “Well, that’s unfortunate. Was she society?”

“I think so, yes”

“Then it’s not that bad, I’ve heard some really weird ass names over the years, and not all of them were nicknames”

“My grandma had a friend whose nickname was Sweetie” – the girl said.

“I think I knew her. Didn’t she die a few years back?”

“I think so, yes”

“One of my grandpa’s old buddies is called Rock”

“Hudson?”

“That would be so funny, but no. Get this, are you ready?” – they shared mischievous grins – “Rock. Rivers” – her jaw dropped.

“No way. No! Is that his name or–?”

“I have no idea, everyone calls him that, even the guy’s wife! Whose name’s Bunny, by the by”

“That one I think I’ve heard plenty of times from my grandma”

“But, I mean, c’mon, Ace. Rock and Bunny Rivers?” – she laughed.

“I’ll concede that it is very unfortunate, I’m glad I’m plain old Rory. Or, Lorelai the III, I guess”

“And I’m plain old Logan Eli Huntzberger. Merciful, considering my sister”

“If I ever get to meet her, please let her know that if I start laughing in her face, it’s completely involuntary” – he grinned fondly.

“I will let her know. You’d like her, she has a great sense of humor, though with a name like Honor, you’d have to develop it eventually”

As Logan laid in his bed later on, he mused that, for a first date with the girl his best friend was also sort of dating, it had been pretty darn great. His smile fell a little but he managed to fall asleep with the memory of how many times he made Rory smile and laugh.


	68. The Music is Still On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory returns to Stars Hollow for a day

Rory had seen plenty of movies, read plenty of books, and she’d often had the thought as she grew that some things seemed just so out of place and completely unreal, and that the writers should make a bigger effort to make sure the things they wrote sounded like they could happen in real life.

All of that? Out the window as she winced alongside her mom, Lane and Paris at the sight of Stars Hollow’s feeble police force take away Dean as he spouted threats and accusations at everyone and everything. Luke stood at the front door of the old Twickum house, Rory had seen him, seemingly barely hanging on to not throttling Dean, not that she could blame him.

Backing up, though.

Everything was kind of normal. Old Mr. Twickum passed away and it was decided his house was going to become a museum. A bunch of people volunteered to help get it off the ground, including a shockingly game Luke, and much to most people’s barely concealed surprise and even annoyance, Dean came out of the woodwork and became a volunteer as well, claiming he had enough experience to help out. Taylor looked like he wanted to refuse him, but Dean was so insistent that the man meekly complied. Rory didn’t blame him, though. Dean had kind of forced himself onto the helping crew.

Luke was the main Dean watcher, observing the young man’s steps, trying to see if he was going to cause trouble at all, and the rest of the crew kept an eye on him as well, the memories of Dean’s loud and even aggressive outbursts all too fresh in everyone’s minds. Luke pulled Taylor aside and demanded he kick Dean out, but the town selectman simply said that he had no way to legally deny Dean, and that was that, though Luke glared at Dean every chance he got.

Rory wasn’t comfortable with the situation, but she had little say in the matter. Besides which, she was a little busy with a drunk Lane and Paris. For once, she wasn’t the one with the boyfriend trouble (no more than usual, in any case).

Zach was acting weird and Lane found herself losing the little interest she had in him, and Rory tried to soothe her that the band would survive it if they were to break up, it wasn’t like they’d been together long (or had sex – that the old time friends agreed would’ve complicated things too much). Paris however. Wow.

Seemed reconciling with Jamie wasn’t without its... Difficulties. Not the word Paris used, and not anywhere near the way she described the situation, but. Yeah. Jamie was still the sweetest guy in the world, and Paris was– Paris, and he was going to graduate from Princeton soon, and he wanted to be with her. Her!

The blonde had a massive breakdown about it over Miss Patty’s punch, and Rory was glad she had no desire to drink, because watching her two friends getting sloshed was bad enough as it was. She sympathetically listened to their woes, but she couldn’t help but also consider her own current romantic/sexual situation.

Her mom’s stance on the whole Colin/Logan thing was firm – she didn’t care for it, but she cheered her kid on. Lane giggled about it and told to have fun (if only because she could sleep with whomever she wanted out of wedlock without the threat of going to hell). Paris just didn’t care one bit (she was a little busy with school, the paper and Jamie, after all). And then there was Tristan.

Tristan, who was as charming and engaging and flirty on his e–mails as he was in real life. Tristan, who proved himself to be a faithful correspondent and even confidant, gamely giving Rory enough room to vent about how she felt about Colin, and how she was starting to feel about Logan, and how her life felt like a bad romantic comedy and she didn’t know what to do about it.

It was Tristan who encouraged Rory to settle down and think about what she truly wanted out of Colin and Logan, and to stop deluding herself with wanting to ‘have fun’. Had Tristan been in front of her, she would have been able to argue her case, but when his blunt words stared at her, and she actually had to stop and consider what she wanted to tell him, she came to the conclusion that– That–

She hated the conclusions her mind came to. Just as she was about to tell Paris and Lane that she was going to go get them all something to eat (especially them), Lindsay came strolling down the street, and she easily stopped by the trio and greeted them enthusiastically. Paris ignored her, Lane was too caught up in mumbling to herself, and Rory smiled awkwardly and apologized quietly for her companions. The blonde laughed good naturedly and after a couple of minutes, they decided to walk over to Luke’s to get some burgers and fries. Lane and Paris barely seemed to notice when they walked away.

Lindsay told her about what she was up to at the inn at Rory’s prompting, and she didn’t have enough words to compliment Sookie, Lorelai and even Michel, much to the brunette’s shock. The blonde had much to say about Michel, in fact, commenting about how they even tried to have a weekly lunch, and the man was kind enough to endure her improving cooking skills.

Michel being nice to someone. Live and learn. Rory had to wonder why he was being so nice to Lindsay, though when she thought about it, she did kind of recall them being friendly during the inn renovations. Maybe it had carried over with Lindsay always at the inn. She would have to gossip with her mom about it, her curiosity was peaked.

They got cheeseburgers and fries and lots of coffee, and headed back to where Paris and Lane would hopefully still be (Rory didn’t think Stars Hollow was quite ready to deal with a drunken Paris Geller), and were surprised by Dean, who seemed to have acquired a cup of Miss Patty’s punch. Or a few, given how he staggered and stared at the approaching girls with narrowed eyes.

Oh boy. Now what.

“You two lesbos now?” – he said, slurring his words some. The blonde stood her ground, but Rory wanted to crawl into a hole.

“Whether we are or not is none of your business” – Lindsay said, holding her head high. Dean simply snorted.

“Give us a show them! This shitty little town could use the entertainment!”

“I think this town is being entertained plenty at the moment” – the blonde shot back – “Excuse us, Dean, but we have–”

“What, pussy to eat?” – he snarled, and Rory flushed in embarrassment and indignation. This was what her first love became? This bitter, unkind and rude man?

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no” – the blonde held up the Luke’s bags.

“Tastes about as good, anyway” – he snorted. Rory narrowed her eyes. And now he was insulting Luke’s food!

“Whatever, Dean” – Lindsay motioned Rory to follow her, but suddenly Dean’s eyes fell on her.

“Not with your little boy band harem today?”

“Dean, please stop” – Rory said, not wanting to fight.

“Stop what? Huh? Tell me what”

“Stop being such a douchebag” – Lindsay stepped up – “Back off right now, Dean”

“Or what?”

“I don’t need to threaten you. Back away” – but he didn’t, and Rory started to worry about what a drunken, angry Dean could do.

“She doesn’t need to make threats” – Lane suddenly said, sounding much more coherent than Rory would ever have thought her capable, given how she’d last seen her – “They’ve got us”

“Yeah, pretty boy” – Paris said, not getting up but glaring fiercely – “Don’t think that just because you’re taller than all of us combined that you can bully us. That’s not flying on my watch”

“What are you gonna do about it anyway?” – he taunted. Lindsay grabbed Rory’s arm and slowly backed away from their ex as Paris and Lane stood up.

“Please, give us more of a reason” – Paris spat – “I don’t know much about the shit you pulled, but I’ve heard enough just now to know you’re a scumbag” – Dean looked murderous.

“What did you just say to me?!”

“Did you hear me?” – Paris turned to Lane with a superior expression – “I thought I was loud and clear enough” – she turned back to him – “You are a fucking scumbag who doesn’t deserve to breathe the same air as any of us. There, have you heard it this time or should I shout it for you, grandpa?”

Rory had always known Paris Geller to be a fearsome figure, someone with a tongue sharp enough to bend anyone to her will, and she had seen her threaten people with physical violence, but this felt different. Dean wasn’t a silly frat boy well acquainted with Paris’s reputation for one. For two–

It all happened so fast. Rory and Lindsay gasped when Dean made to slap Paris, but Miss Patty’s punch was too much even for him, and the blonde easily maneuvered away from him, and with a powerful kick to his knee, she brought him down easily enough, and then jumped away when he snarled, but she kicked him in the groin and that was the end of his struggle. He moaned in pain and doubled over in a fetal position on the ground while Paris remained steady and strong over him.

“What in the world is going on?!” – Taylor exclaimed, rushing over. That was when Rory noticed they’d attracted quite a crowd. They stared between Paris and Dean, and that was when Stars Hollow’s meager police force came into play. Lorelai rushed over to embrace her daughter, and Lindsay’s mom came to see how she was doing, and started leading her away from the scene Dean was making.

“Okay, so that happened” – Lorelai piped up as soon as Dean was far enough away – “But seriously, what the hell just happened?”

Rory looked at her friends and took a deep breath.

 

“Wow” – Lorelai the elder said, sprawled on a lawn chair and staring at the girls in front of her (Lindsay included, after reassuring her mother that she would be fine with her employer and the girls) – “That is quite a story! Paris, you go girl” – she said with very real and honest amusement and pride. The blonde shrugged but Rory could tell she was pleased by the simple compliment – “You know, I did not like you much when we first met, but now, you are one of my girls” – she said, giving Paris a bright smile.

“It was nothing, really” – Paris said, rather modestly – “He’s all talk and size, but he’s a total wimp. I could take him with both hands tied behind my back”

“Hopefully no one in this town will have to take him” – Lorelai said, rather darkly.

“His parents are moving away” – Lindsay commented very calmly.

“Really?”

“My mom still talks to his mom sometimes” – she shrugged – “I guess the pressures of living here, considering... You know, is getting to them, and Clara is starting to act out too, so I guess they think moving away will help them bury this”

“As much as this can be buried” – Lorelai mused – “I’m sure Taylor is spreading the word on Dean as far and wide as he possibly can” – she sent his exes a sympathetic look.

“That’s good” – Lane suddenly added – “He deserves it all. Not... His family, they’re totally innocent in this, but Dean” – she shook her head.

“I think everyone feels the same way” – Lindsay said softly – “His parents, and Clara, they’re all really nice, it’s not fair that their lives are being disrupted because of all of this”

“Such is life, but no one blames them, really” – Lorelai assured her – “Despite everything, he is their kid, so it can’t be easy for them to have to stick by his side throughout this entire situation”

“I feel bad for Clara. She’s so young” – Lindsay sighed – “I, hum, I should go home” – she smiled shyly – “I told my parents I was going to cook dinner for them”

“Oh, there’s no time to waste then!” – her employer said, all too seriously – “Sookie always says that perfection takes time, so up you go” – she reached out and squeezed Lindsay’s hand for a brief moment, and Rory felt something flutter in her stomach as she watched Lindsay walk away.

“You know” – Paris started, pointing her hand that was holding one of Miss Patty’s punch cups – “That girl’s kinda boring, but even then, how the fuck did that bag of shit manage to get her to marry him?”

“The mysteries of the heart” – Lane answered with a deep sigh.

“Boy trouble?” – Lorelai read her easily.

“Yeap”

“Zach not meeting your expectations?”

“Something like that, I guess”

“That’s too bad. Wanna talk about it?”

“No, I don’t think so. Not right now, anyway. I think I should head home, sleep Miss Patty’s punch off” – she shuddered – “It will not be a pretty night, that’s for sure” – she looked at the still drinking Paris, then at the Lorelais – “I’ll see you later, bye”

“On that note, I think I should head out too” – Lorelai said, and gently patted her daughter’s head – “Are you two ladies going to be alright?”

“As one can ever be near Miss Patty’s punch” – Rory piped up with a smile. Paris took another sip of the mentioned drink and sighed.

“What is in this thing anyway? And where can I get me some more to take home?” – she questioned, and Lorelai the elder laughed.

“Afraid that’s a state secret. Miss Patty’s taking that one to the grave. Now, when you girls get home, should I have buckets at the ready?”

“Maybe just one” – Rory said, eyeing her friend and roommate carefully. Her mom nodded understandingly and walked away with a wave.

“This backwards town is not so bad after all” – the blonde commented.

“I think so”

“Has one asshole too many in my opinion, but it makes up for it with this concoction” – she drank some more – “That Patty woman would make a fortunate around college campuses”

“Miss Patty makes her punch for the betterment of mankind, not for profit”

“It is making me feel better about Jamie, at least, so” – she mockingly put her cup up.

“Do you... Want to talk about it?”

“Nope. I think I’ve already done enough moping for one day”

“For what it’s worth, Jamie is a really nice guy” – Paris narrowed her eyes.

“I know”

“But you’re a great person too, and you deserve to be happy, however that comes to be” – her roommate looked away.

“He asked me to come visit his family for Easter, God knows why”

“I think he might still love you”

“Despite my cheating on him with Asher, and breaking up with him over the phone on his birthday after he came all the way over to Yale”

“... The heart wants what the heart wants, I guess”

“Yeah” – she eyed Rory intently – “What’s with you and your boy toys anyway? Don’t think I can’t tell you’re trying to deflect”

“There’s nothing to deflect, Paris”

“Sure there isn’t. What’s the problem? Fucking two guys not what you expected?”

“Paris! I’m not– We’re not–”

“Ah, I see. You’re not screwing either one. Why is that? ‘Cause I know for a fact you’ve humped McCrae enough times” – the brunette tried to make her cheeks get back to their normal color, though with the way Paris smirked at her, it was very difficult to get a proper response from them.

“It’s complicated”

“Everything is complicated in life, Gilmore, otherwise what would be the point?”

“That was awfully philosophical of you, Paris”

“And you’re back to deflecting”

“I am not! I just– I’m not sure I want to talk about Colin and Logan”

“Maybe you should. It’s not like I can’t tell it’s eating you inside”

“No it’s not”

“Yes, it is” – she sighed and sat a little straighter – “I may be drunk off my ass, Gilmore, but I’ve known you for long enough to know just from looking at you when you’re having boy trouble” – she ended sarcastically – “Please, Dean, Jess, and now them boy toys?” – she snorted – “Trust me, I notice things just fine”

Rory lowered her head, not sure what to say to that. Paris was a much better friend than she ever gave her credit, and she’d more than proven herself over the years, and she did stand up to Dean in a way she could never, and didn’t. Paris would never be in the situation she was in, she would long have settled things and have made a decision, for better or worse (as evidenced by the Asher debacle).

“So, spill” – the blonde demanded – “I could hear from someone else’s boy drama”

A moment passed, and Rory wondered... Paris had not been interested in her affairs more than just peripherally, and she was opening a door for Rory to vent and get some cold and hard advice like her mom, her best friend and new friend had not been able to. Should she go for it.

She remembered the way she jumped at the chance to sleep with Colin the day they met, the way she went to him, and Logan, and told them about wanting to date them both, and how small she felt in front of Dean. She could do it, right? Face the music and let someone who never minced her words give her unbiased and brutal advice?

“Okay” – she finally said, and Paris gave a superior smirk.

“This should help me with my eventual Psych rotation, in any case” – she commented, and looked at her roommate with steady enough eyes.

“The situation is like this–” – Rory started telling her all the gritty details, some of which she hadn’t told anyone else, and was glad when Paris only made little noises here and there and simply... Listened.

Maybe it was the Dean confrontation, maybe it was because Paris was being quiet and friendly for once, but Rory felt lighter and lighter as she continued talking, and she started to feel that things would turn out okay after all.


	69. Nothing of the Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another LDB event for the boys

Another day, another Life and Death Brigade event.

Logan took a big swig of the whisky in his hand as he skulked in a corner. Colin hadn’t arrived yet, apparently too busy finishing a paper, and Finn was off enjoying the perks of a formal LDB party (mainly the booze and loose women). The blond had smirked as usual at everyone who greeted him and tried to entice him to dance, talk, engage, but he refused them all, even though he couldn’t quite say why he was being so sulky.

It might have something to do with his Ace. It might.

The girl had come over during the day to his dorm and they spent some time together, talking books and recent articles, and he marveled at her mere presence, at her closeness, at the way her eyes sparkled at him. Everything about her made him feel too soft, too vulnerable, and he hated it as much as he longed for more time with her.

“So, wanna go to the party together?” – he asked, twisting a bit of her hair in his finger. She smiled confusedly.

“What party?” – the blond frowned.

“For the Brigade”

“Oh. I wasn’t invited” – she said slowly. He stopped messing with her hair.

“Shit, maybe it’s a guys only thing” – she giggled.

“Then I hope this means the Brigade will throw a girls only party some time soon to make up for it” – she piped, and he smiled at her.

“The Brigade is all about gender equality, Ace, you must have noticed”

“Yes, I have. The Life and Death Brigade, supporting gender equality and alcoholism for generations” – she said dryly, and he snorted.

“Something like that. But there are much worse vices for us, poor little rich boys and girls to pick up, and I always thought it was better to get piss drunk on ridiculously priced alcohol, don’t you agree, Ace?”

“I don’t know, Logan, I haven’t been drunk enough times in my life to be able to tell you whether cheap or expensive alcohol is better for budding alcoholism” – she chirped.

“You are bad”

“No, I’m an angel with a perfectly shining halo” – they were still laughing when he leaned and kissed her.

His sober, rational mind told him it was a bad idea to move so quickly, but his emotional side told it to shut up because Rory wasn’t pushing him away. Rather, she was pulling him to her, and how could he resist her?

It didn’t take long for them to start making out in his couch, and Logan thought– Okay, he didn’t have the time to thing about anything besides how he fucking loved Rory’s lips, and how soft her skin was under his hands, and how her moans made him tingle all over.

Naturally, that was when his usually perfectly absent roommate Lenny came around.

“Wow! Dude, not on our couch!” – he exclaimed, and when Logan turned to him with a scowl, he was shielding his eyes from them. Rory quickly sat up and smoothed down her clothes.

“I should go” – she blurted out, getting up and grabbing her bag in a flash – “Have a nice party tonight” – she said, and slipped away before Logan could muster a proper response.

“Damnit, Lenny”

“Sorry! How was I supposed to know you had a girl over?” – the guy said, irritatingly reasonable.

“Forget it” – Logan huffed and moved on to his bedroom.

Hours later, he found himself drowning in very pricy alcohol, and wishing he could instead be lazily making out with Ace. Alas, he knew there was no reason to wish for something that wasn’t going to pass, so he remained in his corner and watched his fellow Brigadiers enjoy themselves.

If only he could stop thinking about Rory’s lips for one damn second–

“Logan! Mate!” – Finn slid across the marble floor and stopped with a slight stumble, and the blond barely managed to hold him, not fall and have his drink not spill. Ah, the years alongside Finn had taught him plenty about how to multitask – and how to deal with a hyper Aussie to boost.

“Hey, man, what’s up? I thought you were playing beer pong – or was it vodka pong?”

“Mate. All of the alcohol, of course!”

“Of course” – Logan repeated dryly.

“But enough about me for once, mate. What are you doing all the way over here? You look like a petulant little child, and I do not think Yale allows infants into its doors” – he paused – “Or rather, the Brigade does not welcome infants. In any case–”

“Yes, Finn, I know, I know. I just...” – he sighed some – “I’m not really in the mood to be here, really”

“Then why did you come? It’s not like it’s mandatory” – the Australian pointed out, sounding all too sober and sharp.

“I know, but I wanted to be here” – Logan lied through his teeth and his friend narrowed his eyes and adopted an all too solemn expression.

“Mate. Is this about the lovely Rory?”

“What?”

“Or is it about Colin again? I swear, you two, I thought your friendship was back to normal and beautiful!”

“It’s not about Colin”

“Then Rory” – Finn was quick to press, and damnit. Logan couldn’t lie to his friend to save his life.

“Look, Finn, I don’t think this is exactly the place to talk about this”

“You might be right”

“I might be right?”

“You might be, yes” – he cocked his head some – “Wanna grab brunch tomorrow?”

“You want to brunch with me? You? Really? You know brunch is usually during mid–morning, right?”

“I am quite aware, my dear friend, but I do not care! I feel it is my duty as your friend, and Colin’s, to try and solve this conundrum in which you too find yourselves!”

“I hardly think it’s your–”

“Oh! But it is!”

“Finn–”

“I am going to your dorm tomorrow and you better be awake and ready to go” – the Aussie raised his eyebrows defiantly and Logan sighed in defeat.

“Fine, whatever you want”

“Just what I like to hear! Oh, oh! Look, there comes Colin! COLIN!” – he bellowed, and Logan watched as he tried to tackle the experienced Colin. There were few people in the world as good at Finn wrangling as his best friends, after all.

“Hey” – Colin said, shoving Finn off of him with practiced ease. A waiter appeared beside him and offered a glass of champagne that was accepted absently.

“Hey. All good with the paper?”

“It’s done, at least” – he sipped the drink – “Did I miss anything?”

“Everyone’s still getting drunk, so” – Logan shrugged and the friends traded smirks as Finn wandered off.

“So, hum, I wanted to ask you something”

“Okay?”

“Gilmore came to see me earlier” – the blond tried not to react too much, or recall the feeling of her lips.

“Did she”

“Yeah” – his friend eyed him carefully and Logan suddenly hated how well he knew him.

“What did she want? Or, hum, what did she say?”

“She said...” – Colin said slowly – “She said she wanted to talk to us again. Sounded kind of serious”

“Oh. Hum, did she, hum, say when she wanted to talk, or what about...?”

“No, nothing like that, she just asked me to pass on the message when I saw you next” – the brunet frowned a little – “Did something happen between you two?”

“What? No, not really”

“Right” – he cleared his throat – “Have you guys fucked yet?” – Logan thanked God he wasn’t drinking anything at the moment.

“No!”

“You are hanging out, it wouldn’t be weird” – he paused – “Other than the fact that it would definitely be very weird, but not–” – he stopped himself and stared at his friend – “But you want to” – he stated.

Suddenly, Logan also hated how much he knew Colin, because he could do without noticing his friend’s stiffness and hurt, even though probably only Finn (and maybe Rory) would be able to see beyond his casual stance and clear expression.

He was lying to his best friend. Was he lying? Would he lie? He wanted Rory, of course he wanted her, he wanted everything about her, he longed to kiss her again, to touch her, to see how far over the edge they could push each other. But this was Colin, he couldn’t possibly say anything that was on his mind.

Fucking hell.

“I...”

“It’s fine that you do”

“Colin–”

“Shit, I need a drink” – the brunet announced, and waved a waiter over – “I need some vodka on the rocks” – he ordered and frowned at the waiter’s back – “Did that look like Rory’s friend?”

“What friend?”

“The bartender guy, with the killer margaritas”

“Oh” – Logan also looked – “Maybe, I guess”

“Well, whatever” – he drank the last of his champagne and groaned – “This night is going to be very long if I don’t get some alcohol in me ASAP”

“You sound like Finn”

“Finn always needs alcohol in him, his blood would stop pumping without it” – Colin said, rather flippantly.

“So. When did, ah, when did Ace say she wanted to talk to us...?”

“She asked if we had time tomorrow or wherever, but as soon as humanly possible, in her own words”

“I can make the time if you can”

“Tomorrow, then?” – Colin accepted his drink and sent the waiter, Marty, another look – “I wanna get this over with” – he drank a good portion of the vodka.

“What do you think she wants?” – the brunet snorted.

“Maybe she wants to start seeing Finn too” – he said, almost bitterly.

(or completely bitter, but Logan didn’t want to acknowledge it).

“Somehow, I doubt it” – Colin grimaced.

“Here’s to hoping. I think–” – he cut himself off and drank again.

“What do you think?” – Logan asked cautiously.

“It’s nothing”

“Colin, man” – he could see his friend’s jaw tightening.

“Let’s just... Let’s enjoy the night, shall we?” – he downed most of his drink in one go – “I think it wouldn’t be the worst thing for us to get piss drunk for tomorrow’s talk” – Logan nodded wryly and followed his friend to the bar as Colin managed to text Rory about the meeting the next day.

Logan honestly hoped he wouldn’t need to be drunk for the talk with Rory. He could always grab a bottle of scotch in the middle, anyway.


	70. Within Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory & Colin talk it out.

Logan reached out and kissed Rory tenderly, and when she stepped away from him, she bumped into Colin and he hugged her tightly. She laughed as they drew her into a circle, both holding one of her hands, and they started spinning and spinning, she felt dizzy and lightheaded and perfectly gleeful and in peace and just–

Was that Finn? And Madeline and Louise? And– Kirk?!

And they were, all and more people from her life dancing around the Stars Hollow gazebo, wearing costumes that ranged from Renaissance Fair style to very 90’s and all the way to Quentin Tarantino movies. She didn’t have much time to admire the madness as Logan and Colin pulled her into the crowd, laughing madly as they ran.

She couldn’t understand what was going on, and why everything felt both bright colored and dull, and why Taylor was wearing a clown’s suit, or why Paris was dressed as a Reservoir Dog, and Jamie was rocking the tightest cocktail dress she’d ever seen, but it was fun! And she liked being with Logan and Colin and kissing them and laughing with them.

“Gilmore!” – Finn exclaimed, laughing like a maniac somewhere close to her ear.

“Gilmore!” – wait, was that Louise?

“Gilmore, wake up!” – Paris!

The blonde rolled her eyes heavenly and crossed her arms while giving her roommate her best annoyed glare.

“You won’t stop talking in your sleep” – she stated, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh”

“And I can’t concentrate on my article if you keep babbling about ponies and beer, or whatever hell you were babbling about”

“Sorry, Paris” – the brunette sat up and shook her head – “I guess I must’ve been having a pretty wild dream”

“Yes, well, be a little more courteous of other people, Gilmore. Some of us don’t have the time to sleep, some of us need to get cracking all night long!”

“Is Jamie back?” – Rory asked dryly and Paris snorted.

“Nice try. Just get it together already” – the brunette groaned and fell back into her bed. She stared at the ceiling and tried to remember some details of her bizarre dream.

Were Colin and Logan with her? She thought so. And something... Something to do with dancing and Lane wearing a horse’s head? Rory shook her head. Sometimes her mind was more creative than she would have liked.

Her small smile fell when she remembered that in a few hours she would once again talk to Logan and Colin, and again things would shift between them. She hadn’t talked or seen Logan since they kissed (and what a kiss it was!), nor had she mentioned it to Colin during their brief conversation, but she thought he noticed she acted too casual when she even said Logan’s name.

God, it was all such a mess! And the day had not even officially started yet!

 

All day, Rory remained a bundle of nerves. What would Colin say? How would Logan react? Would she be able to get the words out? God, maybe she should cancel, maybe she should ask to talk to them separately– By the time her classes were finished and she was in line for some much needed coffee fix, her mind was a blur of self–doubt.

“Rory?” – Marty said, walking up to her just as she finished giving her order.

“Marty, hi” – she said, trying to sound enthused about seeing him. They hadn’t talked in a while, not with his crazy schedule and her recent insane love life.

“Hey. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, kinda” – she paused to pay and grab her drink, and motioned for them to sit on the bench beside the cart – “How’ve you been? I feel like we haven’t talked in ages!”

“We haven’t” – he returned the sentiment and shifted in place – “I, hum, I started seeing someone” – he blurted out and Rory started.

“You got a girlfriend?”

“Yes. I mean, we just started dating, it’s nothing serious yet” – he said quickly.

“That’s so great! Oh, I’m so happy for you! What’s her name? What’s she like? Do I know her?”

“I don’t think so, she’s pretty artsy and stuff. Her name’s Lucy, and she’s–” – he smiled a little – “She’s a great girl”

“Aw!” – she grinned widely and squeezed his arm – “I want to meet her! Can I, or is it too soon?”

“No, no, I think it’s fine. Lucy is really cool, she loves making new friends”

“Then it’s settled. As soon as we can all match our schedules, let’s go and hang out somewhere”

“You bet” – he grinned bashfully – “But hey, what about you? What’s happening in your life?” – he paused – “New boyfriend?” – Rory flashed back to kissing Logan, and she had to grimace.

“Something like that, I guess” – she sighed – “It’s all pretty complicated right now”

“Sure”

“But I promise we’ll talk sometime! I mean, I don’t know when, but” – she groaned – “Oh God, I’m so sorry, I need to leave, I have a thing, and I am almost late as is”

“No, no, it’s cool. We’ll talk later” – they got up and hugged briefly – “You know you can call me whenever, right?”

“I know. Thank you for being such a great friend, even though I’m definitely not”

“You are, you’re just busy. I get it” – he smiled softly – “We’ll get together soon, though, right?”

“Right! I can’t wait to meet Lucy, please let her know?”

“I will”

“Bye!” – she waved as she rushed to Colin’s dorm.

She had no more time to think about it, or back out, or run away. No, she was going to face the music and go for it. Time to be more Lorelai Gilmore than Rory Gilmore, time to take the plunge, time to–

Stop thinking and just do it!

 

The girl had to take several deep breaths before she knocked on Colin’s door. God, she still hadn’t even finished her coffee! She quickly downed it, a pro at getting scalding caffeine down her throat, and held the cup gingerly. Colin threw the door open looking confident and relaxed as usual and she had to smile at him.

“Hi” – she greeted softly, stepping into his personal space. He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

“Hey, Gilmore. Logan’s not here yet, his dad showed up during lunch and said they needed to talk about something, but he should be here soon” – he said as he put a hand on her back and directed her to the couch – “So, is there anything you can tell me about this mysterious talk, or do we need Logan too for this?”

“Oh. Hum, I...” – she bit her lip as she looked down at her lap.

The fates were giving her what she wanted, to speak to at least Colin separately, should she take it?

“Yes, okay, maybe that would– Yes” – he sat beside her and leaned back, as if preparing himself. She took a deep breath – “I want you to know that I, hum, my feelings for you...” – she dated look at his face and was disturbed by the coolness she found.

“I’m listening” – he said softly.

“I don’t think after all that’s happened that I could feel the same exact way I did for you when I first told you I loved you” – she said in a rush, trying to get it all out in a single breath – “And I... I don’t feel the same way anymore”

“I see” – he said slowly and evenly after a moment.

“I... I think I still love you, and I still want to be with you, but I...” – she sighed – “I think this entire thing was a mistake through and through”

“What was?” – he questioned.

“Logan” – she shook her head – “I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea, and why you guys even went along with it–!” – Colin snorted.

“You really don’t get it?” – he asked, almost mockingly.

“I–” – he came forward and put a hand on her cheek.

“Logan loves you, Rory” – he said quietly – “He may not be able to recognize it, and I may hate to say it, but he does”

She swallowed and froze in place, unable to run from his solemn eyes.

“He could, would never refuse a chance to be with you, even if he knew it would never work out. He knows this will probably blow up in our faces, and isn’t that why you wanted to talk to us?” – he shook his head.

“Why did you agree to this?” – she whispered and he grimaced.

“Because I want you, Rory. I still want you every day, I want all of you, and if I’m going to share you, then I might as well share it with my best friend, the person I care most about in the world”

“Colin...” – his expression was pained.

“Logan’s not the only emotionally stunted person you know, Gilmore” – he said, almost like a joke, but his eyes remained serious.

“I don’t... Colin...”

“I hate feeling this way, and I kind of hate the day we met, you know” – he confessed, removing his hand and leaning back again.

“What?”

“If I had never met you, I wouldn’t have to feel this way. This sucks, I fucking hate it” – he sighed deeply – “No wonder I never bothered to give a shit about the girls I screwed, if I knew this is what it felt like–” – he cut himself and closed his eyes – “Fuck damnit, Rory”

“You regret meeting me? Feeling– Whatever you feel for me?” – he opened his eyes again and stared at her.

“I regret nothing, Gilmore. I can’t even regret feeling the way I am right this moment because I–” – he stopped again.

“Colin”

“It’s shitty, feeling this way for you, and about Logan, and me, and us, and you two, but I can’t regret any of it” – he shook his head – “Logan’s my best friend, and I can’t just... I can’t know how he feels for you and ignore it, or pretend it didn’t kill him to see us together before I– Before we knew about it. I can’t just have him suffer because you’re– Because I care about you. I can’t”

This was exactly why Rory didn’t want to come. It was painful to hear the sadness and longing in Colin’s voice, and just as difficult to see it across his usually cool expression. Was this her fault? He may not regret meeting her and caring for her, but she couldn’t help but feel a tinge of guilt at the situation she was putting him and Logan through.

She didn’t want to see it before, but she could now. Colin care for her (loved her, a tiny voice whispered in her ear), but he had been friends (best friends) with Logan for such a long time, and he loved him so much. She’d been too angry before to realize it, to accept it, but in face with Colin’s confession, she could not. Colin loved Logan, and he may even love Rory, but he said it himself, he cared for Logan more than anyone else.

God, what a mess she’d made, and what a mess they’d all made together.

Colin loved Logan enough to share her with him. And she still loved Colin, so much so that she couldn’t just let him go. And Logan– Kind, friendly, funny, smart and beautiful Logan loved her, according to Colin, and he– She couldn’t accept that he would have quietly loved her and never said anything, if not for Colin. God, and she’d been so furious at Colin too!

Her mom was right, she was a child. It was all too much, so much–

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this” – she chocked out.

“It’s okay, Rory”

“No it’s not. It can’t be okay”

“Yes it can”

“I love you”

“I know”

“And Logan–”

“Yeap”

“And you... You...” – he nodded.

“Yes, I do”

“I kissed Logan” – Colin raised his eyebrows.

“I figured something had happened between you”

“And I felt– I felt something”

“Something?”

“Something more than just...” – she looked down – “It wasn’t just wanting to... Have sex with him. It was– It was more”

“Do you love him?” – she snorted, despite herself.

“No, I don’t. But I. God, I think if I’d met him under different circumstances...”

“Yeah”

“And now I’m feeling things for him that I don’t want to feel, and I still love you, but I... I think that if I keep... Dating Logan, I’ll start to feel more for him, and I don’t know if I want to feel more for him while I still love you” – she paused and made to restart but he beat her to it.

“But you are starting to feel for us both”

“... Yes”

How had she come to the same spot she’d been not that long before? Dating Dean, and falling in love with Jess? Except, she could be honest with herself and admit she had fallen out of love with Dean by the time she started longing for Jess. Now, however, she wanted Colin, and she was starting to long for Logan. Did that make her a horrible person?

“Have you ever seen the movie Splendor?” – Colin suddenly asked into the quietness.

“What?”

“Splendor, by Gregg Araki”

“I... No?”

“It’s pretty good, you should watch it” – he smiled rather humorlessly – “Might help shed light on our current situation”

“... Okay?”

“I can tell Logan about... This, if you want” – Rory frowned.

“I think I should tell him”

“You don’t have to. And I need to talk to him anyway, so might as well get right to it”

“Oh. Hum, I, hum...” – he grinned and sat up.

“Don’t worry, Rory” – he said gently and kissed her – “Everything is going to be alright”

“Is it?”

“Yeap” – he pressed his forehead to hers – “One way or another”

“That sounded ominous” – he snorted.

“Sorry, it’s a gift”

“I should go then. Need to find that movie, I guess”

“Shouldn’t be too difficult” – they got up and hugged tightly.

“I love you”

“I know” – he squeezed her and let her go – “Now, don’t worry, Gilmore. Didn’t you say you wanted to be young and have a drama–free, or drama–less life?”

“I guess I did”

“Then go” – he kissed her again – “Things will work out, Gilmore”

“Yeah”


	71. Beau and the Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin and Logan have a little sit down.

Colin waited for Logan to come to his dorm, refusing to start drinking. If he started drinking, shit would probably would not go down as well as he hoped it would. Not that he thought it would be that great, but, he didn’t want it to be terrible, which it had every potential to be.

Gilmore was starting to fall for Logan. Man, did Colin ever call that one.

It hurt to know that his best friend was totally in love with the girl Colin cared so much for, felt so much for, it just fucking did. But it felt fine that Rory was starting to catch feelings for Logan, and Colin had no idea why he was so okay with the notion. The alcohol would probably help with that, but he knew he should not.

Wait, where he was he–? Oh, right. Rory and Logan. And him. Him.

Rory still loved him, for whatever reason, though she had confessed it wasn’t exactly as before, and Colin thought he got it. How could she love him as she did before the big Logan–gate? That was– That was fine for Colin, it wasn’t his right to demand she care for him as she did before that, especially considering he still couldn’t quite make up his mind about– Whatever.

And maybe he shouldn’t have told her he knew Logan loved her, but he knew Logan wouldn’t admit it, not easily at least, so he just went for it. He doubted Gilmore would confront Logan about it, it wasn’t her style, so he should be totally fine. Besides, he knew that Logan wouldn’t be able to deny it, if thrown in his face. The blond knew it, even without saying it, Colin knew his friend perfectly well.

A shot of anything would be really helpful... No. No, no, no.

Should he have allowed Rory to–? No, that would be bad. Right? Yeah, he might as well bite the bullet, he had to talk to Logan about the situation they found themselves in anyway, might as well take some shit off of Rory’s plate, she had enough to think and worry about, bless her sweet, beautiful little heart.

“Hey man” – Logan greeted, entering the dorm casually. He looked around and frowned – “Is Ace late?”

“She left a while ago”

“Oh. Is she... Coming back or...?”

“No, she’s not. Sit down” – the blond shrugged off his coat and did as told, still looking slightly confused about the turn of events – “She came over, we talked, and I volunteered to talk to you about everything”

“Ah, I see” – Logan cleared his throat and looked at Colin with a neutral expression usually reserved for his family members – “So, what did she say?”

“I guess the gist of it is that... She’s... I don’t really know how to say this”

“Just say it” – Logan stated. Colin tightened his jaw for a moment and nodded once.

“She’s not really... She’s pretty confused right now”

“Oh?”

“You guys went out, you kissed” – the blond raised his eyebrows and shrugged after a beat – “and now she–” – Colin paused and closed his eyes.

“Colin?”

“She’s starting to... Care for you”

“She–?”

“Yeah”

“But. I don’t... What does that mean for–?” – he frowned – “I knew this entire thing was a mistake”

“Probably, but I think we all knew it”

“What about... What about you two?”

“She said she still... Cares about me. She’s just also starting to care about you”

“This is getting way too complicated”

“I know”

“Maybe we should– I should talk to her” – Logan offered, looking away – “Tell her this whole thing is too much and I’m not interested anymore in–”

“Shut up, you’re not gonna do any of that”

“Colin–”

“You’re not. You’re fucking not” – the brunet got up and groaned – “You’re fucking in love with her, Logan!” – he exclaimed, and the blond started.

“Excuse me?”

“C’mon, it’s obvious”

“Be that as it may...”

“You are, I know it, you know it” – Logan took a deep breath.

“Fine. So what?”

“So what? She’s starting to fall for you too, dumbass!”

“I’m the–? I’m the dumbass?” – the blond got up and stood in front of his friend – “I’m the only dumbass in this room?”

“The biggest, at least”

“Fuck you, Colin”

“Fuck me?”

“Yeah, fuck you” – Logan looked pretty pissed – “You think I can’t see how much you love her?”

“What? I don’t...”

“Yes you do, THAT is perfectly obvious to anyone with fucking eyes, man”

“I don’t–” – Colin shut his mouth and shook his head – “We’re not going there”

“And we can go into me loving Rory?”

“Because you do!”

“And so do you! You’ve been fucking in love with her from the moment you just handed her your motherfucking card to use as she liked, Colin! Don’t be blind!”

“I– That’s not–” – he groaned – “It’s not like that”

“You’ve definitely been treating her like a girlfriend since then”

“I have not”

“Stop it”

“I haven’t!”

“You think the guys at the Brigade don’t call Rory your girlfriend behind your back?”

“What? No, they don’t”

“Yes, they do”

“No, they– It doesn’t matter what they think”

“Of course it doesn’t. What matters is you not owning up to being in love with Rory”

“I am not– I don’t feel that way about her. I care about her, but I don’t–” – Logan snorted. 

“Look, I know you’re weird about admitting you love someone, but seriously. This is Rory we’re talking about, not some girl you just met, although you fell for her pretty quickly, as previous established”

“Nothing of the kind has been established!”

“Not that you’re admitting to it, but it has, it most definitely has” – the blond stopped – “You love her, Colin”

“Stop talking about that, that’s not what this is about”

“It’s not? It’s not about you wanting to tell me that since I love her, and she’s starting to, as you put it, fall for me, that maybe you should step aside so we can go off into the sunset? ‘Cause that’s not fucking happening!”

“That’s not what I’m fucking saying!” – Logan frowned.

“It’s not?”

“No, you fucking moron! It’s fucking not!”

“Then what the fuck are you on about?”

“Remember when we watched Splendor?”

“Splendor? No, I–” – the blond widened his eyes – “You have got to be fucking kidding me. No”

“Gilmore has never seen it, I encouraged her to find it”

“Colin, what the fuck” – the brunet breathed in deeply.

“I don’t want to walk away from her, despite what it may seem like to you”

“Good”

“But I’m not sure if you should walk away from her either”

“I got that from the Splendor thing”

“She’s smart, she’ll know what I meant with the movie”

“She’d have to be fucking dumb as shit not to understand what you meant” – he frowned – “You don’t think that’s bizarre though?”

“For us to date the same girl?”

“Yes. For us to–” – Logan bit his lip but continued – “For us to love the same girl, and want her to love us both too”

“I think it’s obvious we both want her”

“Sure, yes”

“And if she wants us both...”

“But seriously. You don’t think it’s weird?” – Colin shrugged.

“We’re already dating her”

“Yes, dating. Not–” – the brunet snorted a little when Logan uncharacteristically flushed – “Oh, shut up”

“We’re getting ahead of ourselves. Gilmore hasn’t seen the movie” – he snickered – “And we don’t know whether she’ll even be into the idea of actually being with us both. So, you know. Await we must”

“Yeah, I guess” – he looked at his friend and hesitated.

“Yes?”

“Are we good?”

“We’re always good” – they shared grins – “So, not to bring things way down, but how did it go with Mitchum?” – Logan groaned and walked over to the bar. Shit done and over, Colin followed him for some much needed drinks.

“Don’t even get me started. He started on how my life’s gonna go next year and beyond. Nothing new”

“Ah, good old Mitchum”

“And now to make things even more fucking depressing...”

“Nothing on my parental front just yet, mercifully, but it’s probably coming” – Logan snorted and they clinked glasses.

“Here’s to hoping that we’ll get some air for a while”

“It always dies last, huh”

By the time they were well on their way to Drunken Town, Finn showed up and demanded they go into town and wreck havoc, but he easily settled for a night at the pub with his best mates, who, Colin had to silently agree, were in the best mood they’d been in a long time.


	72. Some Odd Notion of Appropriateness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory takes a break back home and talks the situation out with a couple of people.

So... Splendor.

Rory remained in her mom’s couch staring as the credits rolled and Lorelai rose to stretch some. The woman raised an eyebrow at her daughter when she noted her stunned state.

“Everything okay, babe?”

“Yeah, sure” – the girl mumbled, her cheeks brightly red. Lorelai frowned at her.

“Are you sure, hun? You look like the movie just bitch slapped you”

“No. No, no, nothing like that, I just–” – she took a deep breath – “Did I tell you why I wanted to watch this movie?”

“You didn’t, no” – Lorelai sat back down and kept her eyes on Rory – “Babe, what is it?”

“Colin told me to watch it and I think this is what he wants to do” – the girl blurted out, and Lorelai couldn’t stop the very amused snort that escaped her. Rory squawked at her – “Mom!”

“I’m sorry, babe!” – the woman had to put a hand over her mouth and look away for a few moments before she could look at her kid without laughing – “I’m sorry, it’s not that funny, really, I just...” – she giggled some – “Oh man, you really are enjoying your college years, huh” – the girl blushed deeper.

“Mom”

“What? Your kind of boyfriend told you to watch a movie about a threesome” – another giggle came out – “Oh man, for that alone, I kind of like Colin a little more now”

“So, you approve of me starting an actual relationship with two guys?”

“Two best friends” – Lorelai pointed out – “And, well, no, not really, but you know what? If this is what you want, then just go for it” – she sighed – “I mean, the whole thing with Dean was just–” – she made a motion of a bomb blowing up and the accompanying sound – “And it’s been such a rollercoaster between Colin and Logan, and kind of Tristan”

“I’m not in a relationship with Tristan!”

“No, but you guys” – she whistled suggestively, making Rory blush again – “so I’m counting it. Plus you’re friends now, so, you know”

“Okay, alright. But what do you think?” – she bit her lip – “It’s crazy?”

“Babe, you’ve been kinda dating both of them”

“But I haven’t– You know, with either of them during this time”

“For reals?”

“Mom”

“Sorry, sorry. But seriously”

“Yes, seriously. What do you think?”

“I think...” – Lorelai started slowly, and Rory looked at her with complete trust and earnestness – “That you might want to try to see if it can work at all”

“You do?”

“Well, I mean, it’s weird, I can’t say I don’t think it’s weird, because it totally is, I think it’s not normal at all, and I don’t know if you’d asked me this last year if I would have told you to go for it, but I’ve seen you this year, babe, and you’ve grown so much, you’ve been so happy, and you’ve been so down, and that’s a lot to do with these boys, I think, so maybe... Maybe, you know”

“Do you think it can really work?”

“I don’t know, babe. I, hum, I really think that it might blow up in your faces, honestly, but. If there is ever a time to try things, I think now is the time. Date them both, even sleep with them both” – Lorelai smiled gently at Rory – “Love them both, hun. I... I don’t regret having you, I hope you know this without a shred of doubt”

“I know, mom” – Rory confirmed it softly.

“Okay, good. And, hum, so, okay. But anyway. If I hadn’t had you, trust me, I would have had so many open relationships, you can’t even imagine”

“Mom, please, no, stop”

“Hey now, I’m just being honest here, babe” – Lorelai grinned teasingly then turned serious – “But seriously. If you love Colin–”

“And I do”

“And if you’re starting to like, maybe even love Logan–”

“I think I can. Love him, that is”

“Why are you interrupting me so much?”

“Sorry, mommy”

“Anyway. If you can see yourself loving them both one day, and Logan is already head over heels in love with you and, lets be real, Colin is a pussy if he can’t admit it, but he loves you, I mean, c’mon, so why not?”

“But you think this will not work out”

“Hun, I have never heard of a real life open relationship, or, like, multiple partners relationship that’s worked, but why not be a trailblazer?”

“I don’t want to hurt them. I don’t– I don’t want to–” – Lorelai pulled her into a tight hug.

“Life is about taking chances, babe. I know... I know I haven’t been the best at pushing you to make these kind of decisions, but I don’t want you to be afraid of being bold and taking leaps of faith, especially when it comes to your love life. I don’t want you to regret anything. Including being in a three way”

“God, mom” – but Rory didn’t let go.

“Mommy doesn’t really need all the dirty details, but you know, if you want, I’m here for whatever you need, babe. Always, okay?”

“I know. Thank you, mom”

“Any time, baby”

They remained hugging for a long time, and Lorelai smiled into Rory’s hair after a few minutes and couldn’t stop the bubbles of laughter that went up her lips.

“Mom?”

“Oh God, I just had this image of us having dinner with mom and dad and you presenting Logan and Colin as your boyfriends” – she giggled – “Dad would leave the table and start calling his lawyer buddies, probably Straub too, to get bigamy laws changed so you kids could tie the knot as soon as possible. In Martha’s Vineyard or something, naturally”

“... I would argue against that, but it does seem like the type of thing grandpa would do”

“And mom would cry and start planning the wedding... Also, kid, the bad thing about you getting closer to Straub and Francine is that you have two sets of older society folks just dying to plan the wedding of the millennia for you”

“Oh God” – Rory groaned.

“Yeah. Maybe we should keep this whole, hum, Splendor situation under wraps for now”

“Probably the best idea”

 

Lorelai had started with making light jokes about Rory’s grandparents, moved on to snickering about how kinky her kid had grown up to be, and finally culminated with demanding she research the hell out of how three way sex worked. That made Rory groan and stalk off to her room, but Lorelai followed and stayed outside her door making increasingly lewd comments and suggestions that made Rory flush deeper and deeper as she considered it all, despite herself.

God, what would it be to be with Colin and Logan, at the same time?

Colin was handsome and he had never failed to make her cling to him and whimper his name as he drove her to the edge over and over, so on that front she was sure nothing would change. But then, Logan was– Logan was softer, beautiful, even, and she wondered how it would feel to have his naked body pressing against hers, if his kisses would burn her, and if, like Colin and Tristan, he would be everything a girl could hope from her partner (unlike Dean, but she banished that stray thought at once).

Would Logan be passionate? Would he be rough? Romantic, perhaps? Their kiss had been amazing, and she almost reached and pulled him to her so they could go all the way, but then she remembered Colin, and she couldn’t do it. Didn’t mean she didn’t want to, nor that she didn’t imagine it, but, she couldn’t. Not– Not yet, anyway.

In the comfort of her room (even with her mom in the house), Rory closed her eyes and imagined being with Colin and Logan.

Who would kiss her first? Probably Colin, he was the bold one. But Logan would kiss her neck and she would feel his hands on her. Colin would be sneaky as usual and pull her skirt up, and he would make some kind of comment on her underwear (something she’d bought for him) before getting on his knees. Logan would hold her in place and maybe kiss her, and–

Oh God, it was so embarrassing to think about them both, and to desire it with every fiber of her being. She opened her eyes, feeling her entire face on flames, but she couldn’t quite stop the stream of increasingly graphic images in her head.

Logan pressing her against the mattress as Colin whispered in her ear, then her on top of Colin with the blond touching her. Maybe– God, but she’d done it enough to Colin, and maybe she could give Logan a blowjob, and Colin would– Oh God, it was all too much! Maybe it was too much, and she shouldn’t–

She took a deep breath and tried to imagine other parts of their relationship.

Holding Logan’s hand, discussing writing. Turning and pulling Colin into a soft kiss. Laughing with them, one on either side of her. Going to LDB events and having a blast with them, and Finn, Juliet, Steph. Lying in bed between them and trading their dreams and fears and memories.

... Suddenly, Rory kind of wished she’d stuck to her sexual fantasies, they were easier to accept than wanting to be in a relationship with both of them, to having equal time with Colin and Logan, to going on dates separately, to being friends with them both, to being a girlfriend to them both, together and apart. Being a– Trio. A trio! That couldn’t work!

It was insane to even consider it, Rory knew it was, and she feared all the lovely (and intense) moments in her head could blow up on them at any time, and what would happen to Logan and Colin’s longstanding friendship? She’d gotten between them once, and didn’t want to do it again, she didn’t know if it could survive the two being in an actual relationship with her at the same time.

Why did everything have to be so freaking complicated?

She needed advice. Paris had been great, although unsympathetic to her woes (or whining, as she called it), and Tristan simply told her to be careful with whatever she chose to do. Her mom was kind of pushing her towards what Rory had to admit she wanted to, but. She needed someone to tell her that things could go so wrong, they could make things so awful, and maybe even irreparable.

Her dad, maybe? No, but he was busy with work, his parents, Gigi, of course. Lane? No, Lane was in the middle of a Cold War with Zach, poor Brian in the middle of the (ex) couple. But maybe... Oh yes!

“Mom?!” – Rory jumped off the bed and threw her door open.

“Yeah?”

“Is Finn at the Dragonfly right now?”

“He is, babe. Whether he’s actually there or not is anyone’s guess. Boy’s trying to map out the town, I tell you, even though there is hardly that much ground to cover. Why?”

“No reason. I’m going out for a little bit, okay?”

“Sure, bye babe!”

Rory just had to find one little Australian in her tiny town. How hard could it possibly be?

 

Mercifully, it wasn’t difficult at all to find Finn. He hadn’t answered his phone, and Rory had had a light bulb moment and wondered if that meant he was at Luke’s. Sure enough, there she found her wayward friend having a heated discussion with the proprietor himself about food. Oh Finn.

“... I don’t want to tell you how to make your food, mate–”

“Don’t call me that, and you could just shut your trap and NOT–”

“–but you should salt it more! Really, it would make it–”

“Why do I even put up with you people?! Do NOT tell me how–”

“–the taste would be so much–”

“FINN!” – Rory exclaimed, putting a halt to them. Luke sent her a grateful look, and the Aussie grinned happily.

“Rory, love! Come to help me convince this lovely man–” – Miss Patty and Babette snorted nearby – “–to properly–”

“Properly, he says!”

“–salt his food? He doesn’t use nearly enough salt!”

“Rory, I beg you, take him back to whatever hole you dragged him out of” – Luke actually pleaded, and the girl took pity on him.

“Hey, Luke. Do you think I could possibly use your apartment for a few minutes? I need to ask Finn for some advice, and I think that’s the closest thing to privacy as we can get on short notice” – the surly man narrowed his eyes at the suddenly standing Australian but nodded sharply.

“And no funny business, you” – he pointed at Finn, who grinned lopsidedly, definitely not helping himself in the least.

“Thank you so much, Luke! Can I have a double cheeseburger with fries when we get back down? Should be only ten, fifteen minutes tops” – Rory started pulling Finn up to Luke’s place.

“Remember! NO. FUNNY. BUSINESS!” – Luke bellowed even as they walked up the stairs.

“He has such an angry core” – Finn commented, eyes sparkling in mischief.

“Don’t even”

“What?” – he asked, looking awfully sober and fake innocent. Heaven help her, but Rory liked him all the same.

“Just... Sit down” – he looked around the kind of bare apartment, rose his eyebrows, gallantly pulled a chair for her and then one for himself.

“So, love” – he started, face turning a little serious – “I take you would like to speak about Colin and Logan?”

“I– Yes, I– Yes, I would”

“They let me know what was happening, more or less”

“Oh”

“Not that they told me everything” – for perhaps the first time ever, Rory saw Finn roll his eyes – “but I have known those boys long enough to read between the lines”

“I see”

“And so, here we are, love. And you would like to ask me for advice on the matter, is that right?”

“I would very much like that, yes”

“You may start” – he stated after glancing at his watch, sitting almost regally in Luke’s worn chair. Rory suddenly had a glimpse of the kind of businessman Finn would be in a few short years, without alcohol to hinder him.

“Well. Colin told me to watch this movie, Splendor. I’m not sure if...?”

“I have seen it, please continue”

“Right. Well, I saw it, and I, hum” – she started to flush – “I think I can see... The benefits of entering into such a... Relationship. But I have my concerns”

“As one would expect from such a bright girl” – Finn sounded playful as usual, but with a hint of gravity he didn’t usually bother with. It threw Rory off her game a little.

“And I was wondering if you would be able to give me some advice. Being their friend and all”

“Yes, I think I can” – he paused – “Look, love, more than anyone, I know how important Colin and Logan are to each other, how much they rely on one another as friends, and it was painful to watch them fight before. I know that the circumstances now are not the exact same, but you’re still in the middle”

“I... I know”

“That said, I can tell this is something Colin wants, for his own reasons, and it’s a solution Logan did not consider but is more than willing to try. Both understand that this is a dangerous gamble to make, and you all might come off it hurt beyond repair, but they are willing to risk it” – he leveled an almost chilly look at Rory – “Are you ready for it?” – she swallowed hard and nodded.

“I care about them, Finn. I love Colin so much, and... I’ve recently realized that I’ve started to like Logan, and I think I might even come to love him too. I’m worried about their friendship, that’s just... They’ve been friends for so long, and I don’t want to break them up, not again”

“You haven’t answered my question, love” – he softly chided her.

“Finn...”

“Love, I must know. Otherwise, I shall have to tell them this whole thing is a mistake. They don’t always listen to me, but this time, I’m sure I can make them listen” – she took a deep breath.

“If they are willing to... Go through with this, then so am I” – she smiled a little – “I can go all in”

“Good to know, love” – Finn’s face contorted as he started snickering – “I’m sure Colin and Logan will be glad to hear it too” – Rory flushed deeply as she caught the double entendre in his voice.

“Finn!”

“Sorry, love, but I had to. Now, gimme a hug” – they got up and embraced tightly – “Take care of them, love. They can be such assholes, but I love them”

“I’ll do my best, Finn”

“HEY! I told you! NO FUNNY BUSINESS!” – Luke shouted from the open door.


	73. Taking a Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin and Rory spend a little time together.

Logan was very nervous. He fucking hated the feeling.

Rory had asked him and Colin to come over to her dorm for a chat. Considering all other chats between the three had been in either guy’s place, he figured it was fair. He hoped she wasn’t going to dump them, because that would be a depressing end to such an intense ride. He’d have to find someone to punch, and then turn and help Colin find someone to punch. It would not be pretty (they were boarding school brats, but it didn’t mean they knew how to take a punch particularly well, as evidenced by the recent time when Rory’s ex beat the shit out of Colin).

Shit, he should’ve taken a page out of Finn’s book and gotten drunk before seeing Rory again.

“You okay, man?” – Colin asked, frowning at him as they neared her dorm.

“Yeah, sure” – the brunet gave him a look but didn’t call him on his bullshit.

Colin knocked on the door, as Logan knew he probably had done many a times before, and the blond tried not to fidget in place as they waited.

“Hey!” – Rory greeted with a wide smile, looking beautiful and happy like she hadn’t in a long time. She opened the door wide for them to come inside – “Sit, sit. I ordered pizza and got some beer for you guys” – she fussed until they were situated on her couch, staring up at her as she stood in front of the television, suddenly looking nervous.

Good to know he wasn’t the only one. Colin shrugged and grabbed a beer, and Logan followed after a beat. It was cold enough, at least, and the blond drank some.

“Okay, so, hum, I watched the movie” – the girl started, and Logan marveled at how adorable she looked with flushed cheeks – “And while I know I was the crazy one to even propose I date both of you, after seeing the movie, I, er, I think I...” – she took a deep breath – “Do you guys want to date me, you know, together?”

“Splendor–like?” – Colin asked slowly.

“Yes” – she paused and blushed deeper – “More or less”

Logan traded a look with Colin and nodded.

“Okay” – the blond said and too another drink.

“What?” – she asked.

“We’ve talked about this, Ace, and we’re totally on board”

“... Oh”

“Now come sit, Gilmore, pizza’s getting cold” – Colin ordered, scooting over so she could sit between them. Blushing again, she went and sat, fidgeting a little with her hands.

Eventually, they started eating, even as silence enveloped them. Logan didn’t know what to say, and he had a feeling Rory didn’t either, though he figured Colin just didn’t want to talk.

But Logan did. He wanted to know what Rory expected from them, from their... Situation. How she thought they could possibly work, and how would they do dates and– Sex? Shit, he wanted so much to touch her, and they were technically dating now, but it was so awkward, and he didn’t know how to make the first move. Logan Huntzberger, hesitating with a girl, what a concept!

“Do you guys want to watch TV, or a movie...?” – Rory suddenly asked, clearing her throat.

“Sure” – Colin answered for them both – “Wait” – he fished the remote from beside him and flipped the TV on. He handed it to Rory and casually, familiarly, put a free, and clean, hand on her thigh. She looked at him then back to the TV, and started channel surfing for a bit.

She settled on a Friends rerun, and put the remote beside her and Logan. She smiled tentatively at him and put her hand on his. With some hesitation, he laced their fingers together, and her smile made all the previous awkwardness worth it.

“Where’s Geller, anyway?” – Colin questioned, glancing at the blonde’s door.

“She said she had to go to the library” – the girl paused – “I... Maybe have told her about this, and she said she’d, hum, give us some space”

“Never took Geller for such a good friend”

“Paris can be a little difficult, but she’s actually really great” – Rory defended – “When she takes the time, I mean”

“See, even you can’t say only nice things about her” – Colin teased – “Geller is a fucking ballbuster”

“Don’t be mean, she’s a great friend, really”

“Yeah, she’s clearing your dorm so you can hang out with your–” – Logan snapped his head to his friend in surprise, and Rory seemed surprised as well. Colin had shut his mouth abruptly.

“My... What?” – Rory asked slowly.

“Your–” – Colin cleared his throat then rolled his eyes – “Fine, you know what, fuck it all. Your boyfriends” – Logan could tell, however, the uncertainty in his cool expression.

“You are such an idiot” – Rory said, exasperated. She let go of Logan’s hand, placed them on either side of Colin’s face and kissed him softly – “Idiot”

“You’re the one who claims to love me, ain’t my problem, Gilmore” – he laughed.

Rory kissed him again and turned back to Logan. He didn’t have a moment to be jealous because she just leaned and captured his lips breathlessly. It only lasted a couple of moments, but it made him tingly. She laughed, still close to him, and kissed him again.

“Hey now” – Colin complained in a playful tone – “I get a peck and Logan gets the tongue? That’s hardly fair, Gilmore” – the girl turned to him with a huff.

“Please be nice” – she whispered before kissing him hard and bruising.

Logan watched them and wondered if this was going to be how things were going to go. Sharing Rory as equally as possible, sharing her kisses, her attention, her touches. He hadn’t quite allowed his mind to drifted there, but they would also be sharing her time in bed. Man, that would be weird.

Rory kissed both boys many more times during their pleasant afternoon, and they soon were comfortable enough to fall on each other on the couch, snuggling, with one of Rory’s hand on Logan’s hair, the other holding Colin’s. It was more than Logan had ever allowed himself to have with a girl, any girl, and with Ace, it felt– It felt just right, if felt like he wanted to do it forever.

If just hanging out, kissing her, was enough to elicit such a reaction from him, he had to be careful when (if) they had sex. He might never want to let her go.


	74. Another Drink, Barkeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Colin and a moment alone

He’d nearly forgotten how nice it felt to touch Rory, but his hands remembered her every curve, his mouth remembered how to please her, his body remembered what it was like to be with her.

It was easy enough to ask her on an actual date the day after Rory accepted the Splendor proposal, and Colin had had no problems accepting her giggly invitation back to her dorm, and had been more than willing to indulge her every desire as she pulled at his clothes and moaned against his mouth and they became one again, after so long.

Rory sighed contently though exhausted afterwards, and Colin couldn’t say he wasn’t a little worn out as well. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her.

“I missed this” – he mumbled, like a confession.

“Me too” – she easily replied.

“I almost forgot how good in bed you were, Gilmore” – he teased.

“Shut up, McCrae”

“Well, it’s true, anyway” – he kissed her neck – “You’re incredible”

“Please stop talking now” – he chuckled.

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop” – they remained in enjoyable silence for many minutes – “Are you gonna fuck Logan soon?” – she froze in his arms and turned to face him.

“What?”

“Well, you’re dating us, it’s not fair to fuck me and not him” – she flushed.

“Colin–”

“It’s not”

“I know that, I just” – she bit her lip – “It’s different. We’ve already done it before”

“A lot” – she ignored him.

“And Logan and I...”

“But you fucked Dugrey, right?” – she narrowed her eyes – “Just stating it”

“Fine. Yes, Tristan and I had sex”

“And you didn’t even like him in high school, right?”

“I hated him, actually, but I know what you mean” – she avoided his eyes – “It’s awkward”

“Why?”

“I mean. Dean and I... It just happened. You and I... I mean, we met, we went for it, it was different. And Tristan and I... It was a spur of the moment thing, but with Logan... I mean, we’ve just started dating, we’ve only gone on one date, I don’t think I’m ready to... Be with him yet”

“But you’ve made out with him a few times”

“Not the same as being ready to have sex”

“Yeah, I guess” – he kissed the top of her head – “Just looking after him, you know that, right?”

“I know, and it’s nice that you have his back”

“He’s my best friend”

“And kind of your boyfriend”

“Guess you could call him that. Or my brother boyfriend” – she giggled.

“That’s ridiculous”

“No it’s not. I’ll ask him what he thinks”

“You’re silly”

“And you love it” – he said before he could consider it, and swallowed at the beat that followed.

“I do love you, Colin, even when you’re silly” – Rory said earnest, looking into his eyes. Shit, he’d have to warn Logan about that.

“What’s not to love?” – he joked, and she rolled her eyes – “Ready for round two?” – he asked, not at all kidding any more.

Her reply was simple and effective – she flipped him on his back and grinned almost predatorily at him.


	75. Let It Go, Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Logan spend some time together

Their first date had been great in the end, and Logan was glad that their second one was just as successful. Ace’s hand felt warm and soft into his, and he loved the quick kisses she pressed on his cheek. It wasn’t a cold day out, but Rory stayed very close to him, smiling up at him, laughing as they easily fell into a camaraderie over books and movies.

Was this what it felt like to have a girlfriend? This... Lightness in the chest that didn’t come from alcohol or anything, but from the way she looked at him, just looked at him and made him forget his own name?

“Do you, hum” – she started softly, flushing.

“Yes?”

“It has recently come to my attention that we’re dating”

“... I’ve known that for a while, yes” – he said, completely deadpan, and she huffed.

“Jerk. No, I mean. I’m dating Colin”

“Yes...?”

“And I’m– I mean, when we went out the other day, we... You know”

“... Oh”

“And Colin pointed out that it was a little bit... Unfair that I am dating both of you, that you’re both...” – she smiled shyly – “You’re both my boyfriends, but we’re not... You know”

“Ace, don’t worry about that. We’ve just started this, you don’t owe me anything”

“It’s not about... Owing you anything” – she stopped and put a hand on his chest – “It’s just... I’m nervous about... Us”

“I’m nervous too” – he confessed.

“But it’s not that I don’t want to...” – she looked at him and kissed him briefly – “I do want to”

“I want it too” – he managed to say before putting a hand on her neck and pulling her against him. She let him press her against the wall just for a few moments before she giggled and pushed him away, eyes twinkling even in the near darkness – “Do you want to come back to mine?” – she nodded slowly.

“I think so” – she said softly.

“We don’t have to do anything”

“I know”

 

So much for not doing anything.

The moment they were in his dorm, and it was clear his roommate was, as usual, AWOL, something seemed to sizzle between them, and Logan had to readjust every daydream he’d ever had about Rory. She looked and acted like a lost lamb sometimes, but man, could she kiss.

They managed to walk over to his room, and Ace gasped when he pulled her up and carried her to the bed.

“What do you want?” – he said in her ear, stir crazy to touch her, but this was their first time. She blushed and sat on the bed.

“Can I...?” – she started, one hand hesitatingly reaching for his buckle. He nodded hastily and watched in fascination as she undid his belt, then his pants, and with a look up, she dropped his underwear. Her hand was still warm when she took him in hand and slowly started giving him a blowjob.

And...! Okay, his Ace was sucking him off. Fucking hell, that was weird. It was very, very, very difficult not to thrust, it was difficult not to get off too quickly, it was difficult to think with the way Ace just–! Not that he hadn’t gotten his share of BJs over the years, many from girls eager to be his girlfriend, but he could honestly say that Ace was the best of them all.

“Wait, wait, wait. Ace” – she let him go and looked up with wide eyes.

“Was I doing it wrong?” – she blurted out – “I’m sorry, I haven’t done it many times before, I–I’m not sure how to...!”

“Hey, hey. No, nothing like that, Ace. Shh, listen to me” – he knelt on the floor and made her look at him – “Hey, Ace. It’s not you, I swear. Or, I guess, it is you” – she frowned at him and he grinned cheekily – “You were a little too good, if anything” – he could feel her flush more than he could see it, in his dark room.

“Oh” – she breathed.

“I didn’t want to... You know”

“Oh God”

“Do you want to stop here?”

“No” – she answered after a beat and got up – “Will you...?”

“Ace?”

“Will you make love to me?” – he touched her face and kissed her gently.

“As you wish” – he whispered, and she laughed into the night.

Much later when they were finally too tired to do anything else, they curled up on his bed and Logan slept the best sleep he’d had in a long time, holding the girl he loved. It suddenly didn’t matter to him that his best friend loved her too, and that Rory loved Colin, all it mattered was that they’d had a marvelous evening, and an even better night, and she was in his arms.

It was enough.


	76. One Here, One There, Both Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Marty and thinking about Summer

Rory had been feeling like she was walking on clouds for the last few days. Everything had worked out somehow, she was dating Colin and Logan, she’d had (amazing, incredible) sex with them, and she was just–

Life was good. Finally. She’d had a long, difficult, twisty year, and things were finally good. Her love life was busy, but good, she was getting along great with her mom (though Lorelai insisted on teasing her about her three way situation), Emily and Richard were together and stronger than ever, Francine was much warmer to her than when she first started coming around, Stanford was friendly as ever, Christopher was becoming the kind of father she’d always longed for when she was younger, Gigi was the most adorable little sister one could hope for, and Straub, while still very much sick and frail, never failed to display his dry and sharp wit every time she visited. She thought he might even be becoming fond of her.

One thing she wanted to work on was being a better friend.

She had had a moment to talk to Marty and set up a time to meet with him and Lucy, because she honestly wanted to meet her. Marty was a sweet, gentle guy and Rory wanted to see if this girl was good enough for him, she didn’t want him to date just any girl.

“You’re thinking some deep thoughts there, Ace” – Logan commented, smiling at her and playing with a lock of her hair.

“I’m just thinking about Marty and his new girlfriend”

“Ah yes. The illusive Marty. Although, I think I saw him at the last Brigade thing”

“The boys only party?”

“The one”

“Well, he does bartend and waiter at some society parties”

“So, when are you getting together with bartender Marty and the girlfriend?” – Rory frowned a little.

“Don’t call him that, and tonight”

“Oh. So I won’t have you all to myself?” – he teased and kissed her neck while Rory giggled.

“Sorry to disappoint”

“Guess we’ll have to use our time wisely, Ace. What you think? How should we spend our short, oh so short time together?” – in that, he was already pressing his lips to hers, and she found herself unable to think about Marty or his girlfriend any more for a long time.

 

“Okay, so what am I doing here again?” – Colin asked softly just before Rory knocked on Lucy’s door.

“You’re my boyfriend. One of, anyway” – she said shyly – “And I’m meeting my friend’s girlfriend for the first time, so why not?”

“Yeah, okay. But I don’t even really know Marty”

“Then you’ll get a chance to” – he sighed deeply.

“Logan is much better at people, you should’ve brought him” – he mumbled.

“Well, I think next time I will. Now stop complaining” – she demanded. The brunet rolled his eyes and kissed her.

“I’ll behave, I swear”

“Please do, sir” – and she knocked.

Marty looked nervous but in a good way, and he smiled widely at Rory and Colin as he motioned them in.

“Sorry, Olivia is having girl trouble, and Lucy is trying to talk her out of doing something potentially illegal” – the curly haired guy said, shaking his head – “But anyway! Hi” – he gently hugged Rory, and turned to Colin – “Hey. Marty”

“Colin, as I think you already knew” – the two looked at each other – “I think I may have seen you a while back at a party”

“Oh, yeah, I was covering for a buddy of mine at some all guys event” – Marty glanced at Rory uncertainly.

“I know” – she said quietly – “And it was an all boys party, because, you know, sometimes boys need alone time to drink and do manly stuff” – Colin snorted and wordlessly accepted Marty’s offered beer.

“Like you girls don’t love getting together to braid each other’s hair and talk shit about us guys” – he said, and Rory had to smile at his ease in including Marty.

“Lucy and Olivia do braid their hair a lot” – Marty said in an all too serious tone – “Though, like I said, Olivia’s having girl trouble, so it’s not all about us guys”

“Point” – he drank some beer and raised his eyebrows at Rory.

“So, Marty, gone to any crazy parties lately?” – the girl asked, and quickly enough, they were sitting around the coffee table, drinking and chatting. Colin didn’t add much, not after one too casual high society comment that made Marty shrink for a moment, and Rory’s eyes shoot daggers. He sighed and with a hand, politely asked Marty to ignore him and continue with his story.

Rory knew it was difficult for him to identify with Marty, and her at times, due to their very different lifestyles, but she appreciated his efforts.

“Oh God!” – a girl exclaimed, and Rory looked up to see a pair of dark haired girls – “Is this Rory?” – the taller one asked, coming around quickly.

“This is Rory” – Marty confirmed.

“Oh my God! I’ve been dying to meet you since Boyfriend mentioned you!” – she said with a wide smile – “I’m Lucy!”

“Rory, hi”

“Hey, I’m Olivia” – the shorted girl said, perching on the couch – “Sorry for keeping Lucy, I had to hash some stuff up”

“Girl trouble, we hear” – Colin commented, and Rory wondered about the tinkle in her eyes.

“Yeah. I mean, why do girls have to be so complicated!” – she groaned.

“Sorry to break this to you, but you are a girl too, right?”

“Yes, but I’m easy peasy! Right, Luce?”

“The easiest” – was the quick and loyal response. Rory smiled, thinking of Lane for a moment.

“Might want to rephrase that” – Marty said with a playful wince. Olivia huffed.

“Well, can’t argue with the truth” – she stopped and narrowed her eyes at Colin – “Wait, I don’t know you, who are you?”

“Colin, Rory’s– Boyfriend” – the pause was very fast and Rory didn’t think anyone but her noticed it.

“Ah! Marty’s friend Rory’s boyfriend” – she said, nodding – “Well, good to meet you. Wanna get a beer and share on your girl troubles?”

“Thankfully, I have no girl trouble at the moment”

“Lucky bastard” – she went and got herself and Lucy a beer – “So, how do you know Marty again?”

Rory looked at her friend, who blushed a little, and continued to do so as his girlfriend and friend gave him looks. Colin raised an interested eyebrow at the duo.

“Well, you see... There was this party...” – Marty started, clearing his throat – “And I may have had a little too much too drink... And I guess I kinda felt hot ‘cause next thing I know...” – he motioned to Rory, looking too embarrassed to continue.

“I found him in the hallway outside my dorm” – she said kindly – “As pure and fresh as the day he came into the world” – Lucy and Olivia gasped in unison, and quickly opened wide, teasing smirks.

“Oh my God! Boyfriend, I didn’t know you were so bad!” – she winked at him.

“Dude, totally! Butt baked in a dorm hallway” – Olivia piled on, wiggling her eyebrows.

“That’s not that bad” – Colin commented, and Rory had to turn to him with the others – “One of my best friends, Finn, has done some very unusual things when drunk” – he paused dramatically – “Although it’s not like I’ve been a saintly drunk all my life either”

“Ooh, do tell” – Rory urged, smiling at him. He smirked, put down his beer and started telling a story about the time they were sixteen and Finn decided it was an awesome idea to get drunk during his grandparents’ fiftieth wedding anniversary, and of course his mates Colin and Logan had to go along with it.

The story ended with Olivia, Lucy and Rory giggling madly at the Aussie’s speech about eternal love and kinks to keep the relationship fresh, and Marty holding onto his stomach, unable to stop the chuckles to escape him. Colin just snorted and picked up his beer, with a wink at his girlfriend.

 

The night after meeting Lucy, whom Rory wholly liked and wished to be friends with, she joined the boys, Juliet and Steph, plus several LDB members at the pub. She settled between her boys, Colin’s warm hand on her thigh and Logan’s fingers twirling her hair mindlessly.

“Hey guys” – Juliet started – “What’re you doing for Summer?”

“Hopefully some hot guys” – Steph said with a sigh – “It’s been such a dry spell lately”

“Aw, you’ll find someone soon” – her girl friend reassured quickly.

“Oh God, I need to. I mean, it’s been so long that I don’t even know why I keep up maintenance, you know?”

“As hot as this conversation is” – Colin said dryly – “the guys and I are going to Europe this time. I mean, we hardly spent any time there during our little boat trip”

“Which I still think is one of the dumbest things you guys have ever done” – Stephanie stated with a shake of the head.

“How about you, love?” – Finn asked, drumming on his beer mug, which was oddly mostly full despite him having gotten it some time ago.

“Oh, I haven’t thought about that yet” – the girl sighed – “I think I’m going to try to get an internship somewhere, I mean, I spent the last two Summers in Europe” – she gave the Stooges a look – “Although I’m sure you guys will have a much wilder time than I did either time”

“Hey now, you didn’t enjoy backpacking with your mom?” – Logan grinned playfully – “Lorelai seems like the kind of person who can make any trip fun”

“Well, it’s wasn’t boring, that’s for sure. We tried to stalk Bono, without success, and we did walk around a lot, see lots of stuff, but we’re not exactly crazy gals loose in the city”

“Wanna come along? We haven’t closed up our plans yet” – Colin offered, and Rory had to smile at the way he looked at her.

“Thank you, but I really think I should focus on my future this Summer. That and I’m pretty sure there’s not much left for me to see in Europe that I didn’t see the first two times” – she shook her head – “Also, something tells me a girlfriend would cramp your style”

“Aw, you could never do that, love” – Finn winked – “Besides, that way I wouldn’t feel too bad about leaving these two all alone while I go exploring”

“You like to explore European cities all by your lone self?” – Rory asked, laughing a little.

“I like to see the sights” – the Australian answered very honestly, somewhat startling Rory a little – “I like to do touristy things, they don’t”

“Not as much as you” – Logan agreed – “Besides, it’s not like we’ve never been to these places before”

“You have, I mostly have not” – he turned to Rory – “Unlike these two, I did not travel all throughout Europe when I was a young thing”

“Neither did I” – Rory pointed out.

“But he was traipsing all over the Americas” – Colin interjected – “He knows South America like the back of his hand, pretty much”

“Only because we opened some hotels down there when I was younger” – he shook his head – “Besides, it is never fun to travel for work”

“I’d love to pick your brain about that some time” – Rory told Finn – “All I know about the hospitality business is what I’ve learned from watching my mom over the years”

“Well, Lorelai is a lovely host, and I’m sure she is very talented at running an inn, as I’ve seen first hand” – the Aussie started, sounding and looking far less out of it than usual – “There are some differences to managing a large hotel, though”

“And that is why we should talk about it” – she paused when a frown fleetingly passed over Finn’s usually cheerful face – “Or not, we don’t have to” – she backed off quickly.

“It’s fine, really, love” – he grimaced – “It’s what I am bound to do in the future, after all” – the brunette felt Colin and Logan shift in place.

“Hey, Ace, you ever hear about the Stamford Eagle-Gazette?” – the blond redirected the conversation.

“The–? Yes, sure”

“My dad just bought it, and I’m sure he can swing you an internship” – he paused – “Although he’s a huge dick, so I’m not sure if you’d want to work for him”

“Oh! Your dad’s an amazing journalist! I’ve read some of his pieces, they are so good, but I wouldn’t want to get an internship with him just because we’re– You know, together”

“Just think about it as using every connection you have. Trust me, my dad will not coddle you just because we know each other” – Logan grimaced – “If anything, he might ride you harder because of it. Plus you’d be an intern, and Mitchum Huntzberger is a notorious jackass to lowly interns”

“I remember him making some guy cry when I went to meet with Logan at one of his papers once” – Colin said with a faraway look – “He didn’t really do anything to the guy, but Mitchum can be pretty intimidating”

“It’s the shoulders” – Finn added, sounding like his usual serious and playful self.

“Don’t spread it around, Ace, but that the source of my dad’s powers” – Logan motioned to his own shoulders – “When he finally succeeds in making me the next head of the Huntzberger empire, my shoulders will grow overnight so I can fit the almighty family cape”

“Family cape, huh?” – Rory tried to keep it light, feeling some bitterness in Logan’s tone.

“Oh yes” – Colin answered – “It’s quite a sight, they have it under key and lock, because he who wears it becomes the Huntzberger head, and you can’t just leave such an important piece of magic lying around”

“The tragedy” – Logan continued – “Someone other than a Huntzberger might become the family head”

“Darn it, and I was hoping I could put it on and become really broad shouldered” – Rory joked, earning a laugh around the table.

“That would be something” – Logan smiled with something like gratefulness in his eyes – “So just let me know, ‘kay? And Colin’s offer’s also on the table” – he nodded to his friend.

“I’m sure there are some European sights you never got to see with your mom and grandma” – though his tone was very normal, his lips were turned up in a wicked smirk, and boxed in between her boyfriends, Rory blushed, her mind going to being with them both.

An entire Summer without them. Maybe she should take Logan up on his offer, it would surely be a good enough distraction from missing them, not to mention what a major opportunity it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm seeing the dates, and holy SHIT, but it's been a whole fucking YEAR since I started posting this. It's shocking and disturbing but, Happy Anniversary everyone. =D


	77. Snapshots of a Single Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Rory flirt, Cory and Rory talk it out

The Friday night dinner was just beginning, and already Rory was feeling a little like Lorelai. Oddly enough, her mom and grandmother were getting along very well, talking about an upcoming DAR event with some sort of 40’s Paris theme that peaked Lorelai’s interest. Richard was taking a business phone call, and Rory found herself bored, annoyed and longing to run out the door.

“... that actually sounds kind of fun” – Lorelai confessed, and Rory felt a little bad for her thoughts when she saw a flicker of pleasure in Emily’s face.

“You and Rory are more than welcomed to come along, if you wish” – the older woman said lightly – “Luke too, of course. Lord knows I do enough that I can bring along anyone I want to” – she turned to Rory with a scary expression – “Are you dating anyone right now, Rory?”

“Er... No, grandma, I’m not” – the girl replied without looking at her mom.

“That’s so unfortunate. A girl like you should have a boyfriend” – Lorelai hummed into her martini and Emily shot her a look.

“And you, Lorelai” – the woman almost chocked on her drink – “How ARE things with Luke? You have been together for a while now, are things getting serious?”

“Oh! Hum, well, I mean, I don’t know, mom, we haven’t really... You know, talked about it”

“But you should! Otherwise you’ll find yourself standing by a trashcan with no idea about what he’s thinking!”

“And Luke may not be carrying around his chosen engagement ring in his pocket” – Richard said teasingly, walking into the room. Emily looked at him with fond annoyance.

“What if you hadn’t been carrying it with you?” – but he grinned indulgently with pure adoration in his eyes.

“I would have invited you back to my dormitory, my dear, and given it to you there” – Lorelai definitely chocked on her drink, and waved her mother’s concern away as Rory snickered to herself – “Do grow up, Lorelai”

“Hey! I can’t help it when you say stuff like that!” – Emily rolled her eyes heavenly and Rory had to giggle.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s start with dinner” – she stood up and straightened out her skirt – “If you would, girls. Richard” – she whirled around and strutted to the dining room as her husband chuckled, Lorelai shook her head and Rory laughed.

“Our Lady has commanded us, I believe we should follow” – the man said, smiling a little as he motioned his daughter and granddaughter to go first.

Dinner was going great, and Rory found herself kind of stunned when Lorelai smiled hesitantly at Emily and Richard and said she would love to go to the DAR party, but Rory’s heart melted when her grandma gently replied that she would appreciate Lorelai and Luke’s presence at the party. Richard joked that at least he would have one companion who didn’t care much about parties, and Emily huffed, and everything was simply lovely.

Of course, things didn’t turn out that great for Rory by dessert, when Emily turned to her with laser point focus.

“So, Rory, it’s been a while since you’ve had a boyfriend, hasn’t it?”

“Mom” – Lorelai chided.

“Oh, Lorelai, it’s true enough” – the Gilmore girls barely managed not to trade looks – “And you are such a lovely girl, I don’t see why those Yale boys can’t see it. Are you sure you didn’t like Graham?”

“Graham?” – Rory blinked then she remembered – “Oh! Graham, right. Hum, no, I don’t think we were... Well suited”

“That’s unfortunate. No prospects, though?”

“Er... I mean, maybe, but it’s nothing serious”

“Well! To be young. It is a very exciting age”

“Why, mom, this is the first time I’ve heard about your wild college years” – Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows playfully as Emily huffed.

“I have had no such thing, Lorelai”

“Not as such, in any case” – Richard commented lightly.

“Richard!”

Lorelai couldn’t help it, and burst out laughing while Emily started badgering a smirking Richard about his comment, and Rory giggled, thinking about her grandmother at her age, most likely NOT having to hide her relationship with two guys from her family.

 

“Hey, Ace” – Logan called her as she walked to the paper. He kissed her cheek softly and wrapped an arm around her.

“Hey. You coming to the paper too?” – he groaned.

“Do I have to?” – she giggled and leaned against him.

“It would be very nice if you did. Doyle has kind of mentioned you actually can write, mister”

“Well, my parents made sure I learned to read and write, you know, the usual”

“Ha, ha. But seriously, are you coming?” – he sighed.

“Fine, twist my arm, why don’t you” – she beamed and kissed him.

The paper looked busy as usual, Doyle flowing around the room like an over caffeinated hummingbird. Rory spotted Paris at her usual desk, eyes glued to the computer and fingers flying over the keyboard.

“Gilmore” – Doyle barked, running off to her. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Logan with wide eyes – “Logan! Hi, hello, what are you doing here?”

“Just accompanying Ace here”

“Oh. I see. I don’t think I knew you were... Friends”

“We are”

“Well. Well! That’s– Yeah. Hum, I’m still waiting on your latest piece, Gilmore”

“I know, boss, will get right to it”

“See that you do. Er, Logan, are you–? I mean, do you want... The paper or...?”

“You know, Ace has made a good argument in favor of my getting more involved in the paper, so if you have any assignments for me...” – the blond winked at Rory and walked away with a still flustered Doyle.

The brunette walked over to her own desk and logged onto her computer to put the finishing touches on her latest assignment. As usual, she got very into it, and she only noticed she was around other people when Logan came around and knocked on her desk, startling her a little.

“Hey” – he said with a teasing smile. She glanced back at the computer, saved her work and smiled back at him.

“Did Doyle give you anything to do?”

“He tried, at least” – the blond said lightly – “I think he’s still really terrified of my dad”

“Why would he... Be terrified of him...?” – Logan raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Mitchum can be very scary, especially to someone who wants to work in journalism. Speaking of, Ace, I’ve been summoned for dinner with the family tonight, wanna come along, meet the man, try to charm you way into that internship?”

“Oh! Oh, I don’t... I don’t know, Logan. I mean. Should I? How would... How would you and... I...?”

“Ah, yes. Well, Ace. I guess we could just tell the truth and shock them a little”

“Logan”

“Or... We could just tell them that you’re my friend, and you’re interested in journalism, which you definitely are, and you’d be the most grateful intern in the history of the Huntzberger Group”

“That sounds kind of awful”

“Why? Gotta use your connections” – he smirked – “You can use me any time, Ace” – she blushed while looking around anxiously.

“Logan” – she hissed.

“Hey, you’re the one having bad thoughts, I didn’t say anything bad at all”

“You are bad”

“Yes I am” – his smirk fell a little and he smiled – “So, dinner tonight?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeap. I may have already told my dad about you, so it would be kind of awkward to waltz in all alone”

“You told him already! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I wanted it to be a surprise! You know, spice things up! Don’t worry, Ace, it’s all going to be fine”

“Is it going to be fancy? What should I wear?”

“I’m sure you can find some potato sack and you’d still look beautiful” – he grinned mischievously and saluted her – “I should head out. Six o’clock on the dot?”

“Sure, I’ll be the one smelling like root vegetables” – he chuckled a little and waved out.

“God, that boy is so cocky” – Paris commented, coming out of nowhere.

“He’s not that bad”

“Well, you’d have to say that, Gilmore. What about your other fella?”

“Colin is doing great”

“Haven’t seen him in a while. Ditch him already?”

“He was at the dorm just two days ago!”

“Guess I wasn’t there. Well, from the little I heard, I assume you won’t be returning home tonight?”

“I’m not sure, but at the very least, I will be returning late”

“Make sure pretty boy gets you home safely, yeah?”

“Thanks, Paris”

“What for?”

“You know what, nothing at all”

“And put in a good word for me, will you?”

“For an internship too?”

“Of course not, I have more to do with my life. No, for an interview. Mitchum Huntzberger is a fascinating man, and I’m sure I could make him spill some secrets”

“Oh, if anyone could ever, I’m sure that’s you, Paris” – the brunette rolled her eyes and looked back at her work – “I think I’m actually all done here. Are you heading back now?”

“No, I still have some things to finish up” – the blonde paused – “Did boy toy say anything about Jamie?” – she asked quietly.

“About–? No, he hasn’t. Why, did something happen?”

“No, no, of course not” – she straightened up – “Have a nice dinner” – she said and turned around.

After years of friendship, Rory frowned as she sensed a bit of... Hurt in Paris’s demeanor. She wondered what was happening with Jamie, and Paris hadn’t said anything about it, and Colin hadn’t mentioned him at all in a while. Maybe she should call him over and ask him, she still had plenty of time before Logan came to pick her up.

 

“Hey” – Colin greeted her at her door before pulling her into a kiss.

“Sorry, I just need to get this one thing done. Come on” – she pulled him into her bedroom and he blinked at her.

“Your wardrobe throw up or something?” – she sighed at the sight of the many dresses all over her bed.

“No. I just. Logan invited me to dinner at his parents’ house tonight, and I’m not sure what to wear!”

“I see” – she looked at him.

“Are you mad?”

“Not at all. Trust me, you would not want me to ask you to dinner with my father, the Huntzbergers are kittens near him” – he hummed and looked over her choices – “Maybe this one” – he picked a dark green one Rory had briefly considered but didn’t think was quite right.

“Do you think so?” – she bit her lip nervously.

“Don’t overthink this, Gilmore, trust me, you’ll look great as usual in this and everything is going to be alright” – she sighed.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous, really. I mean, it’s just dinner!”

“With Logan’s parents”

“Yes, but he’s not– I mean. I’m not going to be his girlfriend tonight, just his friend”

“Right” – Rory frowned.

“Hey. What’s wrong? Did something happen?” – he looked at her and clicked his tongue – “Are you... Okay with this? I’m sure I can get out of it if you’re not–” – he pressed his lips against hers for a moment – “Hey, no, I want to–” – he kissed her again.

“I’m okay with this, Gilmore. Don’t worry about me” – he said softly, putting his forehead to hers – “I’m good. We’re good”

“We are?” – he smiled and kissed her again.

“We are. Now” – he turned around and grabbed the green dress again – “Seriously, Gilmore. This one. Your boyfriend commands it” – he added with a smirk.

“Why, if my boyfriend is commanding it” – she agreed, taking it from him – “And, hum, I mean, we could have dinner with your dad, I’m sure I can take it. My dad’s dad was pretty darn tough when we first started, you know, getting to know each other”

“Yeah, well, I’m not too sure how Andrew would be with you, considering I couldn’t just introduce you as my friend who’s interested in being a shit lawyer”

“I... I mean, you could introduce me as your... You know”

“And I’m pretty sure he’d be a much bigger dick if I did that”

“Is he really so horrible?” – Colin’s face darkened for a moment but it cleared as Rory realized he put on a mask.

“You’ve met him, Gilmore, as brief as it mercifully was. Imagine that for a few hours, but turned up to 300%” – Rory was startled by the sudden but deep sense of sadness that took over her at Colin’s cool tone. She opened her mouth to say something but she realized it wasn’t worth the effort.

Instead, she hugged him, throwing the green dress haphazardly onto her bed. It took him a long pause to return the hug, but he held her tight like he rarely did. She’d been deeply hurt by her boyfriends, by her family, but the hurt that Colin clearly carried, and she was finally being allowed to see, ran deeper than she could imagine, and she knew him enough to realize he wouldn’t just spill his heart, so this was what she could do for him, and what she was going to do.

They remained like so for a long time, or so it felt for Rory, and she closed her eyes at some point, marveling at the feel of his arms around her, and how she hoped he was feeling as protected and cared for as she was.

As terrible as he made it out to be, and as horrible as she imagined it actually would be, she hoped she would be able to meet Andrew McCrae again, even if only so she could look him in the eye and tell him how little she thought of him, how she wished that whatever damage he’d inflicted upon Colin didn’t make him bitter over the years, and that, whether she remained beside him or not, that he could triumph over his father’s influence. Because she believed in Colin.

(she ignored the voice that repeated in whispers: ‘whether she remains beside him’).


	78. The One With the Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory dines at the Huntzbergers

Honor stared at Logan the moment he sat down with Ace, then she sighed into her drink and turned to her boyfriend.

“So! Rory, you’re Emily and Richard’s granddaughter, correct?” – Shira asked with a slight smile.

“Yes, ma’am, I am”

“Oh, no, dear, do call me ‘Shira’, I insist!”

“Well, hum, okay. Shira” – Rory smiled politely back.

“I understand you’re friends with my son and his little group?”

“Er, yes, I am. We met earlier this year”

“How lovely. And how are you enjoying Yale? Your grandparents say you are such a good student”

“I try, and I do love it there, it’s a great school” – she glanced at Logan, almost uncertainly. He could sense her discomfort, and wondered if she didn’t particularly care for little society chit chat.

“You know, mom, Rory’s mother owns an inn in their hometown”

“Oh, does she?”

“Yeap. I stayed there once, after the Yale party at the Gilmores, actually. It’s very nice, you should go”

“Perhaps I will. Emily speaks very highly of it”

“I can’t see why she wouldn’t. Finn goes there a lot too”

“Finn?” – Shira’s eyebrows rose a little.

“Yeah. I think he finds it... Peaceful”

“I’m sure he does” – Honor mumbled softly.

“He is such a nice boy, don’t you think, Rory?” – Shira questioned, ignoring her daughter.

“I like him, he’s one of the funniest people I have ever met”

“I suppose that is one way to put it” – Shira said after a brief beat. Logan sighed and looked apologetically at Rory, who blinked innocently.

It wasn’t that he had expected his mom to be nice, or his sister to be particularly helpful, but he had asked Honor to be on her best behavior, and to have his back, but she was acting oddly. Maybe he should’ve told her to bring Josh, and though he had no idea what his bright, tough and flighty sister saw in boring Josh, Logan knew he always calmed her down (when he himself wasn’t freaking the fuck out).

Honor looked at him with one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised and he felt something akin to foreboding. Perhaps he should grab Ace and make a run for it before the rest of the family joined them. If Honor was trying to warn him off, and if she had even spared her beloved Josh of the spectacle, he definitely couldn’t have Rory in the blast zone.

Seriously, even Colin was impressed the last time he witnessed a Huntzberger blowout, and Andrew McCrae was kind of known for how bad his tantrums could get.

Before Logan could implement any sort of escape dash, his grandfather Eli and father Mitchum waltzed in, the former frowning as per usual, the latter looking put out but trying his best to hide it. Bad as he could be, Logan hoped he could count of his dad to maintain a façade of civility, at least.

“So, this is your lady friend, Logan?” – Eli rudely demanded to know after settling in a chair and asking for a glass of scotch on ice.

“This is my friend who happens to be a lady, yes. Eli Huntzberger, Rory Gilmore” – he introduced, knowing the old man wasn’t going to allow any distractions from his alcohol – “And of course, Mitchum Huntzberger”

“How do you do, Ms. Gilmore?” – the tall and broad man said, much more polite and affable than his own father. Rory perked up, eyes shining in excitement.

Oh God.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Mr. Huntzberger. And Mr. Huntzberger” – she stumbled a little, but it only made Mitchum kind of surprisingly laugh. Honor and Shira shot him looks and Logan stared at Ace’s face as it cleared of embarrassment.

“Please, call me Mitchum, one Mr. Huntzberger too many here, don’t you think?” – Rory opened a shy smile.

“Alright. Mitchum. It’s great to meet you, grandpa and grandma have told me so much about you”

“They are the nicest of people, those grandparents of yours. Very hospitable as well, something I understand your mother has more than inherited? She owns an inn, is that correct?” – Logan almost groaned at the way his dad took over the conversation, but Ace just braved on.

“She does. It’s called the Dragonfly Inn, and it’s located back home in Stars Hollow”

“Yes, I think Emily said something of the sort. Much tourism in that region, isn’t there?”

“There is”

“Surprisingly so, I’d say, but it is well located, so close to Hartford and even New Haven. It must be very convenient for you, I gather”

“Oh, it is. I almost go down on Friday to visit with my dad and his parents, and then my mom and, hum, the rest of the Gilmores” – Shira cocked her head slightly and even Eli turned to the conversation at that little tidbit.

Fuck. Logan didn’t think Ace would mention her dad’s family.

“Indeed!” – Shira butted in – “I don’t think I’ve met your father... Or at least... What is his name, dear?”

“Christopher Hayden. He hasn’t lived in the area in a long time, only recently. He lived in Boston up until recently, actually” – by now, even Honor’s expression was interested.

“Certainly not Straub and Francine’s son?” – Shira continued, laughing awkwardly.

“The one and only”

“Oh! I wasn’t aware you– I mean” – Logan was presented with the rare sight of his blushing mother as she clearly couldn’t find it in herself to state how shocked she was that the likes of Straub and Francine’s illusive only son was Rory’s father. The girl picked up on it, of course, and her expression didn’t change, but her eyes hardened ever so slightly.

“Dad is a very private person” – she said simply, almost coolly. She turned to Mitchum and put on her prettiest smile – “If I may, Mr. Huntzberger, Mitchum, could I ask a little bit about your recent purchase of the Stamford Eagle Gazette? I have been able to read a few of their pieces, and I was very interested to know what brought it to your attention, I’m sure there are plenty of papers across the country and the world that would be equally within you range of interest, not to take away from the Gazette, it has some very talented writers and editors on staff, of course” – she rambled a little bit at the end, making Logan grin a little at how adorable she was.

Mitchum, it was clear for someone who’d known him as intimately as his son, was more than a little pleasantly astounded by Rory’s speech. Shira’s eyes had glazed over some, as was the case whenever people talked shop around her, Honor sighed and pulled her phone from her bag, and Eli grumbled into his drink, though Logan thought he saw a hint of a smirk hiding just under the rim of his glass.

Point one to his Ace.

 

Naturally, things didn’t remain nice and pleasant.

“... And have you had a chance to meet with that lovely Fallon girl, Logan?”

“Fallon? No mom, I haven’t. She doesn’t go to Yale, remember?”

“Oh, yes, yes, I think I recall now. So! Rory, do you have a special someone right now?” – Ace chocked some on her piece of lamb, and Logan had to wince. God, and he’d been so naïve too to think his family wasn’t going to be dicks to her.

“Not as much, no. I’m trying to concentrate on school and my career right now, as well as family”

“Family! How novel” – Rory frowned slightly and Logan saw his dad sigh internally. Most people couldn’t see internal sighs, he learnt at a young age, but when it came to Mitchum, it was very transparent a reaction.

“I’m sure it’s been difficult, considering Straub” – Mitchum said, giving Shira a long look.

“It has” – Rory said softly.

“It’s good to care for one’s family” – Shira added with only a hint of sympathy – “You are a very kind granddaughter, to all your grandparents. Emily and Richard always talk about how you go down for dinner every week”

“Oh, it’s been a tradition since high school, and it’s a good way to maintain contact with them”

“I’m sure” – Shira said dryly, looking pointedly at each of her children. Honor shifted in place and said nothing, but Logan just shrugged. Not like his parents didn’t know why he tried to keep his distance whenever possible – “You know, Rory, I think I recall seeing you at a party some time ago, at Emily and Richard’s”

“I... Went to a party at their house a while back, yes” – she glanced at Logan uncertainly and he wondered what that was about.

“Not much of a young crowd, was it? Although I think I saw... Oh, what’s his name. Logan, you must know, the boy who was sent to military school” – Rory widened her eyes in alarm and suddenly, it dawned on Logan.

“Tristan Dugrey?” – he said slowly.

“Yes, the Dugrey boy. I think he was about the only young person there besides you, Rory”

“Er, yes, I think so”

“Do you know him? I seem to recall he attended Chilton at around the same time as you, is that right?”

“We were classmates, yes, but we weren’t really friends or anything”

“Oh. That’s unfortunate, he’s such a nice young man now, goes to Stanford, I think”

“Harvard” – Rory corrected absently then blinked herself into gear – “We had a chance to speak and reconnect during the party”

“I see” – and Logan wondered if his mom really did. Which, ew, why – “Very handsome too, don’t you think?”

“Mom” – Logan hissed.

“Really Shira?” – Mitchum commented at the same time, but more indulgently.

“It’s only an innocent comments, boys. Rory is a lovely young woman, she’s not dating anyone, and Tristan Dugrey is a fine young man, so why can I not mention how good looking he is?”

“The way you say it is a little disconcerting, mom” – Honor piped up.

“You kids. Mitchum... Really, it’s nothing! Right, Rory?”

“Well... I can hardly do Tristan a disservice and deny that he is good looking”

“Very good looking” – Shira pressed.

“Sure, very much so” – Rory agreed with only a hint of a society smile in place.

“Can we change the subject?” – Logan asked – “Seriously, I’ll even talk shop if we can stir this into another direction”

“Let’s talk ‘shop’, then” – Mitchum said, and the quotes were almost visible around his words – “You mentioned you have been focusing on your work, is that right, Rory?”

“It is, sir”

“What are your plans for the Summer? Going off in a blaze of glory like some people?” – he looked at Logan for a moment before focusing back on Rory.

“I have no set plans as of yet, but I do plan on trying for an internship or Summer position so I can get my feet wet”

“A fine investment of your time, very prudent. And I gather you wouldn’t mind the Gazette?”

“Mind...?”

“For an internship! It’s not too far from Yale, or rather your hometown, is it?”

“No, not at all, it’s very close, actually”

“Then, would you like a position there?” – Rory blinked in clear surprise. Shira stared in shock at her husband, Honor and Eli continue eating, and Logan wondered why it suddenly felt like the worst idea ever to bring Rory over for dinner.

“I... I would it, but I’m not sure if I’m the most qualified, sir. I mean, it must be a very coveted position”

“I’m not sure how many people are currently clamoring to be an unpaid intern at the Gazette, but if you’re half as good as Richard claims, and a good enough friend of Logan’s that he’d bring you over to introduce you to us, I’m sure you’ll do fine”

“Oh, no! Logan didn’t– I mean, he was coming to dinner, and he thought I could... I am very interested in your body of work, sir, you’ve had such an interesting journey, from your wine column back in the day to how you run your company these days!” – Mitchum chuckled.

“And I’m glad to hear it, Ms. Gilmore, Rory, but really. I know Logan probably offered to introduce you to me, and this was a good setting as any, correct, son?”

“Something like that, yeah, sure”

“As he so eloquently put it, Rory. So, how about it?”

“It sounds like an amazing opportunity”

“I sense your hesitation”

“I wouldn’t want you to think I’ll rely on my friendship with Logan on the job”

“Didn’t even cross my mind. You are Richard Gilmore’s granddaughter, and the man is very dedicated, if nothing else, never letting people think that just because he is such a popular fellow that his business deals are anything but the result of his hard work”

“They are! Grandpa has always worked very hard!” – she easily defended.

“Then there we go. Get in touch tomorrow or on Monday with the paper, I’ll let them know the intern position has been filled”

“Thank you, sir, Mitchum, thank you so much for the opportunity! I won’t disappoint”

“One does hope, Ms. Gilmore. I think I’ll enjoy my visits to the Gazette in the near future”

And just like that, Logan was almost sure that it had been a terrible idea to bring his Ace over. God.


	79. Dazzled and Distressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory gets some news

Rory had started her internship at the Eagle Gazette and two weeks later, Colin was pretty sure he was going to drop.

The girl was truly enthusiastic about the work, bursting with questions at Logan, who indulgently answered however he could, much to her annoyance at his lack of knowledge about Mitchum. To be fair, as the brunet later told her, one of the Stooges spent that much time at home since they were little and got shipped off to yet another boarding school. At that, she hummed and stopped her stream of questions, though her fervor wasn’t discouraged in the least.

Even Finn had to ask why she was to excited to work for Mitchum of all people.

“Because he used to be the most incredible journalist, I mean, his writing is beautiful! And all of his papers and magazines start succeeding the moment he purchase them! I have so much to learn from him!”

“Just don’t be disappointed if he doesn’t have that much time for you, Ace” – Logan wisely warned.

“Oh, I know he won’t have time to teach me things directly, I’ll just be an intern, but I’m sure it’ll be an amazing experience nonetheless!” – she exclaimed, eyes shining.

Given that the alternative was for Logan to reveal what a bag of dicks Mitchum could be, both personally and professionally, Colin understood why his blond friend just nodded along as she talked. He would also hate to pull the rug from under her when it came to someone she clearly, if naively, looked up to.

He could only hope Mitchum was NOT a douchebag with her.

(not that he thought he quite had it in him, but time would tell).

Two weeks in, Rory came rushing into the pub wearing the biggest smile known to man, and she happily kissed Colin and pecked Logan’s cheek. At Finn’s whine, she fondly rolled her eyes and sat between him and the blond.

“You guys won’t believe what happened!” – she gushed.

“Mitchum asked you to enter a poliamorous relationship” – the Aussie suggested.

“Dude” – Logan begged, making a face.

“No! Don’t be silly, Finn. No. Oh God, this is so exciting!”

“Well, don’t be a tease, Gilmore, spit it out”

“He gave me a review of my work so far”

“And you’re happy about it?” – Logan asked slowly.

“Of course I am! You won’t believe how honest and straightforward he was, oh God, I’m still tingling!”

“Okay, did he offer to dump Shira and marry you, ‘cause this conversation is sounding weirder by the second” – Colin commented dryly.

“No! God, no, it’s nothing like that, you guys!”

“Alright, Ace, what did daddy dearest tell you?”

“That I am one of the best interns he’s ever seen, and that he thinks that if I work hard enough, I’ll have no problems doing whatever I want to! Isn’t that the most incredible, unbelievable, utterly flattering and encouraging review you’ve ever heard?”

“And Mitchum told you this?” – Finn, of all people, questioned all too seriously – “Love, are you sure you weren’t either in a coffee high or withdraw?”

“Don’t be silly, Finn, and of course he told me all this!” – she turned to Logan – “Your dad really is the best”

“If you say so, Ace, but hey, let’s drink to you. It’s not every day Mitchum Huntzberger compliments anyone, much less an intern. Seriously, he usually likes them roasted with a side of glazed assistants”

“Ha, ha, so funny, but sure, drinks! First round on me!”

“Wow, unpaid internship going so well, huh?” – Colin teased, calling the waitress over – “Shots for the table, on the lady” – he winked at the woman, knowing she would understand it should actually be charged to his tab.

“Oh no, mister” – Rory stopped the woman from leaving – “This one is honestly on me” – she told her, and Colin thought he saw the waitress’s lips twitch before she left.

“We are more than happy to cover all of your alcohol expenses, Ace, you know that”

“Yeap, but this one time, you guys are going to have to accept that I am paying for the drinks. Just the first round, though, I know how bad you guys are”

“And how bad are we, Gilmore?” – Colin taunted with a smirk.

“I am in such a good mood I will ignore your blatant baiting” – the brunette said – “Oh, it’s the girls” – she waved at the approaching Juliet and Steph – “Hey, it’s been a while”

“You’re telling us” – the blond stated, motioning Colin to scoot over in the booth, much to his annoyance – “You’ve been totally busy with your intern thing”

“Well, it’s hard work, but it’s really rewarding too”

“I’m sure” – Juliet said, throwing her hair back – “Are we drinking? What’s happening?”

“Ace is paying the first round of the shots for the table”

“And none for us? For shame, Rory!” – Steph chided with a giggle.

“Just because we’re not pretty boys, it doesn’t mean we don’t get shots, right?”

“Of course not” – after the waitress came over and put the glasses down, the brunette swiftly asked for two more – “But hey, what have you two been up to these days?”

“Oh, nothing much, you know” – Juliet shrugged.

“She’s being modest, she got a new ‘friend’” – Steph interjected.

“Well, well” – Finn tsked, leaning into the table – “Do tell, love”

And so the night began. Rory’s shots were downed, and the boys covered the rest of the drinks for the night. By last call, they had all heard all about Juliet’s latest beau, Steph’s woes with one of her professors, Rory’s office stories and Finn’s plans to take over the world!

The last one was shouted as they left the pub, and the Aussie was likening himself to Brain and trying to pick his Pinky out of Logan and Colin, both too drunk to do more than giggle and lean on each other for support.

“Can I walk you back to your dorm, Gilmore?” – the brunet whispered in the girl’s ear. She was tipsy enough to just chuckle at him.

“Sorry, but tonight it’s just me in my bed, sorry, boys”

“Such an evil tease” – Logan complained with a serious face.

“She takes advantage of our poor hearts and teases us ever so much” – Colin agreed.

“You’re starting to sound like Finn, so it’s definitely time to sleep, and no more” – Rory stated. Her phone started to chime and Finn looked around in confusion.

“What is that sound! What is that I hear?!” – he demanded to know. Steph and Juliet rushed to get him off the middle of the street.

“Wow, it’s my dad” – Rory said, trying to blink away some of her drunken haze, Colin noticed – “Dad?” – she said as Finn continued bellowing for all to hear. Some of the poor neighbors screamed back their discontent.

“Ace?” – Logan said softly when she stopped walking and put a hand on her mouth.

“What happened?” – she whispered into her phone, and Colin instinctively placed an arm around her – “Oh, dad”

“Finn, shut the fuck up” – Logan snapped at his friend, and he mercifully did.

“I–I, I’ll get a cab or something, I’ll come down right now. No, dad, I’m coming down! I just need– I need– I’ll make it work, but I’ll be right there. Please, I’ll just– I’ll be there. I’ll call mom. No, I’m calling her, dad. Okay, okay. Bye” – she closed her phone and started breathing deeply.

“Rory?” – Colin asked gently, rubbing her back. Finn, Juliet and Steph came closer, sensing Rory’s distress.

“I–It’s my– It’s my grandfather” – the girl managed to say – “He had a– He had– He–” – she started crying and shaking and nearly fell, if not for Colin’s strong arm around her. Logan also put his arms around her as she started sobbing. Her pain was so palpable even Colin started to feel an inkling of sorrow.

“I’ll call the car service” – Finn stated quietly, already pulling his phone – “Would you like me to call your mum, love?” – Rory nodded tremulously.

“Do you need us to get anything?” – Steph and Juliet gently asked – “We can run down to you dorm, grab whatever you need”

“I–I don’t– I don’t know what I need” – Rory whispered, holding onto Logan and Colin’s arms – “I just– I have to get to my dad’s”

“And you will, Ace, Finn’s gonna get a car here ASAP”

“It’ll be here in twenty minutes” – Finn stated.

“Call them back and tell them to meet us near Rory’s dorm” – Steph said – “Oh, shit, look, grab that cab, Finn” – the Aussie nearly jumped and managed to take hold of the cab.

With some wrangling, they managed to convince the driver to take the entire group, and when they got off at Rory’s, everyone chipped in to give him a huge tip for his troubles. Rory handed Steph, Juliet and Finn her dorm keys and stayed in front of her building with Colin and Logan.

“I saw him last week, and he was okay” – she said, burying her head in Logan’s chest – “He made fun of my dad and joked with uncle Stan” – her tears returned and she ceased talking.

“I’m so sorry” – the blond said as Colin whispered the same sentiments into her hair.

The car arrived but the rest of the group wasn’t back yet. Colin motioned Logan to get inside with Rory while he waited of their friends. It took them a while, but they finally returned with two bags.

“I managed to run back to our dorm and grab some stuff too” – Finn said to Colin.

“What?” – the Aussie blinked back.

“You are going with her, aren’t you? I grabbed a couple of pants, shirts and stuff from your closet, they should fit Logan too”

“Oh” – Colin frowned and looked at his friend for a moment – “Yeah, we’re going with her”

“Call if you need anything” – Finn said, almost awkwardly.

“Thanks, man, and we will” – with that, Colin climbed the car and shut the door while shoving the bags in his feet. Rory had her head on Logan’s shoulder, and her tears seemed to have paused for the moment.

“Where to, sir?” – the driver asked politely.

“Did Finn call my mom?” – Rory asked softly.

“I’m sure he did, Ace”

“I’ll call her just to be sure. Head to Stars Hollow, please”

“Will do, sir”

Finn had indeed come through and called Lorelai, and the woman asked if Rory was coming over. He explained the car situation, and said they’d come down to Stars Hollow to pick Lorelai up. The woman sounded tired and thankful when he hung up a minute later.

“It’s all good, Gilmore” – Colin said soothingly, passing a hand through her hair. She said nothing, just sniffing and turning to lay her head on his shoulder. Logan started caressing her head lovingly.

 

Lorelai was waiting for them at her porch, holding a bag in one hand and her phone in the other. Luke was beside her with a hand on her shoulder and a steady look at the car and its passengers.

“Mom” – Rory cried, hurrying to embrace her mom.

“I’m so sorry, babe” – the woman said, holding her daughter tightly.

Luke walked over to the boys and handed them Lorelai’s fallen bag with a grimace.

“You’re driving them down to Hartford?” – he gruffly asked.

“Yes, definitely” – the diner owner nodded and looked back at the Lorelais.

“We’ll look after them” – Logan promised solemnly.

“Yeah. I wish I could go, but” – he shrugged, however his meaning was all too obvious.

The driver helped out the bags in the back, and by the time he was done and behind the wheel again, the women had separated, though they were still hugging as he walked to the car.

“I’ll call” – Lorelai told Luke, letting him kiss her gently.

“If you need me, I’ll come running” – he told Rory, who briefly hugged him.

“Thanks, Luke” – she mumbled as she stepped back.

“Anytime, kid” – he looked at Colin and Logan before smiling thinly.

Colin went in the front, directing the driver to the Hayden house, and Logan had the unenviable task of not letting himself be engulfed by the grief the Lorelais were feeling.

With the little distance between Rory and himself, Colin could finally think a little on the situation, which he hadn’t been able to, not with the turmoil of the last hour or so.

His maternal grandfather, the only one he could really recall, died when he was thirteen. The man had been ill for some time, and Andrew, not particularly keen on letting Colin near his mother’s family, hadn’t let the boy visit the dying man. As such, when his time came, Colin could only walk up to his coffin and stare in confusion at the man he’d once known lying stiffly in the coffin. It was then that he realized how truly petty and cruel his father was, to keep him away from his only living grandparent, and Colin was never able to forgive Andrew for that, not that he could forgive any of the man’s other deeds over the years, but that was one that continued to cut into him.

He knew that Rory had not had much contact with her father’s family until recently, but he could admire how she made the effort to spend time with both sets of grandparents, and while she obviously and openly loved and adored her Gilmore side, there was an unmistakable amount of fondness in her voice when she talked about her Hayden side, her witty great uncle, cool but getting warm grandmother, lovely half sister, charming dad and her grandfather, the almost legendary Straub Hayden, who, despite more than insulting first and second meetings with Rory, had come around and she seemed to truly like and enjoy his company, having all the stories to tell about how sharp and cuttingly funny he could be.

Maybe it would’ve been better if she’d never come to know him, Colin couldn’t help but think. Then, she wouldn’t be suffering so much, wouldn’t be crying over a dead old man who ignored her for most of her life. Though, he supposed it wasn’t the kind of harsh thought he could share with her, but he knew Logan would understand. Logan, who had also been unable to mourn his grandmother when she died when he was fifteen and who only had Colin to commiserate with, for Finn was always the one out of three to feel everything deeply, even for those he wasn’t particularly close to.

“We are here” – the driver announced softly – “Will you require my services further tonight?”

“No, we won’t” – Colin walked out to get the bags with him – “Hey, thank you” – he told him honestly – “We appreciate it” – he grabbed his wallet and gave him a few bills.

“If you need anything, sir, please give the service a call”

“Thanks” – the Lorelais and Logan came down and stared up at the Hayden hone.

“Deep breaths” – Lorelai the elder said, almost to herself.

A maid promptly answered the door and led the group to the living room after convincing them to leave the bags with her. Colin recognized Stanford and Christopher, and he could only guess the woman was Francine Hayden.

“Dad” – Rory whispered just before being engulfed in a hug by the already moving man.

“You didn’t have to rush over, kiddo”

“No, I had to” – he let her go and smiled sadly.

“Hey, Lor” – he greeted and accepted her hug.

“How are you holding up?” – he just shrugged.

“C’mon, sit, sit” – they did wherever they could. Francine quickly introduced herself to Colin and Finn before leaving the room.

“How is she?” – Rory asked Christopher and Stanford, who was drinking scotch.

“As well as one might expect” – the older man snorted into his drink – “We’ve been expecting this for a while, but I think the old girl was still surprised when it happened” – his grin was clearly forced, though, and he couldn’t look anyone in the eye, mostly just his glass.

“I’m sorry, uncle Stan” – Lorelai said, and she definitely looked like it. Colin had to marvel at how the two women could feel so deeply for someone he knew had hurt them so much.

“It’s fine, girl, really. My brother went on for longer than we thought he would, and now he’s– It’s fine” – he finished his drink and got up – “Anyone want some? I certainly do”

“Uncle Stan” – Christopher pleaded.

“Fine, fine” – the old man put his glass down on the bar and returned to stand by the couch. He looked at Colin and Logan, as if finally noticing their presence – “And what are you two doing here? You Straub’s long lost grandkids?”

“We’re just accompanying Rory” – the blond said smoothly – “We were with her when– When she heard”

“I see. Well, you are very good friends to come” – he commented – “Now that you’re all here, I suppose I can go to bed” – he sighed and waved them as he too left.

“I think he’s got a point. I hope you guys are staying, it’s too late to go out now” – Christopher said – “Don’t you have class in the morning?”

“We’re staying, dad” – Rory said firmly, not even looking at her boyfriends. Her dad smiled fondly.

“Then let’s see about getting you guys beds for the night”

Lorelai and Rory were given the same room, as per their soft requests, and Logan and Colin side by side rooms.

Colin had drank far too much, and was way too wired to fall asleep, so he laid in his borrowed bed and wondered how in the span of a few hours, they’d all gone from cheerfully celebrating Rory’s triumph with Mitchum to spending the night at her dead grandfather’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit with Straub finally comes to a head.


	80. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral

The entire day was a blur, and Rory could barely stand when it was all over and done with. She’d shaken so many hands and had her cheeks kissed so many times by complete strangers all the wanted to do was to take a long shower and cry herself to sleep. Surely her mom would support her decision, but she knew her job wasn’t done just yet, because every time she looked at her defeated dad, she closed her eyes and carried on.

“Hey, Gilmore” – Colin greeted with a hand on her elbow. Logan was stuck in a conversation with a few of his parents’ society friends, though he had spent as much time with Rory as he possibly could. Colin, on the other hand, had mingled and talked to people all around the Haydens’ home, knowing everyone’s names and what their missing kids were up to, and who was doing what where and when. If Rory were a little less out of it, she would have been impressed by his societal ease.

“Hi” – she said with a sigh.

“It’s dragging a little, huh?”

“He had a lot of friends” – she blinked quickly to stave off the tears that came rushing back to her eyes.

“You seen your mom anywhere?”

“I think she’s trying to keep dad from screaming at people” – looking over at them, Lorelai was dutifully beside a haggard Christopher.

“Not an easy job” – he lowered his voice – “Almost everyone here is a giant fucking asshole” – that brought a tiny smile to Rory’s face.

“I really can’t wait to just–”

“I know, but I think it’s gonna start winding down soon”

“Is the food any good? I haven’t really...”

“Want me to grab some stuff? I can sneak into the kitchen and get more stuff than what’s available now” – and, looking around, Rory noticed the waiters had stopped passing around food.

“If it’s not too much trouble” – she said softly, and after squeezing her shoulder, Colin disappeared into the crowds of mourners.

Rory observed the people still mingling around, and wondered if any of them knew her grandfather better than she did. Some of them were bound to have spent quality time with him, been good, real friends with him, right? Then again, everyone who’d introduced themselves to her had only mumbled their sentiments and said Straub was a great man, a good man, he’d be missed, it was a loss to the world.

They didn’t say his loss would be felt by all those who loved him, they didn’t say he was a great husband, brother, father, grandfather to her, to Gigi. No one said they felt sorry they would never hear his borderline cruel humor again, his cold and ruthless views of the world, his unforgiving comments on those closest to him (or supposedly close to him, like when she first visited), or the warmth for his family that he continuously tried to hide under a pile of coldness.

The girl put a hand over her mouth as it dawned on her that she’d never see Straub and Stanford bickering ever again, Francine looking at Straub like her heart was breaking before her cool mask hid it, Gigi giggling at him from Christopher’s loose embrace, trying to reach her grandfather. Rory would never again sit by him and discuss politics, economy, books, or hear stories about the old days when Straub and Stanford and Francine were her age, or when the society’s ‘stuffy old coots’ were young and wild.

By the time Colin returned, she’d stepped outside into the patio where mercifully no one was lingering at, and she was downright sobbing. Without a word, the brunet put the plate down and pulled her into his arms and she clung to him with everything she had in her as the truth of the matter fully dawned on her for the first time since the night before.

Straub was dead. A man she’d only known for a few months was dead, and she didn’t know what to do about it, she didn’t know how to deal with such a loss, she didn’t know what else she could do but cry until she had no more tears to shed, but how many tears would that take? All her life she’d been so happy, so pure and wanting for nothing, and now, she wanted something and she could never have it back and it just–

“Kiddo” – Rory heard her dad’s voice, and she practically threw herself at him. His arms felt safe and warm and everything she needed at the moment, and the stray thought that just like she’d never gone to him for protection, he’d never found it in his own father broke her heart that much more and she started crying even harder.

God, she’d lost her grandfather she hardly knew, but Christopher lost his father, Stanford his brother, Francine her husband. Gigi, mercifully, was too young to feel the pain of Straub’s death, and for that, Rory was grateful because at least the little girl was excused from all this misery.

“Daddy” – she managed to say, and he hugged her tightly. She wondered if he was finding any comfort in her as she was in him, and desperately hoped that he was.


	81. Step Right Over Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai and the aftermath

Lorelai had tried to raise her daughter to be strong, to be strong and steady and the kind of person who would be able to handle the world without trouble. She wasn’t quite successful in it, but in some ways, she knew she had been. Case in point, it had been a long, sluggish week since Straub Hayden’s swift if somewhat expected passing, and the girl had bounced back from the loss with much more strength and grace than Lorelai would have imagined possible before.

She hadn’t been that close to her grandmother, not like she knew Rory had gotten to Straub, so she couldn’t relate to that loss, and silently hoped it would be a long time before she had to go through anything like it.

The girl stayed at the Hayden home the entire weekend after the funeral, and even skipped Friday Night Dinner. Emily and Richard, who’d come to the Haydens’ to pay their respects, had seen how affected Rory was and didn’t protest when she told them she wouldn’t come to dinner. Lorelai and Luke went instead, and though it was a little somber, everyone came out with their limbs intact.

Colin and Logan decided it would be awkward and weird to stick around at the Haydens with Rory, which everyone who knew about their relationship agreed with, even a clearly saddened Rory, so the boys decided to check into the Dragonfly so they could stay at hand if needs be. Finn chivalrously allowed them to stay in his usual room, as the inn was quite full otherwise, though neither of Rory’s beaus complained about sharing.

Christopher drove Rory down to Stars Hollow to pick up Colin and Logan with a fussy Gigi. The little girl didn’t want to let her big sister go, not after spending so much time with her at once, and Rory herself was happy to hold her. Lorelai wondered if the girl’s obvious obliviousness to what had happened with Straub made Rory want to stay around her that much more.

“Hey” – Lorelai greeted the trio, passing a gentle hand on Gigi’s hair, kissing Rory’s cheek and hugging Chris – “Come in for a bite, Sookie has been pushing food onto the boys” – she said lightly, and a quiet Chris, withdrawn Rory and babbling Gigi entered the inn without a word.

Logan and Colin were indeed in the dining room eating a mountain of food, and that seemed to awaken the near zombie duo up some.

“Ace” – the blond said, eyes sincere but he clearly didn’t quite know how to act.

“Sit, sit” – Colin followed up soon after.

“This is good” – Rory commented softly, Gigi on her lap happily munching on some fruit already.

“Kudos to the chef” – Lorelai could tell Chris still wasn’t himself, but she thought he would slowly get there, and it was nice to see his charm was still intact.

The inn owner took the time to sit with them, trying to cut through the sadness and depression hanging over her kid and oldest friend, with Gigi, Colin and Logan’s assistance at times. The little girl was, of course, she easiest and quickest to get a positive reaction from anyone with her bright smiles and honest excitement over Sookie’s extravagant spread, while the boys tried to play at merriment and silliness, clearly upping the ante of their usual ‘LDB behavior’, as Rory called it. That at least made Christopher smile softly and reminisce a little on his days at boarding school.

“All ready to go?” – Chris asked the Yale trio, who nodded as they shoved final pieces of food into their mouths, the boys grabbing some stuff for the road. He put an arm around Rory as they walked out to briefly wait while Colin and Logan went off to grab their bags, and Lorelai watched from the counter.

“Is she alright?” – Michel asked, gentleness seeping through his usual grumpiness.

“She will be, I think” – she glanced at him – “Thanks for holding things together while... You know” – she had been distracted and absentminded the last couple of days, and Michel had kind of surprised her by stepping up and being a perfect employee.

“It is fine” – he paused – “Lorelai, I would not normally ask this of you of all people...”

“Good way to start a conversation”

“But I find myself in need of acquiring a present” – she gave him a look and he cleared his throat, as if embarrassed – “For a lady” – she gasped, definitely not seeing that one coming.

“Wow, really?” – then he looked annoyed.

“Yes, really”

“Well, sorry. Seriously, I just, you know. But, hey, are we talking... Your mom, a friend...” – she managed a sly grin – “Lady friend, maybe?” – he huffed.

“I do not care for your characterization, but it is a lady I am friends with”

“Friends or friendly?” – his eye twitched – “Alright, sorry, sorry. Well, what is this, er, lady like?”

“The loveliest of young ladies” – she paused.

“How... Young are we talking?” – he glared.

“Not as young as you are thinking, Lorelai, please be serious”

“I don’t know!”

“In any case, she is beautiful, intelligent, kind, hard working, and I believe she likes music and fashion”

“Huh. I don’t know, maybe a dress? Or is that too intimate? How good... Friends are you?”

“We are... Close enough”

“Sweater, maybe? Or is that not enough?” – he sighed.

“I suppose I shall have to think of this one by myself”

“Hey!”

“Lorelai?” – Logan called out, and she looked apologetically as him and Colin – “We’re leaving now... Should we settle our account now or...?”

“Oh! Well, Finn said I should charge it to his card... But I’m not sure if you, hum, if you had something agreed with him...”

“Well, if that’s what he said, then, okay” – Colin said with a shrug – “We’ll talk to ‘im later, if needs be. Thanks for having us on such short notice”

“My pleasure, boys” – she glanced outside and motioned them forward. With bemused grins, they did – “Now, I haven’t had a chance to talk to you since, you know, everything with Rory, so, let’s leave things like this” – her grin widened – “I better never hear of you two, either or both, hurting her, because I will sic the entire town on you if I need to, and trust me when I say, Luke, my parents and I will be at the head of the mob, not to mention Rory’s best friend Lane and Paris. You met Paris? You don’t wanna mess with Paris Geller”

They looked at her for a beat, then Colin nodded slowly. Logan just scratched the back of his head.

“I think I speak for both of us when I say that we have no intentions of hurting Ace”

“And we have met Paris, we don’t want her on our asses, so trust me, we’re all cool”

“Good. Then have a nice drive up, and we welcome you anytime at the Dragonfly Inn!” – the boys snorted and shook their heads as they walked out.

“I would too” – Michel piped up after Lorelai came back inside from saying goodbye to the group. She frowned at him.

“What?”

“I would be at the head of the mob too” – he said flatly. The woman blinked and softened.

“Your lady friend is one lucky gal” – she said honestly, and was rewarded with a rather shy expression from him.


	82. Down For The Count For Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin wonders how Rory is

Colin didn’t know what to do.

Ever since Straub Hayden passed, Rory had been markedly different. While she still smiled and kissed him, kissed Logan, worked and studied and wrote, something dimmed in her, and sometimes he caught her staring at nothing at random times before shaking herself and pretending everything was fine. But she’d cry at night, with Colin and with Logan, but they were smart enough to know that all they could, all they should do was hold her until she fell asleep.

It was bizarre to think that anyone could love someone so much, but this was Rory, someone with a heart capable of loving him and remaining open to Logan as well, of course she would feel the death of someone so close to her so deeply. He just couldn’t connect with it. All he would be able to do, he was sure, was drink, drink, oh, and drink some more. Logan, he knew, would not be much different in his coping mechanisms.

He had no one to ask, so instead, he continued observing her, trying to convey that fuck, he did love her, as hard as that tooth was to remove, and it did pain him to hear her cry and know there was no fixing this hurt, there was no amount of money in the world that could possibly give her a sense of security and certainty that the world wouldn’t end just because of one death. With his friends he would have been able to be as blunt as he wished and sarcastically say that everyone died, who cared.

But Rory cared, so he shut the fuck up.

Their little arrangement remained as it was. She’d spend time with Colin, hanging out, shopping (because damnit, he liked shopping with her, so fuck off), fucking, and she’d also spend time with Logan, talking, going on dates, spending the night together (Colin didn’t need THOSE details, thanks). Her presence at the pub became a lot more subdued than usual, but everyone knew about Straub, so she was left alone, usually between her boyfriends, who tried to ignore her distant moments.

All in all, the girl Colin used to know was gone and he fucking hated it.

Not to say Rory had ever been bursting with joy and sparkly like, say, Finn, but there’d been something in her smile, a passion in her kisses, that was buried along with Straub. Being unused to such deep sentiments, at least good ones, Colin didn’t know how long it would take for her to snap out of her grief, if she would ever snap out of it. Logan was equally baffled by it, but handling it much better than Colin, he knew. He envied his friend’s ease at accepting Rory’s change when Colin could not.

“Dad said the will reading will be next week” – she suddenly said over breakfast one day. Finn’s spoon stopped midway to his mouth, the milk and cereal slowly dropping back into his bowl, Logan paused but managed to bite into his toast and Colin simply raised his eyebrows.

“Took a while, huh?” – he questioned cautiously.

“Francine wanted to wait” – Rory’s chin trembled for a moment. Finn looked at his spoon and quickly returned to eating.

“Are you going?” – Colin asked softly.

“I don’t– I don’t think so. There’s no reason for me to go” – she lowered her head the Three Stooges quickly traded looks.

Rory thought Straub Hayden hadn’t left her anything? Considering the way Stanford Hayden treated her, it was ridiculous to think that her own grandfather, as short a time they’d been close for, would have cut her out entirely. Sure, he probably wouldn’t have left her a big chunk of his fortune, like to his only son and youngest grandchild, but something, anything.

He didn’t like it that Rory was clearly so affected by Straub’s death and still she thought he didn’t think that much about her that she didn’t need to be present at his will reading. Regardless of her lack of attachment and interest to money, it was all that was truly left in the world of Straub Hayden, all she could cling to besides her few memories of the man.

“But your dad let you know the date, right?” – Logan asked, not looking directly at Rory.

“Oh” – she whispered – “Should I go then?” – her eyes looked huge, watered and it scared the shit out of Colin.

“Talk to your dad, maybe?” – the blond proposed.

“Yeah, I guess” – she stopped – “Yes, I’ll do that. Thanks” – she grinned not as openly as usual, but Colin felt an inkling of herself in it.

The rest of the breakfast was filled by Finn’s sudden change of subject into the plans he had made by himself for the Summer. Colin and Logan silently decided to fool around and make Rory laugh by loudly and obnoxiously denying that Finn’s ideas would become reality (and to be fair, they were terrible to begin with), and they were rewarded with a sweet giggle.

Life wasn’t the same, but it could’ve been worse.


	83. Walls Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The will reading

Just when you think life couldn’t get any weirder.

Following Colin’s advice, Rory called her dad and point blank asked if she was supposed to go to her grandfather’s will reading. Christopher sounded honestly surprised by it, and stated that of course she should attend, both Francine and Stanford had insisted she come. She was still fairly sure she wasn’t going to be in the will anyway, but since everyone seemed to want her to go down for it, she supposed she ought to. At the very least, she would be able to visit with them, play with Gigi a little (the sisters had become much closer in the short period Rory spent at the Hayden residence after–). Ever since– Since, she had not seen her Hayden family, everyone too busy settling Straub’s affairs.

During Friday Night Dinner, she quietly told her grandparents about the will reading after Lorelai smiled reassuringly at her. Emily looked kindly at her and something seemed to shift in Richard’s usually stoic demeanor. Rory wondered if he was remembering his own mother’s passing and its aftermath.

For a selfish, horrible moment, she was glad she had never gotten to know and love Lorelai I.

“Do send Francine and Stanford our sentiments, Rory” – Emily said over coffee – “This must be a terrible time for them, Straub had so many things for them to deal with”

“He always liked to keep a hand in everything” – Richard agreed – “And do tell your father he can come visit anytime he like” – he looked down for a moment – “These are very difficult times” – he said softly. Rory looked at her mom and grandma almost alarmed at this turn, but Emily adverted her eyes and Lorelai just looked deeply moved.

“I’ll tell him, grandpa” – the girl finally said – “I’m sure he’ll be glad to get out of the house a little bit”

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure”

Little else was said for the rest of the Lorelais’ stay at the Gilmore mansion, and in the drive back, Rory’s mind was filled with anxiety and sadness and guilt and so much more she could hardly keep it all straight in her head. The loud radio thankfully muffled some of the loud voices in her head.

She knew her mom, her friends, her boyfriends were all worried about her, and she knew she hadn’t been herself since– What happened. Some days she could walk around and pretend her life was as it had been before, and she was happy with her classes, with her work, with her family, friends, she could hug Logan, she could kiss Colin, and it was okay. Then she remembered and she could barely catch a breath in between her sobs.

If someone had told her a year prior she would be crying at random moments over a man who met her once and humiliated her, blamed everything that was wrong in her dad’s life on her very existence, she would have rolled on the floor laughing. Her, caring about Straub Hayden’s– About his–

For a journalist, words at last failed her. She knew each and every word she wanted to use in regards to her grandfather, but even thinking, much less saying his name made her stomach drop a little. She had accepted people’s sentiments for what seemed like an eternity during the funeral and even afterwards some of her schoolmates and fellow LDB members had quietly come up to her to speak a word or two about Straub.

Thankfully, she always had someone beside her during those moments and thus had no problems avoiding those people completely. It was enough to get that from her grandparents’ friends, business associates, old school buddies and extended family, but for people her age to come and tell her how heavy his loss was and how sorry they were–

Whomever said young people could have no tact? Was totally right. It was a little entertaining to see Paris barking at the well wishers, Colin, Logan and Finn doing a grand job at being obnoxiously loud and rehearsed in their antics, and Juliet and Steph being the absolute best and calling for shots, no matter where they were. When the confused well wishers stared at them, they just started demanding shots even louder, and eventually spooked the interlopers.

Rory never felt more blessed for having such wonderful people in her life now.

Come Monday, she drove down to Hartford after her classes. Her dad had given her the address for the Hayden family lawyer, and asked her to meet them there instead of the house (though she was wholeheartedly invited back afterwards, he told her gently over the phone). She parked and boarded the elevator with nervous energy making her hand tap constantly against her leg.

As soon as she got out, she widened her eyes at the plaque staring at her.

McCrae, Holliday and Peters.

Her dad had said for her to ask for Clarke Peters, but had failed to mention what firm she worked at, and in her daze, she had not asked. Downstairs, she had only said her name and the lawyer’s name and it’d been enough.

Oh God, she did not have it in her to meet with Andrew McCrae, she so didn’t.

Before she could start to hyperventilate, one of the secretaries called her attention and after steeling herself, Rory stepped over and asked for Clarke Peters. With a smile, the secretary said she was expected in the conference room, and would she follow her down there?

All the Haydens, minus Gigi, were waiting for her there. Her dad gave her a quick smile and Rory tried to focus on the woman on the other side of the table. Dark haired, dark skinned, and smiling serenely, making the girl calm down a little. Andrew McCrae wasn’t present, he wasn’t anywhere near the room, or so she hoped.

Everything was going to be fine.

“Now that we are all here” – Clarke Peters said after introducing herself to Rory before they sat down – “I would like to begin the will reading of one Straub Hayden”

The Hayden home, which was in Straub’s name, was easily passed on to Francine, who trembled a little at the mention of her late husband’s name, a house in France was given to Christopher, who snorted lightly, shaking his head, a house in Hawaii was passed to an eye rolling Stanford, and, much to her utter shock, an apartment in New York was handed over to Rory.

She blinked and turned to her family, unable to understand what had just happened, but Ms. Peters continued speaking.

Straub had a lot of stock in all sorts of businesses, and they were divided between Christopher and Francine, for the most part, with some being given to Gigi, a few to Stanford and even some to Rory. His many cars were to remain in the Hayden home, as was his extensive artwork collection. Rory, though, was granted a huge collection of first editions that she painfully remembered as one her grandfather had treasured enormously. Most of his possessions otherwise were distributed among his direct family members, with the exception of an item or another that was to be given to a friend or a more distant relative.

When the subject turned to Straub’s fortune, Rory wished she could just excuse herself. The apartment, stocks and books were far too extravagant for any one person, especially her, surely her part was done and she could go find a hole in which to cry herself to sleep in?

“... Mr. Hayden bequeathed a trust fund for one Ms. Georgia Hayden in the amount of five million dollars, which will be available to her when she reaches the age of twenty five. He has also bequeathed another trust fund, this one to Ms. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore in the amount of five million dollars, to become available when she reaches the age of twenty one” – she paused and briefly glanced at a much too quiet Rory – “Mr. Stanford Hayden is to be the trustee for both trust funds, and in his absence, Mr. Christopher Hayden. With that, the reading is concluded, do you have any questions?”

Francine and Stanford shook their heads and Chris just sighed. Rory said and did nothing.

“If you do have any questions as we proceed with the stipulated changes, feel free to contact me at any moment” – she handed Rory a card and the girl numbly took it.

Christopher put a firm arm around Rory as they walked out in silence.

“Mind if I drive your car, kiddo?” – the man asked gently when they got to the parking lot, and she simply nodded.

The drive to the Hayden home was all too silent, but Rory didn’t have it in her to say anything to her dad at the moment, not that she didn’t have things to tell him, especially when it was just the two of them. However, her mouth wouldn’t move, so she decided she’d focus on getting it together before trying to tell her dad what she truly wanted to.

They remained parked in front of the house and Rory observed her grandmother and great uncle go inside.

“You okay, kiddo?” – Chris asked softly.

“I don’t know, dad”

“Are you upset?”

“Upset? About what?” – he frowned.

“That he never gave you the time of day before he got sick, he was never there for you” – he paused and his voice came out stilted – “I wasn’t there for you”

“No, dad...”

“And now he left you all this stuff... Left me... Like it could make up for– For everything that happened” – he hesitated – “He wasn’t the best father, and to you, he was never a good grandfather, at least until recently”

“Dad... Are you–? Are you mad?” – he laughed bitterly.

“I’m pretty far off mad, I’m pissed at him, he– This... This money, all this– This stuff he left behind!” – he spat – “Like it means anything, like it could ever make up for anything! Like it’s–” – he groaned and slammed his fist into the wheel a few times.

Rory didn’t know if it was the right thing to do, but she put her hand on his back. He flinched for a moment before allowing it. He hid his face in his hands as he leaned all over the wheel.

“I’m so sorry, dad” – she whispered after a few minutes.

“Nothing to be sorry for, kiddo” – he tried for a smile but it came out all wrong.

“I... I don’t know how to feel about... You know”

“I sure as hell do, but it’s not gonna do me any good to be pissed at him forever, especially now”

“I don’t want to be angry at him, or anyone, for that matter” – she took a deep breath – “I didn’t think he would leave me anything”

“You were his eldest granddaughter, kiddo”

“Dad”

“... Yeah, I know. But still, even if only to keep appearances, he would” – he grimaced – “You know why he left you the apartment in New York?”

“No...?”

“Because you told him your dream was to work at the New York Times” – he said simply and Rory couldn’t breathe anymore.

Just when she thought the day had been surprising enough–

“Oh”

“I think he really liked these–” – Chris shivered for a moment – “These past few months. With... Gigi, uncle Stan and I around all the time, and... And you, kiddo” – he smiled and put a hand on her cheek – “You, Rory Gilmore, you yelled at him and made him see what an ass he was being, and he got better. It doesn’t erase all the crap he did, or didn’t do his whole life, but it’s something, right?”

“I didn’t do anything” – she whispered.

“You did, whether you admit it or not, whether you realize it or not, but you did, daughter mine. And I have to thank you for that”

“Dad, no”

“For once in my life, I had the man uncle Stan always talked about when I was little, I had... I had a dad” – he blinked as tears started forming, though Rory was already crying – “You did that, kid”

“If I helped in any way... I’m glad”

“You did, don’t let anyone think you can’t change people for the better by being your wonderful self, Rory”

“I won’t” – he kissed her forehead.

“I’m the luckiest dad in the world, you know that?”

“And I’m the luckiest daughter in the world” – they grinned.

“So, ready to face the music? Fair warning, mom’s probably going to want to talk about how to handle having money, real estate and valuable stock at your fingertips now”

“Really?”

“Mom always played it cool, but she was pretty involved with dad’s businesses for a while there. And there’s uncle Stan, he’s gonna call you a Princess and an heiress in no time, you’ll see”

“Now that’s a scary thought” – she frowned – “God, I can’t even think about what mom will say. Or grandma and grandpa, for that matter”

“Oh, I have a pretty good feeling we can both take wild guesses”

“Mom’s going to be even worse than uncle Stan”

“Got it in one”

“So, let’s? We’ve been out here long enough”

“Let’s go. Take a deep breath, kiddo, you’re gonna need it”

It was funny, but suddenly, the world didn’t feel so stifling.


	84. Finals & Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the year

“I can’t believe it’s finally here” – Colin commented at he looked at the dark sea.

“What is, mate?” – Finn somehow managed to ask with about three crab cakes stuffed in his mouth. His friends ignored his food habits with a simple shake of the head.

“Year’s over” – Logan explained.

“It was a long year” – and it had been.

At the beginning of the year, he met Rory and his entire world shifted. As corny as it was, she showed him a whole world of tempestuous feelings and love and anger while refusing to let him walk away as he would have done if she’d been any less of the amazing girl he had somehow, somewhere along the year, fallen in love with. Looking at his best friend, he had to wonder how they had been lucky to meet Rory Gilmore and for her to allow them to enter her colorful, bright and beautiful world. How fucking lucky they’d been that she hadn’t put up with their bullshit and made them go back to how they used to be, and even opened her heart up to both of them, something that Colin honestly didn’t really think was going to happen.

Then again, he’d once upon a time thought Rory couldn’t possibly love him, so what the hell did he know.

“When was Ace gonna come?” – the blond questioned, nudging Finn to stop stealing all the crab cakes that came their way.

“She said she was gonna wait for Dugrey” – both of her boyfriend frowned a little.

Tristan Dugrey, the one other guy who had been lucky enough to enjoy Rory’s attentions (neither counted that asshole Dean), who became her honest to God pen pal all the way over from Harvard, who took the time to come down to accompany her to the Tarantino party, who had agreed to come to this end of the year party just to spend time with her before he drove down to Hartford to see his family.

Colin hadn’t talked to Rory about it, but he was slightly ticked that she was going to stay in the US and that Dugrey was going to stay so close–by. Dedicated and loving girlfriend as he was, Dugrey had had quite a reputation in his wild days, and they had already hooked up. Thankfully, Colin had learned his lesson over the course of the year and decided he didn’t need to pick THAT kind of fight with her.

“Oh, there she is!” – Finn exclaimed, and Colin skillfully held him back from falling over the edge of the boat in his excitement – “Love! Over here!” – he waved expansively and Logan had to assist in holding him in place. Colin glanced over and, sure enough, Rory was at the docks staring both amused and concerned up at the crazy Aussie, with Dugrey just a step behind her.

A couple of minutes later, the girl was assaulted by Finn’s hug, much to everyone’s enjoyment, and Dugrey politely greeted Colin and Logan, though his slight smirk at them was very noticeable.

Rory gave Logan a soft kiss and another to Colin, who couldn’t quite stop the grin that blossomed on his face. She settled beside a still clingy Finn with an indulgent and kind smile.

“So, how did it go?”

“I think I did alright”

“After all that studying, Ace? For shame”

“Oh, and how did you do, Mr. Huntzberger? Mr. McCrae? I won’t even ask you, Mr. Morgan, because I know you did fine”

“Yes I did, love”

“Pretty sure Yale will have to put up with me for another year” – Colin replied with a smirk.

“Same here. Besides, dad has categorically stated I am to graduate next year” – Logan said with an eye roll.

“Wow, you’re leaving Mary all by her lonesome for an entire year?” – Dugrey clicked his tongue.

“Tristan” – Rory chided.

“Just saying, Mare”

“I’m actually still deciding on which Law School to attend, Harvard or Yale” – Colin interrupted, feeling annoyed at Dugrey – “So she may not be that lonely after all” – Rory looked at him in surprise, and he wondered if he’d ever told her about Law School.

“I can’t speak to New Haven, of course, but Boston is a great city” – Dugrey said in a voice that irritated Colin because it sounded really earnest and friendly – “And it is Harvard Law”

“Hey, Yale and Harvard are the best Law Schools in the country” – Rory was quick to defend.

“Oh yeah, forgot I was talking to a Yale legacy here” – he paused and cleared his throat – “Your ah, your other grandfather went to Princeton, right?” – she nodded slowly.

“Haydens go to Princeton” – she stated with a fond grin – “Although uncle Stan, Francine and dad didn’t go, and it was never really a contender for me”

“Isn’t Paris’s boyfriend going to Princeton?” – Dugrey asked.

“Jamie’s... I’m not sure what he is right now, but I wouldn’t go around calling him that, Paris might dropkick you, but yes, he goes to Princeton” – she frowned – “I think... He graduates this year, he was already in college when they first met and Paris mentioned he was trying to graduate early”

“Paris does like ‘em older guys, huh?” – Dugrey snorted a little and shook his head – “Who would’ve thought, and to think she used to like ME”

“She rose above that, I agree” – Dugrey gave Rory a dry look but the Three Stooges shamelessly snorted and chuckled.

“You’ve turned so mean, Mare, what happened?”

“Paris has been my roommate since freshman year”

“Rough”

“You get used to it”

“If you say so, I wouldn’t have the stomach”

“Gilmore girls have iron stomachs”

“Which’s something anyone can tell” – Logan pointed out when she stopped to ask a passing waiter for a small plate of appetizers.

“I’m a growing girl!”

“And now I feel like a cradle robber” – Colin said with a dramatic sigh.

“We are two years older than her” – Logan agreed solemnly.

“Huh. You’ve been spending way too long with Paris, Mare, even your tastes match now”

“You are so not funny”

“No, all the girls tell me I’m pretty and funny”

“That’s so nice of them”

“... Seriously, you need a new roommate next year”

 

Much to Colin’s astonishment, he ended up having a good time with Logan and Dugrey as Finn and Rory joined forces to eat the party of all it had to offer (he pitied the caterers a little bit). Dugrey was not a huge dick, and he never once mentioned his little tryst with Rory, which Colin knew he probably would not be able to do if their situations were reversed.

“You guys hitting Greece?” – Dugrey asked.

“I think we’re going to stick to the British Isles after all” – the brunet replied easily – “despite what Finn might say. Don’t listen to him”

“He has all these fantastical plans” – Logan added with a fond shake of the head – “and he refuses to listen when we tell him they’re not happening”

“He’s a good guy” – Dugrey said – “He’s good people”

“He’s great people” – the other blond correct with very subtle sharpness – “Just a little insane” – Dugrey nodded. 

“At least he’s good with Mary. Never get in between that girl and her food, things tend to get ugly fast”

“She once gave a guy a verbal smack down for cutting in line for hot dogs” – Colin supplied with a wry smile – “We hadn’t even known each other long, and then she just went at it” – he shivered slightly – “Guy was taller than me and twice Rory’s size, but she did not even blink”

“That’s Mare for you” – Dugrey finished his champagne – “She’s the first girl who ever rejected me, you know” – he commented.

“Oh?”

“Back at Chilton, all the girls knew I was a good time” – he grimaced – “Mary was wise beyond her years even then, she was pretty much the only one who saw through my bullshit” – he looked at the pair of best friends – “I’m glad she’s got you guys, her ex” – he shook his head – “Piece of work, but I always knew that”

“You met him, back in high school?”

“Only a handful of times. Always lurking around being a creep, but Mare liked ‘im enough, so, you know, I was the ass”

Just thinking about that asshole with his hands on Rory was enough to make Colin go into a fit of rage. Listening to a third party talking about what a jerk the guy was even when they were all teenagers made the brunet want to drive down to Stars Hollow and ruin his pretty boy face. Surely Luke would at the very least hold him down, and if not that, give him an alibi.

“Hey, Ace” – Logan greeted with a snort – “That’s quite an impressive... Platter” – the girl and Finn grinned widely, clearly proud of their thievery.

“They let us have it” – she announced – “Now c’mon, enjoy the fruits of our efforts”

“If you insist, Mary. But you know, I never would’ve pegged you for a” – he made a motion with his hand as if to signify thieving and the girl huffed.

“We just asked the caterers if they had any food handy we could take off their hands”

“By which she means” – Finn interjected – “I used my superior bargaining skills, and love used some sort of eye sorcery–”

“I did not! What are you even talking about?”

“–and just like that, they were eating out of her hand. I’d glad you don’t use your powers for evil”

“I’m an angel, Finn, or so my mommy always told me”

“Your mommy is liar” – the Aussie daringly said as Rory gasped.

“Oh, you do not want to call the reigning Lorelai Gilmore a liar!”

“The ‘reigning’ Lorelai?” – Logan questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s an inside joke, just between us Lorelais”

“Well, alright then” – Tristan reached into his pocket and grinned mischievously – “So, Mary and company, how would you like to snatch some more food and alcohol and head to my family’s boat for the rest of the evening?” – the Three Stooges opened equally devious smirks and Rory laughed.

“I like the way you think, Dugrey. Want to put those baby blues to good use to grab the food?”

“And we’ll use ours to get the booze” – Logan piped up.

“Meet down the docks in fifteen minutes, my fellow criminals?” – Colin proposed.

“Hey, you are speaking to the heirs of some of the biggest fortunes in the country and beyond” – Tristan protested – “We are not criminals, that is beneath us” – he took a dramatic pause – “We’ll give the caterers a big tip as we relieve them of some of their goods, ‘tis the way of our forefathers”

With a final laugh, Finn’s being the loudest, they set off to their respective tasks.

 

“So, that went well” – Colin sais dryly as he shivered under a towel.

“It’s one way to keep the hangover away” – Tristan said, uncaring of the cold.

“You sound as if you speak from experience” – Rory pointed out, still very much dry.

“Now Mary, why would you think that?”

“Because you talked about it just before you dumbasses jumped overboard?”

“Point. Everything alright there, Huntzberger?” – the other blond shrugged.

“I’ll live”

“I can’t believe you guys jumped off the boat”

“I can’t believe you didn’t!” – Finn complained – “Some Brigadier you are” – his friends stared at him as Tristan snorted.

“Chill out, guys, I know. A cousin of mine went to Yale a while back, she told me all about it”

“A Brigadier I may be” – Rory tried to stir the conversation away from the LDB – “but I’m not dumb”

“In some ways, you may be the wisest of us all, Ace”

“I think it’s fair to say I am the wisest of us all in a most ways where this evening in concerned”

“Again, wise”

“Anyway, maybe we should head back before you guys die of hypothermia”

“I’ll set the course” – Tristan sighed and got up. Rory daintily sat near her boyfriends. Finn sneezed and mumbled to himself.

“This was a good night” – she stated, looking up at the sky. Colin looked at her and smiled.

“Despite the risk of dying we’re now in, yeap, it was pretty memorable” – she turned to him and glanced at the other guys almost too seriously.

“Be careful, okay? During the Summer, I mean. I won’t be there to help pull you out of the water”

“We’ll look after each other, Ace, we always do. It’s kind of the only reason we’re all still standing”

“For given amounts of ‘standing’”

“Hey, now”

“Promise one of you will call every now and then to let me know none of you died on the road?”

“I’ll do it, love. ‘m great at drunk dialing”

“... Thank you, Finn”

“We’ll call, Ace” – Logan reassured her before shivering again.

“I wish there was something I could do for you” – she paused – “Though I guess the smart thing would be for you to get down where there’s no evil wind to shake you guys like leaves”

“Eh, we’re not so far from the coast” – Colin shrugged – “Besides, the stars are kinda nice”

“Can’t argue with you there, mister”

Tristan got them back ashore safely and as quickly as he could manage between his shudders, and as she rolled her eyes, Rory shoved the foursome into her car as best as she could while borrowing as many blankets as possible from the Dugrey family boat.

“Sure no one’s going to miss them?” – she questioned the blond beside her as the Three Stooges huddled for warmth on the backseat.

“Definitely, Mare. We’re not THAT poor”

“I doubt anyone would call your family poor, Tristan”

“Just drive, please, or you’ll have four corpses to deal with in no time”

Colin and his friends were lulled by the soft music Rory put on for the ride back to Yale, and by the quiet conversation between the girl and Dugrey.

It had been a good year, falls, jumps and everything considered. He had a girlfriend, he had his best friends, and the future oddly enough didn’t seem to bleak. For better or worse, if he went to Harvard Law, he’d have Dugrey’s company for a year, and if he remained in New Haven, of course he’d have Rory.

Maybe things would work out for him, once in his lifetime. About fucking time.


	85. Home, Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Rory's Summer

“How you doing, kid?” – Lorelai asked her daughter as they had breakfast at Luke’s.

“I’m alright, I guess” – she sighed – “I’m going to miss them”

“I know, babe, but hey, it’s not like you’re going to bum around Stars Hollow the entire Summer! You still have a couple of weeks left on the internship, right?”

“Only one, by this time next week, I will be a free bird” – she shrugged – “bumming around Stars Hollow”

“Oh, c’mon, you’ve got stuff to get done for next year! And we can always take a few days, go on a little road trip”

“I guess”

“Order up” – Luke interrupted, sliding plates onto their table and giving Lorelai a soft smile.

“So...” – Rory started after Luke walked away – “Changing the subject, how are things with Luke?”

“They’re great, kid” – Lorelai replied honestly – “It’s... It’s all I could ever hope for” – she confessed, smiling absently – “He’s... He’s Luke”

“That he is” – she motioned her mom over – “Do you think he’ll propose soon?” – she whispered and Lorelai huffed.

“I’m not thinking about that! Besides, I could, you know, take the leap and do it”

“Modern”

“Hey, you’re one to talk”

“Still”

“I know” – she pinked some – “I have kind of been... Thinking about it, actually”

“You have?” – Rory almost gushed.

“None of that, hey, c’mon. I’ve just, you know, considered the possibility”

“And you’re not getting any younger”

“Geez, what’s Paris’s been feeding you? I agree with Pretty Boy Dugrey, she’s rubbing off on you, and not even in the fun way”

“Mom”

“What? You just called me old, babe. Besides, I’m only sixteen years older than you, so if I’m old, so are you”

“Still sixteen years younger than you”

“Evil”

“Are you going to get a ring or something?” – Lorelai snorted – “What? I’m serious!”

“No, babe, I know you are, but I can’t even picture him wearing a wedding band, I don’t even remember one with Nicole”

“True”

“I think... I’ll get him a rose”

“Aw”

“Hey now”

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll try to keep the squealing to a minimum for now”

“Thank you. And hey, you could try to get another internship, maybe even a Summer job at another paper. You, er, you do have that brand new, fancy New York apartment now and everything”

The matter of Straub’s will had, of course, been discussed at length between the Gilmore girls (and yes, Lorelai did giggle and call Rory a Princess a few times), but since it was clearly a touchy subject for the young woman, Lorelai tried not to bring it up much. However, Rory thought, she wasn’t wrong – she did now own property in New York, so she might as well put it to good use, if she could get something in the city so late in the game.

“I should have planned things better” – she moaned.

“Eh”

“I just got so excited about the Gazette that I didn’t even think about what would happen afterwards” – she paused – “Maybe I could spend the Summer writing... Try to get them printed somewhere”

“That’s the spirit, kid! And you do have a bit of, ah, real world newspaper links now, between the Gazette and your boy’s dad”

“Mr. Huntzberger is way too busy to help me out like that, and I could never ask it of him”

“You know I hate to say it, but your grandparents are kind of right in this – sometimes it’s all about connections, babe, so use ‘em to your advantage. Besides, it’s your work that matters”

“I’ll think about it”

“In the mean time, think about what we could do for our little getaway”

“Will do”


	86. Nothing Quite Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return from Europe

The Summer had been long, wild and Logan couldn’t be happier to back in the States. As much as he liked spending time with his best friends, while they still could, he had also missed Rory like he had never missed anyone else in his entire life, and all he could think of was burying his head in her hair and falling asleep with her in his arms.

Of course, this was the time when sharing his girlfriend with another guy, even if it was Colin, sucked, because hell, he was sure his best friend wanted nothing more than to do the same to her. He’d caught him staring into nothing several times during their trip, and there was enough wistfulness in his expression that made Logan sure he was missing Rory as well.

One year and look at them, longing for their girlfriend.

“Can’t wait to take a nice, long, American shower” – Finn exclaimed as they rode the limo back to Yale.

“American shower?” – Colin dryly questioned.

“You know what I mean, mate”

“Do I want to know?”

“And then getting back to Stars Hollow” – his friends stared at him with confused frowns – “What?”

“Why do you want to get back there so bad?” – Logan asked slowly.

“... For reasons”

“Finn?” – Colin pressed.

“Oh, it hardly matters, mates. Now, allow me to nap because you know how badly I sleep in airplanes” – with that, he turned around and was soon snoring away.

“He’s so full of shit” – Colin commented softly.

“He’s Finn”

“True enough”

“So, about Ace”

“What about her?”

“How should we do this?”

“Do what?”

“See who gets the first night back with her”

“That’s pretty lame”

“And necessary”

“That too. Rock, paper, scissors, best out of three?”

“Good method as any” – they did in quick succession and the blond quietly crowed his victory. Colin sighed.

“Fair is fair”

“I’ll text her, see where she is”

‘Hey Ace. Back from the airport, where are you?’

Several minutes of Colin and Logan getting some drinks in them passed before the latter’s phone chimed with a new message.

‘Sorry, was busy with work. Meet me at my place?’

‘Sure. Send me the address’ – after getting it, he leaned into the front and quickly gave the driver the secondary address to drop him off at.

“Did Ace say anything about where she was planning on living this year?”

“Not really, but I think she said something about looking for place off campus”

“Think she’s gonna live with Paris again?”

“Extremely likely, though, you remember all that stuff about her parents?”

“Of course”

“Although there is always the off chance Paris will be living with Jamie of something” – Colin snorted.

“Your cousin’s seriously going to Yale?”

“Last I heard”

“You do realize this may mean Paris will one day be your cousin?” – the brunet paused.

“Now that’s a scary thought. And knowing Jamie, if they had never broken up, he would’ve put a ring on it by now”

“Jesus”

“It’s Jamie, man, that whole side of the family is a little weird”

“There’s weird and then there’s that”

“I agree, but can we please not talk about Paris and Jamie getting married and my having to see it happen?”

“Agreed”

Colin turned and closed his eyes, apparently in need of a power nap. Logan decided to drink some and think about the new year and everything else to come, which he had not allowed himself to think about the entire Summer.

He was graduating that year, as were Colin and Finn, and his dad was still deciding where he was going to spend the following year of his life, likely somewhere outside of the country so he’d be away from what Mitchum considered the LDB’s influence, and Colin and Finn as crutches (cruel but true enough). Just thinking about being so far away from his friends, Honor, and now Ace, made his stomach churn.

Just when he was happy with his life, Mitchum had to turn and wreck everything.

Shaking his head, Logan decided to focus on the future, he decided to think about his upcoming reunion with Ace. Had she missed him as much as he had? Did she wish he’d stayed behind just as much as he’d wished she’d agreed to go on the trip? Would she be disappointed it wasn’t Colin at her door? He was under no illusions that she loved his friend, and he was unsure if she truly loved him back.

Regardless, he couldn’t wait to look at her again, to kiss her, to hear her say his name, to spend the rest of the day with her. He hadn’t had sex in months, it was a weird feeling and he hated it, so he needed to do something about it. Just thinking about the girl who made him unable to give pretty girls a second look had him smiling like a fool, but c’mon, it was Ace.

The driver dropped Finn and Colin at the apartment they were sharing, which conveniently was just a couple of floors under Logan’s, and soon the blond was on his way to Ace’s. Her place was pretty close by, much to his surprise, and the building looked as nice as his (good thing, considering how frugal she was, he was afraid she’d end up at some dump just to save money, despite her newfound trust fund).

He was quickly allowed to go up to her apartment by the keen eyed doorman, and he anxiously rode the elevator. God, he’d missed her.

“Logan!” – Ace was waiting at the door, and almost as if he’d teleported, he was already hugging her tightly, taking his fill of her – “Missed you”

“Missed you too, Ace” – she didn’t let him go for several moments, and when they at last parted, he looked her over. Her smile was as bright and sweet as ever, but all he could think of was kissing her, so he did, and he marveled at how he’d managed to survive the Summer without her.

“Yeah, yeah, can you just close the door and get a room? Thank you” – Paris chimed from somewhere inside dryly, and Logan let go of Rory, who flushed deeply.

“Paris!”

“What, like you weren’t gonna go at it? Please, tell it to someone who doesn’t know better” – the brunette glared at her and took Logan’s hand. He couldn’t quite hide his surprise when he passed by the blonde and saw Jamie right beside her on the couch. He waved vaguely as the brunet grinned widely just before Ace managed to drag him to her room.

It was a little sparse and the walls were stark white, boxes were all around, though several books had already been carefully arranged in the shelves above the small work table. He snorted and pulled her close.

“So, Paris and Jamie?”

“Are living here, yes”

“Why do you do this to yourself, Ace?”

“Hey, she’s my friend! And, you know, her parents– Did you–? Hear about them?”

“I did, yeah. I think everyone in our circle heard. Pretty bad stuff”

“Yeah. Well, Jamie was moving to New Haven anyway, and I was looking for a place, so we kind of joined forces and got her to agree to move in as well. She’s going to pay for rent by cooking and cleaning, which’s a bargain because she’s very good at them”

“And I assume with Jamie the arrangement is a little bit more intimate”

“Thank you for the mental image, the noises were hardly enough” – she said dryly and Logan could only wince at the thought of having to listen to Paris and Jamie. At it. In the same apartment. Ergh.

“Yeah, sorry about that”

“So! Tell me about the trip!” – she pulled him into her bed, her hand warm on his.

“Can we talk about it later?” – he asked softly, leaning to place a kiss on her neck. She made a little noise on the back of her throat that did things to him.

He had missed her, he had truly, honestly and painfully missed her, but until they were alone, so close he could feel her heart thumping, he had not realized how much he’d missed her, how badly he’d needed to kiss her, touch her and hear her whisper his name like she needed him as much as he found himself needing her. He had never really needed a girl before, he had never loved a girl before, and Ace– Rory was different, and he wanted her, and he missed even being around her.

Having sex with her was as easy as the all the other times they had done it, both knowing what the other wanted without a word having to be said, and he felt like he was on fire when she kept pulling him to her as she moved with him, throwing her head back and quietly whimpering. On the back of his head, he wondered if she was holding back because Paris and Jamie were right outside, because he truly wanted to hear her yell his name out.

“Is it too weird to say I missed that?” – Ace asked, her face still red from their little workout.

“I’d be insulted if you hadn’t” – Logan joked, turning to face her – “And I did miss it. You” – she smiled shyly and gave him a quick kiss.

“Okay, so now tell me about the trip” – he laughed at her easy and honest enthusiasm.

“Well, how do you want it? Should I go city by city, or Finn story by Finn story?”

“Hm... Do his stories go in chronological order too?”

“It’s more of a Guy Pierce kind of storytelling here, Ace. Seriously. Finn could teach Nolan a couple of things about twisted plotlines”

“I see. Well, let’s see if I can follow it. I was very proud of how well I understood Memento from the first viewing on, you know”

“I never doubted it for a moment” – her eyes sparkled as he grinned and started with a little summary of a trip they took to Japan when they were fifteen which actually continued on in Nice just that Summer.


	87. Close Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get back to normal...

“... and then they let us go after we returned the little ballerina sculpture” – Logan finished yet another story of the Summer in Europe to Rory, who delighted in it all.

“It was seriously fugly, though” – Colin added – “Her eyes followed us around”

“No they didn’t” – Rory giggled.

“They sort of did, Ace”

“Also, I kinda thought they used that poor, ugly thing for some pretty nefarious reasons”

“I’m afraid to ask what reasons, exactly”

“Good call, Gilmore. But you know what I’m talking about”

“I have known you guys for a while, so yes, I know” – the girl conceded and kissed Colin’s cheek softly.

School had been back in session for a week and while Colin wasn’t that enthused about hearing about the Summer (he had lived through it all, not that Finn had helped any in his continued survival, or Logan’s for that matter), however Rory seemed entranced by their shenanigans (or mostly Finn’s), so Colin hung in there, made comments and overall just enjoyed her being close to her after months of not even talking to her.

While he had been a little wry about the time apart and how Rory may have changed during the Summer, he only found the same quick witted, loving and enthralling girl who hugged him and instantly told him how much she’d missed him, who kissed him and made him forget all about his worries, whose touch burned him in a way he’d forgotten was even fucking possible.

Regardless, he was happy to be back home, back to Yale, back to fucking civilization, back to Rory.

“Oh! This reminds me!” – Rory exclaimed after Logan finished yet another story – “I didn’t get to mention it, but mom and Luke got engaged over the Summer!”

“Well, guy finally bit the bullet, huh?” – Colin questioned with a little smirk.

“Actually, mom proposed to Luke”

“No way, Lorelai–? It feels very her, anyway” – Logan commented.

“Definitely. But Luke actually already had a ring, and he was planning on it, but then mom was faster”

“That’s awesome, Gilmore. When’s the engagement party? Or did we miss it?”

“You guys did miss it! And it was so much fun! But if mom can finally settle on a date, you guys will be able to see what a true Stars Hollow shindig is like”

“Can’t wait, Ace”

“So, what did you do during the Summer anyway, Gilmore? You’ve been oddly mum about it” – Colin played with a lock of her hair and she laughed.

“It was pretty low–key, specially compared to you guys” – she stopped and looked at Logan then Colin – “I mean, it’s kind of boring, really...”

“I wouldn’t have asked if we didn’t wanna know, Gilmore, now c’mon, give us the down and dirty” – Colin smirked slowly at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Silly. Well, I don’t know. I stayed home a lot, and wrote a lot of stuff and managed to get some of them published–”

“No way, Ace, that’s great!” – Logan exclaimed as Colin felt a weird amount of pride within him – “Can we read it?”

“Of course! I’ll send it to you guys, if you want”

“Definitely”

“Yeah, the most boring Summer ever” – Colin said dryly – “We have to run from nuns–”

“Which still sounds ridiculous”

“–and you go and get yourself published? C’mon, what else?”

“Hum... Oh! I actually went and checked out the, hum, the apartment. That... That my grandfather left me” – she stumbled a little and Colin wondered if squeezing her hand was the right thing to do. With the way she leaned against him, he figured it was.

“How is it?” – Logan asked hesitantly.

“It’s really... Big” – Rory laughed nervously – “I can’t believe Straub left me all of that, I mean, it’s bigger than our house!”

“Damn”

“But when I told dad, he just laughed at me” – she frowned cutely – “Then he put uncle Stan on and he called me Princess Lorelai III”

“Princess–” – Colin couldn’t finish it, he just couldn’t, and he burst out laughing as Colin followed suit.

“Ha, ha. Yes, Princess Rory over here with a huge New York apartment”

“Sorry, sorry, Gilmore. But how it is otherwise? Is it furbished?”

“It is, actually. Francine decorated it, so it’s very understated and minimalist, but it is very beautiful”

“Fit for a Princess, then?” – Colin mused and got a slap in the arm – “Ow. Manners, Your Highness”

“Mom really loved it... And she also teased me to death. Luke was very interested in the insurance, as you do, but grandpa is taking care of that, so...”

“Huh. What did Emily and Richard think about it?”

“Grandma would be over there right now re–decorating if I had let her” – Rory confirmed their silent suspicions – “But she allowed that Francine has very good taste”

“How is she? Your dad, Stanford?” – Logan questioned with a tight smile. Gilmore shrugged.

“They’re... Coping, I guess, but they’re better”

“And you, Gilmore?”

“I’m much better”

“So. Hanging out back home, I can only assume planning your mom’s engagement party–”

“Yes, yes”

“Being a New York Princess–” – but Logan was across from the table and just far away enough from her slaps – “–getting published... Pretty busy Summer for me, Ace”

“No cheese rolling massacres, though”

“Eh, all the same. Seriously? It was pretty scary for a moment there” – Logan said, and Colin mentally agreed. Some of the other contestants had been pretty violent.

“I guess it was pretty much only that. And helping mom start planning the wedding, trying not to walk in on Paris... Mom and I spent some time alone in New York, that was nice... Oh! And Tristan spent a couple of weeks in Hartford, so we hung out too”

“Ah. Dugrey” – as in the dude she’d slept with, had a fairly long history with and was good friends with now? Not to mention the dude that Colin, and Logan!, were definitely not jealous of?

THAT Dugrey, sure.

“Yeah. He travelled to California a little, and Chicago, and then he came down and we spent some time together. I showed him around Stars Hollow... Ms. Patty tried to steal away with him...”

“Naughty Ms. Patty” – Logan mused.

“He tried to hit on Lindsay a little, though” – she frowned in annoyance, Colin noticed – “I told him to leave her alone, but she put him in his place. Not that it helped her case much, I think he’s a little bit in love now”

“Well, she is a pretty girl” – Colin permitted.

“So pretty” – Rory sighed.

“Trying to extend your harem there, Ace?” – Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“So not funny”

“Is that guy still around?” – Colin asked.

“What guy?”

“Dean” – Rory’s good mood dropped a little.

“Oh. Hum, yes? He still lives in town... He got a job elsewhere, though”

“He’s not still being a fucking jackass to you, right?”

“I... Didn’t speak to him while I was in town”

“Just as well, then”

“Yeah... Just as well. So, er, that’s it! The Summer of Rory Gilmore”

“The Third” – Logan said lowly and Gilmore groaned as Colin started chuckling.

 

“Do you live here now?” – Jamie asked his cousin as he rummaged through the fridge.

“Fuck you” – Colin retorted, watching as he grabbed what looked like enough ingredients for dinner.

“Are you staying for dinner?”

“What are you making? How do you even know how to cook?”

“Some of us develop life skills eventually, unlike you, kid”

“You’re younger than me, asshole”

“I’ve graduated early, so suck it up”

“Did you get a job yet, other than fucking Paris?”

“I will not dignify that with a response”

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

“Are you staying over or not? I need to know how much to make”

“You’re getting mean living with Paris”

“It’s just your ears”

“And I’m staying, as long as it’s good”

“Yours will be burnt”

“Okay, seriously, evil Jamie much?”

“Whiny Colin much?”

“Jesus. Anyway, how’s the job going?” – Jamie looked at him in confusion then shook his head and started separating the ingredients he had out.

“It’s fine, although it is not fun being entry level”

“Can’t say I understand”

“How’s... How’s Andrew?”

“Still the biggest dick in the world”

“So, no change huh? Have you decided where to go for Law School?”

“Probably New Haven. I think he’s gonna want me a little closer to home”

“Better to hover over you”

“You know it”

“At least you’ll be close to Rory next year”

“... Yeah” – Jamie sent another look at his cousin as he started cutting carrots.

“Where is Logan going next year?”

“What?”

“I can only assume his dad will send him wherever to start working for the Huntzberger Group”

“It might be New York, he doesn’t know yet”

“Something tells me Mitchum will not let his son and heir stay around for much longer”

“Have you met the man? You know him so well already”

“Mitchum Huntzberger is the kind of man who has a fairly accurate reputation”

“Not untrue”

“Well, good luck to him”

“Yeah” – Colin watched his cousin at work for a few moments before turning around and moving over to Rory’s room.

She had a few things to finish up for school and the paper, and had gently asked him to go and talk to Jamie or something because she was way too busy (though the way she kissed his cheek as she shooed him away had been sweet).

“Jamie’s making dinner” – he announced and laid on her bed.

“He’s a very good cook” – Rory replied, eyes on her notebook screen – “I’m sorry you came over and I’m so busy” – she took a moment to look over her shoulder apologetically, and Colin couldn’t help but be a little guilty.

They were supposed to be in a relationship that wasn’t just about having amazing sex, hanging out just them. And he honestly liked being with Rory, watching how smart and driven she was, soaking in her presence and personality, just enjoying being around her. He was a dick.

“Don’t worry, Gilmore. ‘m just gonna take a nap, you do yours. Wake me when the take–out gets here?”

“Jamie is cooking” – she pointed out in a confused tone.

“Yeah, well, I’ve never had anything he’s had, so, in case he doesn’t burn everything, please let me know when the food is ready” – he closed his eyes and heard her stifle a giggle.

 

“Hey, losers, dinner time” – Paris cried out from the door, and Colin opened his eyes in shock. Rory mumbled something against his chest and he snorted.

“We better move before she bursts in and drags us to the table” – he told her softly.

“Why am I still living with Paris?” – Rory demanded, stretching and sitting on the bed.

“Because you’re a sucker for punishment” – she glared some at him but still took his hand as they walked out.

Jamie had managed a wide spread of fine looking food, and Paris’s superior look dared anyone to say a bad word about it. Colin had to wonder what exactly she would do if he decided to be a jackass as usual and tell his cousin how shitty everything was. Sadly, or maybe not, everything smelled great, and once he dug in, it all tasted way more than just ‘fine’ too.

“Life skills” – he told Jamie, who shrugged.

“Gotta get some”

“Are they talking in cousin code?” – Paris complained to Rory, who laughed.

“Maybe it’s guy code”

“You would know”

“Is that a dig at–?”

“–you having two boyfriends? You’re losing your edge, too much sex?”

“And you’re going back to Chilton Paris, so not enough?”

“Wow” – Colin said slowly – “What’s happening?”

“Women living together, you know” – Jamie stated, and Colin stared at him.

“I’m sure you’re not implying what I think you’re implying”

“I have been here all Summer long, trust me”

“I would be angry at your horribly misogynistic comments” – Paris started with a scathing expression – “but I am PMS–ing, and so is Rory”

“It’s very scary how you keep tabs on my– Cycles” – Rory said, blushing a little.

“Not like it’s such a difficult math to make, Gilmore” – the blonde replied.

 

Colin stumbled back to his apartment after dinner, and frowned at the locked door. Finn never locked the door, even when he wasn’t around.

Also, he wasn’t a particularly big music guy – the hell was he even playing?

“Well” – Colin stretched out the word as he stared at the situation in his living room. Finn blinked at him and the dark haired girl with him blushed deeply – “Am I interrupting anything?” – he asked, although they were both clothed, and for all that he knew Finn, his friend would not fuck in their shared area.

“Hey, mate” – the Aussie greeted cheerfully – “This is Lane”

“Lane” – Colin paused and narrowed his eyes in confusion – “Lane Kim? Rory’s best friend from Stars Hollow?” – the girl nodded slowly.

“Please don’t tell her I was here” – she said hurriedly – “I haven’t really had the time to tell her about–” – she looked at Finn and stopped talking.

“Don’t worry, I won’t, but you should probably get to it, I’ve had angry Rory yell at me, it’s not fun”

“Yeah, it’s not, but, hum, thank you. I’m Lane, by the way”

“Colin”

“And I’m Finn” – the Australian butted in. His best friend sent him a look and his– Whatever, raised an eyebrow at him – “What?”

“Are you staying over?” – Colin questioned Lane, who blushed again and shook her head viciously.

“No! No, no, no. No, definitely not”

“You can, I don’t mind it. And I won’t tell Rory”

“It’s not that, I– Anyway, no, I’m not”

“I’m driving her back soon” – Finn piped up.

“Right. Well, good luck with that, I’m going to bed” – he glanced at Lane then his best friend – “Just so we’re clear. Are you two–?”

“Er...” – the girl started, adjusting her glasses – “I mean...”

“We’re friends” – Finn completed.

“Got it. Ah, it was nice to meet you, Lane, I guess I’ll see you again some time?”

“You will” – the Aussie replied with a grin, and Colin hid his amusement as much as he could as Lane’s face blazed.

Colin wondered into his bedroom and snorted at Lane and Finn’s muffled conversation under the music that was still playing.

“Gilmore is gonna freak” – he said under his breath. His cellphone ringed in his pocket and he retrieved it with a frown – “Hello?”

“Son”


	88. Stepping on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... except not really

Colin was in a terrible mood, and Rory wasn’t sure what she could do to help him, or get him to tell her what was going on. Logan and Finn clearly knew what was going on, but they only traded looks and said nothing. She considered asking Logan about it, pull the Girlfriend card on him, but a beat later she realized she would be asking him to betray his best friend’s confidence, so she then went back to waiting for a good opening to ask Colin directly.

Problem was? He was avoiding her. Colin McCrae was avoiding her. The world was seriously on its head, she didn’t know what to do and how to act.

Then he asked her to come over to the pub, and she thought he was finally ready to talk about what was bothering him, even though his choice of venue was a little odd, but it was Colin, and it was always loud at the pub, so they could have a fairly private conversation under all the noise.

She quickly spotted the Three Stooges in a corner booth, and quickly made her way to them, unable to hold back a smile, though it fell when she saw Colin’s serious expression. She slid beside him and noticed how solemn Logan and even Finn were, clutching their beer mugs tightly.

“Hey” – she said carefully, and Colin sighed and seemed to want to try for a grin, but it didn’t come out.

“Hey” – even his voice sounded weird – “I got you a beer” – she nodded but didn’t touch it.

“Thank you. So, hum... What did you want to talk about? Did... Did something–?”

“I’m going to Harvard Law”

“Oh”

“And next semester I’m going to start an internship”

“But–”

“So, that’s what’s new with me, I’ve finally found out what my life is going to look like in the near future, so” – he raised his glass of whisky – “Here’s to my shitty future” – without waiting for his friends and girlfriend to react, he downed it in one gulp and called a waiter over – “Round of tequila, and keep ‘em coming”

“Colin...” – Rory didn’t know what to say as he sighed deeply and leaned back into his seat.

“Good thing you still have one boyfriend, Gilmore, ‘cause this one’s gonna be a little too busy in a few months”

“... What?” – he looked at her.

“Between school and the intern thing, not to mention whatever other bullshit Andrew wants to throw at me, I’ll probably not even have enough time to take a piss, much less date”

Rory stayed in silent shock as the waiter returned with tequila shots, salt and lemon slices for all, and she just watched the boys drink. Finn sent her a somewhat sympathetic look and Logan adverted his eyes as he threw the tequila back alongside Colin.

“Are you... Breaking up with me?” – Rory asked, half confused and half stunned.

“Trust me, Gilmore, that’s the last thing I want to do, but I don’t see how it would be possible to keep” – Colin made a back and forth motion between them – “us going, shit’s only gonna get rougher from now on”

“But... I...”

“We still have until the end of this semester, so might as well make the most of it, right?” – with that, he took her untouched glass and tilted it in his mouth.

“I don’t understand what... What are you talking about?!” – suddenly she felt a little more than half angry.

“Rory...” – Logan tried, but she threw him a quick glare before returning to Colin.

“What?”

“You– Okay, so you’re going to do an internship next semester, which sounds insane by the way, and then you’re going off to Harvard, right?”

“Yeah”

“Are we breaking up when you start your internship, is that what you mean?”

“Might as well” – he picked up another shot but it only made it halfway to his lips – “I don’t want to, but I doubt you’ll wanna date someone who’ll likely be sleeping all of two hours every night. Good preparation for law school and the rest of my life, you know?”

“No, I don’t know. And if you don’t want to break up– I don’t care– I know you’ll be busy next semester, but–”

“And then I’ll be in another town, Gilmore. And Logan will– Who knows where he’ll be” – the blond made a little noise and faced Rory’s inquisitive eyes head on.

“Mitchum has been talking London lately”

“Oh” – Rory whispered.

“So you see, long distance relationship with one boyfriend? Fairly doable. With two boyfriends, one on the other side of the pond?” – Colin clicked his tongue, took a sip of the tequila and shook his head.

“And that’s it? You don’t want to– Excuse me, you want to end this when the semester ends as well?”

“I think it would be best–”

“Best for whom?” – she demanded.

“For you”

“For me!”

“Logan’s gonna be busy, flying back and forth from wherever too all year long” – she turned to the blond with irritation.

“Oh, so you’re breaking up with me too?”

“Ace–”

“No, he is not” – Colin interrupted.

“But you are”

“Rory. What makes you think I want to break with you? I don’t, but I’m not gonna force you to wait around for me. Logan will be gone from time to time, but when he’s here, he’ll be here. I’ll always be gone” – he scowled – “Interning” – he spat.

“Why do need to intern right now? Why not when you’re in Law School?”

“Because Andrew demands it”

“And you’re just going to do what he tells you to?! It’s not enough that he’s choosing where you’ll go for Law School?”

“It’s Andrew, he doesn’t give a shit”

“But I do!”

“I know you do, and I fucking care too, but–”

“But what! You don’t have to do it, you can– You can stay in New Haven, you can say ‘no’ to the internship, you don’t have to do what he tells you to!”

“You don’t get it”

“Then explain it. I’m very smart, I’m sure I can keep up” – he rubbed his eyes and it dawned on her how tired he looked.

“This is what I want, I want to be a lawyer, but. He’ll fucking ruin me if I don’t do exactly what he wants, he’ll– I don’t even know what he would do, but you don’t know Andrew, he’s fucking vicious, he– Fuck, Rory, I can’t, okay? I have to– I have to do it, this is how it needs to be”

“Just like that? I can’t have a say in this?” – he snorted.

“I don’t even have a say in this”

‘Yes you do, everyone has a choice”

“Well, you let me know if you see one that doesn’t involve me in the fucking gutter after Andrew is done with me”

Rory looked at Finn’s resignedly sad eyes, Logan’s pained expression and Colin’s downright depressed and exhausted demeanor and her heart broke a little because she couldn’t think of anything to fix the situation.

“Come back with me” – she blurted out.

“What?” – Colin asked, frowning.

“Come spend the night at my place. I haven’t seen you in a while, you’ve been avoiding me”

“... Are you sure?”

“Until I can figure something out, these are our last moments together, right? So let’s make them count, so up you go, mister, and don’t pull a Nicolas Cage on me”

“I won’t”

“Do you need help with him, love?” – Finn asked slowly as the couple stood up, Colin a little unsteady on his feet.

“No, I think I can handle it. Talk to you later, Logan?”

“Sure, Ace”

“Sorry, I...” – she wasn’t sure what to apologize for, but there was a flash of hurt in his face before he smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. Go, take care of him”

“Well, okay then... C’mon, Nic”

“Got a third boyfriend, Gilmore?”

“Well, if Nicolas Cage is at all interested...”

“Rawr”

“You’re ridiculous”

“You love me anyway”

“Reluctantly, but yes”

“Well, Mr. Scott, beam me up”

“Hold on to your seats”


	89. Right Now, Don’t Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory has an idea

Rory yawned over breakfast and Jamie gave her a look.

“You okay?” – he asked.

“Yes, thank you, I just didn’t sleep very well”

“Colin?”

“Did you know? About... His dad?” – Jamie winced.

“Yeah, Andrew’s... Difficult, to put it lightly”

“I can’t believe Colin is just going to roll over and let his dad force him to– Is he going to decide everything in his life from now on?”

“You’re lucky, you know, that you’ve never had someone pushing you to do things the way they want to”

“The conveyor belt” – she said softly.

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing. Would... Would Colin be cut off or something?”

“He would have his trust fund, I guess, but I think it’s only gonna kick in when he’s twenty five or so”

“And until then?” – Jamie grimaced.

“Trust me, I’m pretty sure Andrew would let Colin starve on the streets”

“I... Really?”

“Some day, just ask Colin to tell you what Andrew’s done with his exes, you’ll get the picture”

“Isn’t there anything–?”

“Look, Rory, I am entirely on your side on this one, Andrew is a piece of– He’s terrible, he’s the worst, but this is how it’s always been, and Colin will only be able to fight back once he has his trust fund, and that’s a while away, so...”

“Would his dad stop him from attending another Law School?”

“He could talk to the admissions office of all schools in the country so they don’t accept Colin, for one”

“But...” – she widened her eyes – “What if... What if he could get into another school, and have the means to pay for it? Do you think his dad would be able to do anything about that?” – Jamie frowned at her sudden enthusiasm and sparkling eyes.

“What’re you thinking?”

“I need to go now, excuse me” – she stuffed a toast into her mouth and sped away from the apartment, leaving a baffled Jamie behind.

 

Rory came into Colin and Finn’s apartment with the widest smile she’d had in weeks. She rushed to Colin, sitting on the couch watching a movie, and kissed him soundly on the lips.

“You’re cheery” – he mused a little dryly.

“Of course I am! I had the most amazing idea, and you are going to love it!”

“I hope it’s not to try and make pizza at home again”

“Hey, if that had worked, it would’ve turned out great!”

“Whatever you say, and we’ll never know because your oven rights have been revoked, Gilmore”

“We need to talk about that later, but no, nothing like that. Are you ready?” – she looked at him with wide, happy eyes.

“Okay, I’ll bite, hit me”

“I just talked at length with uncle Stan about my trust fund–”

“That’s gonna be all yours soon... By the time you’re doing God knows what with your mom”

“Yeap, and your jealousy is adorable as usual. But anyway, I spoke to uncle Stan and grandpa, and...” – she took a deep breath – “If you accept it, I am more than happy to lend you the money to attend Law School at Yale, under a contract and everything, and uncle Stan, grandpa and Francine are more than willing to speak to the admissions committee so you can definitely get in. So, what do you think?”

Colin stared at Rory with a frown, and she swallowed nervously. She had a lot of problems reading him normally, but this time, it was even more difficult than usual, his eyes cool, his face just serious. Wasn’t he happy that he would be able to break free from his dad? Choose which Law School to attend?

Didn’t he want to stay in New Haven with her?

“You did what? You want to do what?” – he asked slowly, still frowning. She faltered for a moment and her voice came out weak.

“I... Thought... I’m going to have access to all this money, and grandpa, uncle Stan and Francine all went to Yale, they have some pull there, they can help if your dad tried to keep you from being accepted... Are you–? Are you mad at me?”

He stayed quiet for several more moments.

“Andrew is going to have a fucking heart attack when he finds out” – he said, then opened the most honest, happy, reassuring smile she’d ever since, and she nearly started crying when he pulled her into a passionate kiss – “You’re ridiculous, you know?”

“Me?” – she asked breathlessly.

“You have got to be the first person in the world who wants to use their trust fund to buy their boyfriend a free ride to Law School”

“What else am I going to do with five millions?”

“Literally anything else but pay for my Law School”

“Well, sir, if you’ll accept my offer, I promise I will buy something ridiculously expensive to celebrate turning twenty one”

“It’s gotta be something silly and useless, as is the way of a trust fund baby”

“Duly noted, sir” – the way he looked at her made her shiver and think back to how they’d been when they first got together, and she had not known she’d missed it so much until the moment he kissed her again and quickly put a hand under her shirt – “I don’t think Finn would like it if we did this here” – she managed to say as he kissed her neck.

Colin didn’t say anything, just got up, took her by hand and pulled her into his room.

“I hope you’ll take an indirect down payment for now, Ms. Gilmore” – he said huskily before kissing her.

“I don’t think my grandpa would approve” – she gasped as he skillfully removed her underwear with anxious hands.

“Maybe don’t mention him when I’m about to go down on you?” – he laughed against her skin.

She barely spoke anything but his name for the near future, and she definitely had no space in her head to even consider thinking about anyone but him.

 

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” – Colin asked while Rory still tried to catch her breath.

“What?” – he laughed.

“Tomorrow, Gilmore, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Oh, I’m not sure, nothing in particular. Why?”

“Wanna come with me and burn my credit card before Andrew finds out that I’m not going to follow his shitty plans for my life?” – she had to giggle at the pure gleefulness in his voice.

“We could stay in and order everything online” – she boldly proposed, and he kissed her.

“Love the way your brain works, Gilmore”


	90. A Nod to the Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin & his father have it out

A few days after Rory explained her devious plan, he went down to Hartford to speak to Stanford and Francine Hayden, and Richard Gilmore. Rory had stood beside him holding his hand, and he wondered right then and there whether she’d explained their little threesome situation, or if that honor would fall to him.

Much to his surprise, though, no one even brought it up. In fact, Stanford took charge explaining how exactly Rory’s ‘student loans’, as he called it, then Richard took over to talk about the contract they had drawn up, determining the details for repayment (which Rory only barely protested, but Colin was glad she didn’t). Colin took the document for later analysis, though he didn’t think they would try to fuck him over, not when Rory’s reaction would likely be nuclear if that took place.

Francine moved on to speak about actually getting into Yale.

“Your father had some pull with the admissions office, of course” – she said, coolly drinking tea – “however I’m sure the three of us can overrule him. In fact, we have already reached out to the committee, and though your record is not exactly stellar, given your” – she paused and gave him a look – “gap year, your schoolwork and grades otherwise are admirable, so all you really need to do is pass your exams. Any questions?”

Despite Stanford and Richard’s stares, Colin had a feeling Francine Hayden was even more involved and interested in his situation than them.

“Not at the moment, no, ma’am”

“I assume you have not spoken to your father yet” – Stanford piped up.

“I have not, I wanted to... Finish our negotiations first”

“Wise” – the man hummed and looked at his sister–in–law – “Francie and I have spoken, and we think we have a little piece of leverage when you actually go and confront your father”

“Alright”

“Perhaps our sweet Princess has not mentioned it” – Colin could practically hear Rory’s eye roll – “but we have been your father’s firm’s clients for many years now”

“She... Did not mention it” – he looked at the girl, but she only looked down at her lap.

“Well, I suppose the circumstances...” – Stanford stopped – “In any event, Francie, Christopher and I talked it over, and if you so wish, you can tell your father that should he force the issue, so will we”

“I’m sorry?”

“His firm is not the only firm in the world” – Francine took over, her face frigid but her tone almost amused.

“That seems... Excessive”

“Hardly. If your father is so willing to screw over his own son over something so trivial, he is not the kind of man I would wish to have looking after my legal interests” – Francine said – “Even if we usually deal with Ms. Peters, but that is rather besides the point”

“I would not want you to be inconvenienced in any way, though” – Colin tried, but Stanford snorted and Richard chuckled.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, my boy, but your dad? Not the most beloved man in our circles”

“You don’t say” – Colin couldn’t help but retort sarcastically.

“Indeed. So we don’t mind getting the hell out of dodge from him” – Stanford looked at Francine – “We could try to slip away from his firm anyway, maybe poach Ms. Peters in the meantime, I like her, now she’s a good lawyer”

“We’ll see” – was all his sister–in–law said.

“You may call if you have any doubts whatsoever, Colin” – Richard reassured him with a kindly grin – “but if you’ll excuse me, Stan and I have a golf game to get to”

“We should be going too” – Rory said, absently taking Colin’s hand – “We’ve got a contract to get through”

The look the elder three gave Colin spoke volumes, and he was already dreading the talk he’d get soon enough the moment Rory was not in the room.

 

To say that Andrew McCrae was furious at Colin would be an understatement, something akin to saying that Finn was not actually Australian but a Frenchman (his friend would rage if he heard the comparison).

Colin couldn’t quite give much of a shit about it, though. The sight of his defeated but struggling father was something for the ages, and his only regret was not being able to get it on tape, or at least have Logan and Finn witnessing it so no one could accuse him of exaggerating just how red and pissed off Andrew was.

“And you truly, honestly think this little plan of yours will lead to what, a partnership as soon as you’re out of school?” – Andrew threw at him.

“It’s not like I was getting it going to Harvard like you want me to” – Colin managed to shoot back.

“Don’t back talk! And who exactly did you have to screw to get all of this wonderful support?” – that made Colin bristle and want to scream his head off, but he held in there and opened a smirk.

“I thought I was going to Yale to make connections, father. I made connections with Yale alumni, isn’t that all you could’ve hoped for?”

“You’re cut off, what are you going to do for money now?”

“Maybe whore myself out to the Hartford elite, that should be easy enough” – for the first time in his life, Colin really thought his father was going to lose it and hit him.

For the first time in his life, he knew he would hit back without a worry in the world.

“I don’t want to see you ever the fuck again, you hear me? I wonder how long until you screw up with your little sponsors and you have to grovel for help”

“I’d rather seriously become a hooker than do that”

“All that planning–”

“–and now one day I may even become a hooker with a JD, so there’s that”

“Get the hell out of here”

“Will do. Oh, and I’ve already grabbed all of my stuff from the house, in case you were thinking of having yourself a little barbecue tonight”

“You fucking–”

“I thought you always told me my language was unbecoming, father”

“Get out!”

It was a close thing, but Colin managed to wait until he was in the elevator to throw his head back and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not I'm posting here with any kind of particular frequency, but I am going to take a recess so I can get my life and writing back on track. Don't wait up. - Jul 26th 2016


	91. Like Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin is cordially invited to the Gilmores.

“Grandma and grandpa want you to come to dinner” – Rory told Colin while they all celebrated his encounter with Andrew. Logan and Finn would one day have celebrated in a much more LDB dangerous manner, and much less pleasant, but looking at the way Rory's face glowed, the blond couldn't honestly wish for anything else.

“You haven't told them about our shameless relationship, Gilmore?” – Colin asked, smirking and snorting at the way she blushed.

“I didn't think they would understand it” – she tried, and Logan decided to be kind to his girlfriend.

“They are of the older generation, I wouldn't expect my grandfather to get it”

“Something tells me Stanford might” – Colin commented.

“He would encourage me to get more boyfriends, probably a few girlfriends too” – Rory rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“That sounds lovely, love” – Finn chirped – “I would join you, but I fear I am no longer a free man” – that made Rory sigh.

“Yes, I know, because you're now Lane's boyfriend – and how did that even happen? Because she told me how you guys met at the diner and all, but... It doesn't make much sense”

“It makes perfect sense, love! I saw this beautiful, wonderfully innocent fae, and I took her in my arms–!”

“I doubt Luke would've let you do that” – she interrupted dryly.

“Hush, hush. It was an incredible moment, one I shall remember for the rest of my life, the first time I laid eyes on that perfect creature!” – Logan smiled when Rory's face softened as she cooed.

“Embellishments aside, that sounds so wonderful, Finn”

“Lane is wonderful, love” – they traded almost besotted grins, and Colin snorted some, never the romantic.

“I hope Luke has already pulled you aside and put the fear of God on you” – Rory said lightly.

“His words were nothing but pure syrup” – Finn said dreamily, then he winced some – “Mrs. Kim, however, was the most terrifying person I have ever witnessed, I don't think I shall ever forget the look she gave me”

“Are you preparing yourself to win her over?”

“Of course! Lane has already told me how the mythical Dave managed to capture Mrs. Kim's heart”

“That makes the whole situation kind of creepy”

“I understand he used his superior musical skills to serenade Mrs. Kim” – Rory shivered.

“Let's change the subject before my head explodes, please”

“Yes, let's go back to you taking me home to meet the grandparents” – Colin interjected – “They can't think I'm not your boyfriend”

“A deaf, blind person could guess as much” – Logan piped up.

“Are you going to expose our college debauchery?” – Colin added.

“Mom thinks it would be both the funniest thing ever and the worst idea anyone has ever had in the history of mankind, though I had many examples to give her that it was most certainly not” – the girl stopped – “I had to agree, though, that aside from her telling them about being pregnant at sixteen–”

“Always a fun movie” – Colin flippantly said.

“–it might be the worst idea in the Gilmore family history”

“I think it's more scandalous than some teenage pregnancy” – Finn said, winking at Rory.

“Maybe don't tell 'em you're screwing us” – Colin stated far too seriously for it to be earnest.

“And maybe don't be that crude when you're meeting the parents. Grandparents” – Logan snorted.

“Definitely don't make any mention to sex. Any sex. With anyone, especially me” – Rory paused then started flushing violently, which Logan couldn't help but think was the cutest thing about her.

“Don't worry, Gilmore, I will behave like a perfect first boyfriend. Ha, I need to find some other first members of harems, start a First Boyfriends Club”

“You are not funny”

“I am hilarious”

“No silly bits about that either”

“Then it's gonna be a long, rude night where I don't say shit”

“... Don't curse either, please”

 

“You're not really going to tell your grandparents, are you?” – Logan asked Rory as he watched her grab a good helping of fries during lunch the day after.

“Huh?” 

“About Colin and I. And you” – she blinked confusedly before they were nudged into keeping the line moving.

“I... Haven't really decided...” – they remained quiet as they waited to pay – “What do you think?”

“I think that regardless of whether you tell them or not, it's kind of possible they'll figure it out eventually”

“Do you think so?”

“We're all in society, Ace, and considering the trio of Yale alumni you got in your family...”

“Right” – she paid for both of them and moved on to a mostly free table – “Maybe I should... Tell them”

“It's a catch–22”

“That it is, mister. Colin thinks I should, but I'm not sure if now he just wants to see the world burn”

“Isn't that why we all love him? Besides, he's out of his shitty dad's claws, it's reason enough for him to be so giddy”

“It's weird to hear you say 'giddy'”

“No need to poke fun at me, Ace”

“Hey now, I wasn't making fun of you!”

“Whatever you say”

“So I do say”

“Well, let me know if I should hide in the bushes around your grandparents' house so I can pop into the dinner”

“I promise that I will. My mom would like to see that, in any case”

“I have no doubt that she would”

“I... Really don't know if it would be a good idea to tell them” – she said, so quickly and so softly Logan had to reach out to hold her hand.

“Whatever you decide, Ace, we're with you, okay? We are, always”

“I'll hold you to that” – her smile was uncertain but he was sure enough for both of them that whatever came, it was going to be alright.

Hope dies last and all that, right?


	92. Your Family, Your Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin goes to dinner with the Gilmores (and Luke)

“This should be fun” – Lorelai chirped as she stopped by her car. Luke sighed, Rory followed along and Colin snorted.

“Did you bring your camera? I can pose for you”

“Ooh, dirty!”

“Mom!

“Lorelai!”

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll try to keep it together, although, seriously, tonight is going to be epic. I mean, not rhinestone penis shirt epic, but still memorable”

“The what shirt?!” – Luke nearly sputtered.

“Nothing you need to know about, dear heart”

“You are very odd” – Colin commented.

“Pot, kettle?”

“Lorelai, Colin”

“Your boy thinks he’s so funny, Rory”

“He is funny” – Lorelai gasped at her as said boy snickered.

“Don’t take his side! I thought we had an agreement, daughter mine, you’re supposed to be on my side at all times!”

“Lorelai, please” – Luke said, glaring only a little bit.

“Fine, fine, I know when I’ve lost”

“Do you?” – Colin poked.

“Hey, now, you behave too” – Rory commanded.

“Or what?”

“Colin”

“Sorry, sorry, Gilmore, I’ll be a good little boy tonight, I already promised, didn’t I?”

“You sure did, so please keep it”

“As you wish”

“Alright, people, I think it’s time to bite the bullet, everyone at the ready?” – Lorelai questioned.

“As we’ll ever be” – Rory answered and pressed the doorbell. A moment later, a maid came to answer and smiled blandly at them.

The foursome moved along to the living room, where Richard and Emily were waiting for them with wide smiles. Lorelai hid a laugh in a very obvious cough, and Rory had to poke her in the ribs to keep her from simply dropping the pretense and bursting out in giggles.

“Hello, hello!” – Emily greeted – “Lorelai, Luke, so good to see you. Rory, oh! Good evening, Mr. McCrae, or shall I call you Colin?”

“Colin is fine, Mrs. Gilmore” – he gallantly bowed, a little bit of Finn in his manners.

“Good evening, everyone” – Richard boomed, approaching – “Colin, Luke, good to see you again. Girls”

“Hello, Mr. Gilmore– Richard, sir. Mrs.– Emily” – Luke stumbled only a tad.

“Good to see you too, sir” – Colin said next, the epitome of smoothness.

“Well, what would everyone like to drink?” – Richard continued, moving to the bar – “Lorelai, martini as usual? Rory, a soda?” – the Lorelais agreed readily.

“A beer if you have it, I mean, if it’s not a problem” – Luke answered awkwardly, taking a seat beside Lorelai, leaving Rory and Colin to take a seat across from them.

“None whatsoever! I am a scotch man, so I not as well versed in beer, but I was told this is a very good one” – he procured a dark tinted bottle from somewhere under the bar – “And Colin, what will you have?”

“I think I’ll have a beer too, if at all possible” – Emily shot him a surprised look that made Lorelai stifle another laugh.

“Oh. Yes, yes, of course, no trouble at all” – Richard had Rory’s soda and Lorelai’s Martini ready in no time, and handed out the beers for the men with not a comment or look. He settled just beside Emily, sitting in her chair with a cocktail in her dainty hands.

“Well, isn’t this nice” – the woman commented lightly – “A nice family dinner. Well, excuse me, Colin, to include you tonight, but I’m sure that is not too much of a problem, is it?”

“Grandma” – Rory tried to protest.

“Rory, dear, after recent events, I believe it is futile to pretend Colin is simply your ‘friend’” – Richard added with a brief grin. Lorelai cringed a little into her drink and Luke simply looked away, uncomfortable with the display.

“I am her friend, however” – Colin piped up – “Only a little more than that too”

“Of course, of course” – Emily was quick to agree – “It is important to be friends as well with– We understand”

“I think so” – Colin retorted, smiling – “Rory is a wonderful girl”

“A treasure, without a doubt!” – Richard boomed proudly.

“We are so happy for you two” – Emily said gently – “How long have you two been dating? I’m afraid Rory hasn’t told us the details quite yet” – her tone turned chilly for only a moment, then back to flighty and sugary.

“She was only respecting my wishes, Mrs. Gilmore. With the... Situation with my father, as it were, I did not feel quite as comfortable exposing our... Friendship”

“Ah yes” – the elder Gilmores did not look at one another, but Richard put his hand on his wife’s shoulder – “I understand it has since been cleared?” – she asked almost hesitantly. Rory frowned at her and so did Lorelai.

“Mom, maybe we don’t need to talk about this right now” – Lorelai II tried, giving both her parents a hard look.

“Your father agreed to assist him in these matters, Lorelai, it is only natural to ask about them” – Emily chided.

“If you were to ask about Law School, sure, but not about his dad, mom, c’mon”

“... I suppose” – was all Emily said on the subject. Colin cleared his throat and put his beer down on the coffee table.

“Please don’t think I’m not grateful for your help” – he looked at Emily and Richard then a little at Lorelai – “I’ll just... Say this much. A the moment, I am not speaking to my father, and I am preparing for the LSATs”

“Must be arduous work” – Richard commented absently.

“Nothing I can’t handle” – Rory smiled despite herself.

“He’s been very dedicated” – she added happily.

“After you put Paris on my case, I don’t think I had much of a choice in the matter” – Colin shot back rather dryly, earning himself a couple of chuckles from Lorelai and Richard, who knew Paris the best.

“If that girl is helping you study, then I’m sure you’ll do just fine!” – the tall man said with a laugh in his tone.

“Is this Paris Geller?” – Emily asked – “She always seemed like a very determined young woman”

“She still is” – Rory replied.

“She’s kind of already studying for her LSATs, or gearing up for it next year, so she decided to... Assist me” – Colin continued.

“Well, all the luck to you, Paris is a force of nature” – Richard’s mustache twitched some.

“Preaching to the choir, dad” – Lorelai butted in.

“Excuse me?”

“So! Grandma, what’s for dinner?” – Rory interrupted. Colin snorted into his newly picked up drink and she elbowed him gently.

 

“Not as bad as I thought it would be” – Colin commented as he sat on a table at Luke’s with the Lorelais, the diner owner running around to grab plates, forks and pie for the hungry masses.

“Richard and Emily were on their best behavior tonight, I have to say” – Lorelai chirped.

“They are not that bad” – Rory retorted.

“Aw, it’s your eyes, babe” – the girl rolled her eyes a little.

“I thought for sure they were going to ask about the wedding date just before dessert, or was it just me?”

“It was not just you” – Lorelai agreed.

“They were not!” – Rory denied. Boyfriend and mother traded looks.

“All the better that they didn’t” – Colin continued as if she hadn’t said a thing – “I may have had to tell ‘em that bigamy is not yet legal in the United States”

“Eh, after they stopped screaming and/or crying, dad would totally get all his lawyer friends to help you with it”

“... This whole marriage talk is giving me hives, let’s change the subject”

“How about your buddy and the lovely Ms. Lane Kim? What’s with THAT? And how did I miss that?!” – Lorelai huffed.

“You have been a little too busy planning the wedding” – Luke answered, managing to juggle three plates of pie and settling them on the table – “Why’re you asking him about his buddy when you can ask that guy directly? He’s always around now” – he grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Isn’t it sweet when he gets all protective papa bear?” – Lorelai cooed with Rory, who sighed.

“It really is” – Luke pinked some and walked away to their giggles.

“Finn’s pretty serious ‘bout Lane, I think” – Colin answered once they stopped – “She wouldn’t have met her mom otherwise”

“Are we honestly your first girlfriends?” – Rory asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Serious girlfriend? Yeah”

“That’s so sad” – the Lorelai chorused.

“You’re creepy when you do that” – Lorelai the elder gasped.

“You take that back!”

“I will not”

“Rory! Babe, honey, sweetie, my sweet Summer child–”

“I wasn’t born in the Summer”

“–do something about this evil, evil boy at once!”

“Off with his head?”

“Hey, I like my head just fine where it is, thank you, so no going Red Queen on me, alright?”

“My, you have found a quick one, daughter”

“I’ve found two quick ones”

“Then you shall bring me this other one so that I may see it with my own eyes!”

“Whose eyes would you use?” – Colin couldn’t help himself.

“Yours, after I rip them out for your cheek, mister!”

“Gilmore, sorry to say, but I don’t want Logan to lose any body parts, so I going to advise him against coming over. EVER”

“No! My plans have been foiled!”

“Lorelai, please, just. Eat your pie” – Luke begged from somewhere in the kitchen.


	93. The Wheels Be Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan discusses London

Logan tried not to sigh as he heard his father go on and on about what his life was going be like for the near future. His as in Logan’s, of course, it was obvious to anyone who had ever met Mitchum for more than a few minutes that the grand man had his own life on a path ever since he’d been born.

“–are you listening to me?!”

“Yes, I am”

“So I expect you not to screw this up, do you hear me?”

“Yeah, dad, I am”

“... What's wrong with you? You are being so compliant” – Mitchum frowned suspiciously.

“Would you prefer if I started yelling back at you?”

“Don't be dumb, of course not. But this is... Unusual, coming from you”

“You want me to grow up, be a man, take my place in the Huntzberger legacy, and you don't want me to fight you on it, but you don't like that I don't fight you on it?” – Logan asked, allowing some of his sarcasm to come through.

“Good to see you're not on drugs or anything” – Mitchum rolled his eyes some – “You're going to San Francisco at the end of the week, and after that–“

“It's Dallas for me”

“No need for cheek either”

“Fine”

“And London is still happening, in case you thought that was off the table”

“... I didn’t forget”

How could he?

 

“How long are you staying in San Francisco?” – Rory asked softly, resting a hand on Logan’s shoulder as they laid in his bed.

“Just a couple of days. Mitchum wants me to graduate this year, so I can’t miss too many days” – the blond answered evenly.

“I’m sorry”

“What for, Ace?” – she stayed in silence for so long after he almost thought she had fallen asleep.

“I wish there was something I could do”

“Don’t worry, Ace, it is what it is”

“But–”

“I don’t need– I mean, don’t go trying to come up with some miraculous solution for my family troubles, okay?”

“Logan...”

“It’s not that I don’t want, you know, to work for the company. I do, I’ve been born to do it, or so I’ve been told all my life, and I think I could actually like it” – he paused, unsure of how to proceed, but to his surprise, Rory sighed a little.

“You just wish you weren’t being forced into it”

“I doubt there’s anyone in the world who wants to be told what to do at every turn”

“I’m still sorry”

“I know you are, Ace, and that’s just another reason to love you but–” – he cut himself short and prayed with everything he had that aliens would come to abduct him right there and then.

“Don’t be silly, Logan” – Rory chided, making him look at her – “I love you too”

“Really?” – he blurted out and she kissed his cheek.

“Yes, really, sir”

“Oh”

“Silly boys” – she shook her head and giggled when he smirked and pinned her to the bed.

“I’ll show you silly”

It wasn’t for long, but at least for a short period, Logan forgot all about his dad, all about London, all about leaving Rory Gilmore behind.


	94. Before There is a Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Rory celebrates her twenty first birthday

“I want a picture of every guy” – Colin stated all too seriously, pushing a camera towards Rory – “No trolls, okay?”

“Don’t be mean” – she said, shaking her head.

“To complete strangers who’ll give their number to my girlfriend? No thanks”

“I’m with him” – Logan added before Rory could say anything – “We are very good looking young men, and you are beautiful. Don’t sell yourself short, get hot guys’ phone numbers”

“Should I be concerned that you two are so eager for me to meet and flirt with twenty one guys and get their phone numbers?”

“That’s because we are totally confident in our relationship, Gilmore. Is that not healthy?”

“Do I need to answer that?”

“Oh, c’mon, Ace, we’re teasing. Besides, your mom is engaged, it won’t be just you hitting on random strangers in casinos”

“I doubt Luke will be happy with that one” – Rory chirped.

“Just tell ‘im that two guys half their age are cool and supportive of it, see if he doesn’t mellow out”

“It's clear you don’t know Luke”

“Meh, I know men, Gilmore”

“I will let my mom know so she can try it”

“You two have any specific plans outside of letting guys fawn over you?” – Logan teased.

“Definitely nothing as crazy as you guys would do, but yeah. We’re gonna go to as many shows as we possibly can, hit the casinos, shop, you know, normal stuff”

“I’ve never been to Atlantic City” – Colin commented – “I’ve only ever been to Vegas”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, I haven’t either” – Logan said.

“I would invite you, but I fear this is a Gilmore girls weekend only”

“We should go to Vegas, somehow drag Finn out of Stars Hollow, maybe get girls’ number” – Colin mused.

“That is not funny at all” – Rory nearly snapped.

“Hey, now, I just said we would get their numbers” – the brunet began, putting his hands up – “Don’t YOU trust us, Gilmore?”

“Of course I trust you!”

“I mean, I know we’re super hot, but you have nothing to worry about, if we were gonna stray, we definitely wouldn’t have bothered with being your boyfriends”

“Well, I suppose...”

“Besides, we’d be way too busy gambling and getting drunk to cheat”

“It has been a while since we went to Vegas” – Logan remarked.

“Wanna see who’s gonna have to try and dislodge Finn off of Lane’s place?” – Colin said sarcastically, putting a fist up.

“We are so not doing this” – Logan refused.

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to lose and do it”

“Of course I don’t want to do it, who would?”

“You could go just the two of you” – Rory tried.

“Well, yeah, but next year we’re gonna– You know” – Colin looked at her, suddenly much more serious.

“I’ll be in London” – Logan began – “Colin will be in Law School and Finn will be– I don’t know, either travelling the world or in Stars Hollow, working for your mom so he can be as close to Lane as humanly possible”

“Oh” – she said softly.

“It’s fine, we’ll wrangle him away, we’ll hit Vegas... And we will take pictures of all the girls who hit on us, and whose numbers we will not accept” – Colin promised, and kissed Rory’s cheek.

“What will you tell them before you take their picture, though?” – she questioned with a giggle.

“I don’t know, got any ideas of what you’ll say?”

“I did not agree to take anyone’s picture” – she argued.

“You accepted the camera, Ace” – Logan pointed out – “Now you gotta. And you should definitely take pictures of Lorelai’s guys too, that should be funny”

“Take notes and write a ‘This is how I spent my 21st birthday’ kind of deal” – Colin suggested playfully.

“That’s not a bad idea” – Logan mused – “You can make it fun, snappy”

“Oh, I don’t know if I could write about myself...”

“You’re a good writer, Gilmore, you should try to broaden your horizons... You’re already dating two guys, what’s writing about your wild 21st birthday trip to Atlantic City? I mean, you don’t have to mention any of the sex jokes the guys are bound to make, but, you know” – she pinked and they laughed at her shyness.

“Probably best to skip the dick jokes too” – Logan added.

“What!” – she blushed further.

“Drunk dudes in casinos? Never a good combination, Gilmore, in case you didn’t know”

“I didn’t!”

“Well then, it’s a good thing we’re letting you know, so you’ll be ready. You should take Paris, she’d have fun dropkicking the handsy ones”

“Handsy–!”

“Maybe we should stop traumatizing her before the fact” – Logan said with a fake wince.

“Yeah, might be for the best”

Considering the way Rory looked worried about her upcoming trip, Colin thought they’d already kind of crossed the line and gotten all kinds of ideas into her head.

“It’ll be fine, Gilmore, nothing bad is going to happen with your mom by your side”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I still think you should consider taking Paris, though. Seriously. She needs a break, and Jamie could come party with us in Vegas”

“I’m not sure Paris would like that very much”

“And that is why that girl needs a breather, seriously”

“Well, I suppose I could at least ask her”

“There you go, Ace! Let’s drink to that” – he raised his glass – “To Rory Gilmore’s Twenty First Birthday”

“Was that in all caps?” – Colin snorted.

“Just shut up and clink” – Rory chuckled and the brunets obeyed.


	95. Following Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return from Vegas

Finn was snoring for hell, and Logan snorted at him with Colin. Or he tried to, because both his friends were fast asleep.

Oh well.

They had spent the entire weekend in Vegas with a bunch of their LDB buddies. When Rory found out about it, she started snickering, and she asked him to be the level headed one, because Lord knew someone had to be. Why she asked him, he did not know, however once she saw Finn, Robert and most of the LDB boys and girls screaming as soon as they set foot inside their hotel casino area, he knew Rory had been more than correct.

‘You are always children together’ – she had said fondly, and Logan had felt a little annoyed about it, no matter how true he kind of thought it was. But Stephanie giggled from Finn’s back (literally, she was hanging off of him), Juliet was making out with Robert while trying to order drinks for the group, and Colin had already slipped away to play Blackjack.

It so sucked to be the responsible one, and it sucked that Rory could read them so well to instinctively know that they would wreck Vegas together.

So he handed out condoms, ordered virgin drinks once he saw his friends were in the shit, made sure everyone had a bed to sleep in (for the most part, some of them fell off and Logan couldn’t be bothered to help them back to bed), didn’t let anyone gamble too much (no matter how much money most of his friends had to burn around the casino – Colin had little to spend, but he quickly just started getting shit faced and cheering their friends), stirred them away from prostitutes, and on and on.

For a weekend getaway, it was all stress, all the time. By the time they were on the plane, he could finally take a deep breath and curl up on himself in order to take a nap. He felt like he had slept only a couple of hours a night, between breaking up drunken fights and not letting anyone get married in the middle of the night ‘cause, nope.

Logan never loved his bed more.

 

The next day, Logan had to crawl out of bed, but he managed to gather his strength to go and grab breakfast. Finn and Colin were more or less awake, and waiting for him with coffee, donuts, bagels and aspirin. He downed a couple with a good gulp of black coffee.

“You alive there, mate?” – Finn questioning, looking better than Colin. Logan could only guess his liver was all too used to alcohol to let it get to him.

“Getting there”

“You guys going to class today?” – Colin questioned, looking at his phone with a frown – “I think Robert might be dead”

“What?”

“Or he’s heading back to Vegas to marry Juliet and Steph” – he squinted at his phone – “I don’t even know, I can’t decipher what he wrote”

“He was pretty wasted” – Logan commented, reaching for a bagel and some cream cheese.

“Yeah, why would Juliet or Steph want to marry him?”

“Sure, that’s the problem”

“Well, I’m staying in today, fuck it” – Colin stated.

“Me too, I cannot be forced to go out in the darn Sun and actually pay attention to things” – Finn moaned, melting away to lay down on the couch.

“I guess it’s a day in for us, then” – they remained in silence for a little bit, while Finn started snoring – “You hear from Ace?”

“Kind of” – the brunet snorted – “Seems she did manage to get ‘em pictures from the losers who gave her and Lorelai their number”

“Yeah?”

“Lorelai took hold of the camera, apparently, although I don’t know why Gilmore was at all surprised by it. Anyway, they’re coming back later today”

“Ace missing class, that’s new”

“You only turn twenty one once”

“I don’t know, I don’t really remember my twenty first. Or yours, or Finn’s”

“Or anyone’s” – Colin agreed – “We should throw Rory something”

“We could. Something a little less Vegas, though, I don’t think I can handle another Vegas minute” – Colin snorted.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I’m sure the LDB would be all too happy to throw her a little get together, Stanford and Richard would the thrilled about it”

“No kidding. I’ll call Stanford later”

“And I’ll call Richard” – they paused – “Shit”

“Right” – Logan cleared his throat – “Can you–?”

“Yeah, sure, I– Yeah, I’ll talk to them both” – Colin looked at him searchingly for a moment – “Are you–?”

“It’s fine, man”

“But they–”

“I know, man, don’t worry about me”

“Do you–?”

“Colin, seriously. It’s fine, we’re fine” – the blond waved his worries away, grabbed his coffee mug and another bagel and went back into his bedroom.

 

In the end, the trio ended up having lunch with Jamie, who’d passed on going to Vegas with them (‘I have a job, but thanks for asking’).

“What about that job of yours?” – Colin poked fun at his cousin.

“Doing just fine” – Jamie replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

“And how is that lovely creature you call a girlfriend?” – Finn questioned, sunglasses firmly in place.

“She’s gone off with Rory and her mom to Atlantic City which, by the way, thanks for that”

“Hey, we just suggested Gilmore invited her, they are roommates, after all”

“Did Rory happen to mention what my lovely girlfriend was up to out there?”

“... No?”

“It’s gonna get out eventually, so, might as well” – Jamie mumbled a little – “She got particularly drunk on Long Island Iced Teas, because she thought them appropriate enough, then she went into the craps table, won a bunch of money, moved on to play Blackjack and almost got herself kicked out when it became clear she was card counting”

“I would bet anything that Lorelai and Rory are the ones who managed to do some fast talking to get her out of it” – Logan commented dryly.

“You would win that bet, or at least that’s what I understand happened. Paris was not exactly coherent, Lorelai was being very loud in the background of the call, and Rory refused to tell me all the details, she said she’d let Paris tell me in person, sober, and then she’d tell me the real version”

“Huh. Seems they had their own little fun” – Colin snorted at his cousin’s annoyed expression – “Hey, chill out. It’s not like Paris ever does crazy shit like this”

“Of course she doesn’t”

“Then what’s the problem? She’s twenty one, she’s letting off steam, it’s fine, dude”

“It’s just... I mean, she’s having money problems” – he looked at them – “Her parents, you know”

“Right”

“I’m not worried about the money, I lent it to her and I would have been fine if she’d lost it in one sitting, it’s just– I don’t know, it’s weird, and it’s Paris”

“And you think she might start gambling to earn money for herself” – Logan concluded, earning himself a huff from Jamie.

“She would never”

“Have you met Paris Geller?” – Colin snorted.

“Yes, have you? She would never succumb”

“And yet, here we are discussing it”

“Fuck off”

“Geez. Couple of days of no Paris love and you get this cranky? Remind me tell Gilmore to bring you along next time” – Colin said scathingly.

He only got a rude gesture back, proving that, for better or worse, Paris had clearly rubbed off on Jamie.

 

“What’re you doing?” – Colin asked Logan curiously. Jamie had just left, Finn had locked himself in his room and his blond friend had started pouring over his computer, which he’d carelessly left lying around before their trip.

“Mitchum sent me some stuff for me to look over” – he replied absentmindedly, eyes glued to the screen – “Since we were in Vegas, I didn’t have time before, and I’m a little behind”

“Fuck me, he’s really riding you hard, huh?” – Logan’s eyes flickered to him briefly and he shrugged.

“Might as well start now and not get all of this shit dumped on me when I go to London next year”

“Eh, you know me, I’m all for leaving things for the last minute”

“Have I ever told you you’re going to make an awesome lawyer one day?” – the blond commented loftily, lips in a tiny smirk.

“Many a times, asshole. But seriously, do you need to do this shit now?”

“I should” – he sounded apologetic, and suddenly Colin felt like he was the real asshole in the room.

“Guess I’ll go and, hum, call Stanford and Richard, I guess”

“Okay, let me know if you need any help” – he didn’t look up, though. Colin didn’t allow himself to think about whether it was because he was concentrating on his work or because of their situation with Rory.

He went into his room, not wanting to bother Logan anymore. He considered his options and called Stanford first.

“Stanford Hayden” – the older man answered.

“Hello, sir, it’s Colin McCrae”

“Colin! Hello there”

“Yes, hi. Er, I am only calling to speak to you about Rory’s birthday”

“Ah yes, my sweet niece just turned twenty one” – Colin could hear the amusement in the man’s voice clearly – “What about it? Are you planning something for her? I understand she went off to– Las Vegas with her mother? Is that right? I can’t recall”

“Atlantic City, actually”

“Right, right”

“But I was thinking, and I wondered if we could throw her something. I mean, the Brigade. This is an important birthday, and she is a double legacy”

“That she is” – Stanford said after a quiet moment – “This is a very interesting idea, my boy... Naturally my home would be the ideal place for such a gathering”

“Naturally”

“And I think that for once we could forgo such strict rules and invite Francie and Emily over. You don’t want to see those two angry, my boy, believe me” – Colin chuckled.

“I’m sure I don’t”

“I can only assume you’re about to call Richard to speak about this?”

“I was, yes”

“Don’t bother, I’ll do it myself, and we’ll take care of all the details”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to imply–”

“She is my niece and his only granddaughter, did you think we’d let you kids run the show?” – he tsked disdainfully – “Kids these days, always so independent”

“Sir–”

“I should warn you that you do not want to see me angry either, Colin”

“... Okay then”

“It’ll all work out in the end, and all you little Brigadiers will be thoroughly pleased, as will dear Rory”

“Right”

“Cheer up, kid. I’ll let you know about the details as soon as possible”

“Thank you, sir”

“No problem, we’ll talk” – Stanford hung up and Colin groaned as he walked back to the living room.

“So... Stanford is going to call Richard and they’re going to handle everything” – he told Logan, who slowly looked at him and blinked.

“Did you think they’d let us do it?”

“You suck”

“Never have I ever” – Logan replied cheekily.

“... Get back to your work”

“Aye, aye, Captain”


	96. No Place Like Someone Else’s Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory's second birthday party is discussed

After her absolutely insane, wonderful birthday, Rory returned to Yale with a sense of freshness and glee.

What met her at Colin and Finn’s apartment made her all that much happier.

Logan was deeply absorbed by whatever he was doing in his computer, but the moment he noticed she was there, he smiled widely, put the computer down on the coffee table and the next instant, he was hugging her tightly. Though she was tired from the long weekend, it felt amazing to be in his arms.

“Hey, Ace. Missed you” – he said gently, still hugging her.

“Missed you too” – he let her go and kissed her briefly.

“So, how was it?”

“It was great! It was everything I could ever have wished for! I mean, maybe I didn’t need all the Paris drama, but, you know”

“Jamie mentioned it today”

“Yeah?”

“Eh, we stayed in all day, we were all pretty much dead” – they sat on the couch and she sighed contently as she curled up against him – “I may have to go and check on Finn, I don’t know how he’s doing”

“And Colin?”

“He’s in his room, he had some stuff to take care of”

“Oh” – Logan looked at her and kissed her again.

“I really missed you” – he said quietly.

“So did I” – she said earnestly, putting her head on his shoulder.

“You hungry?”

“Starving”

“C’mon, let’s go kick Finn out of bed, poke Colin and order some food, I’m getting a little hungry too”

“You, sir, can stay right there. I will go and get Finn and Colin” – she stated and jumped on her feet to do just that.

Finn was indeed sleeping, sheets both all around his legs and nearly on the floor. He looked like an annoyed kid when she carefully shook his awake, and simply whined that he didn’t want to get up yet. Nevertheless, she told him she was ordering food and he better come out for it. She shook her head as she left him to his nap.

Logan had picked up his computer again, and she curiously wondered what that was about, but she went off to Colin’s room silently, not wanting to bother the blond.

“Hey” – she said as soon as she closed Colin’s door. He grinned at her and motioned her over to meet him on his bed. Happily, she sat beside him and peered at his computer screen – “Ooh, what’s all that?”

“Your Life and Death Brigade birthday party, Gilmore”

“What?”

“Well, the preparations”

“But– Wait, what? I don’t understand, I just had a birthday weekend, I don’t really... Need...” – he snorted.

“Well, that’s too bad, ‘cause I sicced Stanford and Richard on this, and believe you me, I am not gonna be the one to tell ‘em you don’t want this to happen”

“Wait, but– You... You called them?”

“I called Stanford, and he called Richard, and then they conference called me, ‘cause apparently that’s a thing, and they started talking about the stuff they were gonna get for the party, and I was somehow recruited into helping out” – he rolled his eyes – “They don’t want to involve your grandmothers, they said they can come ‘cause, well, how could they make them NOT come, but they couldn’t help”

“That’s... Sweet, I guess. What are you taking care of? The caterers?”

“Yeap, and the flowers. How do you feel about lilies?”

“They’re beautiful”

“Awesome, ‘cause I was thinking this arrangement– Fuck, I’m talking about flower arrangements” – he grumbled under his breath as she laughed.

“Oh, it’s not so bad!”

“No, it’s not bad, it’s just weird. I’ve never really had to do anything like this before”

“Well, you seem to be doing just fine. Although I’m still none too happy about this”

“I’m sure, but trust me, if I didn’t throw ‘em this bone, do you think you’d have gotten off without a party from them anyway? And it would’ve been a full on society thing, so, consider your options, Gilmore”

“I can’t say you’re wrong, grandma did insist on throwing me a sweet sixteenth”

“See? Now, c’mon, don’t fuck around, where’re the pictures?” – she blinked innocently at him.

“What pictures?” – he groaned and closed his computer, swiftly putting it on the floor.

“Don’t you dare, Gilmore. The pictures of the dudes who gave you their number”

“Oh, those pictures. Yeah, they’re with mom”

“With– Why? Why would Lorelai need them?”

“She wanted to tease Luke with them”

“So I’m going to need to wait until you go back to Stars Hollow and come back just to see ‘em?”

“Yeap”

“You’re evil”

“I have been spending a lot of time with you since last year”

“Case in point! I am so proud” – he kissed her enthusiastically but she pushed him away after a few moments.

“Nope, sir. I only came to tell you I’m going to order food for everyone”

“Does ‘everyone’ include Paris and Jamie?”

“No, of course not. She was a little too eager about going back home” – she shivered and he snorted.

“Duly noted. Well, show the way, Gilmore”

 

“Did uncle Stan or grandpa mention when the party was going to take place?” – Rory questioned as she ate dinner with the Three Stooges.

“I think next weekend, this one’s way too close” – Colin replied easily, stealing some curried chicken from Finn’s plate.

“And will it be at uncle Stan’s house?”

“Probably. Why?”

“Nothing, just curious”

“There should be a theme” – Logan suddenly proposed. Rory widened her eyes and Colin started chuckling alongside Finn.

“No, there should not” – she was quick to say.

“Oh, Gilmore, the damage is done! I’m calling your uncle as soon as we’re done, he’s gonna fucking love this idea!”

“No! I hate costume parties!”

“Who said anything about a costume party?” – Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Er...”

“How do you feel about a masked ball of sorts?” – Colin asked.

“Lane would look adorable in a purple mask” – Finn mused dreamily.

“Did she show you the picture?” – Rory questioned lightly.

“What picture?”

“... Never mind. And I suppose a masked ball... Thing would be interesting”

“Hey, alcohol and masks, that’s got LDB written all over it” – Colin snorted – “Remember that one costume party, freshman year?” – he turned to his friends, who sighed.

“That night was rough” – Logan said.

“Why, what happened?” – Rory asked, now very curious.

“Let’s jut say, love, that there is a reason why we don’t rent out places for our parties anymore. At least not ancient, fragile homes with plenty of historical value to each nook and crane”

“What did you guys do?”

“Hey, we didn’t do anything, we were good boys, just drinking and hooking up, as you do” – Colin stated – “Now, the older Brigadiers...”

“You can’t not tell me! Please?”

“Put the puppy eyes away, Gilmore. We can tell you the aftermath, we weren’t around when they were actually doing the shit they did, but you know, I think... Was Robert there?” – Logan frowned in thought.

“He always said he was, anyway”

“Oh, he was” – Finn confirmed – “At least Clara always said they were together that night, and you know Clara was always in the thick of these things”

“Who’s Clara?”

“Clara Heath, she was a senior when we were freshmen, and she is epic in the worst kind of ways”

“And if we’re saying it” – Colin agreed with Logan – “you know it’s serious”

“Whatever did she do in order to get such a reputation?” – the boys looked at one another for a long, silent moment.

“What’s the worst thing Clara has ever done? The barn?” – Colin asked.

“Prague?” – Logan followed.

“The bicycle?” – Finn followed up.

“The Christmas tree” – they finally said in unison, and Rory had to giggle at the way they looked almost manic at her.

“Do tell”

The grins that met her were wide, mischievous and made her wonder how they could possibly be older than her. All the same, she leaned forward in morbid interest and buckled up to listen.


	97. Like Shooting Trust Fund Kids in a Barrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory's 21st is celebrated

Whatever Rory had expected out of her LDB birthday party, it was certainly not what met her at Stanford’s house.

“Hello, dear niece!” – the man greeted with a hug, his rather large, deep blue mask tickling the side of her face.

“Hi, uncle Stan. Wow, the house looks amazing!”

“Well, it is close enough to Halloween that we had to incorporate some of it tonight, but I think it’s quite fine, don’t you agree?”

“Definitely”

And she wasn’t lying, as she moved further into the house after handing in her coat, she could see delicate, almost crystal–like spider webs in corners, blue and silver pumpkins all around, Colin’s flower arrangements carefully placed in each room, and, much to her amusement, bowls of candy in almost every available surface. She snagged a chocolate and ate it as she took it all in.

“Rory” – Francine, greeted, and Rory quickly stuffed the wrapper in her pocket – “It’s so lovely to see you” – she gently kissed the girl’s cheek – “Oh, tonight is going to be just wonderful!”

“I’m sure it will be”

“Now, come along, you must change before everyone starts to arrive” – she began herding Rory off and up the stairs. In one of the spare rooms, Emily and a tall woman were awaiting them.

“Grandma, hi” – Emily smiled briefly.

“Hello, Rory. This is Margareth, and she is going to take care of your hair and make–up”

“Oh”

“This is such an important night, after all” – Emily continued – “Now, the dress you picked out is right over here... Come along”

Rory nodded and went over to see her dress. It was a deep blue, elegant and stopped right over her knees in a tasteful way, though she hoped Colin and Logan would like it. She fingered it gently, and smiled.

Once she was dressed, Margareth went to town on her hair, curling it up to perfection with an ease Rory envied, and she did her make–up in almost no time. Emily and Francine stood to the side conversing quietly, looking over at her every now and then. They were already dressed for the night in simple but clearly well constructed (and thus expensive) dresses.

“You look beautiful” – Emily said softly once Margareth was finished.

“She’s right, you know. Just lovely” – Francine agreed, and Rory had to smile at them both as she got up and stood before them.

“Now, Francine and I have spoken, and we have decided to lend you a few pieces, but it is entirely up to you which you’d like to wear”

“Oh! Oh, no, grandma, I wouldn’t want to– What if I lose them?”

“Nonsense! Come, come” – Rory obediently and resignedly went over to a table where a few jewelry boxes stared back at her, glistening.

“They are so beautiful” – she said hesitantly. They were, they truly were, but they also looked like they belonged in a museum or something, they were so extravagant and rather large, though something told her that her grandmothers likely had much bigger pieces.

That was a scary thought and she shoved it down.

“This would match your dress” – Francine said, pointing to a necklace that looked all too much like the one Kate Winslet wore in Titanic, only slightly smaller.

“Or this one” – Emily went next, motioning to an all diamond necklace – “and it has matching earrings”

“Grandma– Francine, really, I–”

“Hush” – Francine ordered – “You are our only grandchild, and you have just turned twenty one. You will choose something” – she stated, and Rory sighed when Emily stood there, quiet but resolute.

She ended up choosing Emily’s necklace, which made her look smug for a moment, and a pair of earrings and a bracelet from Francine, which made her look far too gleeful. They all sort of matched, all of blindingly gorgeous diamonds, and she feared to even wonder about the price of all she was made to wear.

“How about a tiara?” – Emily questioned.

“No. No, no, grandma, please” – Rory begged, and the woman sighed.

“Well, alright, I suppose” – each woman stood beside Rory as she looked herself in the mirror – “You look lovely, Rory Gilmore” – Emily said, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

“I couldn’t agree more” – Francine said, keeping her head high, but her eyes looked suspiciously wet. Rory gently decided not to comment on either woman’s display of emotion.

She looked herself in the mirror and picked up the delicate white mask Emily handed her.

Time to face the music.

 

By the time she went downstairs, several people had arrived. Mercifully, no one really recognized her as she swiftly moved away from her family members, especially Richard and Stanford, both wearing subdued masks and speaking louder than one might expect (not her, she’d heard enough stories to know that they had been quite the little rascals when they were younger).

She spotted Juliet and Stephanie easily enough and went over to greet them. The girls smiled widely behind their red and green masks, respectively, and congratulated her on her birthday while giggling about the ‘wild time’ she missed in Vegas. Robert slid closer to wish her a Happy Birthday too, his black mask making Rory call him Zorro, much to his mirth.

On her way around the room, she tried to keep a low profile, though a few Brigadiers recognized her. She was polite to all of them, though she kept all interactions to a minimum as she searched for Colin and Logan.

“Hey Ace, your grandmothers were out of pearls?” – Logan said teasingly from behind her, and she whirled around with a grin. He was wearing a large, intricate golden mask that matched his hair almost perfectly.

“As a matter of a fact, they were. They did, however, have something that looked an awful lot like the Heart of the Ocean, if you can believe it”

“Oh, I believe it. My grandmother used to have these jewels that must have belonged to a Queen at some point”

“Where’s Colin and Finn?”

“You haven’t heard ‘im?” – Logan asked dryly.

“I am afraid to ask”

“Eh, don’t be, it’s just Finn”

“Lane will keep him... Mostly sober”

“Here’s to hoping. And here’s Colin” – sure enough, the brunet walked over with a smirk a red, devil–like mask, and one drink in each hand.

“Hello, Gilmore” – he greeted and she wished she could kiss them both, they looked so dashing in front of her – “May I offer you a drink? I have been told it’s a very special drink” – she eyed the pink cocktail with trepidation.

“Have you had one?”

“You can well confirm I’ve had plenty of Rory’s in my days” – she blushed wildly as Logan snorted.

“Colin!” – she hissed.

“What? I have! They’re good” – he continued, his tone as devious as his mask and leer – “Sweet and strong, just the way I like my drinks”

“You’re terrible” – she grabbed the drink out of his hand and sipped it – “Okay, this is terrible”

“It’s not the worst thing I’ve ever had. Trust me, warm beer is the worst”

“I’ve never been a fan of cherry liqueur” – Logan commented.

“Well, I’ve never drank enough to have much to compare it too, but this Rory? Does not like her namesake” – she handed Colin back the glass and, with a shrug, he downed both drinks.

“Your grandmother is a sneaky, sneaky woman, pulling this from under me” – he stated, handing off the empty glasses to a passing waiter.

“Would that be my Gilmore grandmother or my Hayden grandmother?”

“Is there a difference? They’re both Slytherin”

“I would argue with you there... But how could I?”

“Most society ladies are Slytherin, comes with the territory” – Logan said, drinking some.

“Well, enough of this. Let’s get this party started! Shall we, birthday girl?” – Colin questioned and before Rory could answer, he procured a white, felt crown and gently settled it on her head – “Everyone!” – he raised his voice – “Say hello to your Queen for the night!”

Rory was absolutely mortified by the attention she was suddenly showered with, and even more when her family appeared and started clapping. It spread across the room like wildfire, with Colin and Logan standing the closest to her, good naturedly smirking at her embarrassment.

Well, she’d already made it through her initiation, this couldn’t be that much harder, right?

 

Right.

Since everyone discovered who she was, Rory was swarmed by masked well wishers, all of the highest of society. Her grandmothers waved at her from just outside the group around her, but she could spot her grandfather and uncle nearby, and that didn't bode well, in her opinion.

Logan, Colin, Finn and a prettily dressed and masked Lane remained nearby, though their smirks didn't make Rory like them very much. Their mirth in her deep embarrassment was not appreciated in the least.

“Just smile, Gilmore, the night's young, but it's not eternal” – Colin said rather annoyingly.

“I don't like any of you right now”

“You agreed to this” – Logan pointed out – “Did you think your family wouldn't sell you out?”

“Well. I mean”

“Exactly. We're Slytherins too”

“Speak for yourself, I'm a Gryffindor” – Logan retorted. Lane laughed at them behind her bright violet mask that matched Finn’s surprisingly subdued deep purple one.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my life at Yale and beyond” – Rory stated with a huff.

“Oh, boo hoo, Gilmore, you adore us, we’re your favorites” – Colin teased.

“Not right now, you’re not”

“The party looks great, though” – Lane chirped.

“Thanks. I mean, you should be telling uncle Stan and Colin that, they’re the ones who helped make this happen”

“Pretty sure your grandmothers took the bull by horns too as far as the decorations go”

“Regardless, great party, very Eyes Wide Shut”

“Except with way less banging” – Colin mumbled. Rory and Lane widened their eyes and the former slapped his arm – “Ow, hey now”

“You get what you ask for” – Logan mocked.

“Okay, you know what, go fuck yourself”

“Dirty mouth, Colin!” – Juliet giggled, sliding nearby.

“You should do something about that, Rory” – Steph continued, hanging off of her companion.

“I’m afraid it’s too late for him” – Rory stated solemnly, and Finn snickered.

“Don’t give up hope!” – the Aussie said – “I am sure a lady of your caliber can reform my dear friend!”

“I don’t know” – Logan grimaced playfully as Colin huffed – “We’ve known him how long and he’s always been dirty mouthed?”

“Oh yes” – Finn nodded – “Somehow, it’s sweeter from a child”

“That’s a scary mental picture” – Rory laughed at Colin’s annoyed pout.

“Rory, dear” – Francine came over to the group wearing a smile – “Shall we cut the cake? You will love it, I understand it’s your favorite flavor”

“Chocolate, chocolate and coffee” – Colin mumbled under his breath.

“Okay, sure” – the older woman directed her to where the massive, beautiful cake stood, and Rory looked up at it in trepidation, wondering if it was stable enough not to stumble and fall on her.

“Everyone!” – Richard appeared nearby and bellowed with his entrancing voice – “I would like to thank you all for attending my dear granddaughter’s twenty first birthday. You have all welcomed her into the arms of our little society” – he winked mischievously behind his mask as people laughed a little – “and for that I am forever grateful as well. Now, please, shall we sing to the birthday girl?”

Rory’s cheeks reddened as the room nearly exploded as everyone sang her Happy Birthday. Her friends and boyfriends stood in front of everyone else, clapping and going along with the merriment. Even Emily had joined in, her expression hidden away by the mask as much as Francine’s. Her uncle’s enthusiasm, however, was impossible to hide, since he was among the loudest (Finn was right there with him, with Lane doing nothing to stop him).

“Make a wish” – Richard said softly, and Rory locked eyes with Colin and Logan for a moment before she blew the candles. The room started clapping and she slid away as someone came over to start cutting the cake up.

“You did good, Gilmore!” – Colin exclaimed.

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be” – she confessed.

“Now c’mon. We have an agreement with ‘em parents, and as soon as they’re done eating their cake, they’re gonna leave and let us wild kids party the night away” – she wasn’t sure she trusted the way the Three Stooges grinned in unison.

“Should I be scared?”

“Always” – Steph and Juliet chorused while bobbing their head, their curls bouncing away. Rory looked at Lane, but her best friend simply shrugged.

 

True to word, soon enough Rory found herself surrounded by her classmates, not one responsible adult in sight. She sighed in relief a little, finally feeling free to remove her mask – it was a little itchy and hot.

Someone with clear talent took over the music and Rory wondered how her elegant, masked ball of sorts could so quickly have turned into a typical college party, with alcohol flowing so smoothly she was sure she could see it under her feet. It didn’t take long for Finn to get a little on the giggly side, hugging an embarrassed Lane with gusto. Rory made to save her friend, but Steph and Juliet whisked her away to converse with some former LDB members that nonetheless had come over for the party.

They were all beautiful, intelligent and as fabulous as her friends. While their appearance made her a little wary, it was obvious Steph and Juliet would never introduce her to catty girls, and she quickly found herself separating them from her memories of the Puffs and the like from Chilton. These girls were mature, set in their lives enough not to be rude or superior to a small town girl like her.

It was nice. She’d spent the last year or so among the boys and only occasionally with girls, she’d never known how nice it could be to be one of the girls, talking about vapid subjects and heavier stuff too, which girl was screwing who, which one had snagged her desired internship, who was getting married when, who was on her way to a coveted spot at a prestigious hospital after Med School. It was incredible to witness, and her head was spinning by the time she managed to extricate herself from them.

“I thought you were going to be absorbed” – Colin commented, handing her a flute of champagne as soon as she approached.

“I thought so too! But they’re all so nice!”

“If you say so, Gilmore. Now, do you wanna party or meet some senior LDB guys? Can’t let you be buddies with the girls only”

“Oh?”

“You’ll get ideas. Trust me” – Logan leaned forward with a smirk – “They could take over the world and make it in time for their hair appointments, it’s kind of scary”

“And the boys?”

“Eh, we’re too dumb and lazy to do something like that” – Rory had to giggle at their high spirits.

The last few weeks had been so stressful, it was nice to let her hair down, so to speak, and chill with her favorite Yalies. And Lane, of course, although she was off dancing with an increasingly hyper Finn. Many people stared at him as he did the most bizarre, outdated and expressive dance moves known to man, but it was clear he was beloved enough that people just stayed outside of his general circle of movements and watched on with fondness or amusement, Rory couldn’t quite tell which (or maybe it was both things).

She had to be the luckiest girl in the world. She’d just celebrated her birthday in style with her best friend and mom, had a masked party thrown by her grandparents, her other best friend was dating one of her recent but already dearest friends, and she had two wonderful, damn near perfect boyfriends who adored her as much as she loved them. What more could she need or want?

“More champagne, Ace?”

Maybe a burrito or tacos in the morning, but oh well. You only turn twenty one in society once, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Valentine's Day!
> 
> Also, a note to the lovely J_L_Hynde, this story is not quite dead in the water yet, although, fyi, this is my last finished chapter. So... I have my work cut out for me. But here it is! And I think it's a fun one =] Hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I got this, but the initial idea was that Dean was a bigger asshole than in canon, and screw it, I like Colin, and I like Logan, so yeah, this sort of formed in my head.
> 
> Chapters will be pretty short (the longest is just over 1.500 words), so I'll try to post two chapters at a time (this might change if I hit a wall and become unable to write as fast as I have - ten chapters in three days).
> 
> For future reference, the warnings and rating are not for nothing. For all that my other GG stories are pretty clean, this one turned out dirt mouthed and sexually charged. I don't know why, I don't, please don't ask me. I put this under MATURE, however if it should be under EXPLICIT, please let me know.


End file.
